


Скайримская рапсодия

by Aldariel



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Bromance, Drama, Dunmer - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Lore - Freeform, Road Trips, Skyrim - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 08:38:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 67,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aldariel/pseuds/Aldariel
Summary: Лларен Тирано, профессиональный игрок с тёмным прошлым и грязным языком, уже не первый год путешествует по Скайриму. Он совершенно не собирается влипать в неприятности, поэтому, подзаработав ещё немного деньжат, рассчитывает скорее покинуть Рифтен. План, что и говорить, превосходный: простой и ясный, лучше не придумать. Недостаток у него только один: совершенно неизвестно, как привести его в исполнение, когда неприятности следуют за сэрой Тирано по пятам.





	1. Карты, деньги, два клинка (часть первая)

**Author's Note:**

> Время действия - 3Э 405 (между "Ареной" и "Даггерфоллом"). В тексте много «фэнтезийного расизма»; встречаются сексизм и обсценная лексика.

Всё началось с того, что Лларену в очередной раз решили подправить физиономию. Учитывая, сколько историй начиналось — или заканчивалось — для него схожим образом, закономерность тут вырисовывалась весьма невесёлая… но Лларен мужественно её игнорировал.  
  
В морозный вечер восемнадцатого Утренней звезды* четыреста пятого года (непревзойдённого года, если речь зашла об урожае топальского красного, но достаточно заурядного во всех остальных отношениях) жизнь Лларена Тирано изменилась резко, и необратимо, и как раз тогда, когда он уже мысленно приготовился расстаться с деньгами, достоинством и парой-тройкой зубов. Впрочем, доведись ему самому говорить об этих событиях, он начал бы свой рассказ немного иначе. Не с описания тёмного переулка, воняющего мочой и кислой капустой, куда его выволокли, точно мешок с тряпьём — такое вступление было бы, верно, слишком туманным и вовсе не вдохновляющим. Не  _с самого начала_  — красочными историями из своего сиротского детства Лларен готов был делиться только с мягкими, добросердечными дамочками, что с таким удовольствием одаряют несчастных страдальцев «душевным теплом». И даже не с осторожных намёков на обстоятельства, вынудившие его скрываться в Скайриме — эти рассказы Лларен приберегал для падких на негодяев женщин, желающих то ли спасти его, то ли «пропасть» в компании кого-то поопытней. Нет, сам он был убеждён, что всё началось со  _взгляда_ , взгляда из тех, что жизнь научила его чувствовать кожей: внимательного и пристального, нацеленного ему в затылок.  
  
Взгляда, что первым прервал привычное течение этого вечера.  
  
В «Медвежьей берлоге» не принято было глазеть по сторонам. По рифтенским меркам трактир кривого Бьорна был той ещё дырой: тёмный, сырой, с отвратительной едой и ещё более отвратительной выпивкой. А, впрочем, люди и меры собирались под этой крышей вовсе не для того, чтобы отведать дрянного бьорнова пива, по вкусу и цвету скорее напоминавшего гуарью мочу.  
  
Здесь играли в карты.  
  
Под чутким присмотром рифтенской Гильдии воров «Медвежья берлога» привечала всех, кто хотел испытать удачу в игре, и за скромную плату на входе обещала честность и справедливость — насколько честными и справедливыми могут быть воры и профессиональные игроки. Так или иначе, но Бьорн и его молодцы пристально следили за тем, чтобы никто здесь не мухлевал (время от времени демонстративно пересчитывая рёбра всем тем, кого удавалось поймать на горячем), а дежуривший на входе гильдейский маг заворачивал всякого, кто вздумал наколдовать себе дополнительную удачу.  
  
Лларен Тирано прекрасно умел  _передёргивать карту_  и был искренне убеждён, что, захоти он испробовать в Рифтене свои старые трюки, он успел бы порядочно заработать и уехать из города до того, как местные вывели бы его на чистую воду. Вот только зачем? В «Берлоге» можно было найти компанию для почти что любой игры, от «кочерги» до «виндхельмского алкаша», но Лларен приходил сюда ради одной — «чёрного Чонси», «редгарда» или «двадцати одного», как называли её в различных уголках Тамриэля. А чтобы каждый вечер зарабатывать весьма неплохие деньги, жульничать ему было без надобности: достаточно просто считать карты.  
  
В «Берлоге» Лларену доводилось играть в редгарда по разным правилам — с одной колодой и с четырьмя, втёмную и с открытыми картами, с раздающими из игроков или из «медвежат», — но были принципы, что оставались неизменными. Каждая карта, от двойки и до хортатора (или «дракона», как принято было у нордов) имела свою стоимость, и для победы нужно было обогнать раздающего, не перейдя заветной черты в двадцать одно очко. Тонкость заключалась в том, что из колоды — или комплекта колод, который местные почему-то звали «ботинком» — делалось несколько раздач, и вышедшие после каждого кона карты в игру не возвращались. Лларену оставалось только внимательно следить за партией, и, даже проигрывая отдельные раздачи, из «Берлоги» он всегда уходил с прибытком.  
  
Ему всегда хорошо удавались всякого рода подсчёты. По правде сказать, за это Лларена в банде больше всего и ценили — в те славные времена, когда о  _переезде_  в Скайрим он даже не помышлял. Ловко срезать кошельки и бегать от стражи умела каждая крагенмурская* «гончая», ведь в противном случае они быстро расставались или с пальцами, или со свободой, или и вовсе — с жизнью. Но никто не способен был так же быстро и точно подсчитывать и делить добычу, как «мелкий сучёныш Тирано», и за это ему прощали даже паскудный характер.  
  
А если порой Лларену всё же перепадало чуть больше положенного, то он был достаточно осторожен, чтобы не попадаться. Осторожничал он и в Рифтене, стараясь не выигрывать подозрительно много — и не засвечивать свой метод. Ничего запрещённого правилами «Берлоги» Лларен, конечно, не делал, но окончательно распрощаться с таким приятным, непыльным заработком ему не хотелось. Впрочем, сам Рифтен, состоящий, казалось, из одного лишь промозглого воздуха да подгнивающей древесины, за эти неполные три недели —  _двадцать дней, пятнадцать часов и приблизительно сорок одну минуту_  — данмеру успел порядком поднадоесть. Поэтому в городе он рассчитывал задержаться не больше, чем на два-три дня. Следом можно отправиться на юг или юго-запад, чтобы перезимовать в местечке потеплее, будь то Нибеней, Хартленд или даже столица — он пока не определился.  
  
В Рифтен стоило бы вернуться, скажем, весной, когда местные успеют подзабыть и заезжего данмера, и его удивительные успехи. С каждым прибыльным вечером Лларен всё чаще ловил на себе косые, недобрые взгляды товарищей по игре и бьорновых медвежат и уже вполне с ними свыкся… Но этот взгляд был другим, прямым и тяжёлым, точно ладонь на плече.  
  
Лларен вздрогнул, шумно втянул в себя затхлый трактирный воздух. Лениво шлёпнулась о стол чистенькая игральная карта; Асмунд, один из племянников Бьорна, на мгновение замер, вперился в Лларена своими маленькими круглыми глазками и, не заметив ничего подозрительного, продолжил раздачу. До нового кона времени было вдосталь —  _примерно девять секунд_ , — и бывший член крагенмурских никс-гончих опасливо обернулся.  
  
Нужного типа Лларен подметил сразу. Наблюдатель обосновался за одним из дальних столов, где обычно заливали горе неудачливые игроки — удачливые шли праздновать в заведения поприличнее, вроде «Пчелы без жала», — и неотрывно следил за игрой. Эта часть «Медвежьей берлоги», как и всегда, тонула в густом полумраке (Бьорна заботило только хорошее освещение игорных столов), и Лларену удалось разглядеть немногое…  
  
Но увиденное ему не особо понравилось: тип оказался данмером. Не то чтобы соотечественники Лларена Тирано встречались в Рифтене так уж и редко — в конце концов, город был расположен на перекрестье путей между Сиродиилом, Морровиндом и Скайримом. Здесь всякого народа хватало, попадались и данмеры. Но этот, с его любопытным и наглым взглядом, был среди завсегдатаев «Медвежьей берлоги» явно не на своём месте. Кто он, охотник за головами, присланный по лларенову душу? Но Морровинд он покинул больше двух лет назад —  _два года четыре месяца одиннадцать дней и где-то девять часов назад_ , — и, верно, вряд ли о мелкой сошке вроде Лларена Тирано вспомнили бы сейчас, спустя столько времени? Конечно, он старался подальше держаться от границы с Морровиндом (и каждый раз возвращался в Рифтен вовсе не из-за какой-нибудь там бабской тоски по родине, а ради одной из своих подружек), но если бы уцелевших гончих принялись серьёзно искать…  
  
Начало нового кона вернуло Лларена к реальности: восемнадцатое Утренней звезды, четыреста пятый год, Рифтен, запах горелого масла и бородатые лица товарищей по игре — Асмунд, и Талвальд, и Гуннар, и Харальд, и этот заезжий имперец, чьего имени данмер так и не удосужился запомнить.  
  
Талвальд, сведя на переносице свои брови, напоминавшие Лларену жирных мохнатых гусениц, бросил отрывисто:  
  
– Хорош в облаках летать, серый. Мы здесь не сопли размазывать собрались, а играть.  
  
– Ну, если уж ты решил расстаться с ещё одной сотней септимов, мешать я не стану, – и Лларен, сверкнув зубами, взялся за карты.  
  
Он неожиданно для самого себя сумел навариться на этой раздаче, пусть даже колода была ещё «холодна»: две пятёрки и восьмёрка дали ему восемнадцать очков, но раздающего он обошёл, а у остальных рука оказалась хуже. По-хорошему стоило бы на этом завязывать, тем более что тот странный тип никуда не исчез, а новые ллареновы победы не добавляли соседям по столу дружелюбия. Но колода как раз начала хорошенько «разогреваться», и заставить себя соскочить Лларен просто не мог. И лишь когда они добили этот «ботинок», обогатившийся на шестьдесят восемь септимов данмер решил, что пора заканчивать.  
  
– На сегодня я всё, – заявил он во всеуслышание, споро сгребая в кошель своё серебро. – Не буду больше испытывать удачу.  
  
– Как, уже слился, тёмный эльф? – спросил, кривя губы, Талвальд. – Выхватил горсть монет и бежишь, поджав хвост?  
  
Лларен в ответ осклабился и издевательски протянул:  
  
– Да ты за последних четыре дня за одним редгардом спустил  _четыреста тридцать один септим_ , сэра. На твоём месте я бы и вовсе завязывал с картами… пока тебе меч закладывать не пришлось.  
  
Хмыкнул Харальд, и нервно хихикнул пока остававшийся в плюсе имперец — Лициний, кажется? — а Лларен, торжествующие ухмыльнувшись, поднялся из-за стола.  
  
– Доброго вечера, парни. Удачной игры! – бросил он напоследок и, направившись к выходу, старательно избегал смотреть на подозрительного «соотечественника», что всё ещё ошивался в трактире.  
  
Лларен не видел, как Асмунд многозначительно переглянулся с дядюшкой Бьорном и, получив его молчаливое одобрение, шепнул что-то красному, точно рак, Талвальду. Не углядел он и то, как в компании Гуннара Талвальд отправился прочь из «Берлоги» — и как по пути к нему присоединилось ещё двоё нордов. Впрочем, не замечать остального было уже невозможно: как только Лларен переступил порог, тяжёлый нордский кулак впечатался ему в затылок…  
  
В себя Тирано пришёл в одном из тех узеньких, тёмных проулков, из которых Рифтен, казалось, состоял больше чем наполовину. Вокруг воняло мочой и кислой капустой, и снег своим цветом и запахом походил здесь на лужицы застарелой блевотины. Лларена и самого очень сильно мутило — но скалящаяся рожа Талвальда, что маячила перед глазами, придавала стойкости.  
  
– Что, теперь не такой ты смелый, а, выродок эльфячий? – поинтересовался тот, заметив, что Лларен пришёл в себя. – Языком потрепать теперь не такой охотник?  
  
Данмер моргнул, разгоняя багровую пелену, сплюнул себе под ноги и сипло проговорил:  
  
– А мамка твоя-то не жаловалась, а, Талвальд! Ни на язык, ни на член, ни даже на то берёзовое поленце... До чего же отчаянная она бабёнка, сам просто диву даюсь!  
  
Учитывая, что на ногах он держался только благодаря двум талвальдовым подручным, заломившим ему кверху руки, а в переулке маячил ещё и здоровяк Гуннар… В сложившихся обстоятельствах Лларен поступил не слишком-то мудро, раскрывая рот: да он и сам это понял, едва лишь договорив последнее слово.  
  
Но вовремя затыкаться за все свои  _двадцать четыре года семь месяцев и одиннадцать дней_  сэра Тирано так и не научился — и его четырежды ломанный нос, смотревший, казалось, во все стороны света разом, служил тому явным свидетельством.  
  
– Ну всё, сука, сейчас ты у меня за всё рассчитаешься, – пророкотал багровый от злости Талвальд. – И за мухлёж, и за пиздёж. Мало не покажется! Держите его покрепче, парни, – обратился он к своим головорезам.  
  
– За такие деньги — всё, что захочешь, – ответил тот, что был слева; правый только угукнул и ещё сильнее выкрутил данмеру руку.  
  
И тут Лларен, успевший разглядеть в пшеничной бороде своего неприятеля четыре седых волоска, отчётливо осознал: кое-кому сейчас в пятый раз сломают нос, а денежкам можно уже помахать на прощание ручкой — и это если повезёт!  
  
При неудачном раскладе труп Лларена Тирано к утру будет плавать в озере Хонрик.  
  
Он подобрался, готовясь встретить первый удар, но тут же вздрогнул и выплюнул зло:  
  
– А вчетвером на одного все вы, блядь, храбрецы…  
  
Впрочем, это уже мало что изменило. Лларену Тирано в очередной раз решили подправить физиономию, и если учесть, сколько историй начиналось — или заканчивалось — для него схожим образом, финал вырисовывался печальный, но предсказуемый. Однако в этот раз всё обернулось иначе: Талвальд только-только засучил рукава, как Гуннар, не проронивший до сей поры ни единого слова, коротко бросил:  
  
– У нас гости.  
  
– Плевать. Иди, разберись с ними сам, – с раздражением отозвался Талвальд.  
  
Но загодя отвадить ненужных свидетелей Гуннар всё-таки не успел, то ли замешкавшись, то ли заметив их слишком поздно.  
  
– Доброго вечера, господа, – донеслось откуда-то из темноты. – Мне искренне жаль, что я вынужден навязать вам своё общество…  
  
– Вали-ка лучше отсюда, серый, – перебил его Гуннар. – Пока и тебе не прилетело.  
  
– Только после того, как вы отпустите моего соотечественника.  
  
Поняв, что вмешаться решил всего-то лишь одинокий тёмный эльф, Талвальд с готовностью обернулся и вышел гостю навстречу. Лларен и сам с любопытством вытянул шею, пытаясь хоть краешком глаза увидеть того кретина, что по доброй воле решился влезть в эту историю. Он даже ни капли не удивился, узнав в нём любопытного данмера из «Берлоги». Это было так… ожидаемо? Как в дурной, затёртой трактирной байке, с каждым пересказом обраставшей всё большим числом чудес и удивительных совпадений.  
  
Впрочем, не в обычае Лларена Тирано было упускать подвернувшуюся возможность, за каждую он привык хвататься обеими руками. Вот и нынче он напряжённо высматривал хоть какую-нибудь лазейку. Может быть, странный тип сумеет отвлечь от Лларена нордов?  
  
– А ты у нас дерзкий, да, тёмный эльф? – усмехнулся Талвальд, шагнув к пришельцу. – Что, тоже рожа кулака просит, а? Или у вас там все такие пришлёпнутые?  
  
– Нет нужды прибегать к бессмысленному насилию, – мягко проговорил тот, будто бы не услышав талвальдовых вопросов. – Просто отпустите мера, которого вы так необоснованно обвиняете в нечестной игре, и мы разойдёмся с миром.  
  
В нестройных смешках, ставших ему ответом, голос Талвальда слышен был громче прочих. Но отвлеклись, повеселели и его подручные, державшие Лларена. Тот на пробу повёл плечами — хватка и правда немного ослабла.  
  
Это значительно повышало шансы на благоприятный исход.  
  
– Я не знаю, ты правда такой тупой — или притворяешься, – сказал, отсмеявшись, Талвальд. – Я бы тебе показал, как в Рифтене поступают с эльфами, забывшими своё место… Даже ты бы всё понял, серый, пусть у тебя и дерьмо вместо мозгов. Но… – он развёл руками, а следом достал вдруг из ножен свой меч и наставил его на данмера, – одного серокожего дерьмоеда с меня на сегодня будет довольно. Так что или пиздуй отсюда, или присоединяйся к нему — по-быстрому, сразу и наверняка.  
  
Лларен не слишком хорошо разбирался в оружии, но очень неплохо – в ценностях, и клинок этот ему уже доводилось видеть. Полуторник Талвальда, доставшийся тому в качестве наёмничьего трофея, был ценным, красивым мечом, тянувшим на добрых пять сотен септимов. Рисуясь, норд держал его одной рукой, левую уперев в бок, — и даже его затылок выглядел донельзя самовлюблённо.  
  
– Право, не стоит опускаться до кровопролития, сэра, – стоявший напротив данмер миролюбиво вскинул перед собой руки. – Уверен, мы сможем обойтись без ненужных...  
  
Присутствующим не довелось узнать, что бы ответил Талвальд на этот призыв — его собеседник, не довершив своей фразы, рванул наискось, обеими руками ухватился за голый клинок и, вывернув меч из хозяйской руки, ударил норда навершием в челюсть.   
  
Тот рухнул вниз, как подкошенный.  
  
Дальше за ними Лларен уже не следил, ему и своих забот хватало — ведь его сторожам явно недоставало сосредоточенности. Правый головорез дёрнулся было вперёд и застыл, не зная, вмешаться ли в драку или продолжить следить за пленником. Левый и вовсе практически выпустил его руку…  
  
Другого шанса Лларену не потребовалось. Он крутанулся на пятках и резко ударил «правого» в печень, а когда тот со стоном стал оседать на землю, добавил лбом в переносицу. «Левый», опомнившись, развернулся и потянулся было к мечу — но Лларен оказался проворнее. От души саданув противника в пах коленом, он тут же кинулся прочь, мимоходом вмазав «левому» локтём по уху.  
  
Вся потасовка заняла примерно  _пять с половиной секунд_.   
  
Лларен искренне полагал, что лучшая защита – это своевременное бегство. Поэтому, перескочив через распластанного на снегу Гуннара, он, не сбавляя хода, ухватил своего спасителя за рукав и крикнул:  
  
– Рвём когти, пока они не очухались!  
  
И они побежали. Лларен быстро сориентировался — восточные задворки Рифтена, в паре улочек от «Медвежьей берлоги», — и рванул на северо-запад, в сторону городского рынка. Безропотного незнакомца он тащил за собой, словно жена, спешащая с состоятельным мужем в ювелирную лавку: не мешкая, не оглядываясь и не обращая внимания ни на какие препятствия. Погони Лларен не слышал, но он продолжал бежать и петлять, заныривая во дворы и проулки, распугивая бродячих кошек и редких прохожих. Им повезло отбиться от Талвальда и его приятелей, но Лларен привык полагаться не на везение, а на голый расчёт. И если четверо мужиков с мечами и топорами сойдутся в открытой схватке с двумя, из которых один – ушибленный на всю голову доброхот, а второй – практически безоружен… нет, на себя в такой ситуации он бы ставить не стал. Лларен бы предпочёл, чтобы между ним и его нордскими «приятелями» оказалась парочка городских кварталов и как можно больше свидетелей. Прилюдно они не решатся сводить с данмерами счёты, да и страже им предъявить нечего. И уж тогда, в относительной безопасности, можно будет и дух перевести, и подумать о том, каким образом лучше покинуть Рифтен.  
  
Как оказалось, Лларен и без того задержался здесь слишком надолго.  
  
Перевести дух он позволил себе лишь тогда, когда впереди показались мостки, соединявшие Сухую сторону с рыночной площадью. Наскоро оглядевшись, Лларен завёл своего спутника в первый подвернувшийся переулок, выпустил наконец рукав его куртки и без сил привалился к холодной бревенчатой стене. Он вымотался и взмок, и от недавнего страха, и от отчаянного побега, растянувшегося примерно на  _четыре минуты с четвертью_. Зверски болела правая рука, хоть вывиха вроде не было, и горела грудь… Впрочем, до денег — кошеля на поясе, мешочка на шее и вшитых в подкладку куртки золотых дрейков — норды не добрались, а это уже неплохо!  
  
Он моргнул, разгоняя мерцавшие перед глазами цветные круги, и взглянул наконец на товарища по забегу. Тот стоял напротив, безмолвный и неподвижный, точно гранитная глыба, и выжидающе смотрел на Лларена — смотрел сверху вниз, склонив лохматую рыжую голову к правому плечу. Только сейчас крагенмурец вдруг осознал, какой же он здоровенный для данмера: видя его среди рослых нордов, Лларен об этом и не задумывался. Но рыжий был примерно одного роста с немаленьким даже по меркам своих соотечественников Талвальдом, а уж в сравнении с самим Ллареном…  
  
И, конечно же, первым, что он сказал меру, спасшему его задницу и, возможно, жизнь, стало изумлённое:  
  
– Твоя мамка что, чпокалась с орком?  
  
Договорив последнее слово, Лларен и сам захотел свернуть себе набок нос. Рыжий же только моргнул, дёрнул уголком рта и произнёс, бесстрастно и ровно:  
  
– Доброго вечера, сэра. Берегите себя.  
  
Сказав это, он коротко кивнул, как бы отсекая всякое продолжение этой встречи, и повернулся в сторону канала.  
  
– Хэй! Постой! – Лларен, согнав с себя оцепенение, ринулся вперёд и схватил его за руку. – Подожди!  
  
Тот замер, крутанулся вполоборота и мазнул Тирано каким-то пустым, невидящим, даже жутким взглядом. Лларен, будто обжёгшись, спешно разжал пальцы и, с трудом подбирая слова, попробовал снова:  
  
– Послушай, сэра… ты мне помог, а я повёл себя, как последний мудак. Я не… я и сам порой охреневаю от того, что несу! Ну, ты… прости меня, что ли, а? – неловко закончил он и лишь полторы секунды спустя уронил наконец свою повисшую в воздухе руку.  
  
Рыжий вновь развернулся к Лларену и, тряхнув головой, отчётливо фыркнул.  
  
– Да, ваша ремарка была столь же остроумна, сколь и оригинальна — но мне доводилось выслушивать и куда более любезные комплименты, – сказал он всё тем же бесцветным голосом. – Можете спать спокойно, сэра, я не держу на вас зла.  
  
Лларен, поймав себя вдруг на том, что уже в третий раз пересчитывает брёвна стоящего напротив сруба —  _восемнадцать, восемнадцать и, как ни странно, по-прежнему восемнадцать,_  — вздрогнул и рассеянно запустил руку в волосы. С каждой минутой он понимал своего собеседника всё меньше и меньше, пусть даже и говорили они на одном (родном, данмерском) языке. На безумца он был совсем не похож, но его слова и поступки с трудом укладывались в голове.  
  
– Послушай, сэра… – начал было Лларен, рассеянно разминая замерзающие пальцы, – спасибо за помощь, конечно… но зачем ты вообще за меня вписался? Ты же меня не знаешь? Не знаешь же, да? – переспросил он, чувствуя странную неуверенность. – Такого как ты я бы точно запомнил.  
  
– Нет, до нынешнего вечера мы не встречались, – пожал тот плечами, – но это не важно. У меня была возможность сделать доброе дело, и мне самому она ничего не стоила — и я ей воспользовался. Я помог вам, не ожидая вознаграждения, и я не потребую ничего взамен, можете не волноваться.  
  
– Да ты и правда к херам отмороженный! – Лларен, встрепенувшись, окинул рыжего очередным неверящим взглядом. – Подраться с четвёркой озлобленных нордов ради какого-то левого мужика — и «ничего не стоила»? Тебя же запросто могли прикончить!  
  
Дрогнули на мгновение уголки плотно сжатых губ, и на лице у высокого мера мелькнуло подобие улыбки.  
  
– Однако я жив и абсолютно цел, разве нет? – сказал он спокойно и ровно. – Да и сражаться мне выпало только с двумя, причём первого и «противником» называть как-то неловко: он слишком поздно понял, что драка уже началась.  
  
Лларен глянул на небо, прикинул, что до полуночи ещё как минимум пять часов, и задумчиво поскрёб подбородок.  
  
– Ладно, витязь на белом гуаре, я тебя понял. Ты не можешь ни спать, ни есть, не совершая за день какой-нибудь подвиг...  
  
– Едва ли такое...  
  
– Постой, не перебивай! – Лларен взмахнул рукой. – Ты говоришь, что я тебе ничего не должен, и, АльмСиВи меня упаси, напрашиваться на долг я не собираюсь. Но, может, я тебе хоть выпить поставлю? Ну, чтобы...  
  
Лларен смешался: стоящий напротив мер снова глядел на него, как тогда, в «Берлоге» — прямо и пристально, с плохо скрываемым любопытством, – и от этого взгляда хотелось заслониться рукой.  
  
– Я остановился в «Пчеле без жала», – рыжий прервал затянувшееся на четыре с четвертью секунды молчание. – Если вы не боитесь, что ваши друзья могут нам там помешать, я не стану отказываться от вашего предложения. Это заведение достаточно близко, и, если вы не передумали, я бы предложил поскорее туда перебраться.  
  
– Ну, значит, решено! – облегчённо выдохнул Лларен.  
  
И они отправились к «Пчёлке». Когда данмеры наконец покинули переулок, рыжий вдруг обошёл Лларена со спины и пристроился справа — но на фоне всего остального такой поступок казался почти нормальным. Мужик и правда был  _странным_. Да, крагенмурец вполне отдавал себе отчёт, что откровенно пялится на своего спутника, но как устоять? Манера держаться и речь изобличали в нём мера из «приличного общества», пусть Лларен не так уж и часто с ними пересекался. А если принять во внимание весь этот жутковато-бессмысленный героизм, то можно бы с чистой совестью ставить на Индорил или Редоран: присягнувшие этим Домам, как никто другой, любят подобные жесты. Но что же тогда он забыл в клоповнике вроде «Берлоги»? Да и одет этот приличный  _индорил-редоранец_  был в новую, но совсем простую куртку из дублёной овчины, вроде тех, что носили местные. И пусть меча он так и не обнажил, ножны и рукоять производили такое же «бедное» впечатление. Опальный дворянчик? Агент с тайной миссией? Ушибленный на всю голову тип, возомнивший себя героем? Лларен не понимал его и даже представить не мог, что этот мер умудрится выкинуть в следующий раз, и это пугало — но и притягивало.  
  
Лларен Тирано часто совал свой нос туда, куда совать его, может быть, вовсе не следовало — и ни один из ударов судьбы не отбил у него этой склонности.  
  
– Сколько ты отдал за комнату? – поинтересовался он, когда данмеры уже почти дошли до трактира. Олаф, владелец «Пчелы без жала», относился к числу тех рифтенцев, что с огромным удовольствием взялись бы разбираться с эльфами, забывшими своё место. Однако был он не только редкостным говнюком, но и жадным, как скамп, дельцом — а меры составляли немалую долю его гостей. Потому с эльфийскими посетителями Олаф общался предельно вежливо и лишь молча задирал цены. Весь свой яд он выплёскивал в адрес «людей-ящеров из Чернотопья, что постоянно строят заговоры против всего остального Тамриэля и, помяните мои слова, когда-нибудь отберут у честных людей и дома, и лавки, и даже трактиры!»  
  
Аргониане в Рифтене практически не встречались, и поносить их можно было безо всякого вреда для бизнеса.  
  
– Семь септимов за одни сутки, – рассеянно отвечал рыжий. – А что?  
  
– Хм, не подумал бы, что ты хорошо торгуешься! Обычно меньше чем за десять септимов в ночь старина Олаф эльфам комнаты не сдаёт.  
  
Лларен и правда удивился — от этого мера деловой хватки ожидать было странно. Но тот лишь пожал плечами:  
  
– А я и не торговался. Сейчас зима, приезжих мало, и постоялые дворы пустуют. Я просто потряс кошельком и сказал, что больше шести монет отдать не смогу — и его алчность сделала за меня всю работу.  
  
– Но у тебя в кошельке уж точно не меньше пятидесяти септимов! Как ты его раскрутил на такую цену?  
  
Рыжий застыл посреди дороги и спешно полез проверять свои деньги. Не обнаружив пропажи, он развернулся, и прибывающая луна осветила и вопросительно изогнутую бровь, и всё его длинное, вытянутое лицо.  
  
– Намётанный глаз, сэра? – спросил он с усмешкой, и Лларен, пожав плечами, молча торжествовал: впервые ему удалось поколебать это каменное спокойствие. – Нет, я просто заранее озаботился тем, чтобы кошелёк, которым мне предстояло трясти, звенел как можно более жалобно… Но, кажется, мы пришли?  
  
Они и правда подошли к дверям «Пчелы без жала» — таверны, постоялого двора и главного в городе рынка сплетен. Зимой постояльцев действительно было немного, но жители Рифтена с удовольствием приходили сюда пропустить по кружечке мёда и обсудить последние вести, когда на подобное им хватало и денег, и времени. В «Пчёлке» вкусно и сытно кормили, не разбавляли напитков и не жалели дров на растопку. Переступая её порог, Лларен позволил себе на мгновенье —  _секунду с тремя четвертями_  — блаженно зажмуриться… а после сразу взялся за дело. Он выхватил взглядом подходящий свободный стол (у дальней стены, на приемлемом расстоянии от соседних) и, услав туда рыжего, отправился за выпивкой и едой.  
  
Лларен чутко прислушивался к трактирному говору, но ничего интересного так и не услышал. Давал о себе знать осенний неурожай овощей — к исходу зимы не помогут даже соленья! Ярл Предела сумел таки замириться с ричменами, но вот надолго ли? Да кто его знает! А где-то на западе, то ли в Хьялмарке, то ли в Морфале, какие-то там селяне якобы видели оборотня. Врут, наверное! Но вот налоги уж точно растут, да не первый год, такое нельзя не заметить. Быть может, всё же не возвращён на престол взаправдашний император, и кровь из народа по-прежнему тянет этот вот самозванец… как там его… Ягрум Трам?  
  
В общем, народ толковал всё о том же, что и вчера, и позавчера, так что к своему спутнику данмер вернулся немного разочарованным. Ставя на стол кружки с мёдом, Лларен уже было хотел сказать, что на подходе и хлеб, и баранина в горшочке, но вместо этого выпалил:  
  
– Влажная киска Вивека… я ведь даже не знаю, как тебя зовут!  
  
Рыжий встретился с ним глазами и серьёзно, почти торжественно произнёс:  
  
– Если вам хочется побогохульствовать, сэра, то сделайте мне одолжение, проявите уважение к местным традициям и поминайте какие-нибудь «сиськи Кинарет». Вы меня очень обяжете.  
  
Лларен моргнул, переваривая услышанное, а после — хмыкнул и сел наконец за стол.  
  
– А чувство юмора у тебя под стать всему остальному, сэра, – с усмешкой проговорил он, притягивая поближе кружку, – такое же ненормальное. Но, может, ответишь всё-таки на вопрос?  
  
– А это был вопрос? – рыжий дёрнул уголком рта и потянулся за своим мёдом. – Простите мне мою растерянность, сэра: я уже было решил, что в знакомстве вы не заинтересованы.  
  
– Ну, раз ты у нас такой благовоспитанный, – с издёвкой проговорил Лларен, – чего же первым не представился и сам моего имени не спросил, а всё жался, как целка?  
  
– Но я-то знаю, как вас зовут, сэра, – прозвучало в ответ. – Имя Лларена Тирано в «Медвежьей берлоге» было сегодня у всех на устах.  
  
– А это хреново… – крагенмурец, не слишком довольный своей возросшей славой, задумчиво поскрёб подбородок. – Ты поэтому пялился на меня, как каджит на сахар? – спросил вдруг он, но, не дожидаясь ответа, задумчиво протянул: – Но тогда, в переулке, ты… С чего ты вообще решил, что я и правда не жульничал? Ты же не знаешь меня совсем?  
  
– Но я знаком с правилами редгарда, – заговорил, слегка растягивая слова, его собеседник, – и знаю, что вышедшие карты не сразу возвращаются в колоду. Если запоминать их, то каждый последующий кон должен становиться всё более предсказуемым, ведь известно, какие карты ещё в игре. И пусть я не знаю, какая у вас система подсчёта, но она, безусловно, работает. У меня сложилось впечатление, что хозяева «Медвежьей берлоги» пришли к аналогичному выводу, но запрещать счёт карт они не хотят, – заметил он с лёгкой задумчивостью; с каждой произнесённой фразой этот низкий, холодный голос звучал всё оживлённее, рыжий даже начал жестикулировать — и Лларен слушал его, не перебивая. – В конце концов, это бы лишь подтолкнуло остальных игроков к такой арифметике, тогда как устроителям было бы достаточно сложно следить за исполнением подобного запрета. Ваши приятели действовали с их молчаливого благословления, сэра: вас хотели вывести из игры, не подорвав репутацию заведения у остальных игроков.  
  
Лларен невесело усмехнулся и уставился в свою на  _две пятых_  пустую кружку.  
  
– Да, если б не ты, сэра, меня бы точно вывели из игры… вперёд ногами, – сказал он, избегая встречаться глазами с сидящим напротив мужчиной.  
  
– Возможно, они бы просто избили вас, отобрали деньги и посоветовали бы никогда туда не возвращаться?  
  
– Херовый расклад, как ни глянь,– Лларен дёрнул плечом. – Видимо, зря я считал себя самым умным, а всех остальных – конченными идиотами… самым большим идиотом здесь оказался я сам.  
  
Рыжий, искоса глянув на собеседника, слегка подался вперёд.  
  
– Я считаю, что вы не совсем правы, сэра Тирано, – произнёс он проникновенно. – Вы обладаете удивительными способностями и острым умом, и было бы очень прискорбно, если б ваш жизненный путь прервался в одной из здешних подворотен.  
  
Нежданная похвала сбила Лларена с ног верней, чем удар под дых.  
  
– Да ладно, херня всё это. Ничего особенного я не придумал, – сказал он, как бы оправдываясь. – Когда выходит мелочь, колода греется, крупные карты – остывает. Минус один за хортатора, грандмастера, кузена, законника или десятку, половина за девятку, ничего за восьмёрку, половина в плюс за семёрку…*  
  
Лларен осёкся, поймав себя на том, что его несёт, как запившего вяленую скрибятину молоком простофилю, и встретился взглядом со всё ещё безымянным мером. Тот, склонив голову к правому плечу, доброжелательно произнёс:  
  
– Вы не обязаны делиться со мной вашим секретом, из благодарности или каких-то других побуждений. Я всё равно не смогу воспользоваться этим методом — в карты я не играю.  
  
– Нет? – удивился Лларен. – Чего это? Какого скампа ты тогда вообще припёр в «Берлогу», если не ради карт? Только не говори, что за выпивкой!  
  
– Ох, даже не напоминайте, вкус того мерзкого пойла до сих пор стоит у меня во рту, – и рыжий, поморщившись, хлебнул мёда. – А что касается моих отношений с картами, – заметил он  _три с половиной секунды спустя,_  – то я, по правде сказать, далеко не самый везучий мер. Азартные игры пагубно сказываются на моих и без того невеликих финансах, но мне было интересно взглянуть на притон игроков изнутри.  
  
– Ха! И как тебе?  
  
– За редкими исключениями, излишне благопристойно, – с прискорбием прозвучало в ответ. – В заведении с такой красочной репутацией я надеялся встретить что-то… более колоритное.  
  
Лларен коротко хохотнул, взглянул на свою почти что пустую кружку и быстро прикинул, что Эльза — а вместе с ней и еда, и новая выпивка — уже задержалась на  _три минуты и двадцать девять секунд,_  если сравнить с её средней скоростью… Шумно вздохнув, данмер устало потёр переносицу.  
  
– Может, сделаем всё по правилам, а? – предложил он негромко. – Лларен Тирано, к вашим услугам.  
  
И Лларен замер с рукой, протянутой через стол —  _на две с половиной секунды_ , — пока его рыжий приятель наконец не оттаял.  
  
– Кериан Индри, – представился он, и его уверенное, жёсткое рукопожатие слабо вязалось с нервным, каким-то даже затравленным взглядом.  
  
– Индри? Знакомо звучит, – сказав это, крагенмурец подумал было, что «Кериан» больше похоже не на данмерское, а на бретонское имя... но эту мысль он не стал озвучивать. Хоть Лларену уже приходилось шутить о вкусах мамаши рыжего, однако, даже несмотря на необычный для данмера рост, на полукровку он был совсем не похож. Те хоть и наследуют расу матери, но намётанный глаз всегда может различить примесь чужой крови: по глазам — цвету и форме, расположению по отношению к переносице, — по очертаниям щёк и лба, даже по мочкам! Но этот был данмером, каких поискать: разрезом глаз, надбровными дугами, скулами, формой ушей…  
  
– Скорее всего, такое впечатление создаётся у вас из-за созвучия этого родового имени с «Индорил», – заметил, едва заметно нахмурившись, рыжий. – И это неудивительно, если учесть, что и возникло оно как бастардизированное имя Дома.  
  
– Эм... Чё?  
  
Индри вздохнул, откинулся назад, и на его длинном худом лице приступило что-то похожее на обречённость.  
  
– Бывают случаи, когда данмеры не пользуются родовыми именами, – заговорил он размеренно и деловито, – и чаще всего в этом решении есть определённый символизм. Когда мы заводим речь о «Хлаалу Барензии», а не «Барензии Ра’атим», мы подчеркиваем, что эта женщина представляет не столько свой род, сколько весь Дом. В первую очередь она будет блюсти его интересы… По крайней мере, именно такое впечатление леди Барензия, вслед за несколькими поколениями своих предков, стремилась поддерживать, – медленно, веско прибавил он. Лларен хмыкнул; Индри, сцепив пальцы в замок, негромко продолжил: – Или же другой пример — «Неревар Мора», который, возглавив свой Дом, вошёл в историю как «Индорил Неревар». Его наследники... не по крови, элита дома формировалась в основном из родственников леди Альмалексии, – уточнил он, точно опомнившись. – Наследники, преемники Неревара на посту грандмастера, стремясь подчеркнуть и высокое родство, и право на власть, не нуждались в родовых именах — обычно они обходились одним лишь именем Дома.  
  
– Как, например, вот этот… как там его… Танвал Индорил? Который воевал с акавирцами?  
  
Это был первый подходящий индорилец, который пришёл Тирано на ум: в истории он разбирался довольно слабо, и кроме обрывочных воспоминаний о битве у Стоунфоллза в его голове находилось место лишь Войне Первого совета и Договору о Перемирии.  
  
– Да, верно, – Индри согласно кивнул, – «Индорил» служило мерам из правящих семей и как родовое имя. Однако семейное древо всё разрасталось, и со временем боковым ветвям требовалось… отделиться. Однако же мои предки оказались не слишком оригинальны — отсюда и «Индри».  
  
– Значит, я угадал, и ты всё-таки индорилец, так? – решил уточнить Лларен.  
  
– По праву рождения, только и всего. Само по себе это имеет немного веса.  
  
Лларен хотел было возразить, что брехня это всё, и «индорильскость» прёт у Кериана Индри из всех щелей, и уж наверняка он… Но тут подоспели и мёд, и хлеб, и слабосолёная сельдь, и баранье жаркое — и на какое-то время о родословных голодные и усталые меры совсем позабыли. Расправившись с едой, они перекидывались словами расслабленно и неспешно, не задерживаясь подолгу ни на одной из тем. Они говорили о Крагенмуре, где Индри бывал пару раз — но свой родной город в его рассказах Лларен узнал с трудом. Упомянули и королевскую семью, пусть даже крагенмурцу не сразу вспомнилось, что нынче на морровиндском престоле сидит «Хлаалу Атин Ллетан из Ра’атим». Прошлись по местной погоде, которую невзлюбили оба — но Лларена между тем занимало другое.  
  
Было похоже, что Индри ему не соврал, а если и врал, то пугающе убедительно. Но что привело его в этот не слишком гостеприимный край? Хорошие зубы, отсутствие шрамов и чистая, светлая кожа, за которую половина напудренных данмерских модниц продалась бы хоть Клавикусу Вайлу, хоть Молаг Балу, говорили о жизни, проведённой в спокойствии и достатке. Сколько прошло той жизни, понять было непросто: его лицо, оживлённое алкоголем и лёгкой беседой, казалось совсем молодым, полудетским даже… Впрочем, Лларен встречал достаточно меров, которые умудрялись выглядеть лет на двадцать даже тогда, когда у них пробивалась первая седина — но рыжего выдавал его взгляд, тяжёлый и тёмный.  
  
Где-то после четвёртой кружки тот стал обращаться к Лларену по имени и на «ты», а после шестой крагенмурец снова схватил гуара за хвост и небрежно поинтересовался:  
  
– И что же ты позабыл в Скайриме, а, Индорил?  
  
– Путешествую, – с усмешкой ответил тот.  
  
– Куда это?  
  
– В Солитьюд.  
  
– В Солитьюд? – удивился Лларен. – За каким хреном он тебе сдался?  
  
И, усмехнувшись, Индри почти что пропел в ответ:  
  
– Рассвет в Солитьюде неспешен и тих, и раскалённое солнце, вздымаясь из волн, расцвечивает небесный свод тончайшими переливами красок. Там синее темноводье и жидкая рыжая медь схлестнутся и схлынут — в тревожный багрянец и мглистую синь, в жемчужный и дымчато-золотой, в застенчиво-розовый и светозарно-лазурный. Нага и открыта душа пред величием жизни, не бойся в неё заглянуть: в ней красок не меньше, чем в самом прекрасном рассвете.  
  
Лларен моргнул, открыл было рот... закрыл его, помолчал  _шесть полных секунд_  и наконец спросил:  
  
– …А почему тогда не на корабле?  
  
– Дорого, – пожал плечами Индри.  
  
– Ну, если плыть в шикарной каюте, да чтобы и капитан тебе задницу повылизывал, то это дорого, да — но вповалку, на нижней палубе? Куда дешевле, чем проскакать через весь Скайрим... Лошадь-то у тебя хоть есть? – рыжий мотнул головой, и Лларен мученически застонал. – Какой тебе к скамповой бабушке Солитьюд, Индорил? С пол-сотней септимов и на своих двоих? Пока дойдёшь, сдохнешь от голода, и твоим тощим трупом даже вор _о_ ны побрезгуют!  
  
– Представление, что члены моего дома не работают за деньги, в корне ошибочно. Найду себе подработку, если заставит нужда... Дрова там кому-нибудь нарублю, не знаю.  
  
– Ты топор-то в руках держал, а, Индорил? – с издёвкой протянул Лларен.  
  
– Держал — боевой, – коротко отозвался тот. – Ты что, допрашивать меня взялся, а, Тирано?  
  
– Тогда бы я выбрал что-нибудь поинтереснее, – оживился крагенмурец, – например, чего это ты представляешься своим настоящим именем, если так его ненавидишь? Тебя же здесь никто не знает, бреши что угодно!  
  
– И с этим вопросом ты бы продешевил, – сказав это, он насмешливо вскинул бровь и уставился собеседнику в переносицу. – Что у тебя на уме, Лларен? – спросил он чуть погодя. – Я вижу, ты что-то уже задумал.  
  
– Тебя не проведёшь, Индорил, – усмехнулся данмер, – но послушай! У меня есть приятель в страже, который ночью выпустит нас за ворота без лишних вопросов. А у моей подружки есть ферма за городом — и неплохие связи. Я выбью у Олафа часть твоих денег, сэра, и ты переночуешь у нас. Может, завтра найдём тебе какую-нибудь работёнку... Как тебе такой расклад?  
  
Индри выглядел удивлённым и словно даже испуганным.  
  
– Ты не обязан мне помогать, Лларен, – проговорил он — медленно, тщательно выговаривая каждое слово. – Ты мне ничего не должен.  
  
Лларен осклабился, и его глаза заискрились весельем.  
  
– А это неважно, хоть на долги я и не напрашиваюсь! – воскликнул он, подавшись вперёд, упершись локтями в стол. – Просто у меня появилась возможность сделать доброе дело, которая мне самому ничего не стоит... И, знаешь, я не прочь ей воспользоваться!  
  
…Быть может, всё началось с бескорыстного поступка? С простой благодарности? Так или иначе, но именно с этого дня жизнь Лларена Тирано изменилась резко и необратимо — и ни на десятую долю секунды об этом он не пожалел.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Тамриэльский месяц Утренней звезды соответствует нашему январю.
> 
> * Крагенмур - город на западе Морровинда (регион Стоунфоллз).
> 
> * Лларен считает карты по системе "Половинок" С. Уонга.


	2. Карты, деньги, два клинка (часть вторая)

Выйдя за городские ворота, Лларен Тирано сделал  _тридцать четыре шага_ , прежде чем встать, развернуться и с наслаждением помочиться в сторону Рифтена. Выразив этим жестом своё отношение к городу и его обитателям — излив, так сказать, душу! — он оправил одежду и с чувством глубокого удовлетворения произнёс:  
  
– Ну всё, можно идти дальше.  
  
Индри, все эти _семьдесят две секунды_  державшийся от него на почтительном расстоянии, отчётливо хмыкнул.  
  
– С твоей стороны было весьма нелюбезно не объявить об этом намерении заранее, – проговорил он негромко и сухо, следуя за Ллареном — и крагенмурец, успевший сделать четыре широких шага по направлению к тёплой постели, не сразу сообразил, что тот имеет в виду.  
  
– Окстись, Индорил! Не знаю, к чему ты там у себя привык, – протянул, ухмыляясь, Лларен, – но глашатаев с трубами можешь не ждать. Где и когда бывает мой член – это моё личное дело, приятель.  
  
– Но не когда ты размахиваешь им у меня перед носом, – всё так же бесцветно прозвучало в ответ.  
  
Лларен невольно поёжился, — холодно, мать его, правда ведь холодно! — замедлил шаг и взглянул направо. Растущая половинчатая луна, достаточно яркая, чтобы можно было обойтись без факелов, высветила на лице у рыжего мера насмешливую полуулыбку — и Лларен почувствовал странное облегчение от того, что шутка в чужих словах ему не почудилась.   
  
– У тебя не тот комплект причиндалов, чтобы я вдруг решился совать тебе в рожу свои, спи спокойно, – тут же ляпнул он — и сам же поморщился.  
  
Индри моргнул, помолчал без четверти три секунды и, пожимая плечами, бросил короткое:  
  
– Как скажешь.  
  
И, не обмениваясь больше словами, они продолжали идти — сначала по обочине имперского тракта, что связывал Рифтен с Виндхельмом, а потом на запад, по еле заметной стёжке. Шли небыстро, надвинув на глаза капюшоны; по скайримским меркам зимы в Рифте обычно бывали мягкими, малоснежными, но когда уходило солнце, даже слабенький ветерок пробирал до костей. Впрочем, дорогу к ферме Лларен нашёл бы даже во сне. За последние  _два года четыре месяца девять дней и где-то тринадцать часов_  он пробыл в Рифте, пожалуй, около  _ста шестидесяти восьми дней_  — и ровно  _сто девятнадцать ночей_ провёл под крышей своей любовницы.  
  
Что в это время творилось в голове его спутника — мера с закрытым, немного деревянным лицом, — для Лларена оставалось загадкой. Сам же он тщетно пытался высчитать, как шесть неполных пинт мёда и один незнакомый мужик, без спроса записанный в гости, скажутся на его шансах перепихнуться.  
  
– Ты, главное, с курами там поосторожнее, Индорил. Лады? – рассеянно бросил он, включая в свои расчёты неделю назад иссякшую лунную кровь.  
  
– Что, прости?  
  
– Ну, куры… – Лларен неопределённо взмахнул руками. – Такая помесь бантам-гуаров со скальными наездниками, мерзкие мелкие твари в перьях…  
  
– Я знаю, что такое «курица», Лларен, – мягко перебил его Индри. – Я просто не понимаю, почему ты решил завести о них разговор… и что это значит, «быть с ними осторожнее»? Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
Рыжий говорил медленно, тщательно выговаривая слова — что, наверное, должно было бы раздражать, но здесь и сейчас Лларена вполне устраивало. Спущенные на выпивку двадцать четыре септима не прошли для данмера даром: по правде сказать, сосредоточиться ему было трудновато.  
  
– Сольвейг разводит кур, – взялся он за объяснения, – какую-то новую породу, или что-то вроде того. Живучие, мясистые и с большими яйцами, – и при этих словах, показавшихся ему самому невероятно забавными, Лларен едва не прыснул от смеха — но всё-таки сумел удержаться. – Ну, то есть, несут они большие яйца… или больше яиц? – он пожевал губами, раздумывая над этой проблемой, но вскоре махнул рукой и подытожил: – Короче, наглые твари ни хера не боятся, ходят повсюду, лезут под ноги… пялятся этими своими злобными глазками… но если ты вдруг случайно одну из них зашибёшь, то Сольвейг с тебя шкуру спустит, так и знай. Так что поосторожнее с курами, Индорил, целее будешь.  
  
– Да, хорошо… – немного растерянно прозвучало в ответ. Лларен сделал ровно  _одиннадцать шагов_ , прежде чем его догнал негромкий, несмелый вопрос: – Ты сказал, «Сольвейг»… так твоя, хм, дама… что, она нордка?  
  
– А ты думал, что фермой в Скайриме управляет порядочная данмерская девица?  
  
– Почему бы и нет? Рифт – это ведь пограничные земли, и данмеров здесь немало, – отозвался рыжий. – Но я не о том... Твоя нордская подруга, она... привлекает тебя? Сексуально?  
  
– Ну, иначе бы я с ней не трахался, – Лларен пожал плечами. – Даже за бесплатный ночлег.   
  
Индри повернул голову и вперился в крагенмурца взглядом — прямым и тяжёлым, пробирающим до самых костей.  
  
– И ты считаешь её привлекательной... несмотря на то, что она – человек? – спросил он, старательно проговаривая каждое слово.  
  
– Ну а что? Баба – она баба и есть, – глубокомысленно изрёк Лларен. – Щёлка на месте, сиськи на месте — чего ещё нужно? А в темноте они все на одно лицо.  
  
– Но человеческие женщины, они же... волосатые?  
  
И тут-то Лларен не выдержал — встал и заржал, почти что согнувшись от смеха. Ему вдруг всё стало ясно.  
  
– Да ты же пьян в дупелину, а, Индорил! – воскликнул он, наконец отсмеявшись. – А я-то купился!.. Из тебя получился бы охрененный игрок в «кочергу», блефуешь ты знатно... Смотри только, ты при Сольвейг не ляпни подобной херни — а не то спать тебе у собачьей будки!  
  
– Мерам, обложенным хворостом, не стоит бросаться огненными шарами, сэра, – любезно заметил едва заметно покачивающийся Индри.  
  
Лларен эту народную мудрость радостно проигнорировал.  
  
– Волосатые!.. – он хрюкнул от смеха и смахнул проступившие на глазах слёзы. – Ты что, ни разу голую людку не видел?  
  
– Ну, иначе бы я об этом не спрашивал, – индорилец пожал плечами. – Даже задавшись целью тебя рассмешить. Хотя зачем я вообще об этом спросил? Не иначе как по наущению Шигората...  
  
– Ладно, учись, пока я живой, – наставительно проговорил Лларен. – А то так и помрёшь невеждой. Шерсть, и хвост, и шершавый язык – это всё к хаджиткам, людки  _поближе к дому_. Мохнатка у них и правда мохнатее, чем у данмерок… – при этих словах Индри аж поперхнулся, а его «ментор» мстительно продолжал, активно жестикулируя, – да на теле волос побольше. Но если баба весёлая да ласковая, то на такую хрень внимания как-то не обращаешь. А, впрочем, многие их выводят, – вдруг припомнил он. – Лишнюю, так сказать, шёрстку. Имперочки там, бретоночки иногда. Нордки реже. Но, помнится, была у меня как-то раз одна кучерявенькая редгардка, так у неё прямо...  
  
– Хватит! – полузадушенно просипел Индри. – Хватит, – повторил он нормальным голосом. – Я всё понял, спасибо. Где и когда бывает твой член – это твоё личное дело, и пусть так остаётся и дальше.  
  
Лларен и сам уже понял, что его занесло куда-то совсем не туда — что и без выпивки с ним приключалось достаточно часто, — но раскаяния он не испытывал. Смущать индорильца оказалось невероятно забавно, и упустить такую возможность было бы преступлением. Впрочем, остаток пути данмеры прошли в молчании: мороз всё крепчал, Лларен — трезвел, и рот лишний раз открывать не хотелось.  
  
А рыжий в ближайшие восемь-десять часов и так никуда не денется.  
  
Собачий лай они услыхали ещё до того, как в темноте проступили очертания фермы. Лларен уже подзабыл, какой голосистой бывает собака Сольвейг: он потратил немало колбасных шкурок, чтобы задружиться с Волчком, и знакомого данмера тот обычно встречал с ленивым безразличием. Но неизвестный запах заставил цепного пса серьёзно отнестись к своей службе, и его лай вполне был способен пробудить ото сна даже самых несвежих покойников.  
  
Лларен ни капли не удивился, что Сольвейг вышла встречать гостей с масляной лампой в левой руке и топором — в правой: жёсткая и прямая, она могла  _рубануть с плеча_ , но не в её обычае было действовать втёмную. Разглядев пришельцев, женщина цыкнула на собаку — Волчок послушно умолк, — убрала за пояс топор и окинула Лларена хлёстким, внимательным взглядом.  
  
– Слухи ходят, что кое-кому в городе рёбра решили пересчитать, – произнесла она вместо приветствия. – Но видится мне, что ты жив и здоров, Лларен Тирано, и врать я не буду, мне это не неприятно.  _Тебя_  я ждала, пусть и дольше, чем думала ждать. Однако изволь же сказать, кого ты привёл к моему порогу?  
  
Лларена совершенно не удивило, что Сольвейг было известно о его неприятностях у «Берлоги». Эта женщина знала намного больше, чем положено было знать молодой вдове, одиноко живущей на маленькой ферме под Рифтеном — осведомлённостью она вполне могла потягаться с агентом имперской разведки. Впрочем, пусть Лларен и сам частенько этим пользовался, лишних вопросов он всё же старался не задавать. В Рифтене говорили, что покойный муж Сольвейг очень любил совать нос в дела своей благоверной… ну и где сейчас этот муж?  
  
Недооценивать Сольвейг было небезопасно.  
  
– Здравствуй, хозяюшка, – сказал ей данмер. – Я тоже соскучился. Позволь представить тебе… – и он обернулся к своему спутнику, делая ему знак подойти поближе.  
  
Чему Лларен по-настоящему удивился, так это тому, что рыжий, выйдя вперёд и учтиво поклонившись хозяйке, бегло заговорил с ней по-нордски. По крайней мере, это звучало как нордский для ллареновых ушей: на языке Скайрима он помнил лишь числа, названия некоторых продуктов и длинную вереницу цветистых ругательств. В конце концов, в этой провинции практически все худо-бедно знали сиродиильский… а с упрямыми баранами, что не говорили на нём  _из принципа_ , Лларен прекрасно обходился десятком известных ему нордских фраз про «вонючих скайримских овцелюбов» и «пялево с твоей мамашей».  
  
Из того, что произнёс индорилец, Лларену удалось разобрать одни только имена — его, своё собственное и Сольвейг. Но что бы тот ни сказал, хозяйке эти слова пришлись по душе: она улыбнулась и что-то доброжелательно проговорила в ответ.  
  
Индри поцеловал ей руку.  
  
Сольвейг покачала головой и, встретившись с любовником взглядом, сказала с усмешкой:  
  
– Что же, обычно твои знакомцы воспитаны куда как хуже, Лларен Тирано. Кормить вас, я думаю, нет нужды? Вы, верно, успели озаботиться этим в Рифтене? Хорошо, – нордка кивнула, прочитав на их лицах согласие. После она развернулась, отперла дверь и бросила через плечо: – Я постелю тебе на чердаке, Кериан Индри. Проходите в дом.  
  
И данмеры охотно воспользовались её приглашением. А примерно  _двадцать четыре минуты спустя_ , когда они с Сольвейг снова оказались наедине, Лларен спросил у любовницы:  
  
– Что он тебе сказал?  
  
– Узнай у приятеля сам, если неймётся, – отозвалась Сольвейг. – Но выговор у него чудной, я такого, наверное, и не слыхала. Можешь спросить и об этом, если дойдёт черёд… Но зачем ты привёл его, Лларен, зачем рассказал обо мне? Никто ведь не должен узнать, где ты спишь? Или где тебя стоит искать, если кто-то захочет с тобой поквитаться?  
  
Сольвейг сидела к нему спиной, переплетая на ночь свои пшеничные косы, но Лларен знал, что она улыбается — губами, и голубыми глазами, и ямочками на круглых щеках, — и эта улыбка сквозила у неё в каждом слове.  
  
– Он выручил меня, и я решился помочь ему, только и всего, – он пожал плечами. – Не ищи здесь скрытого смысла.  
  
– Ой ли? – неискренне удивилась нордка.  
  
Лларен вздохнул.  
  
– Ну, может быть, заодно мне удастся помочь самому себе, – признался он  _пять с половиной секунд спустя_. – Твой деверь по-прежнему собирается на Виндхельмскую ярмарку?  
  
– Куда же он денется? – Сольвейг оглянулась через плечо. – Почему ты об этом спросил?  
  
Данмер не стал ходить вокруг да около — мысленно подобравшись, он перешёл сразу к делу.  
  
– Уговори его нанять нас охранниками, Сольвейг. Септимов этак за восемьдесят, я не жадный… выиграют все, я всё просчитал! – принялся уверять её Лларен. – Ты же знаешь, что скорее Олаф-трактирщик подставит задницу проходящему мимо аргонианину, чем на этой дороге нам попадутся разбойники. А так и мы заработаем лёгкие деньги, и Гейр перестанет нудеть тебе о своих овощах. Сплошная выгода!  
  
Сольвейг поцокала языком, перевязала волосы лентой и поинтересовалась негромко:  
  
– Ты же хотел уходить на юг? Почему Виндхельм?  
  
– Если Талвальд и будет меня искать, то как раз на юге. Так что лучше-ка я откочую пока в Виндхельм, а там уже видно будет… Так ты мне поможешь?  
  
– Хорошо. Завтра я поговорю с Гейром, – согласилась она  _четыре с половиной секунды спустя_. – Но обещать тебе ничего не стану. Всё же он сам хозяин своей судьбе — и может меня не послушать.  
  
Лларен лишь фыркнул, не удостоив эту нелепицу лишним словом. Сольвейг же откинула за спину косу и плавно встала с кровати. Верно, собиралась затушить лампу?..  
  
Сольвейг ни капли не походила на тех крагенмурских красавиц, что будоражили Лларену кровь большую часть его взрослой жизни. В сравнении с ними из нордки словно бы высосали весь цвет: бледное лицо в обрамлении светлых волос, светлые глаза в обрамлении белёсых бровей и ресниц… Она была выше, шире в кости — и «старше», ведь для человеческой женщины, пусть даже и не рожавшей, двадцать семь лет – это вовсе не то же самое, что и для мерки.  
  
Лларену было на всё это глубоко наплевать.  
  
Резко поднявшись с кровати, он парой шагов пересёк всю комнату и вырос на пути у Сольвейг, как мстительный дух. Женщина искоса глянула на него и, сложив на груди свои гибкие, сильные руки, промолвила — то ли укором, то ли напоминанием:  
  
– Поздно уже, и за день я притомилась. Отправляйся-ка спать, Лларен Тирано, завтрашний день сулит нам много забот.  
  
Но он не послушал.  
  
Лларен молча опустился перед любовницей на колени. Огладив крутые бёдра, покрытые нежным пушком, задрал подол её свободной рубашки. Наклонился, вдохнул этот сладостный терпкий запах — и медленно, обстоятельно взялся за дело.  
  
Его доводы оказались весьма убедительны. Через  _одиннадцать минут и двадцать девять секунд_  Сольвейг, повеселевшая, порозовевшая и ставшая намного податливей, согласилась пока позабыть о сне — и не гасить лампу.  
  
На её белоснежной груди Лларен сумел насчитать ровно десять веснушек...  
  
Впрочем, встречая свежее утро девятнадцатого Утренней звезды, он был уже куда меньше доволен жизнью. Лларен проснулся с сухой, как наждачка, глоткой, тяжёлой головой и острым желанием поскорее отлить, но не здесь заключалась причина его поганого настроения. Во сне он успел позабыть о том, как метким ударом в затылок приятели-норды заставили его  _сбиться со счёта_... и напоминание оказалось не из приятных.  
  
Лларен любил числа — в отличие от меров или людей, они были рассудительными, понятными и предсказуемыми, — и числа отвечали ему взаимностью. Они пронизывали весь его мир, мир исчисляемый и измеримый, и проступали в пройденных расстояниях, и пережитых мгновениях, и самых обычных вещах, вроде щербин на старой глиняной кружке ( _четыре_ ) или палевых пятен на шерсти дворовой собаки ( _восемь_ ). В этих числах Лларен, бывало, отыскивал и покой, и радость, и утешение — а чувство времени не оставляло его даже во сне. Но из-за талвальдовых друзей он попросту вырубился, —  _в тридцать четвёртый раз_  за всю жизнь, — и время, успевшее выскользнуть из его рук, нетерпеливо поглядывало через плечо и с препаскудной ухмылкой твердило о том, что, верно, сейчас уже где-то без четверти девять... или без десяти?  
  
Лларен молча страдал.  
  
Сольвейг давно уже встала — она всегда поднималась засветло, — и, верно, успела уйти по своим делам, не подумав будить любовника. Но за такое Лларен особо ценил всех вдовушек, ходивших у него в подружках: они были намного свободнее, чем их незамужние или  _слишком замужние_  товарки. К чему портить девок и бегать потом от братьев с оглоблями или папаши с дедовской алебардой? К чему таиться в кустах или выпрыгивать через окно, убегая от не ко времени заглянувшего в дом рогоносца? То ли дело весёлые вдовушки, изголодавшиеся по теплу и ласке, отзывчивые и умелые! Найти нестарую и нестрашную людку бывало порой не так уж и просто, но в одном лишь Скайриме у Лларена было четыре таких подруги. Он полагал, что весьма неплохо устроился, и в целом на жизнь не жаловался… но куры и правда действовали ему на нервы.  
  
Ферма досталась Сольвейг от мужа. Обчитавшись каких-то странных альтмерских книжек, Эйрик Ледоруб всерьёз взялся вывести новую породу скайримских кур, и его затея оказалась куда более живучей, чем сам мужик. В городе вяло шушукались, что он был отличным пловцом и в озере Хонрик не мог утонуть даже по пьяни, но заикнуться об этом при Сольвейг охотников не нашлось — как и тех, кто вздумал бы оспаривать её наследство. Впрочем, пусть она и вернула себе девичье прозвище, но с роднёй покойного мужа Сольвейг ладила преотлично, а деверь и вовсе смотрел ей в рот.  
  
По правде сказать, Лларен подозревал, что к курам его подруга испытывает не больше приязни, чем и он сам. Но пернатые твари приносили ей неплохой доход, и ради своей мечты — выкупить семейную медоварню, отданную отцом в уплату долгов, — Сольвейг готова была терпеть и не такое. Лларен даже не сомневался, что ей вполне по силам распространить своих птиц по всему Скайриму, и эта мысль внушала ему тихий ужас. Он был искренне убеждён, что правильные куры должны безвылазно сидеть в этих своих куриных загонах и быть как можно более незаметными. Но куры Сольвейг, не боявшиеся ни снега, ни холодов, свободно ходили по ферме, сердито кудахтали и не спускали с Лларена своих злобных маленьких глазок. Он не мог отделаться от мысли, что птицы следят за каждым его шагом, и стоит Лларену Тирано хоть как-нибудь в их глазах провиниться, так они тут же кинутся жаловаться хозяйке. А если учесть, что Сольвейг уже продавала своих чудовищ фермерам в Истмарке, Фолкрите и Вайтране, то шансы случайно наткнуться на них всё росли и росли… и это совсем не радовало.  
  
Особенную любовь пернатые стукачи испытывали к протоптанным дорожкам и входным дверям, и Лларен на горьком опыте выяснил, что ненароком на одну из них  _наступить_  намного проще, чем казалось на первый взгляд. Крутились они и у дома, и рядом с конюшней, и возле нужника. Последнее раздражало Лларена больше всего, эти их грёбаные гляделки, мелькающие в щелях между досками. Поэтому малую нужду он частенько справлял где-нибудь за дровяным сараем — туда проклятые птицы обычно не забредали.  
  
Закончив орошать снег, Лларен привёл себя в условно-пристойный вид и на  _четырнадцать_  долгих секунд застыл, бездумно всматриваясь в годовые кольца на забытом у сарая поленце:  _восемь, восемь, восемь_... Он не сразу обратил внимание на странный шум, доносившийся откуда-то из-за ограды, и ещё  _девять секунд_  потребовалось ему, чтобы принять решение... но любопытство предсказуемо перевесило интерес к древесине.  
  
Так Лларен и стал невольным свидетелем того, как упражняется его индорильский знакомец.  
  
Наблюдать за Индри оказалось на редкость захватывающе, пусть даже от одного его вида — без куртки, с налипшим на штаны и рубашку снегом — крагенмурцу сделалось холодно, как в заднице у ледяного атронаха. Дело было даже не в том, что Лларен, ни даэдрота не смыслящий в фехтовании, чужое мастерство вполне был способен и распознать, и оценить. Выросший на крагенмурских улицах, он сносно орудовал и кинжалом, и кастетом, и кулаками и побывал — свидетелем или участником — во множестве схваток, сшибок и потасовок. Да, Лларену недоставало умения (а ещё – осмотрительности, сноровки, выносливости, удачи, способности находить союзников, таланта  _не_  вляпываться во все подряд неприятности…), чтобы из каждой драки выходить победителем. Но в этих стычках, жёстких и грязных, крагенмурец успел повидать самых разных бойцов: и ветеранов с солдатской выучкой, и крещённых огнём наёмников, и матёрых «быков» из уличных банд. Последних на полутёмных, узких улочках нижнего Крагенмура стоило опасаться особо. Однако даже они попадали в ловушку привычек, двигаясь в ритме, который легко можно было просчитывать, в каком-нибудь простеньком  _раз-два-три, раз-два-три, ррраз!_  
  
Кериан Индри не поддавался таким расчётам; движения этого мера и завораживали, и сбивали с толку. Вот он солнечным зайчиком скользит по свежему снегу, стремительно и легко, точно и не касаясь земли, и кончиком своего меча чертит в воздухе причудливые фигуры... И вдруг бросается в сторону, таранит плечом пустоту и вспарывает незримого врага, словно дохлую рыбину — или с оттяжкой бьёт кулаком в живот, или ребром ладони коротко хлещет по горлу, или подсечкой сбивает с ног… или падает вниз, уклоняясь от невидимого удара, и перекатывается, взвивается на ноги, рубит наотмашь — и застывает как статуя, или отскакивает назад, или выписывает мечом всё те же восьмёрки и петли…  
  
Это ни капли не походило на муштру крагенмурской стражи, которую Лларену довелось повидать примерно  _семь лет, девять месяцев и четырнадцать дней назад_ : на старательное — или не слишком старательное, если стражник попадался ленивый — повторение заученных, однообразных приёмов. Не напоминало это и танец, пусть даже такое сравнение липнет к умелым бойцам, как дурные болезни – к дешёвеньким шлюшкам. Слишком яростными, непраздными были движения рыжего мера, чтобы казаться танцем. Но не смахивали они и на жёсткие, грязные, в чём-то даже уродливые стычки жителей «нижних» улиц. Да, зрелище, что разворачивалось перед ллареновыми глазами, было и дико, и жутковато, но всё равно – красиво, как красивы бывают счастливые женщины, круглые числа или пожары в трущобах.  
  
Острая, волнующая, мимолётная красота. Красота, затаившаяся во времени.  
  
_Шесть минут и где-то шестнадцать с третью секунд_  Лларен Тирано смотрел на своего таинственного знакомца, не думая ни о чём, кроме  _здесь и сейчас_ … пока индорилец резко, без всякого перехода вдруг не застыл — замерев на одной ноге, с занесённым над головой мечом. Секунды две Лларен молча пялился на его рыжий затылок, прежде чем тишину всколыхнуло негромкое:  
  
– Доброго утра, сэра Тирано. По вашему наущению ваша дама предложила мне поработать наёмным эскортом?  
  
– «Лларен», – перегнувшись через плетень, поправил его крагенмурец. – И на «ты», мы же вроде договорились? Давно заметил, что я тут торчу?  
  
–  _Лларен_ , – согласился, так и не обернувшись, рыжий. – Полагаю, что заметил тебя чуть раньше, чем ты меня, пусть и не берусь утверждать это наверняка. Но слух у меня неплохой, а ты и не думал скрываться.  
  
– Лааадно… Так что там с Сольвейг? Ты согласился понянчиться с Гейром до Виндхельма?  
  
– Да, – коротко ответил Индри. – Я не в том положении, чтобы отказываться от денег, – промолвил он  _три полновесных секунды спустя_. – Да и подобный способ заработка видится мне много привлекательней, чем колка дров, тем более что госпожа Сольвейг прекрасно справляется с этим без всякой помощи. А сопровождать караваны не гнушался когда-то и лорд Неревар.  
  
– На караван можешь и не рассчитывать, Индорил, – усмехнулся Лларен. – Будет только одна зачуханная телега — а ещё до скукоты безопасный тракт и неприлично лёгкие деньги. Но я рад, что ты отправишься с нами, – признался он. – Ты явно умеешь махать мечом, такого неплохо иметь в команде.  
  
Индорилец молчал  _без четверти шесть секунд_ , прежде чем с удивлением в голосе отозваться:  
  
– Спасибо… Ты не фехтуешь? – спросил он вдруг — и единым движением развернулся, убрал в ножны меч и стянул закрывавшую глаза повязку.  
  
Лларен мотнул головой. Меч у него имелся, и то был отличный меч — короткий клинок из «серебряного» сплава, что достался ему в счёт последней добычи Гончих. Однако продать его крагенмурец так и не успел: оружие было довольно приметное, а после того, что случилось с бандой, от скупщиков он шарахался, как от корпруса. Ну а потом он как-то привык к этому мечу и даже начал считать его своим талисманом, пусть даже обращался с ним довольно-таки неумело. Вот, стоило оставить клинок у Сольвейг, как Лларен тут же попал в передрягу!  
  
Было странно осознавать, что от приготовленного судьбой елдака лларенову задницу уберёг один только этот мер… Чудила, что заявился в «Медвежью берлогу» якобы из любопытства. Сорвиголова, за здорово живёшь влезший в драку с четырьмя бугаями. Совсем не простой индорилец, охотник до мудрёных слов и показушных жестов. Знаток нордского языка, ни разу не видевший голую нордскую бабу. Любитель шутить с серьёзным лицом и тренироваться с завязанными глазами. Долговязый парень в линялой синей рубахе, рыжий настолько, что любая морковка при виде него удавилась бы от зависти.  
  
Кериан, мать его, Индри, который рассеянно проронил:  
  
– Жаль, я бы не отказался от спарринга.  
  
За то, как Лларен его рассматривал — долго и пристально, перебегал взглядом от одной детали к другой, — можно было бы запросто схлопотать по морде. Примерно так многострадальный лларенов нос и заработал второй перелом (а Банор Сальвани заработал себе неприятеля, который  _два года четыре месяца семь дней и где-то девять часов спустя_  навёл на него патруль городской стражи… но это уже совсем другая история). Рыжего же подобное любопытство, казалось, вовсе не беспокоило, и данмеры преспокойно пялились друг на друга.  
  
За ночь чудес не случилось, и Индри был точно таким же, каким запомнился Лларену прошлым вечером — огроменный рост, неопределяемый возраст и острый, тяжёлый взгляд. Но кое-что стало заметным только сейчас. Читать внешний вид и повадки «клиента» учился всякий карманник, мошенник или игрок, и исключением Лларен не был. Но индорилец путал ему все карты. Для такого бойца у него был преступно дешёвый меч; да и практически все его вещи были добротными, новыми, но совсем простыми. Выбивалась одна рубашка, хорошая, пусть и ношеная рубашка из крашеного шёлка, которая висела на нём мешком. Выглядело это так, словно рыжий снял её с трупа поверженного врага —  _что это, пятна не отстиравшейся крови на рукаве_? — или подрастерял фунтов десять весу. Впрочем, при свете дня он и правда казался каким-то осунувшимся, и запавшие глаза вкупе с ввалившимися щеками вовсе не красили его узкое, бледное лицо. Не было видно у индорильца и стоящих цацок, хоть Лларен и насчитал три полузаросших дырки в его левом ухе и одну – в правом. Под рубашкой намётанный глаз крагенмурской гончей угадывал и перстень на тонкой витой цепочке, но в открытую рыжий носил только одно украшеньице. То было простенькое кольцо с узнаваемой гравировкой, из тех, что за сотню септимов сбывали в Гильдии магов — зачарованное на сопротивление холоду. А вот его ладони…  
  
Лларен точно видел вчера индорильского мечника без перчаток, но эти татуировки совершенно выпали из памяти. И это было странно, ведь узоры на его руках не походили ни на родовые знаки, ни на символы принесённых обетов, ни на метки уличных банд. Проглядывалось в них что-то будто бы даэдрическое, но ничего подобного Лларен за всю свою жизнь никогда не встречал.  
  
– Интересные у тебя наколки, – сказал он свои первые за  _сорок три с половиной секунды_  слова. – Где набил?  
  
Рыжий растерянно моргнул, чуть нахмурился и только  _без четверти восемь секунд спустя_  проговорил в ответ:  
  
– Ты про это? – он вскинул ладони вверх, и Лларен согласно кивнул. – Нет, это не татуировки, а… якоря для заклинаний.  
  
– В смысле?  
  
Индри, задумавшись, склонил свою рыжую голову набок и медленно, тщательно выбирая слова, произнёс:  
  
– Подобные метки могут помочь заклинателю сэкономить силы и время… ибо, как и в случае с магическими свитками, фактически заклинание произносится именно в момент начертания. При необходимости знак расплетается почти мгновенно, что иногда приходится весьма кстати. Впрочем, это вымирающая магическая дисциплина, и рисунки большинства якорей нынче утрачены. Однако мне посчастливилось наткнуться на некоторые в старых книгах по Колдовству.  
  
– Так ты ещё что ли маг, получается?  
  
– Нет, вовсе нет, – и рыжий, улыбнувшись краешком рта, покачал головой. – Любой дурак при желании может выучить парочку заклинаний — и изредка их использовать, если хватает сил. Просто в моём случае это чуть более экзотические заклинания, чем те, что известны среднему меру.  
  
Это звучало вполне разумно: Лларен и сам при желании мог запалить руками свечу или бросить в лицо противнику ворох искр. Но о подобных метках слышать ему никогда не доводилось.  
  
– И как это работает? Ты щёлкнешь пальцами, и какого-нибудь бедолагу мигом поджаривает огненным шаром? – недоверчиво поинтересовался он.  
  
– Не совсем, – осторожно прозвучало в ответ. – Наверное, проще было бы показать, но наново нарисовать якоря я сегодня уже не сумею. По словам твоей дамы, Гейр Ледоруб окажется здесь к полудню, однако в дороге времени у нас будет вполне достаточно. И если завтра ты по-прежнему захочешь узнать, как это работает, то я охотно всё продемонстрирую.  
  
По-хорошему, стоило бы здесь разговор и заканчивать, а потом идти в дом, чтобы перекусить и спокойненько дожидаться Сольвейг или её деверя. Но Лларен, глянув ещё раз на разрисованные ладони своего собеседника, вспомнил о кое-каких интересных деталях случившейся возле «Медвежьей берлоги» стычки — и отвлёкся, точно собака, учуявшая колбасные шкурки.  
  
– А ты, часом, не с помощью этих херовин... удумал выбить у Талвальда меч, ухватившись прямо за лезвие? – вкрадчиво произнёс крагенмурец. – От стали они, случайно, не защищают?  
  
– Талвальд – это предводитель тех неприветливых нордских господ? Высокий, светловолосый, с полуторником? – переспросил индорилец. Лларен кивнул, и тот, неожиданно усмехнувшись, ответил: – Нет, это совершенно здесь ни при чём. Просто у сэры Талвальда был чудеснейший меч-бастард, а мне всегда хотелось опробовать мордхау.  
  
– Эм... Чё?  
  
Рыжий окинул Лларена добродушно-насмешливым взглядом, который не очень вязался с его сухим, отстранённым тоном.  
  
– Наверное, это тоже проще было бы показать, – ответил он, – но в данном случае обстоятельства нам скорее благоприятствуют. Ты всё ещё хочешь узнать, как это работает?  
  
И так Лларен Тирано, вооружённый воображаемым полуторным мечом, оказался напротив столь же хорошо снаряжённого индорильца.  
  
– Длинные западные мечи, допускающие и одноручный, и двуручный хват, – это оружие, сочетающее в себе и мощь, и манёвренность, и удобство, – размеренно говорил рыжий мер. – А теперь представь, что мы оба – бездоспешные бойцы, вооружённые неплохими полуторниками. Самые уязвимые точки, как, например, голова или верхняя часть туловища, оказываются совершенно не защищенными. Первая же атака, достигшая цели, способна убить или серьёзно покалечить, – заметил он. – А мощным рубящим ударом можно запросто рассечь противника от плеча и до паха.  
  
Проговорив это, он вдруг обеими руками взялся за свой невидимый полуторный меч, прыгнул Лларену навстречу и «рубанул его», от плеча и до паха. Крагенмурец шарахнулся: выглядела атака пугающе правдоподобно. Индри, чуть усмехаясь, отскочил назад и продолжил, собранно и деловито:  
  
– Аналогичным образом мощные рубящие могут отсечь конечности, перерубив и кожу, и мышцы, и кости. Точные уколы в, скажем, голову или область сердца нанести бывает непросто, – заметил он, делая в этот раз выпады в пустоту, а не в Лларена, – однако каждый из них способен соперника либо убить, либо надёжно вывести из строя. Но даже скользящий удар по руке или предплечью может решить исход боя, лишив противника быстроты и манёвренности. Поэтому «голое фехтование» требует скорости, ловкости… и осмотрительности, – вкрадчиво проговорил индорилец. Он улыбнулся, резко и хищно, и заскользил вокруг слушателя, словно скальный наездник, почуявший одинокого, усталого путника. – И поэтому мы стремительно атакуем, – прозвучало у Лларена за спиной. Но он не успел обернуться — индорилец вынырнул слева и, по широкой дуге огибая приятеля, почти что пропел: – Держим дистанцию, уходя из-под вражеского удара — скрещивая клинки, мы лишь растеряем скорость. Не упускаем возможностей, что ошибки врага нам дарят — и создаём их сами, когда вынуждаем врага ошибаться.  
  
Быть может, если бы воображаемым полуторучником размахивал кто-то другой, то всё это представление вызывало бы только смех. Но рыжий выглядел на удивление убедительно, и тяжесть несуществующего меча проступала в каждом его движении. По правде сказать, это было и увлекательно, и довольно-таки жутковато. И когда Индри сделал выпад куда-то в сторону ллареновой печени, тот, не думая, резко дёрнулся влево… и неожиданно схлопотал два с половиной локтя невидимой стали в сердце.  
  
– И происходит что-то подобное, если противника удаётся застать врасплох, – негромко произнёс индорилец, не поленившись изобразить, как непросто бывает извлечь из тела засевший по крестовину клинок. – Или, если противник обучен и держится настороже, — чуть более долгий и замысловатый танец.  
  
Лларен искоса на него глянул, натянул слетевший с головы капюшон — и тут же повеселел, припомнив давешних «волосатых человеческих женщин».  
  
– Ладно, сэра выпендрёжник, а что же тогда такое этот ваш в-морду-хер? – с ухмылкой поинтересовался он, сложив на груди руки.  
  
– Мордхау, – в ту же секунду поправил его индорилец, – но всему своё время. Представь теперь, что на нас — полный эбонитовый доспех, и отменного качества.  
  
– Как скажешь, – Лларен пожал плечами. – И что дальше?  
  
– Рубящие и режущие удары из нашего прежнего арсенала, равно как и большая часть колющих, теряют свою эффективность, – отозвался рыжий. – Клинок, пусть даже и даэдрический, попросту не способен разрубить эбонит.  
  
– Но как-то же можно сражаться против таких бойцов? У любого доспеха должно быть слабое место, разве не так, Индорил?  
  
– Да, верно, – мужчина согласно кивнул, – неуязвимости не гарантирует даже самая лучшая броня. Тяжёлые доспехи прочны, но лишены эластичности, и монолитный тяжёлый доспех не позволит бойцу даже тронуться с места, не говоря уж о фехтовании. Чтобы обеспечить подвижность, необходимо идти на уступки, – веско заметил он, – и наиболее уязвимыми будут как раз крепления, и сочленения, и зазоры между различными частями доспеха. Впрочем, умелый бронник следит за тем, чтобы все элементы брони были плотно подогнаны друг к другу, – немного задумчиво проговорил индорилец. – Так что бойцам остаётся по большей части метить в суставы, или в забрало, или, скажем, в щель между нижней кромкой шлема и верхней частью кирасы.  
  
Он добросовестно показал на себе все эти уязвимые точки; Лларен только хмыкнул.  
  
– Не шибко богатый выбор, как я погляжу, – сказал он  _три с половиной секунды спустя_ , покачав головой.  
  
– Поэтому такого противника надёжнее всего будет просто поджарить какой-нибудь чародейской молнией, – с усмешкой отозвался рыжий. – Или щедро попортить доспехи магией Разрушения. Или парализовать, повалить на землю, неспешно прицелиться в одно из крохотных уязвимых местечек и сделать выпад, вложив в единый удар всю свою силу.  
  
– А хотелка не треснет, а, Индорил? – насмешливо протянул Лларен. – Будь у меня настолько упитанный кошелёк, чтобы позволить себе эбонитовую броню, я бы неслабо потратился и на защитные амулеты.  
  
Индри вскинул рыжую бровь и ответил, слегка растягивая слова:  
  
– И вот по этой причине против подобных бойцов наиболее действенными являются быстрые колющие удары. Будь у меня выбор, то в подобной ситуации из всего конвенционного вооружения я предпочёл бы копьё…  
  
– Какого-какого вооружения?  
  
– Конвенционного, – повторил данмер. – Это оружие, согласующееся с условиями поединка — незачарованное, если речь идёт о неписанных правилах нашего дуэльного кодекса.  
  
– И ты бы выбрал копьё, сражаясь с закованным в эбонит грязекрабом?  
  
– Скорее всего, – Индри пожал плечами. – Классические кимерские техники копейного боя не утратили актуальности и после Войны Первого совета, пусть и заточены были во многом против двемеров, – заметил он и,  _на две с половиной секунды_  прикрыв глаза, продолжил, размеренно и словно бы даже мечтательно: – Поясница – ось Срединного мира, источник силы и мост для атак. Разум – спокойный и ясный, дыхание – непринуждённое и свободное, движения – лёгкие, быстрые, чёткие, удары – ловкие, яростные, внезапные. Копьё выбрасывается так, словно из воды выпрыгивает лосось, а возвращается, словно свирепый воин квама входит в пещеру. Это оружие правящих королей и богов в мире, край которого сделан из отсекающих чувства мечей, и наконечник его окрашен словом истинной славы. Ибо под мечом я понимаю благоразумие. Ибо под словом я понимаю смерть… – он вдруг замолчал, и Лларен вздрогнул, освободившись из-под власти этого звучного и густого голоса. Индри и сам тряхнул головой, точно отгоняя непрошенные мысли, и отчеканил: – Но вместо копья у нас только меч-бастард. Рубящие удары скорей изломают клинок, чем пробьют доспех, а колющие требуют намного большей силы и точности, чем при голом фехтовании. В такой ситуации стандартный двуручный хват, – сказал он, сжимая ладони на невидимой рукояти, – не позволяет полуторному мечу сравниться по эффективности со средним копьём…  
  
Воображаемый меч сменился в его руках на не менее воображаемое копьё, и неожиданно Лларен стал кое-что понимать.  
  
– Если обе руки в одном месте… получается, меч будет больше вихлять, чем копьё, ведь так?  
  
– Да, что-то вроде того, – улыбнулся индорилец. – Поэтому знающие бойцы обычно не затачивают весь клинок, а иногда и специально затупляют его нижнюю треть. Тогда против врага в тяжёлых доспехах можно использовать «укороченный меч», если собственная броня позволяет без страха переходить к контактному бою.  
  
– Так, я снова тебя потерял, Индорил, – Лларен поскрёб подбородок. – Какой тебе к скамповой бабушке укороченный меч? Как его укорачивать-то, без кузнеца? И нахрена вообще его укорачивать, чем это вообще поможет?  
  
– Зеркальные схватки в полном тяжёлом доспехе обычно сочетают в себе как фехтование, так и борьбу, – проговорил его собеседник, — и укороченный меч – это и хват, и приём, также известный как «полумеч», и техника боя, что используется для рингеншверта, борьбы на мечах. Обычно правая рука остаётся на рукояти, а левая – свободно перехватывает клинок, – сказал он, сопровождая свои слова уже привычной Лларену демонстрацией на воображаемом оружии. – Так колющие удары приобретают большую силу и точность, а сам меч может послужить рычагом... чтобы обезоружить врага — или просто повалить его на землю и быстро добить, тут уж как получится.  
  
И Лларен, ни даэдрота не смыслящий в фехтовании, поймал себя на весьма неожиданной мысли. Всегда разносящий события своей жизни во времени, он всё никак не мог вспомнить, когда подобное происходило в последний раз... когда чужие слова и рассказы, не затрагивающие собственно ллареново благополучие, настолько сильно его увлекали?  
  
– Что касается мордхау, – продолжал между тем индорилец, – то в каком-то смысле это похоже на «полумеч наоборот», хотя применение у него и пошире. Обеими руками мы хватаемся за клинок... но с противоположной стороны, не у эфеса, – уточнил он, словно опомнившись. – И вот, мы перехватываем двумя руками клинок и используем меч как импровизированную булаву, ударяя противника навершием и крестовиной.  
  
– Ну, так я и говорил: «херачить в морду», и все дела, – заметил, осклабившись, Лларен.  
  
Рыжий мученически вздохнул — явственно переигрывая и не особенно хорошо маскируя улыбку.  
  
– Нет, название произошло от атморского... – начал было он, но тут вдруг осёкся и резко, всем телом вздрогнул.  
  
– Что, заряд у кольца истратился, Индорил? – догадался Лларен. – Пойдём уже в дом, Сольвейг наверняка оставила нам что-нибудь на пожрать. А почесать языками нам времени хватит с лихвой и в дороге.  
  
И вскоре Лларен  _в семнадцатый раз_  за последние три недели завтракал этими блядскими куриными яйцами. Конечно, дарёному рабу зубы не пересчитывают, да и свиные колбаски, гейровы помидоры — при этой мысли данмер не смог удержать смешка, — и густая кислая хрень из козьего молока, что так хорошо снимала остатки похмелья, дело немного скрасили. Но вот яйца... нет, ни яиц, ни курятины Лларен по доброй воле долго ещё не захочет брать в рот!  
  
Когда крагенмурец, скормив Волчку то, чем побрезговали данмеры, вернулся в дом, приятеля он нашёл рядом с книжными полками. «Библиотека» досталась Сольвейг от мужа, и от одних названий этих пухленьких серо-коричневых книжек Лларена клонило в сон. Но Индри, казалось, ими заинтересовался и, выбрав одну, уселся возле окна. Лларен, выждав  _четыре минуты и сорок секунд_ , пока тот погрузится в чтение, задал давно интересовавший его вопрос:  
  
– Ты раньше бывал в Скайриме?  
  
– Нет, – рассеянно отозвался рыжий, не отрываясь от книги.  
  
– А откуда тогда язык знаешь?  
  
Он вздрогнул, болезненно прямо вытянул спину и уставился куда-то сквозь Лларена, не встречаясь с ним взглядом.  _Пять с половиной секунд спустя_  последовал и немного смущённый ответ:  
  
– Нет, по правде сказать, я толком не знаю нордского. Десяток расхожих фраз, что я почерпнул из книг, брать в расчёт не стоит.  
  
– Из книг, значит? – переспросил нисколько не удивлённый Лларен. – А волосатые людки тоже оттуда взялись? – осклабился он.  
  
Индорилец встретился с ним глазами — тёмными, наглыми и чем-то необъяснимо тревожащими глазами, — одеревенел лицом и размеренно произнёс:  
  
– Ну, что тут можно сказать, сэра Тирано... Ваш богатый практический опыт вызывает у меня неподдельное восхищение. Воистину, я даже не претендую на сопоставимое число любовных побед… Видят АльмСиВи, я намного более переборчив.  
  
– Ну да, как же! – фыркнул Лларен — но рыжий только пожал плечами, дёрнул уголком тонкогубого рта и вернулся к чтению.  
  
Не зная, чем теперь себя занять, крагенмурец попытался развлечься, поглядывая в чужую книжку. Впрочем, напоровшись на странные схемы из жёлтых и зелёных кружков и разноразмерных сиродиильских буковок, Лларен быстро утратил к ней интерес и забегал глазами по комнате… пока не наткнулся вдруг на краешек легкомысленной розовой обложки, проступавший на полке из-за первого ряда книг.  
  
Такова была первая встреча Лларена Тирано с романами Э. Леонар. С первого взгляда истрёпанный томик с цифрой «5» на корешке, который он выудил из-за когорты унылых книжек об отборах и скрещиваниях, особых надежд не внушал. Да и по-сиродиильски данмер читал довольно скверно. Но больше заняться было особо нечем, так что, прихватив с собой «Анжелину Синэ и оттенки пепла», Лларен пристроился рядом с приятелем. Со сдержанным интересом он начал следить за тем, как некая бретонская девица, пережив «чудовищное несчастье» (описанное, видимо, в томе под номером «4»), решила отправиться в Морровинд. А примерно  _двадцать четыре минуты и сорок девять секунд спустя_  тишину прервало негромкое:  
  
– Кажется, подъезжает наша телега.  
  
– Ну наконец-то! – облегчённо выдохнул Лларен, захлопывая свою книжонку.  
  
И тут случилось невероятное.  
  
– О, всеблагие АльмСиВи, откуда ты взял эту гадость?! – вскричал индорилец.  
  
Лларен дёрнулся, чуть было не свалившись с лавки, и осторожно покосился направо. Таким взволнованным — с краской, залившей щёки и лоб, и глазами, что, казалось, смотрели в разные стороны, — видеть Кериана Индри ему ещё не доводилось.  
  
– Ты что, про книжонку-то, что ли? – спросил он, взмахнув «Оттенками».  
  
Рыжий молча вскочил на ноги, затравлено огляделся, схватил свои куртку, сумку и вылетел из дому, как арбалетный болт. Лларен проводил его недоумённым взглядом. Крагенмурец встал, потянулся, чесанул себе спину под левой лопаткой — и только тогда услыхал вдали скрип тележных колёс и голоса Гейра и Сольвейг.  
  
Проводы вышли довольно скомканными. Гейр трясся над своим драгоценным возком, словно вёз не «морозостойкие овощи», а как минимум императорскую казну. Индри, не встречаясь с хозяйкой взглядом, сказал на прощание что-то витиевато-нордское — и попытался слиться с пейзажем, что при его раскрасе и росте получалось довольно скверно.  
  
Лларен глянул в смеющиеся глаза своей любовницы и неожиданно для самого себя поцеловал ей руку.  
  
– Бывай, Сольвейг Чёрный Вереск, – негромко сказал он ей на прощание. – Береги себя.  
  
Он очень надеялся, что Сольвейг не затаит обиды за прихваченную без спроса книжку — ну, а в том, что она сумеет себя сберечь, он даже не сомневался.  
  
…Будущее покажет, что  _в этом_  Лларен Тирано не ошибся — но вот предстоящее путешествие в Виндхельм преподнесёт ему ещё немало сюрпризов.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Уточнения касательно "свитковой" хронологии: 3Э 405 – это между «Ареной» и «Даггерфоллом», за двадцать два года до «Морровинда» и за несколько сотен лет — до «Скайрима».
> 
> * Фехтовательные словоизлияния основаны на реальных исторических техниках (о мордхау и курценшверте можно почитать, например, в «Кодексе Валлерштайна»); учитывая, как в Тамриэле любят всякие сверхпрочные сплавы, думаю, эти приёмы оказались бы весьма востребованными.
> 
> * Магическая система в фике по большей части основана на «Морровинде», так что простые зачарованные предметы действуют не постоянно, а «при использовании» — и периодически расходуют заряд.


	3. Карты, деньги, два клинка (часть третья)

Среди недостатков Лларена Тирано излишняя скромность не числилась. И то, что чаще всего он оказывался сообразительней всех окружающих его меров, людей и прочих условно разумных обитателей Тамриэля, изменений не предвещало. Не приживалась в ллареновой душе столь чтимая Храмом добродетель смирения! Да и, по правде сказать, истории о подвижничестве героев Трибунала обычно будили в нём чувства, далёкие от благоговейного трепета. Окажись _в тот день_  на полях Кумму не лорд Вивек, а сэра Тирано, он ни за какие коврижки не стал бы впрягаться вместо издохшего фермерского гуара… [1] Ну, если бы только ему не нужно было перепахать всё поле, чтобы найти зарытый посреди него клад? Или если хозяином фермы не оказался бы глухонький, подслеповатый дедок, зато хозяюшкой — скучающая, гостеприимная молодуха?  
  
Да, бескорыстие Лларену было также не свойственно. В конце концов, кто же ещё позаботится о сэре Тирано, как не он сам? И, несмотря ни на что, заботился он о себе преотлично. Лларен вдосталь спал, сытно ел, регулярно трахался и сумел сохранить все свои пальцы, уши, глаза — и почти полный комплект зубов. Нынешнее дельце тоже сложилось весьма удачно. Ллларен одной стрелой поразил как минимум троицу скальных наездников: убрался из Рифтена, заработал деньжат — а деньги, даже небольшие, лишними не бывают! — и вроде как рассчитался с рыжим. Пусть тот и утверждал, что Лларен ему ничем не обязан, чувство признательности (и лёгкого недоумения) всё никак не исчезало, а числиться в должниках крагенмурцу не слишком нравилось.  
  
– Овощи… Откуда в середине зимы — и свежие овощи? – прозвучало вдруг над головой.  
  
Лларен, уминающий втихомолку уже вторую морковку, вздрогнул, в один присест заглотил остатки своей добычи и повернулся к приятелю. В пути они были уже примерно  _без четверти восемнадцать минут_  — и довольно тоскливых минут, на лларенов взгляд. К имперскому тракту, [2] соединявшему Рифтен и Виндхельм, выйти их однотележечный караван ещё не успел, а в тех местах, где сиродиильцы дорог не прокладывали… блядство там было, а не дороги, вот и весь сказ. Тяжёло нагруженная телега вязла в снегу и двигалась медленно, как беременная кагути, так что пока Гейр правил, данмеры молча плелись позади и время от времени —  _пять раз за последних двенадцать минут_  — помогали проталкиваться через наносы.  
  
Возможно, Лларен и правда немного слукавил, убедив и себя, и товарища, что работёнка будет непыльная. Но в этом он не признался бы даже себе: ошибаться Лларен Тирано любил даже меньше, чем быть у кого-то в долгу.  
  
_Одиннадцать_  полновесных секунд спустя он наконец ответил:  
  
– В этом-то всё и дело. Поэтому мы и пилим с перегруженной овощами телегой из Рифтена в Виндхельм, что сейчас середина...  
  
Лларен осёкся: полузадушенно скрипнув колёсами, повозка вновь начала увязать — практически встала.  
  
– Вы там спите, что ли? – гаркнул им, обернувшись, Гейр. – Не зевайте давай!  
  
И данмеры принялись за работу. Ну, по крайней мере, Лларен мог утешаться тем, что мёрзнуть времени не оставалось: за те  _двадцать девять с третью секунд_ , что им пришлось проталкивать телегу на этот раз, крагенмурец даже запыхался. Когда овощевозка снова набрала ходу, он стянул перчатку, смахнул проступивший на лбу и висках едкий пот и, мстительно занырнув под пару слоёв брезента и мешковины, вытянул — уже из нового свёртка — две хорошенькие морковки.  
  
– Держи, – шёпотом бросил Лларен, передавая рыжему ту, что поменьше. Сам он, недолго думая, оторвал у своей моркови ботву и принялся резво хрустеть, пока ничего не подозревающий о таком безобразии норд преспокойненько правил к имперскому тракту. Индорилец же, вскинув морковно-рыжую бровь, вертел свою долю в руках и внимательно, пристально её разглядывал. Вид у него был донельзя дурацкий, и Лларен не смог удержать ни ухмылки, ни шутки.  
  
– Не волнуйся, она тебя не укусит, – «успокоил» он приятеля. – Хищные нордские овощи почти никогда не трогают родичей.  
  
Индри поднял глаза и глянул на Лларена — сквозь Лларена даже, будто того внезапно накрыло «хамелеоном». Под мерный скрип снега они продолжали идти вперёд, и  _семь с половиной секунд спустя_  индорилец моргнул, встретился с Ллареном взглядом и сухо проговорил:  
  
– Если бы я получал по септиму всякий раз, как слышал подобные шутки, то я бы сейчас... – он замолчал, будто бы призадумавшись, и неожиданно произнёс: – Скорее всего, горевал бы о том, как бездарно все их спустил.  
  
– Прорва денег была бы, да? – хмыкнул Лларен. – Представляю!  
  
Ответом ему стало только пожатие плеч — и громогласный морковный хруст, который, казалось, прокатился по всему Тамриэлю, от Телванниса и до островов Саммерсет. Лларен нервно покосился вперёд: разругаться с заказчиком в самом начале поездки было бы попросту глупо. Но то ли Гейр решил спустить им с рук нападение на свои ненаглядные овощи, — да скорее у грязекрабов вырастут крылья! — то ли за его избирательную глухоту стоило благодарить плохие дороги и тяжёлую зимнюю одежду.  
  
Да, порой и паршивые обстоятельства приходятся как нельзя кстати.  
  
– Тише ты! – шикнул на приятеля Лларен. – Нечего нарываться попусту.  
  
– Мерам, обложенным хворостом, не стоит бросаться огненными шарами, сэра, – отозвался тот.  
  
Сверкнув зубами, Индри снова впился в свою морковь, и Лларен уже открыл было рот, — что сказать, он пока не придумал, но оставлять за другими последнее слово было не в его правилах, — однако его опередили.  
  
– Они же и правда свежие, – задумчиво протянул индорилец, вертя в руках сиротливый рыжий огрызок, – и на вид, и на вкус. Я понял, что ты хотел мне сказать — до того, как нам помешали проблемы с логистикой. Вполне закономерно, что зимой спрос на свежие овощи будет только расти, к вящей выгоде тех, кто способен уравновесить его предложением. Но откуда у нашего нанимателя взялись такие запасы?  
  
Лларен, переставший за ним поспевать где-то после «проблем», отреагировал привычным для себя образом.  
  
– А какого рожна ты  _ко мне_  с этим лезешь, а, Индорил? – ядовито справился он, сложив на груди руки. – Я что, по-твоему, похожу на доку овощеводства? С чего бы мне знать в этом толк?  
  
Но ллареновы слова не слишком-то остудили его собеседника. Склонив к плечу рыжую голову, тот повернулся вполоборота и вперился в крагенмурца взглядом. И пусть этот мер и шёл теперь как-то боком, и держал в руках полусгрызенную морковку с пышной зелёной ботвой, но глупо он почему-то не выглядел. Нет, индорилец скорее напомнил Лларену хищную птицу — и длинный нос вкупе с цепким, пристальным взглядом лишь довершал это сходство.  
  
Полных  _восемь секунд_  минуло в молчании, прежде чем рыжий с укором качнул головой и медленно, мягко проговорил:  
  
– Нет, на эксперта в сельском хозяйстве ты слабо походишь, Лларен Тирано, и вряд ли тебя это печалит. Зато, пусть даже я могу ошибаться, ты походишь на мера, что знает толк в деньгах. На мера с пытливым умом. На любопытного, любознательного мера, который вряд ли бы взялся за такую работу, не выведав всё, что можно о ней узнать. На мера, чьё мнение интересует меня много больше, чем мнения фермеров и землепашцев.  
  
Эти слова… выбили Лларена из равновесия. Во всех смыслах: оторопело уставившись на приятеля, он не заметил очередную кочку, запнулся и полетел рожей вниз — и непременно бы перепахал носом землю, если бы индорилец не подоспел ухватить его за плечо. Рывком поставив Лларена на ноги, тот отстранился и бросил короткое:  
  
– Ты в порядке?  
  
–…Спасибо, – немного невпопад откликнулся Лларен. – Пойдём уже, нечего тут столбами стоять.  
  
Пока телега не застревала в снегу, Гейр Ледоруб не слишком-то интересовался своими спутниками. Их заминки он не заметил — или не посчитал нужным останавливать ради такого лошадь, — и данмерам пришлось нагонять «караван», пусть и ушёл он всего на десяток шагов.  
  
Лларен, и сам не зная, зачем, оглянулся через плечо. Ничего примечательного увидеть ему, конечно, не удалось: только взрыхлённый снег и печально рыжеющие остатки моркови… Данмер дёрнул плечом, поправил съехавший капюшон и сноровисто избавил гейрову поклажу от очередного овоща.  
  
– Так, слушай, – сказал он, сунув трофейную морковь индорильцу, – если настолько невмоготу, то я расскажу, что знаю. Но слушай внимательно, дважды об этой муре я перед тобой распинаться не буду.  
  
И Лларен Тирано, мало что смыслящий в овощеводстве и прочих сельских делах, взялся таки потешить чужое любопытство. Он и правда рассказал всё, что знал, пусть даже знаний этих было не так уж и много.  
  
Как это часто случается с нордами, чтение книг не пошло братьям-Ледорубам впрок: на пару задружившись с Шигоратом, они решили облагодетельствовать Скайрим «новой породой». И если покойный муж Сольвейг бросил все свои силы на выведение даэдрических кур-убийц, то младшенький сосредоточился на помидорах, моркови и «королевской капусте, гордости Рифтена». Гейр даже соорудил у себя какие-то особые сараюшки, — теплильни? парницы? — чтобы выращивать эти свои  _морозостойкие овощи_  практически круглый год. Пусть даже ледорубовы урожаи не отличались обильностью, осенний недород, прокатившийся по всему Скайриму, на его хозяйстве сказался слабо. По совету невестки своё добро он распродавал помаленьку, чтобы не уронить цены, и неплохо нагрел на всём этом руки. Однако с каждой поездкой на торг или ярмарку Гейр становился не только богаче, но и трусливее, и вскоре страх за свою ненагляднейшую капусту переборол в нём врождённую жадность. По тракту, усыпанному заставами стражи так же обильно, как гейрова физиономия – оспинами, он наотрез отказался путешествовать без охраны. Лларен не жаловался — чужая придурь была ему только на пользу! — но не чурался по мелочи пакостить недружелюбному норду.  
  
В конце концов, жизнь коротка, радости скоротечны, а упускать такую возможность было бы даже грешно!  
  
– Ну, больше ничем я помочь тебе не могу, Индорил, – заканчивал он свой рассказ  _примерно семнадцать минут спустя_ , – других подробностей я не знаю. Если захочешь ещё что-то разузнать о скайримовском овощеводстве, то дорога тебе одна — прямиком к сэре Ледорубу.  
  
Но вскоре — примерно через  _пять минут и четыре десятка секунд_  — об этих словах крагенмурец уже жалел. «Караван» наконец-то выполз к имперскому тракту, повозка набрала ходу, и не было больше нужды стёсывать ноги... Но вместо того, чтобы присоединиться к товарищу на задке телеги, рыжий полез вперёд, к Гейру, и жизнерадостно с ним затрещал на дикой смеси нордского и сиродиильского, в которой Лларен мог разобрать хорошо если  _каждое пятое_  слово.  
  
И ведь не то чтобы этого общества так уж и не хватало! Нет, Лларен Тирано был вполне себе самодостаточным мером, и у него с лихвой набиралось причин, чтобы смотреть на рыжего свысока… особенно когда тот не нависал над Ллареном Тирано всем своим орочьим ростом. Хватило бы и одного того, что парень родом из Нижнего Крагенмура был нынче намного богаче, чем его индорильский приятель: при себе у Лларена были восемьсот восемнадцать септимов монетами, примерно две с половиной тысячи в цацках и, что немаловажно, собственная лошадь. Впрочем, об отношениях сэры Тирано с конским племенем достаточно красноречиво рассказывало одно лишь то, что свою мышастую кобылу иначе как «Лошадью» он никогда не звал. В Скайриме верховая езда стала для Лларена печальной необходимостью, — никаких вам силт-страйдеров, что за бесценок перевезут через полпровинции! — но к этим животным особой приязни он не испытывал. Данмер  _терпел_  их, как терпят боль, когда тебе пытаются вправить нос… и лошади отвечали ему взаимностью.  
  
_Два года, двадцать четыре дня и где-то пятнадцать часов_  минуло с тех пор, как Лларен впервые уселся на лошадь, и первые впечатления оказались живучими, как тараканы. Те болезненно чёткие _три часа, тридцать девять минут и приблизительно сорок секунд_  в седле по праву заняли своё место в числе самых мучительных воспоминаний, что подкармливали ллареновы кошмары — не сильно отстав от последних дней его матери или печального краха крагенмурских никс-гончих.  
  
По доброй воле Лларен ещё не скоро решился бы осваивать верховую езду, но обстоятельства (после которых он навсегда зарёкся иметь дела с замужними дамочками) вынудили его раскошелиться на гнедую кобылку и улепётывать из Рорикстеда что есть мочи. Итоги были достаточно противоречивы. С одной стороны, лошадка и правда оказалась прыткой и с возложенной на неё задачей справилась на ура. С другой стороны, в ходе этой поездки Лларен открыл для себя множество нового, удивительного, неожиданного... о чём, будь у него выбор, он предпочёл бы не знать и до сей поры.  
  
Пункт первый: если лошадь несёт тебя слишком быстро, то орать от страха и стискивать ей бока – это не лучший способ её успокоить.  
  
Пункт второй, непосредственно связанный с пунктом первым: покупать хорошую, резвую лошадь, когда ты держишься в седле, как мешок с картошкой – также не самый разумный ход.  
  
Пункт третий, по порядку, но не по значимости: выпить перед дорогой немного эля для храбрости, а потом щедро подпитывать оную храбрость во время дороги – это очень, очень, ОЧЕНЬ плохая идея.  _На сорок третьей минуте_  пути Лларену приспичило отлить, но спешиваться так близко от города он не осмелился.  _На пятьдесят второй минуте_  его уже распирало, как перезрелый гранат, и каждая кочка, каждая ямка калёным прутом пронзала его нутро. Но  _на шестьдесят четвёртой минуте_  угроза расправы стала страшить его много меньше, чем шансы отдать концы, не слезая с лошади, и Лларен всё-таки спешился. На нетвёрдых ногах он сошёл с дороги и с неописуемым наслаждением оросил белоснежный сугроб — а потом где-то  _двадцать одну с половиной минуту_  безуспешно пытался залезть в седло. В итоге усталый, продрогший и почти протрезвевший данмер повёл даэдротову тварь за уздцы, и, пройдя четверть мили пешком, даже сумел обратно на неё взгромоздиться... но осадок остался.  
  
Пункт четвёртый: с непривычки болеть будет Всё. Ладно бы, только ноги, это-то и гуару понятно – долгое время в таком положении нормальные ноги находиться не предназначены... но плечи? живот? спина? голова? И хоть в последнем виноваты были скорее бессонная ночь и примерно пять с половиной пинт эля, но на это его толкнуло именно конское племя!  
  
Ту, свою первую Лошадь Лларен сбыл примерно  _шесть дней и восемь часов спустя_. Он был бы и рад распрощаться с вздорным животным намного раньше, но врождённая деловитость не позволяла ему продать кобылу с убытком. Позже Лларен поднаторел в торговле конями, и следующие четырнадцать Лошадей, сослужив свою службу, покидали его намного быстрее. Но вот верховой ездой крагенмурец так и не проникся, и седлу он осознанно предпочитал даже овощевозку. Поэтому-то Лошадь номер шестнадцать — серенькая кобылка, что сосватала ему Сольвейг, — скакала примотанная поводьями к одной из тележных оглобель, бок о бок с тяжеловозом Гейра, новым приятелем Гейра и самим Гейром...  
  
Гейром, мать его, Ледорубом, за которым Лларен с огромной радостью притворил бы двери гробницы — и засыпал бы всё камнями, для пущей надёжности.  
  
Сэра Тирано был вполне себе самодостаточным мером, и сбежавший на сторону индорилец не слишком его расстраивал. Но правда таилась в том, что Лларен попросту не выносил своего нанимателя — и злился, ведь больше делать было особо нечего.  
  
Причин не любить Ледоруба у Лларена было навалом. С одной стороны, тот был наитипичнейшим нордом: без мозгов и без чувства юмора, зато – с бараньим упрямством и отвратительно толстыми пальцами, походившими на переваренные свиные сардельки. С другой стороны, Гейр, в отличие от многих своих соотечественников, имел неплохой достаток, был помешан на своём ремесле и обладал самомнением размером с Красную гору — разговаривать с ним было так же приятно, как голой задницей плюхаться на раскалённую сковородку.  
  
А с третьей (и самой важной, на лларенов взгляд) стороны, Гейр Ледоруб имел наглость зариться на Сольвейг. О, Лларен видел его насквозь, до самой последней мелкой мыслишки: снова сделать из невестки «госпожу Ледоруб», настрогать с ней пяток Ледорубиков-спиногрызов и зажить себе в своём сытом, ленивом, тоскливом до зубовного скрежета ледорубовом мирке. При одной мысли об этом крагенмурцу хотелось долго, обстоятельно проблеваться, и ревность была тут вовсе ни при чём; не таковы были их отношения, чтобы Лларен мог заявлять на эту женщину свои права. Им было хорошо и удобно вместе, и не в последнюю очередь — благодаря взаимной свободе и отсутствию каких бы то ни было обязательств. Но даже думать о том, как эти толстые пальцы-сардельки касаются её голой груди… как эта рябая рожа наклоняется к Сольвейг для поцелуя…  
  
– А всё же красиво здесь…  
  
– Блядь! – Лларен вздрогнул, шарахнулся влево и чуть было не вылетел из телеги. – Отлюби тебя Молаг Бал, Индорил! – обвиняюще выпалил он. – Какого хрена ты так подкрадываешься?  
  
Рыжий смолчал, но его насмешливо изогнутая бровь была красноречивее всяких слов. Лларен и сам почувствовал себя очень глупо: задумавшись, он умудрился прошляпить и то, как затух впереди разговор о королевской капусте, и то, как приятель переместился на его половину телеги. Для такой орясины тот передвигался на удивление тихо и незаметно!  
  
Так себе оправданьице, конечно — но другого у Лларена не находилось.  
  
– Да что красивого ты тут разглядел? – фыркнул он, тряхнув головой. – И глянуть-то не на что! Холодрыга, и снег этот злоебучий повсюду... А временами такая тоска берёт, будто мы друга только что схоронили. Какая же здесь красота, в этой мёртвой земле?  
  
– Красота принимает разные формы, – возразил ему индорилец, – и даже смерть порой бывает прекрасной. Но смерти я здесь не вижу, Лларен. Пусть и метафору эту затёрли задолго до моего рождения, – сказал он негромко, – а всё же зима для природы – время отдохновения.  
  
Лларен, успевший уже пообвыкнуть, что этот мер временами может начать нести какую-то дичь, слушал молча — и молча ждал продолжения, когда тот неожиданно замолчал. Рыжий заозирался вокруг, словно вбирая в себя все эти однообразные виды, и  _шесть с половиной секунд спустя_  задумчиво проговорил:  
  
– Спят островерхие горы, и их ледяные короны искрятся на солнце ярче, чем драгоценные камни. Дремлет земля, укрытая белоснежным покровом. Что же ей снится? Поступь весны? Пробуждение к новой... Это что, роща? – неожиданно сбился он.  
  
Мельком глянув вперёд — туда, где тракт, огибая горную цепь, слегка забирал на восток, — Лларен пожал плечами.  
  
– Так, пара-тройка стволов, – отозвался он с лёгким недоумением. – Сам посмотри.  
  
Деревья нечасто встречались возле имперских трактов, ведь лес, рассадник разбойного люда, был для них злейшим врагом. С незапамятных времён отправлять новобранцев на вырубку было излюбленным занятием легионерского начальства. Так они одной стрелой поражали как минимум троицу скальных наездников: не давали рекрутам попусту просиживать штаны в казармах, приучали этих лентяев к тяжёлому труду на благо Империи и охраняли покой на важных для страны дорогах. Впрочем, каждая миля, отделявшая легионеров от столицы, ослабляла и их рвение, так что в Скайриме деревья порой выживали даже вблизи от имперских трактов. Здесь же их было  _девятнадцать_  — из тех, что Лларен смог различить и обсчитать на таком расстоянии. Едва ли они тянули даже на рощу…  
  
– Нам разве не следует всё проверить? – спросил у него рыжий — голосом, в котором сквозило какое-то непонятное Лларену беспокойство.  
  
– Деревья, что ль? Да зачем вообще?  
  
Нахмуренный индорилец развернулся к нему и медленно, чуть растягивая слова, проговорил:  
  
– Это же идеальное место для засады… разве не так?  
  
– А ещё это место в трёх с четвертью милях от имперской заставы, – возразил ему Лларен, – на дороге, где бандитам сейчас и ловить-то особо нечего! Прибыльных путешественников раз, два и обчёлся, не на кого засады устраивать. А если тебя вдруг тревожит Рифтен, то это ты зря, Индорил, – беззаботно заметил он. – Мы же ни с кем не встречались, как вышли за городские ворота. Никто не подозревает, что мы решили пойти к Виндхельму! А Гейру и Сольвейг не было никакого резона трепать языком.  
  
Он снова поймал на себе этот взгляд, прямой и пронзительный взгляд, что оценивал, но не судил — и еле заметно вздрогнул.  
  
– А ты действительно ничего не боишься, Лларен Тирано! –  _четыре секунды спустя_  произнёс индорилец, и недоумение в этих словах мешалось с чем-то похожим на… восхищение?  
  
Лларен недоумённо уставился на него в ответ.  
  
Он вовсе не был бесстрашным и боялся всего того, чего боятся нормальные меры: смерти, и боли, и тяжких болезней…. Он боялся, что в одночасье исчезнет из жизни, как отец, — или будет долго, в страшных мученьях терять здоровье и силы, как мать. Он боялся увечий: раздробленные колени, отрубленные руки и выколотые глаза регулярно всплывали в его кошмарах уже  _два года семь месяцев и неполных двенадцать дней_. Он боялся, что его  _найдут_  — до дрожи в коленях и вопреки всякому здравому смыслу.  
  
Впрочем, об этом Лларен рассказывать вовсе не собирался.  
  
– Ну, я очень боюсь, что в такой дубарь отморожу себе все яйца, – с ухмылкой признался он. – Или что ты храпишь, как огрим, и нормально поспать в дороге мне не удастся. Но вот лесных теней? Пожалуй, их не боюсь.  
  
Рыжий, дёрнув уголком рта, покачал головой.  
  
– Вы в своём репертуаре, сэра Тирано, такое постоянство воистину внушает мне уважение! Но, с вашего позволения, разведку я всё-таки проведу.  
  
Лларен ещё не подозревал, что повлекут за собой эти простые слова — и что последующие за ними события с болезненной чёткостью отпечатаются на внутренней стороне его век, но с лихвой уложатся в четверть часа. Пока же он равно не представлял ни своего ближайшего будущего, ни планов приятеля. До рощицы оставалось футов шестьсот; он что, хочет спрыгнуть с телеги и пробежаться между деревьев?  
  
Но незаданным вопросом Лларен вскорости захлебнулся: Индри неразборчиво что-то пробормотал, и его левый глаз заволокла густая белёсая муть... а через _пять с половиной секунд_  он резко изменился в лице, вздрогнул всем телом и во весь голос крикнул:  
  
– Geirr, halt!  
  
Просьбу — приказ? — остановиться Лларен понял, даже не зная языка. И Гейр, упрямый и несговорчивый Гейр, послушно натянул поводья. Сердито заржали лошади, дёрнулась и встала телега; возница вполоборота повернулся к данмерам, намереваясь, видно, узнать причину переполоха.  
  
Но слов не понадобилось: свист арбалетного болта оказался куда как красноречивее.  
  
Выстрел и близко их не достал, не добрав примерно  _сто пятьдесят два фута_ … но Лларену хватило и этого. Он птицей слетел с телеги, не размениваясь ни на какие сомнения, и спутники последовали его примеру. Не прошло и пяти секунд, как они все втроём укрылись за повозкой. Лларенова Лошадь тонко, испуганно заржала; её хозяин, вцепившись в свой меч, с чувством помянул Четыре Угла, Шармата и здоровенный елдак, что засадила ему судьба. Стреляли из-за деревьев, спереди и слева, так что пока они были в безопасности. Но вот надолго ли? Чужие шаги и шум выстрелов всё приближались.  
  
– Сколько их? – спокойно и деловито спросил Ледоруб, успевший взяться за свой топор.  
  
Лларен аж взвился от негодования.  
  
– Ты что, совсем ебанулся? – сердито зашипел он. – Откуда нам вообще это...  
  
– Восемь, – оборвал его индорилец. – Я распознал восемь гуманоидов. Как минимум трое арбалетчиков, судя по звукам стрельбы. Разбойники?  
  
– Не в этом месяце, – покачал головой Гейр. – Они поджидали именно нас, и боюсь, что...  
  
Чего опасался Гейр Ледоруб, данмеры так и не узнали: их нежданные неприятели наконец-то подали голос.  
  
– Что, суки вы серожопые, в норке пересидеть порешили, да? Не выйдет! Знаем мы вашу крысячью породу... Вот только здесь вам нигде не спрятаться, мрази.  
  
Пусть и не сразу, но Лларен узнал этот голос. И, верно, не он один: на бородатом гейровом лице приступило будто бы... облегчение? Но прежде чем задаваться вопросами о том, «что?», «как?», «почему?» и «когда?», данмер уже кричал во весь голос:  
  
– Ебать тебя тёсаным бревном, Талвальд из Рифта! Ты что там, совсем рехнулся? Тут же имперская застава в трёх милях, тебя и твоих членососов поймают и переразвесят на этих же са...  
  
Остатком своей угрозы Лларену пришлось подавиться — рыжий попросту заткнул ему рот ладонью. А Талвальд? Талвальд захохотал, резко и зло, и, отсмеявшись, проговорил с ленцой:  
  
– А ты, оказывается, смельчак, как только у бабы под юбкой или в щёлке под полом схоронишься, а, сука? Я заставлю тебя сожрать твой гнилой язык, остроухий ты выблядок, будь уверен. Парни, за дело!  
  
Индри отпустил его, и Лларен нервно сглотнул. Мысли носились в его голове, как куры с отрубленной головой. Бежать? Бездорожье и холод, а эти — точно на лошадях. Стрела меж лопаток. Смерть. Отбиваться? Восемь и три, три и восемь, три арбалета, меч без уменья. Обступят телегу — замкнётся кольцо. Смерть. Раз, и два, и три, и...  
  
_Четыре секунды_  прошло с той поры, как Талвальд отправил своих в атаку, а Кериан Индри вдруг встал, выпрямился во весь рост и со странным спокойствием произнёс, обращаясь к невидимому для ллареновых глаз врагу:  
  
– Но вы ведь не хотите, чтобы всё закончилось так… верно?  
  
Лларен, ругнувшись, дёрнул рыжего за руку, попытался утянуть его вниз — но с таким же успехом он мог попытаться сдвинуть Красную гору.  
  
– Не стреляйте, – отрывисто приказал своим людям Талвальд, – я бы его послушал. И чего же, по-твоему, я хочу, а, господин хороший? – с фальшивой учтивостью осведомился он. – Расскажи, сделай милость!  
  
Слова своего предводителя его товарищи встретили нестройным, хрипловатым смехом.  
  
– Мы оскорбили вас, – ровно ответил Талвальду индорилец, покидая своё укрытие. – Нанесли поражение. Ущемили гордость. Вы не хотите изрешетить нас стрелами, этого было бы недостаточно. Вы хотите  _поквитаться_.  
  
Он не оглядывался, чеканя слова и шаги. Обогнул телегу — слева, проходя мимо Лларена. Скрылся от глаз и, верно, вышел прямо к Талвальду и его приспешникам. И только брошенные на снегу перчатки напоминали о том, что какую-то  _четверть минуты назад_  между Гейром и Ллареном сидел ещё один мер.  
  
– Дурак, – невесело отозвался норд, провожая Индри глазами.  
  
Никогда ещё Лларен не чувствовал с ним такого единодушия.  
  
– И ты думаешь, ваша смерть меня не порадует, серый? – насмешливо уточнил Талвальд. – И мне что, следует отпустить и вас, блядских тёмноэльфийских крысёнышей, и этого сраного извращенца, что взялся вас покрывать? Да у тебя и правда между ушами дерьмо, вчера я, кажись, не ошибся! Нет, ваша смерть меня очень порадует, можешь не сомневаться.  
  
– Но не такая, – не согласился с ним индорилец. – Не ввосьмером против нас троих, в этом не будет доблести.  
  
Лларен тем временем осторожно выглянул из-за телеги. Две взятые под уздцы лошади — но среди деревьев их могло быть и больше. Восемь людей: три норда, имперец, бретон, а с остальными хрен разберёшь. Узнал — двоих, Талвальда и Гуннара, хотя и имперец с коротким мечом показался данмеру чем-то знакомым. Расположились широкой дугой, и Талвальд с тремя арбалетчиками — в центре. Первый следит за телегой с ллареновой стороны. Тот, что посередине, целится в грудь индорильцу. Третий, бретон в высокой коловианской шапке, простреливал путь со стороны лошадей.  
  
Хреново были у них делишки, куда ни глянь.  
  
– Так вы только докажете свою слабость, – продолжал между тем безголовый лларенов товарищ. – Но вы ведь не хотите, чтобы всё закончилось так… верно?  
  
Талвальд в ответ оглушительно расхохотался.  
  
– Одно я могу сказать, яйца у тебя есть, тёмный эльф! – воскликнул он, отсмеявшись. – Не то, что у этих ссаных ублюдков, что прячутся за твоей спиной.  
  
В хороших стальных доспехах, с паскудной ухмылкой во всё лицо и семёркой подпевал за спиной Талвальд из Рифта выглядел важным и значительным, как сам император. И только лиловый синяк в пол-лица, оставленный рукоятью его же меча, портил эту картину и поднимал Лларену настроение.  
  
– Может, просто убьём их и повертаемся в Рифт? – подал голос — неожиданно тоненький, нежный голос — средний арбалетчик. – Пока на патруль не нарвались, а, Талвальд?  
  
Неужто баба? Под этим доспехом толком не разобрать… А, впрочем, какая разница, кто всадит болт тебе в грудь?  
  
– Патруль не дойдёт сюда ещё пару часов, женщина, – окоротил её Талвальд. – А я не за то тебе деньги плачу, чтобы ты тут советы свои давала, понятно? – она отрывисто кивнула, и Талвальд продолжил, обращаясь к терпеливо ждущему его индорильцу: – И что же ты хочешь мне предложить, глиста ты эльфячая? Поединка?  
  
– Много чести, – отозвался доселе молчащий Гуннар.  
  
Лларен мог бы напомнить, что честь честью, а только вчера эта эльфячья глиста уложила их обоих, не вынимая из ножен свой меч… Но это был один из тех редких случаев, когда он  _подумал_ , прежде чем говорить, и сумел удержать так просящиеся на язык слова.  
  
Глядишь, если бы это удавалось Лларену Тирано чуть почаще, его жизнь была бы куда как менее  _интересной_.  
  
– Но вы же меня не боитесь? – мягко спросил индорилец, делая шаг им навстречу. Он отстегнул и бросил на землю ножны, снова шагнул вперёд и, вскинув над головой руки, проговорил неспешно: – Одинокого, безоружного тёмного эльфа… разве вам стоит бояться?  
  
Индорильца, одинокого и безоружного, теперь отделяло от Талвальда не больше двух футов. Норд, памятуя, видимо, о вчерашнем, положил обе руки на рукоять меча и невольно отклонился назад.  
  
– Если ты надеешься на какие-нибудь чародейские штучки, серый, то закатай губу, – произнёс он заносчиво. – Ничего не выйдет. У меня...  
  
...из правой глазницы торчит кинжал. В груди арбалетчицы с тонким голосом — древко копья.  
  
Обереги, даже самые дорогие, не очень-то защищают от призванного оружия.  
  
Это случилось менее чем за секунду, Лларен даже не разглядел ничего толком. Рывок вперёд, неразрывно сплетённый с мгновенными и бессловными заклинаниями: копьё – для правой руки, кинжал – для левой. Блеск даэдрической стали — и свист, и треск, и влажное хлюпанье. Полубеззвучный вздох, и тело в бесформенном кожаном доспехе оседает на землю... Товарищи Талвальда не сразу поняли, что произошло, а индорилец не думал их дожидаться. Талвальдов труп в отменной стальной броне полетел вперёд и сшиб «лларенова» стрелка. Талвальдов меч — отменного качества! — прочертил широкую дугу и срубил арбалетчику голову в смешной коловианской шапке.  
  
Лларен, здраво рассудив, что трое на четверых – это вовсе не то же самое, что трое против восьми, и преимущество надо бы закрепить, перехватил поудобней меч и выбежал из-за своего укрытия.  
  
– Пиздец вам, блядские рукожопы! – выкрикнул он в надежде, что снимет с Индри хотя бы одного противника.  
  
Несвойственным для себя образом Лларен катастрофически просчитался: на его призыв откликнулось двое.  
  
И востроносый имперец с легионерским гладием, и бородатый норд с полуторником казались ему смутно знакомыми, но вглядываться в их лица Лларену было сейчас недосуг. Они накинулись на него с двух сторон, и бездоспешному данмеру оставалось лишь медленно пятиться под их натиском — и ждать подходящего момента.  
  
Уроженец Нижнего Крагенмура собирался поступить так же, как и любой разумный мер, ввязавшийся в безнадёжную битву, — пуститься наутёк.  
  
За каких-то  _тридцать секунд_  Лларен взмок. Его спасало одно лишь то, что норд и имперец действовали не слишком-то слаженно, иначе его бы давно нашинковали в салат: противники сталкивались плечами, случайно сбивали друг другу атаки и всё никак не могли поделить одинокого данмера. Подгадав, когда они снова замешкаются, Лларен принял на клинок змеиный выпад имперца, в последний момент поднырнул под мощный нордов удар, что грозил разрубить его от плеча и до паха, и с силой пнул бородача в коленную чашечку.  
  
Не медля, Лларен бросился обратно к телеге. Норд, глухо взвыв, рухнул на землю, тогда как имперец кинулся следом за данмером. Тот развернулся, готовый отбить новую россыпь ударов, быстрых и предсказуемых: живот, бедро, грудь и горло, раз за разом, снова и снова... Имперец был искусен и ловок, но выучка заменяла ему всякую изобретательность. Лларен же был моложе и быстрее, он умел драться грязно и часто брал хитростью там, где ему недоставало умения.  
  
Сэра Тирано не слишком боялся за свою судьбу — пока не запнулся вдруг и не рухнул на спину.  
  
От удара Лларену вышибло дух, у него померкло в глазах. Жалобно звякнул его серебряный меч, выпавший из рук. Где-то справа мелькнули тонкие конские ноги, и сердито всхрапнула Лошадь номер шестнадцать... данмер, перекатившись набок, едва ушёл от очередного удара и, извернувшись, точно змея, дёрнул противника за ногу. Имперец рухнул, как срубленный топором, и, сцепившись, мужчины покатились по земле.  
  
Они дрались грязно, остервенело и близко, слишком уж близко: чужое дыхание обжигало лицо, и Лларену всё никак не удавалось вытянуть свой кинжал. Приходилось обмениваться лишь быстрыми, беспорядочными ударами, и бить коротко, без замаха — в голову, в грудь, в живот. Но минуло каких-то  _двадцать секунд_ , и данмер, случайно подняв глаза, упёрся взглядом в сердитую морду Лошади. Из последних сил он вывернулся из вражеского захвата и толкнул имперца вперёд, прямо к своей кобыле.  
  
Данмер спешно отполз в сторону, сплёвывая кровь.  _За пятую долю секунды_  до того, как конские копыта размозжили противнику голову, он узнал его: как-там-его-Лукреций, смешливый завсегдатай «Медвежьей берлоги», почти что приятель... а вскоре это знакомое лицо превратилось в кровавую кашу.  
  
С усилием поднимаясь на ноги, Лларен шумно выдохнул — и встретился взглядом с припадающим на одну ногу нордом.  
  
– Ну, сссука, – прошипел бородач, – ты у меня за всё рассчитаешься!  
  
Что ж, Лларен наконец узнал и его — вчерашнего типа, которому вмазал по яйцам. Норд, словно обретя крылья, рванул вперёд и замахнулся своим полуторником. Лларен хотел было выпустить неприятелю ворох искр в лицо, но добился только того, что у него самого задымились перчатки. В последний момент он отпрыгнул в сторону, покачнулся на нетвёрдых ногах; в ушах у него звенело. Противник меж тем сноровисто развернулся, занёс над головой меч… и рухнул лицом вперёд, с топором, прочно засевшим в затылке.  
  
И всё закончилось.  
  
– Вставай, – проговорил Ледоруб  _четыре полных секунды спустя_ , протягивая ему руку.  
  
Лларен растерянно моргнул, осознал, что действительно сидит на земле, и воспользовался предложенной помощью. Встав на ноги, он наскоро отряхнулся и первым делом спросил:  
  
– Что с этим идиотом?  
  
– Жив, – норд пожал плечами, – и цел — как может быть цел человек, что шёл на верную смерть.  
  
– Мер, – из принципа возразил ему Лларен. – Мер, не человек. Данмер.  
  
Вместо ответа Гейр закатил глаза и наклонился, чтобы высвободить свой топор. Лларен щедро зачерпнул в руки снега и стёр с лица кровь. Отыскав глазами свой меч, он вернул его в ножны и шумно выдохнул.  
  
Эти долгие, бесконечно долгие  _тринадцать с половиной минут_  в обнимку со смертью и правда закончились…  
  
Индорильца Лларен нашёл там же, где видел его в последний раз: между телегой и рощей, в окружении свежих трупов. Тот стоял сгорбившись, с бессильно повисшими руками, и кончик его меча упирался в землю. Сбился капюшон, обнажая рыжую голову, и кровь, своя и чужая, окрасила красным его лицо, и туловище, и руки... Но самым жутким был взгляд, пустой и невидящий — и беспорядочные, бессмысленные слова, что срывались с его языка.  
  
– Обними искусство людей и женись на нём, под чем я подразумеваю его тайное умерщвление, – нараспев повторял он по-данмерски. – Край этого мира сделан из мечей, которые есть нижний ряд его зубов. Меч, к которому относятся как к изысканной пище, есть Символический Коллаж. Единство моего появления понято неподвижным воителем. Я – благоденствие, которое решает, каким покажется воин, – говорил он сбивчиво, горячо, отчаянно даже. — Не молите меня об удаче, служите мне, чтобы победить. Достигни небес насилием!.. Повреди нам ещё, и не найдёшь ничего, кроме отсутствия нашей…[3]  
  
– Хэй, Индорил, – несмело произнёс Лларен. Его рука нелепо застыла в воздухе: он хотел было ухватить товарища за плечо, но его диковатый, блуждающий взгляд приморозил Лларена к месту. – Ты… всё в порядке, мы справились… Хорош миловаться со стариной Шигоратом!  
  
– Позволь обработать твои раны, Кериан, – подал голос Гейр; при звуках своего имени индорилец вздрогнул, и его взгляд стал медленно проясняться. – Что же, подобное пережить, чтоб умереть от кровопотери? Так не годится, ты не согласен?  
  
– Я не из тех рабов, что умирают, [3] – невпопад (и на данмерском) отозвался Индри. Он моргнул, тряхнул головой и продолжил — по-сиродиильски и, пусть и осмысленно, но как-то несмело: – Лоб, правая скула, левое плечо… Спасибо…  
  
– Пойдём, – Гейр махнул рукой, подзывая его к телеге. – Я вполне сносно владею Восстановлением.  
  
– А я пока осмотрю трупы, – вызвался Лларен.  
  
Норд согласно кивнул ему, и крагенмурская гончая занялась привычным и успокаивающим занятием — искать и прицениваться, решать и делить. Всё заняло почти тютелька в тютельку  _двадцать четыре минуты_ , пусть даже с добычей было негусто. Впрочем, Лларена это нисколько не удивляло: видно, не только за местью отправились сюда Талвальд и его люди. Данмер стащил с главаря зачарованный кулон с крупным сапфиром, а ещё неплохое, септимов на сто двадцать пять, серебряное кольцо с пальца женщины-арбалетчицы. Копьё, что вспороло её доспех и пронзило сердце, успело вернуться в Обливион, оставив на память лишь страшную рану в груди.  
  
Вид мёртвого Талвальда, вопреки всем его ожиданиям, не доставил Лларену Тирано ни капельки удовольствия.  
  
С деньгами тоже не повезло: на всех восьмерых Лларен нашёл только три более-менее пристойных кошеля, у Талвальда, Гуннара —  _отрубленная рука, посечённый и мокрый от крови нордский нагрудник, страшная рана на горле…_  — и ещё одного незнакомого норда. Если судить по размеру и весу, то первый мешочек хранил в себе где-то  _триста пятнадцать септимов_ , второй –  _двести десять_ , третий –  _двести четыре_. Лларен выбрал себе самый увесистый и вернулся к товарищам, чтобы разделить остатки добычи.  
  
В конце концов, деньги, пусть даже небольшие, лишними не бывают.  
  
– Это тебе, – сказал он, передавая Гейру самый худой кошель. – А вот тебе, Индорил, две сотни септимов за здорово живёшь, всегда бы так зарабатывать!  
  
Рыжий дёрнул уголком рта и спрятал свои деньги — в семь раз больше, чем Лларен пообещал ему за эту работу! — за пазуху. Он так и не расстался с трофейным полутораручным мечом, что занимал сейчас ллареново место в телеге.  
  
Индри сидел по соседству с клинком — бледный, точно застиранная простынь, но более-менее чистый и не смердящий так сильно кровью и смертью. Гейр, видать, не соврал, хвастаясь своим знанием целительной магии: только прореха на куртке и две тонкие линии от заживлённых ран на лице говорили о том, что индорильцу недавно крепко досталось.  
  
– Как мы с трупами поступим? – поинтересовался норд, отстраняясь от «подопечного» и с удовлетворением созерцая результаты своих усилий.  
  
– Оттащим к деревьям? – предложил Лларен. – Не бросать же их прямо здесь? Хэй, рыжий, – неуверенно начал он, заметив кое-что странное, – у тебя что, кровь натекла из глаза? Ты… всё в порядке?  
  
– Не почувствовал… – рассеянно отозвался тот. – Сейчас…  
  
Лларен с интересом глядел, как рыжий стянул перчатки, — и когда только он успел их надеть? — сноровисто потянулся назад, за своей сумкой, и вытащил оттуда флягу с водой и какую-то серую тряпочку; потом намочил её, провёл по слипшимся от крови ресницам…  
  
А следом он оттянул себе правое веко и аккуратно, двумя пальцами вынул глазное яблоко.  
  
Рядом шумно выдохнул Гейр, а Лларен, шарахнувшись назад, выпалил:  
  
– Стальные шары Альма… – он осёкся: Индри поднял на него взгляд, и при виде этого века, провалившегося в глазницу, Лларена замутило. – …Стендарра, – слабо закончил он и повторил для верности: – Стальные шары Стендарра, Индорил… что это за херня?  
  
Рыжий невозмутимо пожал плечами и, как само собой разумеющееся, проговорил:  
  
– Протез. Довольно реалистичный, – добавил он  _две с половиной секунды спустя_ , продолжая полировать свой «глаз», – и зачарованный, поэтому на него редко обращают внимание.  
  
Закончив свою работу, Индри снова оттянул себе веко и вставил багряный шарик обратно в глазницу. Лларен сморгнул, но зрение продолжало его обманывать: правый и левый глаза товарища ничем друг от друга не отличались.  
  
Зато теперь крагенмурец наконец заметил, что чародейские метки с его ладоней бесследно исчезли — и, кажется, понял, и что это были за заклинания, и как оно всё работает.  
  
– Мы с Тирано отойдём, оттащим с дороги тела, – обратился к рыжему Гейр. – А ты отдыхай, хорошо?  
  
Так они и поступили. Это заняло добрых  _тридцать девять минут_ : перетащить под деревья покойников, сложить их рядком и разобраться со всеми другими делами. Они отвязали и отпустили чужих лошадей: две убежали во время драки, но и с оставшимися шестью делать им было особо нечего — как и с трофейным оружием, хоть Лларен и прихватил с собой один арбалет. Он хотел было позаимствовать у Талвальда пояс с ножнами, но кто-то (по всему видать, как раз таки индорилец) уже успел об этом позаботиться.  
  
Когда они с Гейром, сделав последнюю ходку, вернулись к повозке, им открылось странное зрелище. Рыжий, перепоясанный новым мечом, всё так же сидел на телеге — а напротив него на снегу чернело таинственное пятно, приправленное осколками стекла.  
  
– А это ещё что за хрень? – с недоумением поинтересовался Лларен.  
  
– Чернила замёрзли, – невозмутимо ответил индорилец — будто это хоть что-то да объясняло! — и спустя  _без четверти шесть секунд_  бросил вслед: – Теперь выдвигаемся?  
  
И они наконец продолжили путь, пусть и в хмуром молчании, но живые и почти что здоровые: да, за душевное здоровье своего индорильского приятеля Лларен спокоен не был. Впрочем, волноваться о чужих проблемах он вскорости перестал, ведь впервые с начала всей этой заварушки у него наконец появилось время подумать. Мысли эти завели его в непроглядно-чёрную редгардскую задницу. Откуда Талвальд и его люди знали, где их искать? Как выбрали место для засады? Пусть даже телега и ехала медленно, им надо было выехать загодя, чтобы ко всему подготовиться, а в Рифтене знали, что Лларен давно собирался на юг. Смену планов он ни с кем в городе не обсуждал, и последним рифтенцем, с которым он разговаривал, был Олаф — стражник, что за пять серебрушек выпустил их в неурочное время за городские ворота.  
  
По всему выходило, что сдать их могли только Гейр или Сольвейг, но в это Лларену верилось мало. Как бы недружелюбно ни относился он к Ледорубу, а всё же тот спас ему жизнь и, судя по талвальдовым словам, рисковал головой наравне с данмерами — «сраного извращенца» живым отпускать явно не собирались. Хотя что его мёртвый недруг имел в виду?.. А, впрочем, неважно. Важно лишь то, что при всех своих недостатках на самоубийцу Гейр Ледоруб походил достаточно слабо, и так подставлять себя и свою капусту он бы не стал.  
  
Что оставляло в виновниках только Сольвейг, но верить в её причастность Лларен просто отказывался. Зачем, какая была в том ей выгода? Она… она же не захотела скопом избавиться и от деверя, и от надоевшего любовника, и от малознакомого мужика, что увязался за ними следом? Она стонала вчера так жарко и называла его… нет, Сольвейг не могла бы его предать! И никто не смог бы заставить её делать что-то против собственной воли, нет, она была ни при чём… но тогда кто? И как? Больше ведь некому, а ведь ей — незачем, и могла бы она ему врать, врать так жестоко, безжалостно врать, сдавая его врагам? Но за что?..  
  
Лларен изводил себя этими вопросами раз за разом, снова и снова, не в силах вырваться из очерченного ими круга. В какой-то момент —  _через двадцать семь с половиной минут_ , как они снова пустились в путь — он уже всерьёз раздумывал, не отвязать ли ему Лошадь и не вернуться ли в Рифтен, плюнув и на товарищей, и на жалкие пятьдесят монет, что он получит с Гейра за эту работу. Но Лларена Тирано останавливал страх, дикий животный страх, что он взглянет Сольвейг в глаза и увидит в них только ненависть и предательство.  
  
Он бы не смог, ни за что бы не смог с этим жить.  
  
_Через сорок одну минуту_  их потрёпанный «караван» обогнал одинокий всадник на лошади;  _час и где-то девять минут спустя_ они повстречали конный разъезд из ближайшей имперской заставы. Тогда-то Лларен и подзабыл о своих терзаниях: его индорильский приятель, учтиво поприветствовав «достопочтенных служителей закона», поведал им увлекательную историю. Он рассказал, как какие-то неизвестные бандиты напали на них, честных и скромных торговцев — и как они чудом отбились от восьмерых, и даже где они оставили трупы.  
  
Лларену страстно хотелось настучать индорильцу по голове за подобное самоуправство, но при таких свидетелях выяснять отношения было бы очень глупо. Да и, сцепись они вдруг всерьёз, по голове настучать могли бы как раз таки Лларену.  
  
По всему было видно, что легионеры не очень-то в эти рассказы поверили, но их офицер — сухощавый имперец с обветренным бритым лицом — отправил двоих проверить ту самую рощу, а сам, вместе с двумя оставшимися конниками, вызвался проводить путешественников к заставе. И всё завертелось: легионеры с колючими, неверящими глазами, холодный ветер, поскрипывание колёс… догнавшие их у заставы «разведчики», подтвердившие сказочку индорильца, искреннее уважение на лицах солдат и дорога к следующей заставе — в сопровождении нового почётного караула и старых тревожных мыслей…  
  
Путники добрались до небольшого, безымянного форта к вечеру, примерно  _к семи часам и двадцати минутам, девятнадцатого Утренней звезды_. Там они удостоились встречи с комендантом, где получили личную благодарность, а следом — бесплатные кров и ночлег. Впрочем, Гейр, словно забыв о недавнем их приключении, вернулся к типичному гейрству и настоял, чтобы и ночью его драгоценный груз без присмотра не оставляли.  
  
Первым нести свою вахту вызвался индорилец, что Лларена вовсе не удивило. А между тем, через четверть часа сэра Тирано уже наведался к нему «в гости», прихватив с собой флягу с вином и масляную лампу. Коней и телегу позволили завести в просторные, полупустые конюшни имперского форта. Места хватало с лихвой: казалось, что раньше в заставе было намного больше и лошадей, и людей. Впрочем, Лларена это всё волновало мало, у него на уме были совсем иные заботы.  
  
– У тебя появляется замечательная привычка спасать мою задницу, Индорил, – шутливо воскликнул он, пристраиваясь к приятелю. – И я её полностью одобряю, не сомневайся!  
  
– О чём это ты? – нахмурившись, переспросил индорилец.  
  
Неровные, пляшущие тени, перечертившие его лицо, ещё больше заострили эти черты, высветили усталость и странную бледность.  
  
– Хм… По голове тебя вроде не били, нет? – с притворной задумчивостью протянул Лларен. – Или я чего-то не знаю? Талвальд, его приятели, засада в лесочке? Знакомо звучит?  
  
Рыжий вдруг усмехнулся и покачал головой.  
  
– А разве там у меня был выбор? – спросил он насмешливо. – Крови моей они жаждали не намного меньше, чем вашей, сэра Тирано. Но пусть даже мы предположим, что только расправа с тобой была бы у них на уме… Меня, неуместного и опасного свидетеля, щадить бы никто не стал — как не подумали сии господа отпускать и нашего нордского товарища. Так что я никого не спасал, кроме себя, и ничем не жертвовал.  
  
– Ты мог бы с ними поторговаться, – не согласился Лларен. – А вместо этого — в одиночку кинулся на восьмерых, что же ещё мне думать?  
  
– Что, по-твоему, я должен был попытаться выменять твою жизнь на призрачный шанс спастись? – фыркнул его собеседник. – Нет, это была бы верная смерть, и смерть унизительная, неблагородная, жалкая смерть. Я пошёл на риск, но то был рассчитанный риск... И я рассчитал всё верно, разве не так?  
  
– Ты был так уверен, что Талвальд не прикажет тебя убить? Почему?  
  
– Я же встречался с ним, пусть даже встреча эта продлилась недолго, – напомнили крагенмурцу. – И я увидел в нём интересного человека: себялюбивого, гордого, не привыкшего к поражениям. Ему мало было убить меня, это бы не успокоило уязвлённой гордости. Он хотел одержать над нами победу, и этим его желанием я и воспользовался.  
  
–Хм… а ты, похоже, неплохо разбираешься в мерах, – заметил Лларен. – И в людях, – добавил он  _три с половиной секунды спустя_. – Ты точно создан для «кочерги», Индорил, ты станешь грозой любого стола, будь уверен!  
  
– Нет, я не играю в карты… – рассеянно отозвался тот и следом сказал невпопад: – Я должен извиниться перед тобой, Лларен Тирано.  
  
– Эмм...Чего это?  
  
– Я знаю, зачем ты пришёл, – неспешно, чуть растягивая слова — в уже привычной для Лларена манере — проговорил индорилец. – Ты не очень-то любишь Гейра, и одиночество нынче тебе претит, и это вполне понятно. Оказываясь наедине со своими мыслями, ты по спиральной лестнице опускаешься в бездну, снова и снова терзаясь одними вопросами. Ты гадаешь, было ли всему виной предательство любимой женщины, и эти мысли выжигают тебя изнутри... – прикрыв глаза, он замолчал на полных  _четыре секунды_ , а следом проговорил, невесело и немного сердито: – Моя вина в том, что уже давно я мог бы тебя успокоить — но так увлёкся собой, что об этом даже не вспомнил.  
  
– Так ты говоришь, что Сольвейг здесь всё-таки ни при чём, я правильно тебя понял? – уточнил Лларен.  
  
– Да, верно.  
  
– И ты так уверен... с чего бы, а, Индорил? – ядовито осведомился Лларен. – Я знаю её куда как получше, но даже я не уверен. С чего, даэдрот тебя побери, ты решил, что прав?  
  
– Я недолго знаком с Сольвейг Чёрный Вереск, но её ум не заметить было довольно сложно, – невозмутимо отозвался Индри. – Захоти она тебя сдать, то привела бы Талвальда в дом, пока ты спокойно спал. Или, если бы её не прельстило кровопролитье под собственным кровом, то выманила бы нас в ловушку — но всяко поближе к Рифтену, чем то место, где нас поджидали. Так было бы и верней, и разумней, и безопасней, – веско заметил он, – вот только госпожа Чёрный Вереск тут совсем не замешана. Тебя выдал стражник.  
  
– Какой нахрен стражник? – переспросил, нахмурившись, Лларен.  
  
– Олаф, так его звали? Стражника, что за мзду выпустил нас из города, – уточнил индорилец, – затемно, без факелов или лошадей, но в изрядном подпитии. Много ли в той стороне жилищ, куда мы смогли бы добраться? А если учесть, что ты тогда сказал, то я не удивлён его желанию поквитаться.  
  
– А что я тогда сказал? – удивился Лларен. Подробности этого разговора за ненадобностью вылетели из его головы напрочь.  
  
Но индорилец в ответ засмеялся — негромко и горько, недолгих  _три с третью секунды.  
_  
– А ты ведь и правда не помнишь! – произнёс он с восторженным недоумением. – Наверное, тут же забыл, не уделяя этому ни одной лишней мысли... Я тебе завидую, – сорвалось с его губ неожиданное признание. – Завидую этой лёгкости, этой свободе. Мне никогда не удавалось жить без оглядки на чужое мнение. И всякий раз, отчаянно пытаясь заслужить одобрение, я снова и снова загоняю себя на эту спиральную лестницу…  
  
– Ну, за меня не волнуйся, тебя я вполне одобряю, пусть даже ты и немного поехавший, Индорил, – хлопнул его по плечу Лларен. – А всё же что я такого ему сказал? Давай, не трави душу!  
  
Рыжий вдруг широко, по-мальчишески улыбнулся и проговорил, и тоном, и голосом удивительно точно изображая сэру Лларена Тирано:  
  
– И всё же рад я за тебя, паскудная нордская рожа, клянусь АльмСиВи, что рад! Теперь, когда у тебя есть лишние деньги, ты наконец-то сможешь позволить себе хорошую бабу!  
  
Лларен, глухо застонав, уронил на ладони голову и застыл в этой позе секунд на пять. Впрочем, решив, что лучшего момента вряд ли предвидится, он щедро отхлебнул из своей чудеснейшей фляги, а потом предложил её индорильцу.  
  
Лларен и правда не хотел оставаться наедине со своими мыслями. Он привычно жаловался на погоду, перескочив потом на мечи, лошадей — и людей, не умеющих достойно проигрывать. Приобнимая товарища за плечо, рассказывал ему о том, как однажды при помощи подельника, старой лютни и чужой безграничной жадности заработал четыре тысячи септимов  _за час и пятнадцать минут_. С удивлением выяснил, что индорилец (странным образом превратившийся по ходу беседы в «Кера») ни разу доселе не  _убивал_  — если не брать в расчёт расправу с неудачно призванным скампом. Затаив дыхание, слушал малопонятные рассуждения о том, что сфера влияния лорда Вивека — секс, и поэзия, и убийство, — представляет по сути своей явления одного корня, равно высвобождающие нас из оков срединного мира...  
  
_Примерно в половину седьмого вечера двадцать первого Утренней звезды_  они наконец доберутся до Виндхельмской ярмарки. Расставшись с Гейром (Кер, встретившись с ним на прощание взглядом, отчего-то зальётся краской, но обсуждать это откажется наотрез), данмеры снимут одну на двоих комнату, и Лларен отправится прогуляться по городу. Он вернётся _через сорок четыре минуты_ , раздобыв на улице невероятные слухи о парочке тёмноэльфийских наёмников, вырезавших разбойничью шайку из дюжины — или пятнадцати? — человек, а в Гильдии магов – точное время и четыре флакончика незамерзающих чернил.  
  
– Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы снова поработать «наёмным эскортом»? – предложит он Керу с плохо скрываемой надеждой в голосе. – Слухи, видать, путешествуют много быстрее овощевозок, и нынче наши услуги в большооой цене. Возьмём пару контрактов, переползём потихоньку в сторону твоего драгоценного Солитьюда, заработаем немного деньжат... и, наверное, купим тебе лошадь?  
  
И  _Кер_  ответит согласием, и с этого дня начнётся то долгое, многоприбыльное партнёрство, что непоправимо изменит их столь непохожие судьбы.  
  
Оно не будет омрачено ничем… аккурат до тех пор, как в их жизнь не пролезет Халльфрид.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Со смирением, одной из Семи добродетелей Храма, связана притча о полях Кумму: в этом месте лорд Вивек, сжалившись над бедным фермером, сбросил свои пышные одежды и впрягся в плуг вместо его издохшего гуара.
> 
> [2] Инфраструктура Скайрима здесь отличается от того, что мы видим в одноимённой игре — время не было к ней милостиво.
> 
> [3] Цитаты из "36 уроков Вивека". Думаю, то, что Лларен их не распознаёт, удивительным никому не покажется.


	4. Большой куш (часть первая)

Сэра Тирано достаточно быстро понял, что у Кериана Индри, мера во всех отношениях замечательного, всё же слегка подтекает чердак. Возможно, первые подозрения стали закрадываться у него уже тогда, когда этот пока ещё незнакомый мужик попытался уверить Талвальда и его людей, что Лларен выигрывал честно и калечить его было бы очень невежливо. Увлечённое фехтование невидимым полутораручником также не убеждало в его нормальности. А то, как гранитно-спокойный, уравновешенный Кер сорвался после засады у рощи — бормотал жутковатую религиозную чушь, жонглировал глазными яблоками, швырялся флакончиками чернил, — скверно сказалось и на душевном здоровье самого Лларена.  
  
Впрочем, всё по своим местам расставил, казалось бы, совсем незначительный разговор, что состоялся между приятелями примерно  _в первую четверть восьмого часа двадцать первого Утренней звезды_  [1]. Лларен, дав волю своему любопытству, спросил тогда:  
  
– Что у тебя такого в сумке?  
  
Сумка была увесистая, приметная, но, сунув туда свой нос  _тридцать шесть часов и где-то семнадцать минут назад_ , он разглядел внутри только странные кожаные футляры.  
  
– В сумке? – переспросил, нахмурившись, Кер. – Да ничего особенного. Смена одежды, книги, писчие принадлежности, кое-какие припасы...  
  
– Постой, Индорил! – оборвал его Лларен. – Какие к скамповой бабушке книги?  
  
Рыжий, смахнув со лба волосы, призадумался.  
  
– Хм, – проговорил он  _через четыре секунды_ , – если я ничего не путаю, то сейчас у меня с собой «Диалоги» Таркоса Медвежьего Шлема, «Драматикон» Эстирдалена из Клаудреста с комментариями Жосьена Вилье, сборник Салина Сарети... ну, и ещё записная книжка.  
  
Лларен моргнул, переваривая услышанное, а  _двадцать четыре секунды спустя_  Кер продемонстрировал всё своё книжное богатство. Каждая книга помещалась в отдельный кожаный мешочек, и вместе они занимали добрых две трети сумки.  
  
– Поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь, а, Индорил... но ты отправился через всю провинцию с полсотней септимов, без видов на заработки... и с полной сумкой книг?!  
  
– Вначале денег у меня было немного больше, – ответил тот, пожимая плечами. – Впрочем, всё сложилось не худшим образом, разве не так?  
  
Лларен тогда молча уронил голову на руки: судьба свела его с мером поистине ненормальным...  
  
Но самое удивительное заключалось в том, что сэру Тирано это ни капли не беспокоило. Он быстро привык ко всем странностям своего товарища: было в этом парне что-то такое, что заставляло прощать ему даже крайнюю дурость.  _Двенадцать недель_  прошло с их знакомства, и Лларен знал его, как облупленного. Кер каждое утро просыпался  _ровно в пять часов сорок две минуты_  и, не теряя времени даром, кидался делать свои изуверские упражнения, все эти скручивания-закручивания и прочую дичь. Кер, увлекшись каким-нибудь делом, мог запросто позабыть про сон и еду, и только отчаянными ллареновыми увещеваниями (и усилиями ллареновых подружек, которые все как одна проникались к этому дураку материнской заботой) он наконец перестал походить на несвежего покойника. Кер вёл дневничок, словно маленькая девочка... но стоило только разок немного его поддразнить, и рыжий негодяй в отместку так загонял Лларена на тренировке, что тот неделю потом не мог разогнуться.  
  
Да, сэра Тирано знал своего товарища, как облупленного, пусть и не знал о нём ни хрена: ни о семье, ни о прошлом, ни о причинах, погнавших его через весь Скайрим, в Солитьюд. По молчаливому соглашению они не расспрашивали друг друга о таких вещах. И пусть даже Лларен, подобно многим другим мошенникам и игрокам, учился «читать» своих собеседников, но главы с предысторией Кериана Индри были написаны на непонятном ему языке. Тот явно привык к другому образу жизни и каждый раз искренне удивлялся, когда кто-то — и чаще всего этим «кем-то» оказывался Лларен, — скажем, не знал наизусть «Кантаты Вивека» или ни разу в жизни не пробовал хаммерфелльскую ягоду арбуз. Впрочем, разницу в происхождении Кер никогда осознанно не выпячивал, а любые лишения встречал с гранитной невозмутимостью, без жалоб или нытья. Вычистить лошадей? Неделю перебиваться сухарями да редькой? Ночевать на чердаке, пропахшем мышиным дерьмом? В худшем случае он мог фыркнуть и в шутку припомнить «аскетические идеалы раннего Храма», но чаще всего только пожимал плечами и молча делал всё, что сделать было необходимо. И если принять в расчёт, что Лларен способен жаловаться и ныть за двоих, они друг друга прекрасно уравновешивали.   
  
И здесь притаилась проблема, смущавшая лларенов ум: в единую историю все эти вырванные из книги строчки никак не складывались. Не было в Кериане Индри ни куража избалованного дворянчика, назло семье пустившегося в приключения, ни обиды на судьбу, подмешавшую к этим приключениям грязь, и безденежье, и другие низкие, некрасивые вещи. Не чувствовались в нём и пресыщённость праздного аристократа, и горечь разорившегося богатея, и даже недреманная настороженность беглеца, знакомая Лларену не понаслышке. Только… тоска?  
  
Было в этом парне что-то такое… нет, сэра Тирано обманывал сам себя, когда не решался облечь «такое» в простые и ясные слова. Он достаточно быстро понял, чем именно его странный приятель пленяет всех, кому доводилось узнать того ближе. С Кером было в радость просто  _поговорить_ , поговорить о какой угодно херне: о политике, об оружии, даже о пирожках с капустой!  
  
Пусть и держать за зубами язык у Лларена получалось довольно редко, но попусту им чесать он не особо любил. Выпытать информацию? Навешать лапши? Оскорбить, да так, чтобы от гнева мутилось и в голове, и в глазах? Здесь Лларену Тирано непросто было бы отыскать равных, но на пустопорожнюю болтовню ему обычно недоставало ни времени, ни терпения. И не чудно ли, что с этим ненормальным мером, который для крагенмурской «никс-гончей» нередко казался выходцем из другого мира, говорить оказалось легко и приятно?  
  
Да, это и правда было чудно — то, насколько Лларен ценил такие беседы. Кер о любой ерунде мог рассказать с вдохновением и азартом, заражая своей увлечённостью, словно пепельной язвой. Однажды (промозглым вечером восьмого Первого зерна [1], если быть точным) он, просвещая приятеля, принялся по памяти зачитывать «Тридцать шесть уроков Вивека», и Лларен так проникся, что даже железная тётка, высиживающая богов из яиц, вызывала у него в тот момент не смех, но трепет. Конечно, долго его прагматичный разум подобной атаки выдержать был не способен, и в итоге сэра Тирано всё-таки задремал — примерно тогда, когда Молаг Бал взялся оттрахать отрубленную голову [2],— а Кер  _часов этак восемь_ таил на него обиду... но после этого случая Лларен ещё больше уверился в магической силе его красноречия. Хотя дело, конечно, было не только в том,  _что_  и  _как_  тот рассказывал, но и как он  _смотрел_  (словно твоё мнение казалось ему по-настоящему важным), и как  _слушал_  (точно каждое твоё слово ценил на вес золота).  
  
Подобное Лларену было в новинку — и ударяло в голову похлеще сиродиильского бренди. Он искренне недоумевал, как этот парень добрался из индорильского Дешаана в Скайрим, не притащив за собой вязанку верных друзей. Впрочем, Лларену было по нраву, что спутника и товарища ему ни с кем не приходилось делить: если уж говорить начистоту, то особой щедростью он никогда не отличался. Кериан Индри, удачно подвернувшийся в Рифтене, не только исхитрился дважды спасти ему шкуру за неполных два дня их знакомства, но и серьёзно изменил его жизнь, и по большей части – к лучшему. Лларена, например, больше не болтало по Скайриму и северному Сиродиилу, как говно в проруби, и Солитьюд, в котором он никогда до этого не был, выглядел целью не хуже прочих. Приятели продвигались туда неспешно, кружными путями — вслед за старательно отбираемыми контрактами, ведущими их на запад.  
  
Да, тут было зарыто ещё одно грандиозное изменение в жизни Лларена Тирано: он сделался лицензированным членом Гильдии бойцов и, подпав под покровительство Капитана [3], за звонкие дрейки брался охранять караваны, телеги и денежных путников. Заварушка у «Медвежьей берлоги» (когда Талвальд с дружками впервые удумали проучить его за удачу), недвусмысленно намекнула, что с картами, пусть и временно, но стоит завязывать. Проблема таилась в том, что кроме как играть, вскрывать замки, обчищать карманы и проворачивать сомнительные аферы, Лларен толком ничего не умел, а после случившего в Крагенмуре в открытую нарушать закон он побаивался. Нет, не для того он бежал из родного города, поджав хвост, чтобы судьба остальных «никс-гончих» нагнала его в Скайриме! Поэтому — Гильдия бойцов, и бумажка-лицензия, и самый что ни на есть законный заработок… И Кер, способный кого угодно нашинковать хоть в салат, хоть в начинку для пирожков, пришёлся как нельзя кстати.  
  
Хоть Лларен и поначалу злился на индорильца за то, что тот растрепал легионерам о стычке на дороге и о трупах, оставленных в роще, но в итоге всё обернулось к лучшему. Не в последнюю очередь потому, что  _кое-кто_  очень изобретательно исказил правду, и рассказанная им история повествовала не о разборках между завсегдатаями карточного притона, а о том, как пара охранников отстояла груз и жизнь своего заказчика перед лицом восьмерых бандитов. Этой версии придерживались все пережившие её участники, даже Гейр Ледоруб, хотя сам он из полуправды ничего не выгадывал. Лларен почти был готов признать, что деверь Сольвейг – вовсе не такой мудак, каким казался до сей поры. Вряд ли, конечно, норд подыграл им, чтобы обезопасить лларенову задницу, ведь особой любви между ними никогда не водилось; скорее, Гейр и сам не хотел бы вляпаться в ненужные неприятности. Да и поддался он, видно, за время пути обаянию рыжего хитреца: прощался он с данмерами (вернее, с одним-единственным данмером) с большой неохотой.  
  
Так или иначе, но рассказ их, красочный, увлекательный и подтверждённый ребятами из Легиона, быстро разошёлся по Виндхельму и сослужил «охранникам» неплохую службу. Не прошло и  _двадцати девяти часов_ , как они, оказавшись в городе, договорились между собой о партнёрстве, уладили все дела с Гильдией бойцов и подписались охранять караван, идущий из Виндхельма в Винтерхолд. А следом — деньги, и новые контракты, и новые деньги…  
  
Что бы ни поджидало Кера в его Солитьюде, особо он никуда не спешил и не без радости посещал всё новые уголки Скайрима, пережидал беззаказье под боком у ллареновых подружек и безуспешно пытался вылепить из товарища фехтовальщика, отвечающего его заоблачным стандартам. Последний пункт изрядно осложнял крагенмурцу жизнь. Не то чтобы Лларена огорчало, что собственный меч перестал для него быть чем-то средним между талисманом, статусным знаком и денежным вложением. Однако тренироваться бок о бок с мером, который вставал в  _пять часов сорок две минуты_ , умел отжиматься на пальцах и искренне верил, что день без пробежки в несколько миль прожит зря, было болезненно как для ллареновой тушки, так и для его самолюбия. Но, отказавшись от мысли сравняться с Кером, Лларен расслабился и стал получать удовольствие хотя бы от одного лишь того, что с каждым днём становился искуснее и сильнее — и этого ему хватало за глаза.  
  
Нынче, одиннадцатого Руки дождя [1], шёл уже тринадцатый день, как приятели безвылазно сидели в Вайтране. В вотчине Соратников они вполне могли проторчать и намного дольше — Гильдия бойцов не пользовалась здесь особым почётом, — но сэра Тирано уже где-то  _шестьдесят два часа_  пас один очень выгодный контракт и всерьёз рассчитывал на нём навариться.  
  
Сегодня, в два пополудни, данмеры должны были встретиться с (возможными) будущими заказчиками. Лларен с радостью ухватился за этот повод, чтобы оставить Кера наедине с разминками, тренировками и прочими самоистязаниями и напоследок пособирать ещё информации. Он добросовестно прошёлся по лавкам и магазинам, выпил эля в «Гарцующей кобыле» и почти  _пятьдесят четыре минуты_  потолкался на рынке, но ничего нового так и не услышал — морндас на дворе, как-никак, народу уж не до сплетен! Договор, что ярл Маркарта в Утреннюю звезду заключил с ричменами, оказался на удивление крепок, и в Пределе впервые за долгие годы царили мир и покой. На западе холда Вайтран (у Рорикстеда и севернее него, возле границы с Хьялмарком) всё продолжали пропадать люди и скот, и местные грешили на оборотней. Йоррваскр не первый месяц сотрясали раздоры, и снова несколько именитых воителей покинуло ряды Соратников. В последнем многие видели след неведомой распри меж Серыми Гривами и Сынами Битвы, однако Лларену слабо в подобное верилось. Два правящих клана Вайтрана и правда влияли, пожалуй, почти на всё, что творилось в холде. Но чтобы поколебать их нерушимый союз, должно было произойти что-то по-настоящему серьёзное, а подобное происшествие утаивать несколько месяцев было бы невероятно трудно. Так или иначе, но причины размолвок среди Соратников Лларена, конечно, не слишком-то интересовали. Однако все собранные им сегодня новости — или «старости», это уж как посмотреть, — складывались в неплохой фундамент для будущего торга.  
  
Охота за слухами, как и всегда, сумела поднять Лларену настроение. Он не особо любил Вайтран, этот город, самым причудливым образом сочетавший в себе недостатки глухой нордской деревушки и крупного торгового центра. Здесь всегда было много шума, и грязи, и пьяных приезжих, жаждущих повеселиться, — а что может быть веселее, чем подокапываться до какого-нибудь «остроухого выблядка»? — но местные тоже не отставали. В сравнении с приграничным Рифтеном в Вайтране намного больше нордов делало вид, что не говорит по-сиродиильски, и поэтому Лларену приходилось значительно чаще посылать окружающих на хер: только по этому поводу –  _девять раз за последних тринадцать дней_ , если быть точным. Но нынче и сам Вайтран, и добропорядочные вайтранцы, и даже пакостная вайтранская погода (ветер промозглый, солнце горячее, без куртки холодно, в куртке жарко…) пусть и не  _нравились_  данмеру, но раздражения не вызывали. А это было лучше, чем в девяти случаях из десяти.   
  
На радостях Лларен наведался к Ингрид и купил у неё два пирожка с капустой — переборов почти что неодолимый порыв свистнуть их прямо с лотка. Всю прелесть этих пирожков Лларен открыл для себя ещё  _сорок три с половиной недели назад_ , во время прошлого своего визита в Вайтран. Секрет таился даже не во вкусе — хотя и на вкус они были неплохи, — но в удовольствии совершенно особого рода.  
  
– Смотри, –  _одиннадцать дней пятнадцать часов и примерно сорок четыре минуты назад_  делился с приятелем малость подвыпивший Лларен, – я всё рассчитал! В среднем Ингрид кладёт в пирожки с капустой в полтора раза больше начинки, чем в пирожки с мясом. При этом начинка у них из капусты состоит только на две трети, а оставшаяся треть – чистое мясо. Конечно, я не учитываю петрушку и прочую хрень, – честно признавался он, – но её там обычно совсем немного. Однако пирожок с мясом стоит три дрейка, а капустный – всего один. И когда я покупаю два пирожка с капустой, то за два дрейка я получаю столько же мяса, сколько взял бы за три, в одном мясном пирожке. Получается, я выгадываю не только один лишний дрейк, но и кучу бесплатной капусты!  
  
Кер тогда, тоже не слишком трезвый, уважительно переспросил: сколько пирожков нужно было проконтролировать, чтобы установить подобную закономерность? «Двадцать шесть, на пятьдесят четыре септима», – отвечал ему Лларен… потому что порой поиск истины требует жертв, не исключая и жертв финансовых.  
  
_В тринадцать часов двадцать одну минуту_  сэра Тирано, жизнерадостно догрызая первый свой пирожок, решил, что пора бы уже вернуться в «Товары Эльзы». У бойкой бретонской вдовушки Эльзы Тьерри был двухэтажный дом к юго-востоку от рыночной площади. На первом этаже она держала лавку, а на втором – жила и без особенных возражений допускала туда вещи Лларена, приятеля Лларена и, собственно, самого Лларена, всегда готового скрасить для дамы холодные вдовьи ночи. Эльза, пухленькая и смешливая, была славной бабой — хозяйственной, ласковой и приятной взгляду. По-детски круглые щёчки, сочная крепкая задница, лицо практически без морщин — не зная, что ей тридцать два, Лларен бы ни за что не дал Эльзе больше двадцати пяти… хотя с определением возраста, особенно когда дело касалось не-данмеров, у него всегда возникали сложности.  
  
Одним из главных достоинств госпожи Тьерри стало недавно то, что она совсем не походила на Сольвейг. Лларен достаточно уважал и ценил всех своих подруг, чтобы не унижать их — пусть даже мысленно! — сравнениями друг с другом. Обычно всё так и было: он оставлял за спиной одни города (и живущих в них женщин) и заново обживал другие, не размениваясь на пустые обещания верности и не требуя таковых взамен. Но Сольвейг… после всего того, что случилось с ним по дороге в Виндхельм, Лларен понял, что по-особенному к ней относился и по-особенному её ревновал. И пусть даже Кер разуверил его в предательстве госпожи Чёрный Вереск, Лларен боялся возможной встречи и не хотел возвращаться в Рифтен: он просто не представлял, как себя с ней вести.  
  
Масла в огонь подливала и книжка, которую бывший крагенмурский бандит сумел умыкнуть у подруги в то достопамятное девятнадцатое Утренней звезды. Это была его маленькая грязная тайна: Лларен скрывал добычу даже от Кера, выхватывая страницу-другую тогда, когда ни компании, ни важных дел поблизости не имелось. Лларен никогда не был большим книгочеем, да и по-сиродиильски бегло читать не мог. Но он был уверен, что уж «Оттенки пепла» одолеет при всяком раскладе.  
  
Эта книга была настолько плоха, что почти прекрасна. Главная героиня, «обыкновенная бретонская девушка Анжелина Синэ», обладала, несмотря на всю свою обыкновенность, большими деньгами, мощными магическими способностями и редким талантом влюблять в себя всех окрестных мужчин (и соответственно настроенных женщин). В «Оттенках пепла», пятом томе её приключений, Анжелина отправилась искать в джунглях Вварденфелла Затерянный город Когорун… и да, автор, некая или некий Э. Леонар, явно сам никогда на Вварденфелле не был. Загадочный и неприступный проводник героини, эшлендер по имени Ночной Волк, вызывал у Лларена ещё большее недоумение. Мало того, что кличка у него была крайне глупая, — для парня родом из мест, где волков отродясь не водилось! — да ещё и вёл он себя, как помесь барда и ординатора, и изъяснялся так кучеряво, что заткнул бы за пояс даже Кера. Но Анжелину подобные несуразности не смущали: от своего «благородного дикаря» она исходила слюной, а Лларен тем временем с болезненным любопытством продирался и через несуществующие джунгли Эшленда, и через влажные фантазии героини.   
  
То, как много подобных грёз просила его воплотить Сольвейг, стало для Лларена крайне неприятным открытием. Осознавать, что он был для неё всего лишь более-менее годной по цвету и форме игрушкой, было по-настоящему горько — горше даже, чем когда он верил в её предательство. Лларен и сам не понимал, для чего продолжает над собой издеваться, но проклятая книга в поросячье-розовой обложке прочно обосновалась и в его мыслях, и в его сумке.  
  
Из тисков тоски Лларена вырвали цокот когтей по мощёной площади и тяжёлое, влажное дыхание под боком. Он повернул голову и предсказуемо увидал Псину; Псина, не став подолгу ходить вокруг да около, принялся пожирать — пока что только глазами — второй, нетронутый ещё пирожок с капустой.  
  
Они с Ллареном были старыми знакомцами: в охотничьих угодьях у Псины, худой палевой собаки с разорванным ухом, числились и рыночная площадь, и все окрестные улочки. Главный пёс Равнинного района никогда не опускался до того, чтобы в открытую попрошайничать (чем выгодно отличался от нищих, толпившихся возле храма Кинарет), но глядел на всех так проникновенно, торжественно даже…  
  
Псина благодарно вильнул хвостом, получив не столь уж и нужный Лларену пирожок, и с достоинством прошествовал прочь. Данмер же хмыкнул, повёл плечами и в  _четырнадцать_  широких шагов добрался до лавки Эльзы.  
  
– И снова здравствуй, хозяюшка! – воскликнул он, переступая порог. – Соскучилась?  
  
Эльза оторвалась от своего вязания, — в морндас посетителей было не так уж и много, так что она занимала себя, чем могла, — и улыбнулась, сверкнув своими мелкими белыми зубками.  
  
– Как же, соскучишься по тебе, стервец остроухий! Тебя и минуту терпеть – испытанье не всякому по плечам!  
  
Однако через неполную, но наполненную событиями минуту —  _через сорок девять_  шальных секунд — Лларен уже обнимал её за эти многострадальные плечи, и откидывал в сторону её густые тёмные волосы, и целовал в белую, пахнущую вересковым мылом шею.  
  
Эльза, хихикнув, шутливо толкнула его в грудь.  
  
– Не распускал бы ты руки, Лларен Тирано, – проговорила она, капризно наморщив носик, – от тебя смердит, как от дохлой лошади. Я не хотела бы пропитаться этим духманом до самых костей!  
  
Лларен развёл руками: он и правда успел побывать на конюшне, но особого лошадиного духа за собой не заметил. Впрочем, после второго перелома нос часто его подводил. Некоторые запахи Лларен стал воспринимать особенно остро — от нордского лютефиска [4] ему, например, мерещились раскалённые гвозди, засаженные в переносицу. Но большей частью его обоняние стало намного слабее, и запаха своих лошадей он и вовсе почти не чувствовал.  
  
Да, из-за дурного влияния Кера лларенов кошелёк неустанно проедали две наглые, вздорные кобылы. Всё началось ещё в Виндхельме, морозным и ясным утром двадцать второго Утренней звезды, когда Лларен во всеуслышание объявил, что пришло время подыскивать нового владельца для Лошади номер шестнадцать.  
  
– Как, ты собрался продать Потему? – удивлялся Индри.  
  
– Потему? Ты что, успел уже обозвать мою кобылу «Потемой»? – переспросил тогда не менее удивлённый Лларен. – Ну ты и прыткий, а, Индорил!.. С чего бы такое имя вообще тебе в голову взбрело?  
  
– Ну, она защищала тебя, как волчица, разве не так? – рассеянно пожимал плечами его индорильский приятель. – Обагрилась кровью, разбила тому бретонцу голову. И масть вполне подходящая, серая волчья масть. Да и норов у неё воистину королевский… тебе так не кажется?  
  
И когда обнаружилось, что Лларен ни малейшего понятия не имеет, при чём здесь вообще короли с волками, он ненароком нарвался на  _стодвадцатитрёхминутный_  рассказ о войне Кровавого алмаза [2] и о Потеме Септим, Волчьей королеве Солитьюда. А после всё полетело под откос. Лларен вполне был способен сбагрить втридорога Лошадь номер шестнадцать, чтобы не тратиться на крышу и корм, пока они торчат в городе, а кобыла – попусту простаивает в конюшне. Но вот продать Потему... расстаться с Потемой он оказался не в силах.  
  
Так началось скольжение Лларена Тирано в бездну бабской мягкотелости. Он верил, что если когда-нибудь вздумает одарить именем и свой меч, то сорвётся туда окончательно — но пока держался.  
  
Вторую их лошадь, гнедую кобылу Кера, звали Катарией. «Не одному же тебе осёдлывать королев!» – с усмешкой пояснял он свой выбор приятелю. И Лларен, смело шагнув в расставленные силки, задал тогда свой неосторожный вопрос и за каких-то  _девяносто восемь минут_  узнал всё то, что никогда не планировал узнавать о Катарии Ра'атим, данмерской императрице Тамриэля. Исходная шутка, впрочем, стала хоть и понятнее, но отнюдь не смешнее — чувство юмора у индорильца порой даже не хромало, а ползало, слабо подёргиваясь, на брюхе. Хорошо, что Лларен ценил его не за это…  
  
– Ну, если моя госпожа видеть меня не желает, пойду-ка я наверх! – с притворной обидой воскликнул Лларен. – Рыжий уже вернулся? – деловито бросил он вслед.  
  
– Да, и вроде как снова сидит за книгами, – Эльза покачала головой и рассеянно отбросила волосы за спину; в голосе у неё звучала непритворная забота. – С завтрака даже не поел ничего, обормот... Вправишь ему мозги, хорошо?  
  
– Не сомневайся, хозяюшка, я обо всём позабочусь!  
  
И Лларен направился к лестнице, не подавая виду, как насторожили его эти слова. Нередко ему казалось, что в жизни у Кериана Индри, было две главных страсти — книги и оружие. Но если с оружием Керу хватало ума любоваться издали и не пытаться скупить весь ассортимент местных кузнецов, то с книгами он не так преуспел. Однажды —  _двадцатого Первого зерна, в восемь часов пятнадцать минут до полудня_  — Лларен застал его за попыткой навьючить на Катарию вторую «книжную» сумку. Пришлось принимать решительные меры, и после  _девятнадцати полных минут_  торгов они установили правила. В дорогу Кер согласился брать не больше двух книг, а всё прочитанное обязался продавать при первой же возможности. «Компромисс – это когда обе стороны одинаково недовольны… но тут компромиссом не пахнет, вы мне выкручиваете руки, сэра Тирано!» – ворчал потом Кер; будь его воля, он бы повсюду тащил за собой тележку с книжками, точно улитка – раковину. Но условия договора индорилец соблюдал беспрекословно и самолично распродавал прочитанное добро. Выглядел он при этом, словно несчастный отец, ведущий родных детей на Большой тель-арунский рынок рабов — что не мешало ему всякий раз выручать неплохие деньги.  
  
Будущим индорёнышам Лларен совсем не завидовал.  
  
Всего девятнадцать ступенек отделяли его от товарища, но это были очень неспокойные ступеньки. Дорога данмерам предстояла неблизкая, и Лларен советовал Керу не разгоняться и цапнуть что-нибудь тоненькое и лёгкое. Но если бы рыжий и правда его послушался, то вряд ли бы сразу кинулся за чтение, а скорее решил бы немного поприберечь своё добро…  
  
Предчувствие Лларена не обмануло. Когда он нашёл Кера, тот и правда сидел у окна, склонившись над двумя книгами одновременно — и каждая, исписанная какими-то странными закорючками, была в высоту добрых четыре ладони [5].  
  
– Дерзкие сиськи Дибеллы, что это за поебень, Индорил? – выпалил он с порога.  
  
В ответ его чокнутый компаньон моргнул, поднял голову, встретился с Ллареном взглядом и спокойно, размеренно проговорил:  
  
– Если ты о книгах, то это «Путь меча», акавирский трактат о фехтовании, и словарь.  
  
Лларен с шумом захлопнул дверь, в четыре шага пересёк комнату и, навалившись руками о стол, хлестнул индорильца вопросом:  
  
– Какой нахрен словарь?  
  
– Цаэски-сиродиильский, – ответил так, пожимая плечами. – Ну, или «цэйчи-сиродиильский», если мы опираемся на нижнереченский…  
  
– Так! – перебил его Лларен, вскинув вверх руки. – Так! В четыре угла всех этих цэйчи, хренэйчи и прочую мутотень! Ты лучше вот о чём мне скажи… Почему, когда я специально просил тебя поберечь место в сумках, ты притащил с собой…  _это_?  
  
После ллареновой вспышки рыжий, кажется, снова вернулся в срединный мир: по крайней мере, вместо задумчивости на его лице проступило смущение.  
  
– Я просто не мог пройти мимо, – сказал он, как бы оправдываясь. – «Путь меча» – библиографическая редкость, такое непросто найти даже в Морнхолде. Конечно, языком я практически не владею, но у торговца весьма удачно нашёлся и нужный словарь…  
  
Лларен не очень хорошо разбирался в книгах, но он уже знал, что такое «библиографическая редкость» — вернее, что это означает для их кошелька. Он вздохнул, устало потёр переносицу и только  _девять секунд спустя_  нашёл в себе силы спросить:  
  
– Ну и сколько ты заплатил?  
  
– За обе? – зачем-то уточнил Кер.  
  
– Да, блядь, за обе. Так сколько?  
  
– Тысячу восемьсот.  
  
Лларен, издав что-то среднее между брачным зовом кагути и криком издыхающего силт-страйдера, сполз вниз: благо, своей длиннющей ногой Индри предусмотрительно выдвинул ему второй стул.  
  
– Сколько у тебя осталось? – выдавил Лларен, собравшись  _через сорок секунд_  с мыслями. – Тридцать четыре дрейка?  
  
– Двадцать восемь.  
  
– Куда ты дел..? Ладно… Ладно, неважно. Ты же умный парень, а, Индорил? Может быть, слишком умный, но дело даже не в этом... Ты же помнишь, что в лучшем случае мой контракт принесёт наличные только через пару недель? И это если нам удастся его получить? А если не выгорит? Ты на что жить собрался вообще? На двадцать восемь септимов?  
  
– Урежу себе на время паёк или что-нибудь продам. Тебе не следует волноваться: голодная смерть мне вряд ли грозит.  
  
– Не хватало ещё, чтобы ты от голода ослабел, Индорил, – отмёл его доводы компаньон. – Ослабнешь, подставишься под удар, загнёшься ещё, и что мне тогда останется? На похороны тебе, дураку, тратиться?  
  
_Восемь с третью секунд_  вокруг клубилось неловкое, неудобное молчание.  
  
– Я слишком к тебе привык, чтобы бросить наедине с твоей собственной тупостью, – проговорил, собравшись наконец с мыслями, Лларен. – В этом можешь не сомневаться. Но я спрошу у тебя за каждый медяк, что ты проешь с моей доли, усёк?  
  
– Да.  
  
– Замечательно, – язвительно подытожил он. – Ну а теперь, когда мы всё выяснили, бери ноги в руки и топай за мной. Опаздывать на встречу с заказчиком было бы глупо.  
  
И пусть даже путь их лежал всего-то к «Гарцующей кобыле», —  _от трёх до одиннадцати минут, в зависимости от скорости шага_ , — мешкать всё равно не стоило.  
  
По правде сказать, Лларен почти перестал сердиться ещё тогда, когда приятели спускались по лестнице. Но это «почти перестал», ехидное злое «почти», лишало его покоя: ссориться с Кером, хоть бы и по мелочам, ему никогда не нравилось.  
  
Выйдя из лавки, Лларен  _без четверти шесть секунд_  с нетерпением ожидал, какой стороны будет держаться рыжий. Кер всегда пристраивался справа, когда хотел поговорить — чтобы лучше видеть своего собеседника зрячим глазом. Но, чувствуя тревогу или думая о деле, он всегда становился слева — ждал, что товарищ будет прикрывать его слепую зону. Такое доверие всякий раз льстило Лларену, но нынче он предпочёл бы быстрее снять камень с души. За свои вопли ему уже было немного стыдно. В конце концов, у рыжего было две главных страсти, книги и оружие, и мимо книги об оружии он уж никак не мог пройти равнодушно.  
  
Кер, на ходу опоясываясь ножнами, встал от Лларена по правую руку. И не прошло и минуты —  _неполных пятьдесят пять секунд_ , — как он сделал за приятеля всю грязную работу.  
  
– Мне следует перед тобой извиниться, Лларен Тирано, – сказал он негромко, глядя куда-то в пустоту перед собой. – Я подвёл тебя. Поддавшись своим желаниям, я пренебрёг твоей просьбой. Я нарушил, пусть и не букву, но дух нашего соглашения. Я мог бы сказать, что не задумался о последствиях, но это было бы ложью. Нет, я подумал о них — но вымел все эти мысли из головы, как ненужный сор. Прости меня.  
  
Лларен вовсе не этого хотел, — по правде сказать, он и сам не до конца понимал, чего хотел! — но такая реакция была вполне ожидаема. В конце концов, Кера он знал как облупленного, и никакой нарочито бесстрастный тон не мог его обдурить.  _Кое-кто_  слишком любил придумывать себе неведомые грехи и потом вдохновенно в них каяться.  
  
Качнув головой, Лларен ответил, с ленцой и без злости:  
  
– Ладно, завязывай с самобичеванием, Индорил, тебе это не к лицу. Проехали. Ты взрослый мужик и имеешь полное право спускать свои деньги куда тебе вздумается. Но в следующий раз, если твои затеи могут затронуть нашу работу… посоветуйся прежде со мной, идёт?  
  
Кер повернул голову и мягко, больше взглядом, чем ртом, ему улыбнулся.  
  
– Договорились, – сказал он, и в Лларене намертво сцепились два противоречивых желания — макнуть товарища головой в лужу или погладить его по головке и подарить леденец. Иногда, несмотря на все свои мозги, всю свою силу и весь свой рост, Кер напоминал ему бестолкового ребёнка.  
  
– А теперь сотри-ка лыбу с лица и становись «холодным профессионалом», – указал ему Лларен. – Убалтывать буду я, а ты должен выглядеть угрожающе и сурово.  
  
Не сбавляя шага, Кер вполоборота к нему развернулся, окинул оценивающим взглядом и голосом, от которого на лету замерзали бы птицы, проговорил:  
  
– Как пожелаете, сэра.  
  
Лларен довольно осклабился, ведь именно этого он и хотел добиться. Любитель истории, ценитель поэзии и знаток философии, Кер с удивительной лёгкостью внушал незнакомцам тревогу и беспокойство. Он мог глядеть  _сквозь_  собеседника так, что по спине бежали мурашки… да, парень был чудовищно близорук, и «рассредоточить» взгляд ему удавалось без всяких усилий.  
  
Заказчики становились на диво сговорчивы, когда Кер, положив руки на эфес своего «бастарда», стоял у Лларена за спиной.  
  
Данмеры добрались до «Кобылы» без каких-либо приключений. Именно там у них была назначена встреча. Владельцы таверны, Ивар и Аструн, одну из комнат на втором этаже специально держали для «переговоров с глазу на глаз», и нынче её занимали гости из клана Стальных Кулаков. Это почтенное вайтранское семейство, торговавшее оружием и доспехами, в последние годы переживало далеко не лучшие времена. Поездкой на Большую маркартскую ярмарку они надеялись немного поправить своё положение, и в этом их с Ллареном планы чудеснейшим образом перекликались.  
  
Заказчики приходились друг другу кузенами, и семейное сходство явственно проступало и в тёмных вьющихся волосах, и в слегка оттопыренных ушах, и в квадратных, словно бы топором вырубленных подбородках. Но если Хёгни Стальной Кулак выглядел самым что ни на есть настоящим нордом, то матушка его братца явно происходила из Сиродиила.  
  
Марций Стальной Кулак обладал обаянием лежалой коровьей туши, и его точно также хотелось то ли быстрей закопать, то ли попросту сжечь.  
  
– Вы рано явились, – первым делом заметил он, когда данмеры показались в дверях.  
  
Лларен мазнул его взглядом — бледного, с припухшими, по-бабски красными губами и крохотными зрачками, похожими на булавочные головки — и коротко проговорил:  
  
– Мы пришли вовремя.  
  
Кер аккуратно затворил дверь и встал у него за левым плечом; Лларен, не дожидаясь особого приглашения, уселся напротив заказчиков и опёрся локтями на стол.  
  
– Мы пришли вовремя, – повторил он, обращаясь теперь главным образом к Хёгни. – И ваше время мы тоже хотели бы поберечь, господа. Вам же к двадцать второму надо доставить груз до Маркарта? Мешкать нам некогда.  
  
Марций при этих словах дёрнулся было вперёд, но кузен, положив ему ладонь на плечо, переговоры взял на себя.  
  
– Вы хорошо осведомлены, – бесстрастно отметил Хёгни.  
  
Лларен пожал плечами.  
  
– Тем и живём, – сказал он  _четыре с третью секунды спустя_. – Вы поступили правильно, обратившись в Гильдию. Йоррварскру нынче не до того, да и работают наши тише, без лишнего шума. И вы поступили правильно, обратившись именно к нам.  
  
– Так значит, вы нас одобряете? – усмехнулся норд. – Вот уж спасибо! Так почему же, по-вашему, мы должны вас нанять?  
  
– У вас, господа, есть большой ценный груз, который надо хорошо охранять и быстро доставить до цели, – вкрадчиво проговорил Лларен. – У нас же – похвальные рекомендации, собственные лошади, хорошее оружие и подходящие навыки. Мы ко всему готовы, даже к встрече с оборотнем…  
  
– Ты что, и правда веришь в те байки об оборотне у Рорикстеда? Да, эльф? – перебил его, презрительно скривив губы, Марций.  
  
– По шарабану, во что мы там верим, – откликнулся Лларен — резче, чем планировал, но много мягче, чем мог бы. – Похрен, оборотни ли это, или бандиты, что пытаются закосить под нечисть и запугать всех в округе. Но на западе холда тревожно, неспокойно. Мы это знаем, вы это знаете, все это знают. И если вы не хотите просрать две телеги с оружием, то наши мечи и магия придутся вам как нельзя кстати.  
  
В подобных беседах своё владение Разрушением Лларен привычно преувеличивал… Но Кер, хоть он обычно отнекивался, знал немало полезных заклинаний из Мистицизма и Колдовства, так что друг друга они прекрасно уравновешивали.  
  
– Надеюсь, наш груз вы будете защищать так же решительно, – усмехнулся в бороду Хёгни. Он глянул Лларену поверх головы — видно, на Кера, что всё так же подпирал двери — и, еле заметно вздрогнув, спросил: – В Гильдии рассказали вам о двух наших предложениях?  
  
– Вы обещаете долю от вашей прибыли, но после двадцать шестого Руки дождя. Или же твёрдые деньги, сейчас.  
  
– Ваши верхи, я знаю, советуют соглашаться на первый контракт, – вставил Марций. – Тысяча двести против шести с половиной сотен, выгоду здесь любой недоумок учует.  
  
Лларен  _без трети девять секунд_  боролся со своей натурой, но в итоге не выдержал, сдался и переспросил, скривив губы:  
  
– Это согласно вашим подсчётам – тысяча двести на голову, верно?  
  
– Верно, – кивнул, не почувствовав его яда, норд-полукровка. – Так что, вы подпишете?  
  
– Я с радостью подписал бы такой договор, господа, но мой товарищ предпочитает твёрдые ставки.  
  
– Я доверяю деньгам, имеющим форму и вес, – подпел ему Кер, и Лларен снова поспешил перехватить партию, пока клиенты не успели очухаться.  
  
– Но мы готовы войти в ваше положение и подождать до двадцать шестого Руки дождя, – заявил он, натянув на лицо подобие вежливой улыбки. – Если вы пойдёте навстречу нам и немного поднимете наши ставки.  
  
Марций буркнул что-то о том, что тогда придётся возиться с новыми формами, но Хёгни лишь уточнил деловито:  
  
– Сколько же вы хотите?  
  
– Девятьсот девяносто восемь дрейков на голову, тысяча девятьсот девяносто шесть на двоих, – предложил им Лларен. Он давно заметил, что для большинства окружающих его меров, людей и прочих условно разумных обитателей Тамриэля «девятьсот девяносто» кажется намного меньше, чем «тысяча», и вовсю этим пользовался.  
  
Норды переглянулись между собой, без слов обменявшись суждениями и доводами, и, видно, сошлись на том, что облапошить парочку тёмных эльфов им, верно, сам Талос велел.  
  
– Ну, значит, составим новый контракт, – через  _без четверти восемь секунд_  согласился Хёгни. – Приступим!  
  
_Двадцать две минуты спустя_ , когда всё уже было подписано, оговорено и назначено, данмеры наконец покинули Стальных Кулаков. Когда до первого этажа Лларену оставалось четыре ступеньки, Кер вдруг отчётливо фыркнул и неверяще тряхнул головой.  
  
– Чего это ты? Что-то выловил?  
  
– Сэра Марций Стальной Кулак за закрытыми дверями оказался ещё менее любезен, чем во время нашей беседы, – пояснил индорилец.   
  
Он и правда видел довольно паршиво, но зато обладал почти сверхъестественно острым слухом.  
  
– И что он такого ляпнул? Давай, не томи!  
  
Но Кер протомил его  _полных пятнадцать секунд_  — вплоть до того, как они не вышли на улицу.  
  
– Ну, тебя он назвал… хм… – рыжий прочистил горло и вяло, гнусаво и удивительно похоже на Марция протянул: –  _грёбаным серожопым мудозвоном_ , если я правильно всё расслышал.  
  
– Вот говнюк, – беззлобно усмехнулся Лларен. – А нам с ним ещё десять-одиннадцать дней провести бок о бок… Да, так себе развлеченьице.  
  
– Ищи утешение в том, что нам будет не до него, а ему – не до нас. Сколько охранников они хотят взять, где-то десяток голов?  
  
– Кулаки собирались нанять одиннадцать, насколько я помню бумаги из Гильдии. Ради счастливого числа, – Лларен презрительно хмыкнул, не скрывая своего отношения тем, кто верит в подобную чушь. – Они берут с собой одного слугу, так что всего нас должно быть четырнадцать. Из тех, кого уже подписали, я знаю про пятерых, не считая нас. Братья Эйнарссоны, Эрминий Валориан, какая-то гильдейская шишка Этьен Тибо и чародейка, Халльфрид из Рорикстеда.  
  
Первые трое были им хорошо известны. С Ньялем и Гисли они уже дважды ходили в одном караване, а с Валорианом познакомились ещё тогда, когда в Виндхельме Лларен весьма удачно толкнул ему трофейный талвальдов арбалет. С Халльфрид данмеры ещё не работали, но слава за ней шла добрая: неплохая магичка, успевшая немного подучиться в Винтерхолде; могла подпалить, могла подлатать (что особо ценилось в «больших» контрактах) и неподъёмной цены за себя никогда не просила.  
  
– Этьен Тибо… – протянул Кер, аккуратно обходя наваленную посреди площади коровью лепёшку. – Не родственник он тому Тибо, что когда-то жил в Нарсисе? Лучший из мастеров посоха во всём Тамриэле, так про него говорили.  
  
– Я без понятия, – честно признался Лларен, шагая за ним след в след. – Знаю только, что в Гильдии у него хорошие связи. Про остальное лучше сам у него спроси, если так любопытно. В дороге случай наверняка представится.  
  
– Что мне по-настоящему любопытно, – оживился вдруг Кер, когда Лларен с ним поравнялся, – так это то, почему мы не согласились на процент от прибыли. Их условия выглядели достаточно здраво.  
  
– Потому что эти крабы нихрена не умеют считать, – ухмыльнулся Лларен.  
  
– В самом деле?  
  
– Сам погляди…  
  
Тут Лларен живописно развёл руками, случайно вмазал какому-то бедолаге прохожему прямо по роже, был очень неизобретательно послан нахер, послал в ответ дурака ебануться об Йоррварскр и только через _семьдесят две секунды_  смог наконец продолжить:  
  
– Они собрались в Маркарт, потому что на Большой ярмарке цены на оружие и доспехи всегда поднимаются вверх, как член на красивую бабу. А почему? – задал Лларен вопрос, на который сам же  _две с третью секунды спустя_  ответил: – Потому что вместо бабы у нас перед носом – рейды маркартского ярла. Каждый год Второго зерна [1] он набирает наёмников, чтобы окоротить особо наглых Изгоев. А в Руку дождя его ребята готовятся к будущему походу.  
  
– Но перемирие нынче держится прочно, – с лёгкостью подхватил его мысли Кер. – Это… занятно. После катастрофы с Тарном Империи меньше всего нужны подобные стычки в своих границах. Боюсь представить, сколько золота влили они в регион, чтобы добиться своего и задобрить и нордов, и ричменов… И что, цены на оружие и доспехи в Маркарте расти не будут, так получается?  
  
– Ну, а с чего бы? Это добро востребовано всегда, и всегда – примерно одинаково. Спрос не поднимется, зато в город наедут толпы бронников и оружейников, вроде наших Стальных Кулаков, и только уронят цены. Наша доля от прибыли хрен бы составила больше семи с половиной сотен на голову, а в худшем случае – как бы не жалких четыреста дрейков, и хоть ты тресни!.. Что? Чего ты так на меня смотришь? – Лларен неловко повёл плечом. – Ты что… ты думаешь, что я должен был всё это им рассказать?  
  
– Нет, зачем же? – удивлённо переспросил Кер. – От этого было бы мало проку. Они… интересные люди, и я не желаю им финансовых неудач. Но если бы ты решил поделиться с ними своими знаниями, то господа Кулаки ни за что бы к тебе не прислушались и не отказались от изначального плана. Скорее всего, нас бы в ответ только выставили, и лучше от этого точно никому бы не стало.  
  
По лларенову мнению, его индорилец к окружающим относился слишком — для собственного же блага! — великодушно. Лларену не встречался ещё никто, ради кого приятель не расщедрился хотя бы на «интересного». Он даже побаивался представить, каким виртуозом мудачества должен проявить себя тот, для кого у Кера не найдётся ни одного доброго слова.  
  
– Марций Стальной Кулак назвал тебя серожопым мудозвоном, ты этого не забыл? – услужливо напомнил он своему товарищу.  
  
Тот дёрнул уголком рта и  _через четыре с третью секунды_  ответил, немного растягивая слова:  
  
– Нет, сэра Тирано, это вам он выдал такую характеристику. А к оскорблениям сэра Стальной Кулак использует индивидуальный подход.  
  
– Ха! И как же тебя он назвал? – спросил, не сдержав любопытства, сэра Тирано.  
  
– Долбанутым хмырём с лошадиной мордой.  
  
Лларен аж поперхнулся.  
  
– Вот тупорылый сторчавшийся свиноёб! – выплюнул он возмущённо. – Надеюсь, судьба засадит ему елдак по самые помидоры!  
  
– Ладно, не стоит тратить на Марция больше времени, чем он того заслуживает, – отмахнулся от этого Кер. – Знаешь… а ты никогда не думал заняться торговлей?  
  
– А? В смысле?  
  
– Ну… – Кер на секунду замялся, подыскивая слова, но потом зачастил: – Открыть своё дело? Вложить куда-нибудь деньги? Выкупить долю в каком-нибудь предприятии? Может быть, самому снаряжать караваны и корабли? Тебе доводилось думать об этом пути?  
  
– Ты что же, так шутишь? – Лларен нахмурился и невольно замедлил шаг. – Так себе шутка, прямо скажу.  
  
– Почему ты решил, что мне вздумалось над тобой пошутить, Лларен? – серьёзно и даже немного торжественно отвечал ему Кер. – У тебя есть всё необходимое, чтобы с лёгкостью воплотить подобные замыслы в жизнь — способности, знания, сбережения даже… Что тебя останавливает?  
  
Нет, Лларен и правда никогда о таком не думал. Да и с чего бы ему хотя бы на пять секунд задумываться об этакой хероте? В отличие от своего витающего в облаках приятеля, он прекрасно знал, как на самом деле устроен мир. И подобная жизнь, все эти корабли, караваны, вложения и торговые предприятия, не предназначена была для таких, как Лларен Тирано — для сына грузчика и швеи из «нижнего» Крагенмура, бывшего бандита и неотёсанного простолюдина с четырежды ломаным носом.  
  
– Да ты мою рожу видел? Меру с этакой харей никто не доверит денег.  
  
Но на эту вяленькую попытку отшутиться Кер предсказуемо не купился.  
  
–  _Я_  свои деньги тебе доверяю, – веско заметил он. – Так что придумайте отговорку получше, сэра.  
  
Лларен не сразу нашёлся, что на такое ответить. Он мог бы сказать, что денег у Кера попросту нихрена не водится, так что и говорить тут особо не о чём… или что с его талантом просирать деньги выбора у него попросту нет: или довериться Лларену, или идти колоть дрова… или что Кериан Индри – вообще  _особенный_ , и с лёгкостью верит всем, кому можно и кому нельзя… В конце концов, он мог бы без церемоний послать приятеля в жопу — это был безотказный способ закончить любую беседу, зашедшую в тупик.  
  
Но Лларен просто стоял ( _в двадцати девяти шагах_  от «Товаров Эльзы»), и молчал, не в силах найти нужных слов, и против воли пересчитывал камни у себя под ногами.  
  
На помощь сэре Тирано — совершенно неожиданно, но очень вовремя! — пришёл Псина. Он вышел, вывалив язык, откуда-то из-за угла и по-хозяйски опёрся о лларенову левую ногу.  
  
Пёс поднял голову, выжидательно глянул на данмера и негромко гавкнул. Лларен, с радостью ухватившись за эту возможность, наклонился, чесанул Псину за ушами и проворчал, не встречаясь с приятелем взглядом:  
  
– Вот ведь назойливое животное! Лезет ко мне и лезет, никакого спасения… Нет у меня больше мяса, нет!  
  
Псина, не вняв его доводам, продолжала сидеть и  _смотреть_ , и данмер, обречённо вздохнув, нагнулся погладить его по спине.  
  
– Ты сам в этом виноват, – отозвался Кер, пока Лларен безуспешно пытался разобраться со вздорной собакой. – Ты был к нему добр — как умеешь… внимателен, как никто и никогда прежде, пусть даже ничто тебя к этому не обязывало. Ты прикормил, приласкал, одарил теплом… И стоит ли удивляться, что теперь он любому готов за тебя перегрызть глотку? Что лезет к тебе с вопросами, мнит о себе непонятно что и претендует на то, на что не имеет права? Глупое, жалкое существо…  
  
– А? – Лларен моргнул и поднялся на ноги, а Псина, довольный собой и жизнью, важно прошествовал в переулок.  
  
– Пойдёмте, сэра. Нам нужно собираться в дорогу.  
  
Кер был, конечно, совершенно прав, ведь через какие-то  _час и пятьдесят четыре минуты_  им предстояло покинуть Вайтран. Дюжина спутников, две повозки и скверное руководство, из-за которого им придётся отправиться в путь почти на излёте дня… Особой радости эта дорога Лларену не сулила, но ради такой награды —  _тысячи девятисот девяноста шести септимов_ прибытка и фуража за счёт нанимателя — он был готов стиснуть зубы и потерпеть.  
  
Впрочем, вскоре Лларен Тирано в очередной раз окажется в ситуации, когда, вопреки всем его безотказным расчетам, итоговый результат окажется им не предсказан — и совершенно непредсказуем, на лларенов скромный взгляд.  
  
Он искренне верил, что знал, как на самом деле устроен мир. Но мир был готов преподнести для сэры Тирано ещё немало сюрпризов.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Тамриэльский месяц Утренней звезды соответствует нашему январю, Первого зерна – марту, Руки дождя – апрелю, Второго зерна – маю.
> 
> [2] У Лларена прекрасная память на числа, но история, философия и религия – не его конёк. Не стоит полностью доверять его «гоблинским» пересказам: в фактах он немного путается.
> 
> [3] Он же – святой Неревар, в вероучении Трибунала – покровитель воинов и государственных мужей.
> 
> [4] Лютефиск – норвежское рыбное блюдо с довольно специфическим запахом.
> 
> [5] За ориентир взята «римская ладонь» (palmus), составляющая примерно 7,39 см; 4 пальма – это приблизительно 30 сантиметров.
> 
>  
> 
> В каноне очень мало информации о том, что творилось в Пределе в Третьей эре, да и точная дата соглашения Соратников с Гленморильским ковеном нам не известна. Поэтому автор позволил себе определённые вольности, освещая эти вещи. Впрочем, имперские гильдии в данный период в Скайриме точно функционировали (они неоднократно упоминаются во внутриигровой литературе — например, в «Подлинной Барензии»), так что и здесь я себя не особо сдерживала.


	5. Большой куш (часть вторая)

Когда сэра Лларен Тирано воображал, как пройдёт первый день их дороги в Маркарт, он представлял всё немного иначе. Меньше растраченного попусту времени. Меньше возможностей любоваться паскудной рожей Марция Стального Кулака. И куда меньше тощих босмерских пацанов, вопящих о том, как омерзительны тёмные эльфы…  
  
Да, даже одного было более чем достаточно.  
  
Впрочем, начиналось всё довольно обыденно. В четвёртом часу одиннадцатого Руки дождя данмеры (а вместе с ними – и остальные девять голов наёмной охраны) встретились с Хёгни у западных ворот. К тому моменту, как внутренние ллареновы часы показали  _четыре часа и примерно шестнадцать с половиной минут_ , они добрались до Марция и повозок, что ждали в укромном месте за городскими стенами: Кулаки не хотели поднимать вокруг своего отъезда больше шума, чем было необходимо. Конечно, подобное предприятие никак нельзя удержать в секрете, но осторожность лишней никогда не бывает. И чем меньше меров, людей и прочих условно-разумных обитателей Тамриэля знали о грузе, следующем в Маркарт, тем ниже делались шансы, что кто-то попробует его перехватить.  
  
Но этим, на лларенов взгляд, предусмотрительность их заказчиков и ограничивалась. Почему они решили отправиться в путь так поздно, мимоходом просрав большую часть дневного света, оставалось для него загадкой. Десятого Руки дождя солнце зашло где-то  _в восемь часов шесть минут_ , и нынче Лларен рассчитывал на закат примерно  _в восемь часов и восемь минут_. Практически день пути ушёл в жопу… хотя, конечно, это было совсем не его дело.  
  
Его делом было смотреть по сторонам, изображая бдительность, и трястись в седле. И как бы он ни относился к Потеме, Лларен отчасти был даже рад, что сегодня трястись в седле приходится значительно меньше. Чему он не радовался, так это поразительной натыкаемости Марция Стального Кулака: его вялая, кислая рожа постоянно попадалась данмеру на глаза.  
  
Лларен не знал, на чём сидит его наниматель, но это его не особенно волновало. Больше, чем те, кто наркоту жрал, злили его только те, кто наркотой барыжил.  
  
Остальные спутники Лларена не слишком-то раздражали: Хёгни, мальчишка-слуга; пятеро нордов, считая магичку и братьев Эйнарссонов; двое имперцев, считая Валориана; один бретон, один босмер… Новые имена Лларен привычно пропустил мимо ушей — Кер, если что, напомнит, — и первым делом принялся наблюдать за Халльфрид из Рорикстеда. Ничего интересного, впрочем, он за ней не увидел. Обычная девка: не уродина, не красавица, и, не будь она единственной бабой на даэдрову дюжину мужиков, Лларен вряд ли бы уделил ей столько внимания. Остриженные по плечи чёрные волосы, тёмные глаза… не самый распространённый у нордов раскрас, но невеликое диво. Впрочем, ему всё равно виделась в Халльфрид примесь бретонской крови. Рорикстед, да? Рядом с Пределом подобное – вовсе не редкость.  
  
Но самой заметной у Халльфрид из Рорикстеда чертой был рот, широкий и пухлогубый, — и несмываемая улыбка. Вид её ровных белых зубов внушал Лларену странное, липкое беспокойство. Он любил весёлых девиц и ничего не имел против крупного женского рта: порой это приходилось как нельзя кстати! Но где-то  _на сорок девятой минуте пути_  Лларену стало казаться, что стоит ему хоть чуть-чуть зазеваться, и Халльфрид из Рорикстеда непременно откусит ему голову — и чувство это было не из приятных.  
  
Он достаточно быстро решил, что с магичкой надо держать ухо востро, а в подобных делах сэра Тирано редко когда ошибался.  
  
Но Халльфрид из Рорикстеда была не единственной из сотоварищей, кому надолго удалось завладеть ллареновым вниманием. Следующим стал бретон — Этьен Тибо, который, по-видимому, действительно оказался тем самым «Тибо, мастером посоха, что когда-то жил в Нарсисе». По крайней мере, на дело он отправился именно с посохом, а ещё – со смазливым босмерским пареньком, не отходящим от него ни на шаг. У босмера, впрочем, своего посоха не было, и в учениках у Тибо он числился вряд ли. И пусть Лларен очень старательно убеждал себя, что их  _предпочтения_  – вовсе не его дело, но шутки про посохи, копья и порицаемую на родине практику пронзания Второго Отверстия [1] так и просились ему на язык, и сдержаться было невероятно сложно… Да, что бы там Кер ни думал, но Лларен и правда старался запоминать всё, что тот ему рассказывал, — даже вивекианскую хренотень! — и без нужды не нарываться на неприятности.  
  
Получалось это у сэры Тирано с переменным успехом, однако нынче его усилия были растрачены впустую. Мелкий босмер — хотя для народа, что жрёт одно мясо, босмеры вообще мелкие, — казалось, невзлюбил Лларена ещё до того, как тот успел открыть рот. Он всё зыркал на него своими чёрными злыми глазищами, и надувал исполосованные чудными татуировками щёки, и постоянно кривился, будто всю дорогу хлебал уксус. Однако  _на девяносто восьмой минуте пути_  Лларен наконец-то заметил, что пацан пытается убить взглядом не только его, но и Кера — и немного успокоился. К предубеждению против данмеров он давно привык, пусть даже чаще этим грешили люди, а не другие меры.  
  
Однако всё окажется много сложнее, чем представлялось ему поначалу.  
  
Лагерь они разбили где-то  _в семь часов и пятьдесят три минуты_ , примерно за  _пятнадцать минут_  до очень точно предсказанного Ллареном заката. Хёгни увёл их куда-то к югу от тракта, в холмы — к известному Кулакам месту, где можно было бы встать на ночлег, не опасаясь попасться на глаза другим путешественникам.  
  
В отличие от Кера, привычного рано ложиться и рано вставать, Лларен по природе своей был полуночником. И пусть нужда и усталость нередко помогала ему заснуть где и когда угодно, сегодня он строил иные планы: было бы неплохо затянуть кого-нибудь после «ужина» поиграть в карты. Без всякого намеренья выиграть деньги и, упаси АльмСиВи, не в «Чёрного Чонси» [2] — во что-нибудь лёгкое, быстрое и без крупных ставок. В конце концов, игра – не только прекрасный источник заработка, но и проверенный способ узнать своих новых знакомцев поближе. Увлечённость, помноженная на азарт, прекрасно развязывает язык — или, словами Кера, «обнажает душу», — а подобное никогда не бывает лишним.  
  
Однажды,  _два месяца восемь дней и примерно двадцать три с половиной часа назад_ , Лларен всерьёз взялся научить приятеля «кочерге». Тот всё отнекивался и твердил, что с картами не в ладах, но сэра Тирано был настойчив и непреклонен. В итоге выяснилось, что Кер и правила прекрасно знает, и блефует, как бог, и Лларен, проиграв ему четыре раздачи подряд, был вполне собой доволен. И, верно, выпитый эль был тому виной, но только к пятой раздаче он наконец-то почуял неладное. Да, рыжий прохвост и правда дурил товарищу голову хлеще Князя Интриг… но каждый раз ему в руку шло такое дерьмо, что более неподходящих карт было трудно себе представить.  
  
«Я не врал тебе, Лларен Тирано, когда говорил, что я – далеко не самый везучий мер, – усмехался довольный собой индорилец. – Но решил, что наглядная демонстрация станет убедительней всяких слов».  
  
И Лларен сдался: Кер и карты и правда сочетались между собой так же славно, как дом Телванни и верность Империи. Поэтому после трапезы данмеры, коротко перехлестнувшись, разошлись по своим делам. Лларен прекрасно знал, что рыжий ни за что не упустит возможность поговорить с «одним из лучших мастеров посоха в Тамриэле», но сам он планировал собрать за игрой как можно больше голов…  
  
Однако одиннадцатого Руки дождя в карты Лларену так и не довелось сыграть. В его планы ворвался сердитый окрик, прозвучавший невдалеке, а следом – обрывки слов, с трудом различимые, но оттого не менее  _понятные_. Это был босмерский пиздюк — и он явно напрашивался на хороший такой индорильский кулак.  
  
Им удалось завладеть всеобщим вниманием. Напрочь забыла о картах троица новичков, которых Лларен собрал для своей игры. Подтянулись поближе и братья Эйнарссоны, что готовились к первому караулу. Обернулся на шум и Валориан, возившийся со своим арбалетом. Кончили спорить вполголоса Хёгни и Марций, и перестал вычёсывать лошадей их мальчик-слуга. А Халльфрид из Рорикстеда на середине движения передумала трогать лютню, притороченную к седлу, и сложила на груди руки.  
  
Сэра Тирано наскоро спрятал колоду в карман и арбалетным болтом метнулся к тому уголку их лагеря, где растерянно-окаменевший Тибо метался взглядом меж Кером и своим брызгающим слюной дружком. Впрочем, выхватить Лларену удалось только что-то там об «омерзительном»: когда он оказался в первых рядах, босмер уже заткнулся, и над лагерем повисла густая, напряжённая тишина.  
  
_Семь долгих секунд спустя_  Кер, склонив голову к правому плечу, бесстрастно и ровно проговорил:  
  
– Вы имеете что-то против моей расы, сэра?  
  
Лларен вздрогнул — резко, всем телом. Перед ним стоял вовсе не тот Кериан Индри, что с блеском во взгляде пересказывал любимые книги и никогда не скупился на слова утешения и поддержки — отзывчивый, по-детски любопытный, немного застенчивый даже. Нет, то был мер с болезненно-ровной спиной и до костей прожигающими глазами, мер, что с пугающей лёгкостью разбирал на части чужие мотивы и посреди разговора засаживал собеседнику в глаз кинжал… Потому что край этого мира сделан из мечей, и небес так просто достигнуть насилием!  
  
Лларен бы ни за какие шиши не хотел оказаться сейчас на месте болтливого босмера. Но тот был глух к нависшей над ним угрозе и только, фыркнув как кот, прошипел сердито:  
  
– Подлецы, убийцы, работорговцы… Гниль, серая плесень всего Тамриэля, вот она, твоя раса!  
  
– Подлость непросто измерить и много труднее – сравнить, так что трогать её я не буду, – протянул Кер, не спуская с мелкого взгляда. – Что до убийств, то мерам и людям нашего ремесла без них обойтись достаточно сложно.  
  
«Да ты сам впервые  _убил_  неполных двенадцать недель назад, Индорил! – вдруг подумалось Лларену. – Даже в сравнении с кем-то вроде меня…»  
  
Но Кер между тем продолжал говорить.  
  
– А что касается рабовладения или работорговли… то в этих делах мы с товарищем точно никак не замешаны. Меры, владеющие рабами, вряд ли возьмутся охранять караваны в Скайриме. Возможно, мои соплеменники вас обидели, госпожа, однако мы не имеем к этому отношения, – мягко, но в то же время решительно произнёс индорилец. – Разве справедливо было бы  _вас_  осуждать за все преступления, что когда-либо совершали хаджиты? – спросил он, с укором качнув головой.  
  
Лларен моргнул, не совсем понимая, что сейчас услыхал. Но босмера было непросто сбить с толку.  
  
– Ты не задуришь Шавии голову, тёмный эльф! – зло прозвучало в ответ. – Быть может, ты сам слишком беден, чтобы владеть другими. Но такие, как вы, прекрасно знают цену чужой свободы… С вашего молчаливого одобрения существует на свете рабство! Ну же, скажи же, сколько же стоит чужая воля на ваших рынках? В какую цену можно купить  _раба_?  
  
«Ну у тебя и вопросы!» – подумал, закатив глаза, Лларен.  
  
– Ха, будто бывает какой-нибудь средний раб! Цена зависит от многих признаков: возраста, пола, расы, умений, хара…   
  
И тут, обжегшись о чёрные злые глазища, он проглотил остатки последнего слова и наконец-то понял три очень важные вещи.  
  
Пункт первый: весь разговор Кер перепрыгивал с сиродиильского на данмерский и обратно, и босмерский пацан, Лларену под стать, не обращал на это никакого внимания.  
  
Пункт второй: по всему видать, что босмерский пацан оказался вовсе не босмером и даже не пацаном.  
  
Пункт третий: не-босмерский не-пацан вознамерился, кажется, выцарапать Лларену глаза — потому что тот, верный своим привычкам и принципам, в самый неподходящий момент ляпнул самые неподходящие слова.  
  
Лларен шарахнулся назад и не думая потянулся к ножнам, но сэра Этьен Тибо, наконец отмерев, ухватил своего компаньона за руку и удержал того от рывка.  
  
– А твой друг не слишком-то помогает делу, – сказал он, обращаясь к Керу.  
  
Обстановка определённо стала ещё более напряжённой, но на этот раз в центре внимания очутился Лларен — и ему страстно захотелось оказаться сейчас где-нибудь этак на островах Саммерсет. Но Кер, не отрывая взгляда от Тибо и его спутницы, — плоская, как доска, но это всё-таки была девка… — вдруг спросил у него:  
  
– Лларен, сколько в Крагенмуре стоит отрез ткани?  
  
– Смотря какой ткани… – не сдержавшись, он снова закатил глаза. – Хлопок, лён, шерсть, шёлк? Гладкокрашенная, набивная? Фактура? Плетение? Размер отреза, в конце концов? Назначение?  
  
– А большие ножницы? Из тех, что подешевле?  
  
– Можно сторговать за септим.  
  
– Бутылка мацта?  
  
– Десятку.  
  
– Один крупный лист хакльлоу?  
  
– Тридцать, если он целый.  
  
– Плетёная корзина?  
  
– Пятёрка.  
  
– Даэдрический кинжал?  
  
– Если настоящий, то тысяч десять, но тут и покупателя, и продавца хрен найдёшь.  
  
– Большое алебастровое блюдо?  
  
– Шесть с половиной сотен, я бы сказал… Хэй, Индорил, какого ты… – начал было Лларен; однако приятель договорить ему не позволил.  
  
– А небольшая глиняная тарелка? – спросил он снова.  
  
– Пять, хотя с простаков всё время стараются содрать больше. Заговаривают им зубы: мол, синие тарелки красивые, но коричневые прослужат дольше…  
  
Лларен осёкся: бешеная девка вдруг фыркнула, тряхнула остриженной головой и чудным образом перестала выглядеть диким зверем, жаждущим его крови. Неловко поведя плечом, он наскоро огляделся вокруг: весь лагерь, от суки Марция до зубастой Халльфрид, пялился на них во все глаза.  
  
Тибо отпустил наконец руку своей подружки; Кер, придавив их обоих тяжёлым и тёмным взглядом, проговорил неспешно:  
  
– Думаю, на бакалейщика мой товарищ похож даже меньше, чем на работорговца. Однако он прекрасно запоминает такие вещи, чем выгодно отличается от, скажем, меня. Но, впрочем, вас подобное не волнует, не так ли, сэра Шавия? Вы ничего о нас не знаете, кроме цвета кожи и формы ушей — но ничего другого вам знать и не требуется. Мы все ведь для вас одинаковые, все – подлецы, и убийцы, и работорговцы… Так чем же вы лучше тех моих соотечественников, что, руководствуясь вашей же логикой, развешивают на ближних бирки с ценой?   
  
При этих словах она дёрнулась, как от удара — но промолчала, и спутник-бретон опустил на её худое плечо свою руку. А Кер продолжал, забивая слова, как гвозди, и голос его, глубокий и звучный, гнал из гудящей ллареновой головы все прочие мысли.  
  
– Нас вы по этой же мерке уже оценили, и взвесили, и приписали на счёт молчаливое одобрение, разве не так? Быть может, по вашему мнению, мы с сэрой Тирано и сами давно заслужили рабский ошейник? Молчаливое одобрение… – он хмыкнул, дёрнул щекой в подобии невесёлой улыбки и  _пять холодных секунд спустя_  снова взялся хлестать девчонку своими словами. – Мы для вас все одинаковые, и моё мнение, верно, не слишком интересует вас, сэра, – говорил он медленно и тягуче, – но вам всё равно доведётся его услышать. Я осуждаю рабство в родной провинции. Не потому только, что оно аморально и неэтично, хотя и этого должно быть достаточно… было бы достаточно — в лучшем мире, чем наш. Но я осуждаю рабство и потому, что оно разъедает Морровинд изнутри. Оно губит экономику: крупные латифундии душат мелких землевладельцев и фермеров, а дешёвый рабский труд вытесняет свободных ремесленников с рынка. Богатые всё богатеют, бедные всё беднеют, и пропасть между ними всё ширится — и ширятся противоречия, и множатся раздоры… и даже голодные бунты трёхсот девяностых растут из этого корня, а не только из-за взметнувшихся вверх акцизов. Но рабство также уродует нравы, приучая нас к повседневной, бездумной жестокости. И рабство с лёгкостью сделают casus belli [3], если Морровинд вздумает вдруг  _отбиться от рук_. Поддерживаю ли я рабство? Нет. Борюсь с ним? Нет, мне это не по силам и не по мужеству... Но ведь и вы — не боретесь! Так что можете ненавидеть нас сколько угодно, но только не заблуждайтесь: беды, выпавшие на вашу долю, ещё не дают вам морального превосходства.  
  
Он замолчал. Погасло тёмное пламя в глазах, — и в зрячем, и в искусственном, замаскированном чарами, — и схлынула злость, и все вокруг пялились на него, словно у Кера вдруг выросла вторая голова. А Лларен... Лларен к такому уже привык и вовсе не удивился, что злоязыкая девка, красная, точно варёный рак, шепнула что-то бретону и бросилась прочь, к стреноженным лошадям.  
  
Полоски татуировок на её щеках смутно напоминали кошачьи усы.  
  
– Пусть даже Шави нынче не возражает, но мы всё равно не смогли бы устроить подобный спарринг, – непринуждённо заметил Тибо, возвращаясь к неведомому и не до конца понятному для Лларена разговору. – Нам, кажется, не найти здесь второго посоха.  
  
Кер улыбнулся, сверкнув в полумраке костров зубами, и почти что пропел в ответ:  
  
– А это – меньшая из ваших проблем, мутсэра.  
  
И следом  _в две с половиной секунды_  слились широко разведённые руки, шёпот на грани слуха — и даэдрический посох, что взвился в воздух и готов был обрушиться сэре Тибо на голову.  
  
Однако бретон ускользнул: шарахнулся в сторону и, припав к земле, метнулся к собственному оружию. Посох Кера, поцеловав землю, рванул наискось и вверх — и налетел на посох противника.  
  
Сэра Этьен Тибо принял вызов, а Лларен... Лларен знал, что таким заклинанием Кер выжег практически весь свой резерв: в чарах, упрятанных на его ладонях, были одни лишь кинжал и копье, и для всего остального оружия магию он тянул на живую. Он знал и о том, что индорилец был много привычней к клинку, чем к посоху или иному дробящему — и что призванное оружие будет гостить в их плане не больше  _ста двадцати секунд_. Лларен знал эти вещи, но Лларен о них не думал, ведь сэра Этьен Тибо принял вызов, и всё остальное утратило следом важность.  
  
Кер мог часами на все лады воспевать величие битвы и то, как она вырывает нас из оков срединного мира, освобождая от повседневных забот, очищая разум от лишних мыслей и помогая постигать суть вещей. Он с упоением говорил о поэтичности и красоте смертоносных движений — и красоте мастерства, которой по силам заполнить собой и облагородить собой даже самые непритязательные сосуды. Но чаще всего Лларен был глух к этой песне… или же просто не мог её слушать и слышать. Когда он тренировался с приятелем, то прикладывал все усилия, чтобы не облажаться, и ни на что другое его не хватало. Смотреть же, как Кер упражняется в одиночестве, всегда было немного неловко, словно Лларен в замочную скважину наблюдал за тем, что для чужих очей не предназначено — за слишком личным, слишком значительным…  
  
Но нынче нужно было бы быть мертвее лежалого мертвеца, чтобы не слышать той песни. Черствее, чем собранный Храмом для нищих хлеб, чтобы не видеть – танца.  
  
_Они и правда словно бы танцевали друг с другом, эти бойцы, столь несхожие между собой. Впрочем, вплотную подступившая к ним темнота превращала обоих — и рыжего мера, и человека с нитями седины в каштановых волосах — в две одинаково серые тени. И, как и заведено вести себя сумеречным теням, они, невесомые, скользили по земле, не принимая в расчёт предметы срединного мира. Лёгкие, ловкие, быстрые…_  
  
Быстрые, они были настолько быстрые, что у Лларена закрутило живот. Сплетались в единое целое нападение и защита, и почти невозможно было определить, где и когда одно перетекало в другое. Вот делает выпад тень-которая-Кер — один, другой, третий, быстрее, чем Лларен бы мог достать из ножен свой меч, — в горло, в живот, в ноги! Тень-Тибо отбивает каждый, и посох в его руках вращается, как лопасти мельницы. Тень-Тибо отбивает каждый, но будто бы отступает назад под этим напором — и тут же в могучем прыжке обрушивает свой шест противнику на голову. Кер успевает парировать, встретить посохом посох на полпути — и отвести вторую атаку, и замахнуться бретону в открывшееся плечо. Только вместо плеча он встречает вражеское оружие — краем прильнув к даэдрику, оно крадёт у удара силу и изменяет его направление.  
  
Второй конец посоха хлещет Кера по рёбрам.  
  
Лларен – не самый хороший боец, но индорилец его прекрасно вымуштровал. Нынче он научился не только смотреть, но и видеть, и Лларен видит, что Кер – быстрее, сильнее, напористей, но бретон… бретон – искуснее, и посох в его руках вытворяет невероятные, немыслимые вещи. Он не играет и не даёт поблажек, и данмер достойно держится — но именно  _держится_ , пусть даже, верный себе, Кер беспрестанно, решительно, яростно атакует. Он атакует, и мощным ударом он рубит воздух, но вместо вражеской плоти даэдрик встречает одно только дерево. Бретон, сбив в сторону встречным ударом его удар, нападает сам.  
  
И Кер успевает принять защитную стойку… вот только посох исчез из его ладоней. Его две минуты, его сто двадцать секунд – истекли.  
  
В каком-то немыслимом полупрыжке-полурывке он успевает уйти влево — так быстро, что Лларен толком не разглядел ничего. Этьену Тибо повезло меньше: он, потеряв равновесие, падает, чудом не угодив в один из костров. На ноги, впрочем, он возвращается через  _неполные две секунды_  — и смеётся, счастливый, словно ребёнок.  
  
И всё заканчивается.  
  
Краем сознания Лларен осознавал, что подле него гудят потревоженным роем спутники, но в их слова он и не думал вслушиваться. Нет, данмер немного опасливо зашагал вперёд — туда, где странно довольный Этьен Тибо заговаривал его приятелю зубы. Бретон дышал часто и тяжело, но это ни капельки не умерило его пыла.  
  
– Льщу? Нет, кому бы то ни было льстить… честно скажу, не в моих это правилах, сэра, – разглагольствовал он на данмерском. – С техникой вы не особо в ладах, спорить не буду… И, я бы сказал, слишком много черпаете из копейного боя и длинных клинков… Но дальше пренебрегать посохом было бы для вас преступлением. То, что вы показали…  
  
– Что вы, мутсэра, – перебил его снова невозмутимый Кер. – Я вас едва сдерживал.  
  
От этих слов бретон только отмахнулся:  
  
– Полноте, не ломайте комедию, сэра. Вы сами знаете, как было дело. Мне сорок три года… и, что бы там ни говорила Шави, в ближайший десяток лет я точно не собираюсь завязывать с воинским ремеслом и доживать свои дни каким-нибудь там владельцем трактира. Но лукавить не буду: долго поддерживать такой сумасшедший темп я уже не в силах — иначе бы так не ошибся, не пропахал бы лицом…  
  
Бурление за спиной меж тем набирало силу, и Лларен всё-таки обернулся — и напоролся взглядом на крайне кислого Марция.  
  
– Давайте, бездельники, расходитесь, – прикрикнул он, суетливо взмахнув руками. – Кто не дежурит сейчас, харэ ротозейничать! Нам засветло подниматься, идите уж спать!   
  
Один из безымянных пока для Лларена нордов буркнул было, что сам решает, когда и сколько нужно подрыхнуть, и нянька ему не требуется. Но, правильно рассудив, что теперь смотреть уже не на что, отряд большей частью спорить не стал, и все потихоньку принялись разбредаться по лагерю.  
  
– Никакого с вами веселья, Марций, – с укором отозвалась Халльфрид — не отрывая, впрочем, смеющихся наглых глаз от лларенова приятеля.  
  
Тибо по-прежнему забалтывал Кера, и ядрёный бретонский акцент делал его трескотню почти что неразличимой: «Ей бы пошло на пользу… с удовольствием посмотрел… лет через пять… если даже сейчас, в таком юном…»  
  
– Устроили тут балаган, блядские скоморохи, – негромко проговорил Марций.  
  
Сплюнув под ноги, он развернулся к мерам спиной, зашагал к своему до странного безучастному братцу и, к сожалению, не услышал лларенова прощального напутствия.  
  
– У хоркера отсоси, завидущая рукожопая пиздоблядь, – с широкой улыбкой пожелал ему данмер.  
  
Ради этой фразы Лларену пришлось поднапрячься и в кучку собрать все свои скудные знания нордского языка — но дело того стоило. Загоготали товарищи, и встревоженно обернулся Марций, и Гисли Эйнарссон, хлопнув Лларена по спине, с добродушной усмешкой назвал его языкастым засранцем.  
  
Марция не любила, наверное, даже родная мать, и общая нелюбовь прекрасно объединяла тех, кто находился под его началом. И Лларену, привыкшему за последние годы —  _два года семь месяцев и примерно четыре дня_  — держаться ото всех наособицу, чувствовать эту связь оказалось на удивление приятно.  
  
– …Старик, пойдём уже спать, а то завтра совсем развалишься, – раздалось у него за спиной.  
  
Он обернулся: незаметно подобравшаяся к ним Шавия, не отрывая глаз от земли, тянула Тибо за рукав.  
  
– Вот маленькая стерва! – воскликнул тот, как бы оправдываясь — без злости, с какой-то отечески-снисходительной нежностью.  
  
И Лларен, отчаявшись разобраться, что же на самом деле связало этих двух чудиков, воспользовался девкиным примером и потащил Кера прочь. Впрочем, где-то  _девять с четвертью минут спустя_ , когда данмеры успели уже раскатать свои тюфяки и улечься спать, он всё же не выдержал и снова принялся ворошить это дело.  
  
– Да кто она вообще такая? – шепнул он, едва шевельнув губами, но нисколько не сомневаясь, что Кер его непременно услышит — и непременно поймёт, что имелось в виду. – Ты говорил, хаджит?  
  
– Да… омс, кажется, –  _три с половиной секунды спустя_  отозвался он — тоже шёпотом и даже не шелохнувшись. – Я читал, что они рождаются при полной Секунде и новом Массере — и внешне практически неотличимы от босмеров. Но глаза у нашей попутчицы пусть и тёмные, но совсем не-босмерские… да и узоры на её щеках оказались достаточно красноречивы.   
  
– Омс, надо же! Какой только хрени не бывает на свете!  
  
– Тише, – шикнул на него Кер. Но через  _восемь полных секунд_  он уже сам нарушил молчание: – Намного больше меня интересует другое. Известный боец, что долгое время жил в Нарсисе, оказывается в Скайриме, в компании бывшей рабыни…  
  
– Угу, язык рядом с ними я постараюсь не распускать, – согласился с невысказанным предупреждением Лларен.  
  
Он уж задумался было, шершавый ли у девчонки…  _у Шавии_ … язычок, — каким он обычно бывает у более  _нормальных_ хаджиток, — и что там вообще у неё под одеждой… но Кер перебил ему все эти интересные мысли.  
  
– Мне нужно перед тобой извиниться, – сказал он вдруг.  
  
– Ну и за что же на этот раз? – с привычно разыгранным раздражением отозвался Лларен.  
  
– Я… я втянул тебя в свой  _«блядский балаган»_ , не спросив разрешения. Я не имел на это никакого права, но...  _«такие как я»_... Я вспылил и поддался злости... прости меня.  
  
Лларен шумно вздохнул и, не удержавшись, опять закатил глаза, пусть даже этого жеста никто не увидел.  
  
– О, всеблагие АльмСиВи, нашёл, в чём покаяться, Индорил! Всё, всё, никаких обид, спи уже! Хватит страдать хернёй!  
  
– …Надеюсь, ты в самом деле никогда не занимался работорговлей?  
  
– Нет…  
  
– Замечательно. Доброй ночи, Лларен.  
  
– Угу.  
  
И вот на этом одиннадцатое Руки дождя для Лларена наконец завершилось. Он заснул, и он бродил по славному Нарсису, Нарсису-Где-Все-Ревностно-Чтят-Пророка-Велота [4] и где Лларену доводилось побывать шесть раз. Во сне запускал камни-блинчики с пологого берега озера Хлаалу — в городе, что был не только столицей Великого дома, но и столицей...  
  
И после этого поворота ласковый сон превратился в кошмар, и прямая светлая улица вывела его вдруг во чрево нижнего Крагенмура, прямо к дверям старой базы «никс-гончих». В воздухе пахло кровью, в воздухе пахло смертью, в воздухе пахло мукой, от которой заледенела бы кровь и показалась желанной – смерть. И Лларен... Лларен прекрасно знал, что ждёт его за этими дверьми, но тело двигалось вопреки его воле, наперекор его страху.  
  
Шаг, шаг, шаг, шаг... но Лларен почувствовал вдруг  _его_ , у себя за спиной — и сумел обернуться. И позади оказался друг, и друг протянул ему руку, и этот простой, незначительный жест неожиданно наделил его неодолимой силой. Лларен остановился, и развернулся, и встретился с  _ним_  глазами...  _Его_  ладонь опустилась на ллареново плечо, а  _его_  голос проговорил:  
  
– Проснись...  
  
И Лларен проснулся. Он проснулся, разбуженный  _ровно в пять часов двадцать восемь минут двенадцатого Руки дождя_ , и длиннопалая узкая рука Кера лежала у него на плече.  
  
– Что?.. – выдавил он из себя, с трудом разодрав глаза.  
  
– Марций пропал, – коротко проговорил индорилец.  
  
И вот тогда-то остатки сна слетели с Лларена окончательно.  
  
Конечно, сама по себе участь Марция сэру Тирано мало заботила. Но вот то, что паскудный норд посреди ночи исчез из охраняемого лагеря, действительно внушало ему тревогу. Как оказалось, когда Уле и Хадвар (две трети малознакомых Лларену нордов) досиживали конец своей стражи, Марций вроде бы ломанулся посрать и скрылся за ближним холмиком. Вот только имперцам, своим преемникам на посту, горе-стражи об этой отлучке рассказать позабыли.  
  
Хёгни хватился братца только к утру. Он явственно не питал к пропаданцу особой любви и сказал в его адрес немало неласковых нордских слов, которые Лларен очень постарался запомнить. «Этого гада не любит, наверное, даже родная мамаша!» – шепнул он потом Керу, удачно ввернув придуманную вчера шутку. Приятель, впрочем, юмора не оценил: только нахмурился и с равнодушием в голосе заявил, что родственников не выбирают.  
  
На этом беседа увяла, толком и не начавшись, и данмеры вместе со всеми другими спутниками отправились прочёсывать окрестности. Но Марций как в воду канул: его следы и правда вели за один из окрестных холмов, но потом неожиданно обрывались. А между тем груз был в целости и сохранности — как и личные вещи пропавшего норда.  
  
Ни одного хорошего следопыта в отряде не оказалось, и время стремительно ускользало сквозь пальцы. Лларен бы не удивился, если бы оказалось, что ночью Марций таки довякался, и его труп прикопали где-нибудь у дороги… Но пропажа кузена и компаньона, пусть даже такого паскудного, не могла не встревожить Хёгни. Конечно, Стальной Кулак старался выглядеть уверенно и спокойно, но во время поисков он всё время затравленно озирался и бормотал что-то про несчастливые числа и упущенные часы.  
  
_В восемь часов и примерно семнадцать с третью минут_ , когда их поисковые группы не только прочесали всю округу, но уже практически дошли до Вайтрана, терпение Хёгни подошло к концу. Собрав вокруг себя весь свой разномастный отряд, он сложил на груди руки и заявил, устало и мрачно:  
  
– Больше времени мы потерять не можем. Если не успеем до срока попасть в Маркарт, то вся поездка лишается смысла, а вы – лишитесь доли от прибыли, – слова эти были встречены осторожным согласием, но резким взмахом руки Хёгни заставил всех замолчать. – Однако бросить родича я не имею права, – припечатал он, – как бы выгодно мне это ни казалось. Поэтому мы поступим так: трое останутся здесь ещё на день, чтобы разыскивать Марция — или дождаться его возвращения. Если к завтрашнему утру он так и не объявится, то кто-то один вернётся в Вайтран, сообщить о его пропаже страже. Остальные отправятся догонять караван… А ежели эта сволочь найдётся раньше, то тут и без лишних слов всё ясно — отправитесь догонять, и без проволочек.  
  
План Хёгни всем показался разумным — ровно до той поры, пока не пришлось искать троицу добровольцев. Никто не хотел оставаться в этом скамповом месте на лишний день, и уж подавно – сделаться тем бедолагой, которому придётся возвращаться в Вайтран, а потом в одиночку скакать до Маркарта.  
  
– Тогда жребий, – подытожил Хёгни. – Ульв, – обратился он к мальчишке-слуге, – найди им каких-нибудь щепок, пусть тянут себе, раз сами определиться не могут.  
  
Такому вот повороту сэра Тирано совсем не обрадовался: когда твой компаньон чудовищно невезуч, жеребьёвка не сулит ничего хорошего. Но, как это часто случается в жизни, мысли у двух умных меров чудесно сошлись.  
  
– Я согласен стать одним из добровольцев, – заявил, услыхав о жребии, индорилец.  
  
Он мельком глянул на Лларена, и приятель понял его без слов: чем гадать, разобьёт ли их жеребьёвка, лучше уж задержаться здесь, но зато — вдвоём.  
  
Если надолго оставить рыжего без присмотра, тот непременно вляпается в какие-нибудь неприятности.  
  
– Я тоже останусь. Вместе мы лучше работаем, чем поодиночке.  
  
– А сразу вы вызваться не могли? К чему время-то так тянули? – с раздражением откликнулся Хёгни. – Эльфы, что б вас всех… Ещё залежалые добровольцы имеются? Или будем…   
  
– Пожалуй, не надо жребия, – отозвалась вдруг на этот призыв Халльфрид из Рорикстеда, – я буду третьей. А если господин Марций попал в беду, и нам удастся его отыскать… Помощь мага, я думаю, лишней не будет.  
  
Предложение Халльфрид их нанимателю явственно не понравилось, и Лларен его понимал. Отпускать на такое дело штатного мага сам крагенмурец бы ни за что не стал: мало ли, что поджидает отряд по дороге? Но Хёгни, видимо, слишком устал от споров и проволочек, так что на Халльфрид с её затеями он махнул рукой и приказал остальным выдвигаться в дорогу.  
  
Улыбка, широкая торжествующая улыбка магички, заставила Лларена нервно сглотнуть и невольно потянуться за кинжалом. Эта миловидная молодая женщина чем-то неизъяснимо его тревожила…  
  
Хёгни достаточно быстро сумел собрать своих подчинённых. Пусть даже все они были придавлены этим не слишком удачным началом пути, но общая настороженность заставляла их действовать споро и слаженно, и даже склочная хаджитка-омс вела себя образцово.  
  
Примерно  _за двадцать секунд до половины девятого_  телеги и конники скрылись среди холмов и должны были вскорости выйти к тракту. А Лларен в компании Кера, и Халльфрид, и троицы стреноженных лошадей остался пасти сгинувшего незнамо куда Марция. И пусть по природе своей он был полуночником, но ради того, чтобы поменьше тут задержаться, Лларен был готов пуститься в дорогу хоть в пять утра! Осталось всего лишь перетерпеть ближайшие двадцать с половиной часов…  
  
Сэра Тирано пока абсолютно не подозревал, насколько стремительным станет его двенадцатое Руки дождя — и какие волны пойдут от брошенного сегодня камня.  
  
После «завтрака» Кер, не изменяя своим индорильским привычкам, предложил разделиться и ещё раз добросовестно прочесать окрестности. Но Лларена было не обмануть: он знал, что приятель просто хочет набегать свои ежедневные четыре-пять миль, ведь тренировка выносливости жизненно необходима любому бойцу! И пусть в одиночку шляться здесь было немного жутко, спорить с товарищем Лларен не стал, как не стала спорить и Халльфрид.  
  
Троица разошлась в разные стороны, но через каких-то десять минут он и думать забыл о таинственном исчезновении Марция. Холмы, поросшие невысокой густой травой, и синее-синее небо, и солнце над головой… Лларен улыбнулся: будь рядом Кер, он бы по случаю обязательно выдал что-нибудь этакое, поэтично-метафоричное.  
  
_Два месяца четыре дня и примерно пятнадцать с половиной часов назад_  индорилец взялся ему объяснить, что такое метафора — и ожидаемо преуспел.  
  
– Смотри, – говорил он, размахивая руками, – когда ты произносишь что-то вроде  _«ебать тебя тёсаным бревном»_ , ты ведь совсем не стремишься схватить бревно и воплотить своё пожелание в жизнь? Нет, на самом деле ты хочешь только того, чтобы твой собеседник испытывал унижения и страдания — сравнимой силы, пусть даже другого корня. И на основе такого сходства, такого сродства… ты переносишь признаки одного явления на другое — и речь становится более выразительной, а угрозы – более действенными.  
  
И Лларен тогда с удивлением осознал, что он, оказывается, очень метафорично ругается, и в первый раз услыхал, как ругается Кер. Крепкие выражения тот позволял себе только тогда, когда повторял чужие слова или кого-нибудь — и чаще всего этим «кем-то» оказывался Лларен — передразнивал, и поэтому каждый случай прочно врезался в память.  
  
_Блядский балаган…  
_  
У Лларена была толстая шкура, и никакие оскорбления его особо не трогали. Но спокойно сносить, как кто-то рыпается на Кера, он просто не мог: того обидеть – как насрать прямо в душу! Кер был последним из всех знакомых Лларену меров, кто заслуживал хоть одного недоброго слова (кроме тех слов, что сэра Тирано отвешивал рыжему самостоятельно — исключительно из приязни и ради его же блага!).  
  
Кериан Индри смотрел на Лларена Тирано и видел не отребье с не раз переломанным носом, а  _мера с удивительными способностями и острым умом_ , которому  _следовало бы заняться торговлей_. И пусть даже Лларен и сам не верил в такого себя, эти слова согревали его, как бутылка бренди.  
  
А что бы сделал этот несуществующий Лларен Тирано, окажись он в Маркарте? Если мир не утратит прочность, и ричмены выйдут на местные рынки, то чем они примутся торговать? Они всегда славились как хорошие охотники, стоит ли ждать притока мехов? И если в городе цены на них упадут… а где-нибудь в Сиродииле или в Хай Роке, где роскошь всегда в цене…  
  
К лагерю Лларен вернулся к полудню —  _в двенадцать часов и примерно четыре минуты_ , если быть точным. Кер и Халльфрид были уже на месте и успели наново развести один из костров, и девка даже что-то на нём готовила.  
  
Лларен застал их двоих посреди ну очень странного разговора.  
  
– Как мне лучше тебя называть? – спросила она у Кера.   
  
– Что, прости? – удивился тот.  
  
Лларена он, конечно, заметил — услышал — издали и чуть заметно кивнул ему головой. Однако Халльфрид, помешивая какое-то варево в своём небольшом котелке, по сторонам совсем не глядела.  
  
– Твой друг никогда не зовёт тебя по имени, – пояснила она, – ни по личному, ни по родовому… Что это значит вообще, «индорил»?  
  
– Это… имя Дома.  
  
– Дома?  
  
– Многие данмеры принадлежат к Великим домам, – начал было Кер. – Это что-то… хм, что-то, напоминающее нордские кланы, пожалуй, – он замолчал, прикрыл на две полновесных секунды глаза — и снова заговорил, задумчиво и с лёгкой полуулыбкой на узком лице: – Но в то же время Дом – это много шире, чем связи родства и свойства, и много больше, чем политическая сила. Великий дом – это и философия жизни отчасти. А ценности, идеалы и образы, из которых складываются его основания, могут быть незаметны для чужеземцев, но для нас они более чем реальны — почти что физически ощутимы.  
  
– И из каких же камней состоит твой дом Индорил? – игриво спросила Халльфрид.  
  
– Верность традициям, строгость нравов, – размеренно перечислял ей Кер, – самоотречение, дисциплина, воинская доблесть…  
  
– Не очень-то весело!  
  
– Да, мы не самый весёлый из всех Домов, с этим я спорить не буду.  
  
Халльфрид коротко засмеялась… приятный смех и звучный красивый голос, Лларен готов был отдать ей должное. Но нордка всё равно не привлекала его, а скорей настораживала, и её внезапно вспыхнувший интерес к данмерским традициям казался Лларену до крайности подозрительным.  
  
– Но ты мне...  
  
– Почему не Соратники? – случайно или намеренно, но Кер её перебил. – Почему Гильдия бойцов?  
  
– Ох, у меня для этого целый ворох причин, – девушка, мимоходом смахнув со лба волосы, выудила из котелка черпак, сделала маленький, осторожный глоток и снова вернулась к помешиванью. – С чего бы начать? Строгие правила, нелюбовь к полукровкам, пренебрежение к магии? А с Гильдией я свободна и легкокрыла — куда хочу, туда и лечу... Вы ведь с приятелем тоже так же живёте?  
  
– Отчасти.  
  
– Вы далеко залетели в поисках воли... Не мне судить: для меня и Коллегия была клеткой, и клеткой бы сделался Йоррварскр, я в этом не сомневаюсь, – она сыпанула в котёл какой-то херни из маленького мешочка на поясе и, пожав плечами, проговорила: – У меня брат в Соратниках... сводный брат, чистокровный... и я хорошо знаю то, о чём веду речи. Хм, думаю, суп готов!  
  
– Ты как всегда вовремя, Лларен, – приветствовал его Кер.  
  
Халльфрид, сноровисто обернувшись, смерила крагенмурца не слишком счастливым взглядом. Впрочем, рот её улыбался, и Лларен — ртом, не глазами, — улыбнулся нордке в ответ.  
  
– Я всегда вовремя, – согласился он. – Так что давайте-ка есть!  
  
И вскоре Лларену довелось узнать, что Халльфрид из Рорикстеда ещё и неплохо готовит: из вяленого мяса, моркови и каких-то «секретных приправ» она умудрилась сварить невероятно вкусную похлёбку. Сытый и раздобревший, данмер уже было собирался дать ей второй шанс, но после «обеда» девка нанесла ему новый удар. Она неожиданно пристроилась рядом с Кером — справа, и тот в один миг одревенел лицом. Пусть даже Халльфрид и не могла никак знать, что с правой стороны к нему подсаживаться нельзя, Лларену это всё равно не понравилось, как не понравился и последовавший затем вопрос:  
  
– Это ведь было Колдовство, да? Когда во время поединка у тебя появился посох?  
  
Кер отстранился от нордки — так далеко, как позволил убранный в скатку тюфяк, на котором рыжий устроился, — и, развернувшись к ней, скупо ответил:  
  
– Да.  
  
– Прости мне мой интерес, но здесь нечасто такое увидишь, – со всегдашней своей улыбкой заявила ему Халльфрид. – Красивые поединки – чаще, да и магия занимает меня много больше. И наблюдать вчера эту школу... ты и даэдра можешь призвать?  
  
– Да, но и призванное оружие – это тоже даэдра.  
  
– Как это так? – она изумлённо вскинула брови и подалась индорильцу навстречу.  
  
Лларен не знал, что беспокоит его больше: интерес этой ведьмы к призыву даэдра или её заигрывания. Да и то, как она с ними напросилась... Может быть, Халльфрид из Рорикстеда и бедолагу Марция так обработала? Навешала норду лапши, выманила... и тело в овраг!  
  
Но Кер, будучи слеп к нависшей над ним угрозе, с удовольствием распускал перед девкой хвост.  
  
– Когда заклинатель призывает в наш план оружие или доспехи, на самом деле он связывает своими чарами низших даэдра, заставляя их воплощаться в определённой материальной форме. Так что да, вчера я призвал даэдрота, на две минуты принявшего форму посоха.  
  
– А я и не думала, что вчерашнее... нет, это даже чудеснее, чем казалось на первый взгляд! – с волнением призналась Халльфрид. Дотронувшись своими мелкими розоватыми пальцами до его предплечья, она спросила, немного заискивающе заглядывая индорильцу в глаза: – А меня ты такому, случаем, не научишь?  
  
– Он тебе что, бесплатная храмовая школа? – пришёл ему на выручку Лларен, не выдержав  _пять с половиной секунд_ неловкой тишины. – Да и вообще, не время здесь и не место здесь для уроков магии. У нас, между прочим, заказчик к едрическим ебеням тут сгинул!  
  
– Ой, а уж вашего мнения... – раздражённо затянула магичка, – вашего мнения я не спрашивала, Тирано.  
  
– Но Лларен прав, – проговорил Кер, лишив приятеля чудной возможности самому спустить на девку собак. – Ведь даже когда мы за скобки вынесем то, что я слабый маг и довольно скверный учитель… условия здесь и правда неподходящие. Мы могли бы вернуться к этому вопросу в Маркарте, госпожа, но пока обсуждать подобное бесполезно.  
  
– Ну, нам всё равно пока нечем особо заняться, – пожала плечами Халльфрид. – И если магии места вы здесь не находите... – она закусила губу и, задумавшись на  _четыре с третью секунды_ , внезапно посветлела лицом и воскликнула: – Я бы тоже могла тебя чему-нибудь научить, авансом! Скажем, играть на лютне? Как ты на это смотришь?  
  
– Я... я умею играть на лютне, – неожиданно признался Кер.  
  
Да, сэра Тирано знал своего товарища как облупленного, но слишком о многих вещах он по-прежнему ни хрена не знал. И пусть даже Лларен и уважал чужое право на тайны, но… лютня?  
  
Индорилец, по крайней мере, имел совесть выглядеть смущённым, что случалось с ним очень нечасто: суматошно забегал взгляд, и краска залила ему щёки и лоб… Хотя что именно послужило тому виной, само признание или почти повисшая на нём девка, Лларен уверен не был.  
  
– Но это же замечательно! – воскликнула она и уже тише, глядя на Кера из-под полуопущенных век, предложила: – Может, ты что-нибудь для меня… для нас сыграешь?  
  
– Я… очень давно не практиковался, – вяло попробовал отбрехаться Кер.  
  
Лларен не стал спускать ему это с рук.  
  
– Ничего-ничего, мы как-нибудь перетерпим, сэра, – протянул он, осклабившись. – Народ мы нетребовательный, заняться тут нечем…  
  
– Конечно, если тебя это не затруднит? – подхватила, хлопая ресницами, Халльфрид. – У вас очень красивый язык, мне было бы в радость услышать и ваши песни!  
  
И после такой атаки Кер сдался. Он сдался и принял у нордки лютню, и его руки, перевитые узорами даэдрических чар, заскользили по струнам — сначала несмело, потом...  
  
Он играл точно так же, как дрался: отдавая себя без остатка и безошибочно находя чужие слабые места. Не везением же объяснить, что из всех данмерских песен он выбрал именно «Битву при Молаг Беране» [5]? Это... это была любимая песня Альдиса Тирано.  
  
Боги сыграли с Ллареном злую шутку, наградив его такой препаршивой памятью. О, он прекрасно помнил, сколько шагов разделяло дом его детства и храмовую школу ( _две тысячи триста двадцать семь_ ) или как долго в те времена укладывала свои смоляные волосы его мать ( _в среднем – сто сорок четыре секунды_ ). Но он забыл, растерял всё то, что было намного важнее любых, даже самых красивых и точных чисел. Отец – смутная тень без лица; широкие плечи, сильные руки, негромкий смех… что делать с тобой, малец, чтобы ты наконец заснул? Хочешь, я пропою тебе про битву при Молаг Беране?  
  
Когда отзвучала баллада, никакие слова не казались ему уместными. Кер пел точно так же, как дрался — красиво и безо всякой жалости.   
  
Лларен отвернул лицо, чтобы проморгаться: какая-то хрень попала ему в глаза, и они заслезились.  
  
– А ты обманщик, Кериан Индри, – заявила вдруг Халльфрид.  
  
– Что, прости? – откликнулся  _две с половиной секунды спустя_  индорилец.  
  
– А будто ты сам не знаешь, насколько хорош! Зачем было передо мной разыгрывать представление?  
  
Как по сигналу, Кер натянул на лицо холодную вежливость и произнёс негромко:  
  
– Приношу свои извинения, госпожа.  
  
Халльфрид в ответ застонала и уронила голову на руки — и Лларен, привыкший к керовым закидонам, нашёл в себе мужество ей посочувствовать.  
  
– Ты меня будто не слушаешь, тёмный эльф, – сердито заявила нордка  _шесть с половиной секунд спустя_ , – или издеваешься. Я... – она вдруг замялась и, закусив губу, мягко проговорила: – Это было замечательно. Я давно такого не слышала, правда! О чём она была, эта песня?  
  
– О междоусобной войне, – скованно отозвался Лларен. Миг единения миновал, и Халльфрид снова его настораживала.  
  
В среднем её улыбка приобнажала  _двадцать четыре зуба_ , но Лларену постоянно казалось, что у неё во рту их как минимум пара сотен.  
  
– Ох, мне стоило о таком подумать, – проговорила она, не отрывая взгляда от Кера. – Слова были немы для меня, но о борьбе, и тоске, и боли музыка рассказала красноречивее всяких слов. Я знаю, что я спою в ответ, – заявила Халльфрид, и данмер, опережая ещё не прозвучавшую просьбу, вернул хозяйке лютню.  
  
Их руки перехлестнулись на  _три с половиной секунды_  дольше необходимого.  
  
– Я спою тебе о Короле-Ондатре [6]. Надеюсь, что не ударю перед тобой в грязь лицом, – подмигнула она Керу.  
  
И Халльфрид из Рорикстеда не оплошала — пусть даже от песни про выкалывание глаз и убийство братьев у Лларена и засосало под ложечкой. Но рыжий, кажется, не придал значения мрачности слов и только растёкся пред девкой лужицей… так неприкрыто, что наблюдать за этим было немного неловко.  
  
_Семнадцать минут и где-то сорок секунд спустя_  Лларен сумел утащить приятеля на «патруль» и собирался предостеречь его, вправить ему мозги. Но когда Халльфрид уж точно не могла их услышать, первым, что он сказал, стало неверящее:  
  
– Лютня, да, Индорил? Ты вообще настоящий? Что следом — болтаешь на редгардском? вышиваешь крестиком?  
  
– Йоку... – растерянно отозвался Кер, сбитый с толку его напором. – Их язык называется «йоку».  
  
– Йоку-хреноку, – буркнул Лларен. – Ты же прекрасно понял, что я имею в виду!  
  
– На самом деле — нет, не понял, – отбрил его рыжий. – И я не о языках сейчас говорю. Да, я когда-то учился играть на лютне — главным образом потому, что занятия музыкой обостряют слух. Но я не притрагивался к ней с той поры, как... уже давно. И почему тебя так это волнует, решительно не понимаю.  
  
– Ну, если бы я знал об этом раньше, мы вместо всей этой хреноты с Гильдией бойцов могли бы водить тебя петь по трактирам — и заработали бы сравнимые деньги.  
  
– Ха-ха, – сухо проговорил индорилец. Он запустил руку в волосы, окончательно превратив свой растрёпанный рыжий хвост в какое-то непотребство, и медленно, тщательно отмеряя слова, проговорил: – Спасибо... на самом деле – спасибо. Это лестно слышать, но ты ведь и сам понимаешь, что очень пристрастен, Лларен. Я играю пусть и пристойно, но вполне посредственно, и я не видел нужды об этом рассказывать.  
  
Лларен вздохнул и окинул глазами холмы, поросшие невысокой густой травой, и синее-синее небо, и солнце над головой…  
  
– Ну, «Битва при Молаг Беране» у тебя звучит лучше, чем у моего отца, – брякнул он вдруг. – А папаша Тирано был очень хорош — так все говорили, не только я.  
  
– …Эту балладу очень любил мой дед, – признался в ответ Кер. – Со дня его смерти я не брал в руки лютни.  
  
_Минуту и где-то двадцать пять с половиной секунд_  они прошли молча — в нерадостном, но спокойном и мягком молчании. Лларену не хотелось его нарушать, но он всё же нашёл в себе силы собраться и предостеречь своего бестолкового компаньона.  
  
– Не нравится мне эта Халльфрид, – сказал он, ладонью рубанув воздух. – Какая-то она мутная, тёмная. Поосторожней ты с ней держись, Индорил. Ей явно что-то от тебя надо… и я сомневаюсь, что дело только в перепихоне.  
  
Кер замер, остановился — резко, точно напоровшись на невидимую стену — и развернулся к Лларену. От прежней мягкости на его лице уже не было и следа: она будто стекла с него, оставив вместо себя лишь нахмуренные брови, поджатые губы и трепещущие крылья длинного острого носа.  
  
– Я не дурак, сэра Тирано, – сказал он — голосом, от которого на лету замерзали бы птицы, – и прекрасно осознаю, что женщины проявляют ко мне интерес только тогда, когда им  _что-то от меня надо_. Я вижу, что Халльфрид увлечена даэдра, и я не вправе её за это осуждать. В конце концов, мерам, обложенным хворостом, не стоит бросаться огненными шарами, разве не так? Разве не так, сэра? – хлестнуло Лларена по ушам. – Ведь и тебе  _что-то от меня надо_ , и только поэтому ты и готов меня терпеть — как и она… Я охраняю твоё добро, рычу на твоих врагов и обагряю их кровью клыки, но я тебе не собачка, Лларен Тирано, – прошипел индорилец. – Не указывай мне на моё место.  
  
Кровь стучала у него в ушах:  _раз, и два, и три, и четыре, и пять… шесть полновесных секунд спустя_  Лларену всё-таки удалость взять обиду и злость под уздцы.  
  
Необходимость задирать голову, чтобы смотреть этой рыжей паскуде в глаза, бесила ужасно.  
  
– Если ты и правда думаешь, что я когда-нибудь так к тебе относился, то ты не собачка — ты мудак, Индорил, – припечатал Лларен. – Иди ты в пизду… или к той нордской пизде, мне плевать. Я с тобой уже задолбался. Пойду что ли, Марция поищу — даже его скурившейся роже я буду рад больше, чем твоей, – и, резко взмахнув на прощанье рукой, он не оглядываясь пошёл прочь.  
  
Индорилец за ним не последовал.  
  
Но Лларен всё равно никак не мог от него скрыться — среди этих бесконечных блядских холмов, где блядское синее небо и блядское золотое солнце глумились над ним, словно гигантское, блядское индорильское знамя. И он шёл, удаляясь всё дальше от лагеря и от тракта, и только  _через одиннадцать с половиной минут_  наконец остановился.  
  
Данмер вздохнул, устало прикрыл глаза и замер, перебирая свои невесёлые мысли. Да, они с Индри всегда говорили о «взаимовыгодном сотрудничестве», но неужели этот кретин… неужели Кер в самом деле верил во всю поебень, что успел ему наболтать?  
  
Лларен шумно выдохнул, тряхнул головой… и что-то тяжёлое и тупое ударило его по затылку.  
  
…Он стоял у старой базы «никс-гончих» и знал, что ждёт его за дверьми: трупы одни только трупы, трупы истерзанные, изувеченные до неузнаваемости — огнём, и мечом, и кузнечным молотом, и хрен знает чем ещё… безногие и безрукие обрубки меров… кишки, обмотанные вокруг их шей, точно шарфы… пустые глазницы, рты, искривлённые мукой…  
  
«Но в этот раз всё будет иначе», – понял вдруг Лларен, хватая дверную ручку. Нет, в этот раз, шагнув за порог, он не увидит своих товарищей-гончих.  
  
Во сне на их месте снова будут его родители.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] «Практика пронзания второго отверстия теперь запрещена». – «Тридцать шесть уроков Вивека, Проповедь тридцать третья».
> 
> [2] «Редгард» (он же – «Чёрный Чонси», он же – «двадцать одно», он же – блэкджек) – та самая чудесно просчитываемая игра, которой Лларен зарабатывал в первой главе; «кочерга» – аналог покера.
> 
> [3] Формальный повод для объявления войны; автор привык пихать в свои тексты латынь под видом «старосиродиильского» и ни капельки в этом не раскаивается.
> 
> [4] Нарсис-Где-Все-Ревностно-Чтят-Пророка-Велота, расположенный на берегу озера Хлаалу, был одним из первых поселений кимеров в Морровинде. Позже город подрастерял свои красочные эпитеты, но зато стал колыбелью для одного молодого и дерзкого Великого дома.
> 
> [5] Народная данмерская баллада, весьма популярная в Морровинде:
> 
> «Did you come to hide from war,  
> Or come to herd the guar,  
> Or were you with the House Guard  
> At the Battle of Molag Beran?  
> For I was there, and fought and cried,  
> And tasted blood and thunder.  
> I stood in line with mace and shield  
> As Dunmer clan slew Dunmer…»
> 
> [6] Представим, что это кавер на «Рассказ Короля-Ондатры о рыбной ловле в четверг» от «Оргии праведников».


	6. Большой куш (часть третья)

Жизненный опыт сэры Тирано никак нельзя было назвать всеобъемлющим, но в том, что касалось неприятных пробуждений, он мог бы заткнуть за пояс и тысячелетних старцев. Лларену доводилось засыпать и в канавах, и в тюрьмах, и под одной крышей с ещё не остывшим телом собственной матери; ему случалось просыпаться и раненым, и избитым, и с чудовищным, душераздирающим похмельем. Да, за свою недолгую по меретическим меркам жизнь —  _двадцать четыре года десять месяцев и пять дней_  — он успел натерпеться всякого.  
  
Нынешнее его пробуждение уверенно заняло свое место в числе самых что ни на есть паскудных. Болела голова, ныло тело, откуда-то остро несло мочой, и при этом Лларен совершенно не представлял, где и  _когда_  находится. Последним, что он помнил, было…  
  
Он полаялся с Индри, послал его на хер и ломанулся бродить в холмах. А после кто-то, кажется, вырубил Лларена ударом по голове. Если подумать, то в одиночестве шляться там, где бесследно сгинул Марций Стальной Кулак, было, конечно, не слишком разумно. Но в те минуты девять десятых ллареновой головы занимали обида и злость на товарища, и для всех прочих мыслей места там не оставалось.  
  
Впрочем, сейчас сокрушаться по поводу своей глупости стало и поздно, и бесполезно. Нужно было скорее понять, в какую именно дерьмовину он умудрился вляпаться в этот раз, и как из неё поскорее вылезть. А рвать на голове волосы и торжественно клясться впредь вести себя осмотрительнее можно будет и позже, и желательно — в тепле, в безопасности и с припасённой на чёрный день фляжкой сиродиильского бренди.  
  
Лларен медленно и осторожно попытался пошевелиться. Особого толку от этого не было: кто-то хорошенько постарался, чтобы данмер никуда не уполз, и не только связал ему ноги и руки, но и не поленился примотать своего пленника к… врытому в землю столбу? Понять было трудновато. Впрочем, обыскивали его вовсе не так основательно. Меч у него, конечно же, отобрали, да и привычную тяжесть кошелька с мелочью —  _сорок восемь септимов серебром_  — Лларен не ощущал. Пропажа этих денег не слишком его занимала. Две третьих своей наличности данмер прятал среди поклажи, под присмотром Потемы: серая бестия откусит руку или проломит голову всякому чужаку, что попробует покуситься на хозяйские вещи; ещё триста дрейков он вшил в подкладку куртки, и эта заначка также осталась в целости. Впрочем, большую часть своих сбережений он привычно хранил в побрякушках: деньги, временно превращённые в украшения, занимали меньше места, чем монеты, их было проще прятать и перевозить. И раз уж ллареновы пленители побрезговали стащить с него даже кольца, то вряд ли их толкало стремление к наживе… или же они были конченными идиотами, что по большому счёту играло сэре Тирано только на пользу.  
  
Куда больше Лларена взволновало отсутствие его ножей. У него отобрали всю троицу: и тот кинжал, что он носил, не таясь, на поясе, и парочку, обычно упрятанную за голенищем сапога и в рукаве, в потайных ножнах. Последняя недосдача внушала больше всего тоски: будь этот нож на месте, Лларен имел бы все шансы высвободить руки и поскорее свалить отсюда к скамповой бабушке.  
  
И, к слову, откуда «отсюда»?  
  
Решив, что особой пользы от мнимой бессознательности уже не выгадать, Лларен открыл глаза и поначалу перепугался до полусмерти: ему показалось, что он ослеп. Настолько густой, непроницаемой темноты не бывало даже глубокой ночью.  
  
А сколько времени он вообще провалялся без сознания? Неспокойный образ жизни сэры Тирано вкупе с его безграничным обаянием и располагающими манерами приводил к тому, что по голове (а также другим, не менее ценным частям своего тела) этот мер получал много и часто. Но всякий раз, когда его вырубали, Лларен  _терял ход времени_ , и заблудиться в часах и минутах было едва ли не так же погано, как оказаться связанным по рукам и ногам в этой загадочной беспросветной заднице.  
  
Лларен вздохнул, зажмурился _на четыре с половиной секунды_ и коротко, но ёмко выразил всё своё отношение к происходящему.  
  
– Блядь, – произнёс он негромко, но с чувством. – Херово злоебучее пиздоблядство.  
  
И на душе у сэры Тирано тут же значительно полегчало. Впрочем, длилось это недолго: через каких-то  _три с четвертью секунды_  ллареново откровение получило неожиданный отклик.  
  
– Эй, тёмный эльф! Эй! Ты там живой, да? – донёсся откуда-то справа чужой взволнованный голос. «Локтях эдак в пятнадцати от меня», – рассеянно заключил Лларен, а голос меж тем всё не умолкал: – Живой?! А я уже думал, на кой тебя приволокли, покойника? Да ещё и скрутили… а я ведь тогда… а они… и потом…  
  
С каждым произнесённым словом эта суматошная речь становилась всё неразборчивей и в итоге слилась в невнятную мешанину из сиродиильского и нордского, которую Лларен окончательно перестал понимать. Однако товарища по несчастью он всё же узнал.  
  
Марций Стальной Кулак, разъебись он по всем Четырём углам, кто же ещё?  
  
– Марций, сука, да застегни ты уже свою пасть! – сердито оборвал его Лларен. – Лучше скажи, что тут вообще творится?  
  
Эти противоречивые указания окончательно сбили его собеседника с толку, и добрых  _тридцать восемь секунд_  тот с новыми силами потчевал данмера своей непонятной словесной кашей. Лларен прикрыл глаза и шумно вздохнул, жалея, что рядом нет его индорильца: тот умел находить общий язык с кем угодно и мог бы разговорить даже покойника. Марций, конечно, и сам превосходно разговорился, да только вот толку от этого не было никакого… а если бы рядом был Кер, то хрен бы кто подобрался к Лларену незамеченным, а потом оглушил и связал!  
  
Думать об этой ссоре было так же погано, как и хлебать натощак настоянную на мёде нордскую самогонку, поэтому Лларен привычно решил не думать, а действовать. Он громко цыкнул на Марция — так, как по обыкновению управлялся с расшалившимися собаками — и, наконец добившись от него молчания, угрюмо поинтересовался:  
  
– И на какой же ты дряни сидишь, что тебя так крутит? Сахар?  
  
– Маковая настойка, – после  _пятисекундной_  заминки отозвался Марций. – Но я уже бросил! Точнее, бросаю… – поправился он, – вот-вот брошу!   
  
– Ага, как же, – буркнул себе под нос Лларен. Родной Крагенмур ещё в детстве свёл его со множеством опустившихся данмеров, которых погубили дурные привычки. Сэра Тирано и сам был не дурак выпить, но всегда старался соблюдать меру, пусть и удавалось это ему с переменным успехом. Однако никто на ллареновой памяти ещё не смог провернуть подобное с дурью. Будь то сено, грибы, мак или сахар, кончалось всё одинаково: единожды подсев, ты разрушал и всю свою жизнь, и самого себя.  
  
Больше, чем те, кто наркоту жрал, злили его только те, кто наркотой барыжил.  
  
А между тем, начало было положено, и вскоре Лларен даже сумел добиться от Марция какого-то подобия связного рассказа. Оказалось, что из лагеря тот отлучился вовсе не ради того, чтобы справить нужду: паскуда всего лишь хотел принять проверенное «лекарство от бессонницы» и не попасться кузену с поличным. Но за первым глотком последовали ещё пара-тройка-десяток, и вскоре Марций Стальной Кулак потерялся и во времени, и в холмах. Он долго бродил по окрестностям, тщетно пытаясь выйти к лагерю, пока неожиданно не наткнулся в низине на несколько врытых в землю столбов, окружавших большой плоский камень. Марцию показалось необычайно забавным на этот диковинный камень отлить, а после он, кажется, там же и заснул. Кретин пришёл в себя только тогда, когда ему заткнули рот и скрутили руки, и кто-то скрипучим голосом принялся причитать, что алтарь осквернён, и сегодня провести ритуал уже не получится.  
  
– ...А потом один из этих ублюдков сказал, что раз уж такое дело, то вместо коровы лучше будет попробовать с человеком, – заявил под конец Марций – Хирсин, мол, уж точно не обидится на такую замену, а от живой коровы пользы будет поболе, чем от живого свидетеля. Тогда-то они всё там живенько разобрали и притащили меня сюда, в эту пещеру. Вроде как следующей ночью снова засобирались задабривать рогатого жертвами. А недавно вот и тебя, серый, закинули... Ты же вместе со всеми искал меня, да? Хёгни не мог бы меня здесь бросить, в конце концов, это мои ведь деньги пошли большей частью на...  
  
– Постой-постой! – оборвал его Лларен. – Гирцин? Жертвы? Они что, собрались принести нас в жертву Гирцину? Это с какого они перепуга удумали вытворять подобную хрень? Даэдрапоклонство почти у ворот Вайтрана? Они вообще в своём уме?  
  
Марций неожиданно фыркнул.  
  
– У этих селян сплошное дерьмо между ушами, мало ли что им там в голову да взбредёт. Но ты не волнуйся, Хёгни уже послал за стражей, за Гильдией и за Соратниками, это верняк. Скоро нас вытащат, это уж точно!  
  
Лларен не стал его разубеждать: он успел насладиться и нервно-взволнованным, и раздражающе-самоуверенным Марцием, и знакомиться с его паникующим собратом не имел ни малейшего желания. К счастью, полукровка почти сразу затих, и Лларен, вооружённый новыми сведениями, снова мог сосредоточиться на своём спасении.  
  
К его превеликому сожалению, все выводы и результаты были равно неутешительными. Если в воспалённом разуме Марция ничего не спуталось, то Лларена, связанного и безоружного, какие-то чудики вроде бы собирались то ли убить, то ли принести в жертву даэдра. Он был совершенно бессилен как-либо им помешать и мог рассчитывать только на удачу... но о какой удаче можно вообще вести разговоры, когда у Лларена отобрали его счастливый меч?  
  
Впрочем, сэра Тирано не отказался бы сейчас и от кинжала: одного-единственного маленького и плохонького кинжала, которым можно было бы перерезать верёвки и убраться из этой пещеры куда подальше. Умение призывать оружие силой мысли тоже пришлось бы кстати, но подобное находилось далеко за гранью ллареновых способностей. Его собственная магия была сейчас бесполезна: руки ему скрутили так неудачно, что, попробуй он подпалить верёвки, то скорее сжёг бы себе ладони, чем добился успеха. Поэтому Лларену ничего больше не оставалось, кроме как тщетно пытаться хотя бы немного ослабить узлы, надеяться на спасение — и думать.  
  
Думы у сэры Тирано были довольно-таки невесёлыми. Он ни секунды не сомневался, что его будут искать. В конце концов, Кер когда-то рискнул головой ради совершенно незнакомого мужика — просто потому, что в его силах было спасти чужую жизнь. А бросить товарища ему не позволит та же  _порядочность_ , что не дала индорильцу прекратить поиски Марция.  
  
Вот только Марция они так и не нашли… а от мыслей о том, что приятель помчался бы его спасать из одного только чувства долга, на душе у Лларена становилось попросту мерзко. После смерти матери он отвык доверять и отучил себя  _привязываться_. Но Кер, ворвавшийся в его жизнь, словно шальной кагути, безжалостно расхреначил привычный для Лларена Тирано порядок вещей. Рыжая индорильская сволочь не только постоянно спасала лларенову задницу, но и поддерживала – во всём, и прислушивалась к нему, и по-настоящему старалась  _услышать_  его, чего никто и никогда раньше не делал. Рядом с Кером Лларен впервые почувствовал, что он чего-то да стоит, что он способен на большее, чем обыгрывать выпивох в карты и жить в вечном страхе — перед Камонной Тонг, перед стражей, перед предательством…  
  
Перед отчаянием, одиночеством, скукой — перед зияющей пустотой, которая, несмотря на всю его внешнюю беззаботность, медленно пожирала Лларена Тирано изнутри. Нет, он никогда не видел в Кере лишь средство обогащения, или ручную собачку, или какой там ещё хероты рыжий тогда ему наболтал. По правде сказать, то,  _что именно_  Лларен в нём видел, было непросто облечь в хоть сколько-нибудь связные мысли даже наедине с собой. Одно данмер знал точно: он не собирался умирать, не вправив своему бестолковому приятелю мозги.  
  
Пусть даже Кер и защищал его от любой опасности, но Лларен в ответ взвалил на себя не менее сложную задачу — защищать индорильца от самого себя, — и отступаться он не собирался. Хватит, набегался, лет на пятнадцать с запасом хватит!  
  
И Лларен упорно и терпеливо продолжал работать над своим побегом. Правда, за все  _сорок семь с половиной минут_ , что ушли на это занятие, ничего стоящего он так и не добился: все попытки ослабить верёвки или расшатать столб окончились неудачей. А когда где-то невдалеке послышался шум голосов, Лларен был даже рад наконец остановиться.  
  
Свет от чужого факела внёс в окружающий беспросветный мрак приятное разнообразие. Конечно, в глубине души Лларен всё же надеялся, что это Кер и Халльфрид явились к ним на выручку. Но крагенмурец трезво смотрел на мир и был вполне подготовлен к тому, что вместо приятеля увидит недружелюбного незнакомца. Так и оказалось: проморгавшись, Лларен сумел разглядеть двоих крепко сбитых нордов, столбами застывших по обе стороны от широкого прохода — видимо, к выходу из пещеры.  
  
– Эй, а где остальные-то? – воскликнул Марций, но норды не удостоили его ответом. – Парни, а, парни! Может быть, вы тогда уж меня отпустите? Я в долгу не останусь! – не сдавался он. – Я ведь уже говорил, кто я… а слово Стальных Кулаков крепче любого металла!  
  
– Прости, мужик, – наконец отозвался тот норд, что стоял ближе к Лларену. – Ничего личного, но вас мы теперь отпустим только на тот свет.  
  
– Вы что, действительно собрались принести нас в жертву Гирцину? – неверяще переспросил Лларен, обрывая поток неразборчивых ругательств, что принялся изливать на своих тюремщиков Марций. – Вы хоть представляете, какую херню затеяли? С даэдра и без того шутки плохи, но за подобное вас и местные власти всех перевешают по окрестным соснам!  
  
Где-то на полпути данмер наконец осознал, что выбрал не самые убедительные доводы в пользу своей свободы… но идти на попятную было уже поздновато. Впрочем, хуже всё равно не стало.  
  
– Ха! Местные власти! – с презрением в голосе отозвался на ллареновые слова второй из его пленителей. – В гробу я видал и имперских чинуш, и надутых вайтранских бездельников! Никто из них и пальцем не шевельнул для того, чтобы нам помочь!  
  
И даже в такой ситуации Лларен был не в силах сдержать своего любопытства.  
  
– Помочь? В чём помочь?  
  
– Боргар, нечего с ними болтать, – предостерёг своего товарища «левый» норд. – Ничего путного из этого не получится.  
  
Но, видимо, Боргар захотел наконец выговориться — или вновь убедить самого себя, что выбранная им дорога была единственной верной.  
  
– Весь холд уж не первую сотню лет кишит оборотнями, – сказал он угрюмо. – И сладу с ними нет никакого. Порою никто их не видит десятки лет, порою они десятки лет держат нас в страхе, убивая и скот, и людей, а  _эти_ … – он сплюнул, – а эти сидят за своими высокими стенами и в ус не дуют. За дураков нас держат: говорят вот, что волки, мол, расшалились. Волки! – норд сердито покачал головой. – Будто бы обычные волки способны творить такие бесчинства!  
  
– Боргар, хватит уже!  
  
Но Боргар ещё не всё высказал и останавливаться явно не собирался.  
  
– Иногда к нам приходят Соратники, – рассказывал он неспешно. – Устраивают облаву, порой даже дохлых тварей напоказ выставляют. Но потом — снова всё по-старому. Через год, через десять лет или через полвека, а оборотни всегда возвращаются. В последний год на них вообще никакой управы, а в Вайтране никто и не чешется — всё «волки и сельские байки, и сами, мол, как-нибудь справятся». И что же нам ещё остаётся делать? Сидеть и ждать, пока эти твари не доберутся до наших детей и женщин? Хрена лысого я буду тут просто сидеть и ждать! – погрозил он пальцем то ли Лларену, то ли всему Вайтрану. – Не дождётесь!.. И кто же, как не Хирсин, сможет вконец урезонить своих отродий? А на подношения мы не поскупимся.  
  
– Ну и трепло же ты, Боргар, – после тяжёлого  _восьмисекундног_ о молчания подытожил его историю безымянный приятель. – Сёльвару это бы не понравилось.  
  
– Сёльвару много чего не нравится, – отмахнулся тот. – Но от его недовольства пока что никто не умер.  
  
И норды принялись вдохновенно собачиться, припоминая друг другу и Сёльвару всевозможные прегрешения. Лларена это сведение счётов не слишком интересовало: с возрождённым упорством он снова и снова пробовал ослабить верёвки. Слухи об оборотнях в Хьялмарке и Вайтране данмер слышал ещё с зимы, но никогда не придавал им особого значения. Использовать страх суеверных нордов, чтобы выбить себе хороший заказ – одно дело, но верить в него – это уже совершенно другое. Конечно, Лларен вполне допускал, что оборотень мог быть и настоящим. Но он и представить себе не мог, что из-за страха перед этими тварями его захотят убить во славу Гирцина.  
  
– Слушайте, родичи, – подал вдруг голос Марций. – Ну зачем вам две жертвы? Вам хватит и одной… а даэдра любят этих ушастых тварей! А если отпустите меня, то я вам и правда хорошо заплачу.  
  
Лларен не поверил своим ушам.  
  
– Ну ты и падла, Марций! – воскликнул он, не в силах сдержать своего удивления. – Даже от тебя я подобного не ожидал… Отпустите-ка лучше  _меня_ , ребята! – предложил он вмиг поутихшим нордам. – Сами видите, какая он мелкая сучка. Такому даже ведро помоев доверить нельзя — не то, что чужие тайны.  
  
Боргар в ответ только коротко хохотнул, а его товарищ, дёрнув плечом, невесело повторил своё «ничего личного», и беседа на этом стремительно стухла. А через  _без четверти десять минут_  в пещеру пожаловали новые гости: четыре норда, таких же здоровых, бородатых и хорошо вооружённых, как и первые два.  
  
У одного из них — чернявого крепыша с оттопыренными ушами и на редкость тупой рожей — Лларен заметил свой меч.  
  
Оказавшись вшестером, норды сноровисто отвязали пленников от столба, распутали им ноги и повели к выходу. Марция волок за собой Боргар, а Лларену в няньки достался «господин Ничего личного»; остальные, кто с факелом, кто с оружием, просто держались рядом.  
  
Выйдя на свежий воздух, Лларен понял три вещи. Пункт первый: их держали не в настоящей пещере, а в изрытом ходами холме. Вход в нордское логово загораживали высокие густые кусты, и со стороны этот холм ничем не отличался от своих соседей.  
  
Пункт второй: сейчас было около полвосьмого вечера — двенадцатого Руки дождя, ведь Лларен никак не мог проваляться без сознания больше суток. Пробудь он в такой неудобной позе подольше, то чувствовал бы себя намного паскуднее и наверняка вслед за Марцием надул бы в штаны.  
  
Пункт третий: на попытках вырваться и убежать можно было сразу поставить крест. Да, быстрые ноги спасли его не из одной передряги, но даже они не смогли бы его сейчас выручить. Лларену было на редкость хреново — намного хуже, чем когда он тихо и мирно сидел, привязанный к столбу. Видно, норды приложили его крепче, чем казалось поначалу, потому что после первых же трёх шагов данмера замутило, а перед глазами весело замелькали цветные круги.  
  
Неудивительно, что Лларен Тирано не сразу заметил, когда к их компании присоединились ещё двое.  
  
– Кого это Сёльвар с собой притащил? – удивился вслух Боргар.  
  
– Не нравится мне это, – невпопад отозвался его товарищ.  
  
Данмер досадливо поморщился: оглушительно-громкие слова раздавались прямо над ухом, и ощущения были такие, словно в голову ему с размаху вогнали калёный железный прут.  
  
– Отпустите их, – услышал он вдруг знакомый до боли голос. – Отпустите, и мы разойдёмся миром.  
  
Всю дурноту как рукой сняло, и жидкий огонь заструился по ллареновым венам… потому что это был никакой не Сёльвар, а Кериан, мать его, Индри, и счастливый исход вновь замаячил у Лларена перед глазами.  
  
Нордские факелы наконец-то высветили и Кера, и держащуюся за его правым плечом Халльфрид из Рорикстеда. Индорилец выглядел по-настоящему грозно; неровные тени ещё больше заострили его черты, а кровь, что лениво струилась у него из носа и зрячего глаза, только добавила жути. Норды, видно, опешили от такого зрелища, и Кер продолжал говорить — неспешно, расслабленно, словно и не было перед ним шести вооружённых людей:  
  
– Сложите оружие, отпустите наших товарищей, и мы избегнем бессмысленного насилия. Вам может показаться, что численное преимущество гарантирует вам успех, господа. Но это не так. Скорее всего, мы с вами легко расправимся. При худшем для нас раскладе — проредим ваши ряды как минимум вполовину. Так стоит ли понапрасну рисковать жизнью?  
  
Это заявление снова было встречено ошеломлённым молчанием. Лларен прекрасно понимал своих пленителей: если бы ему не довелось видеть Кера в деле, он бы и сам охренел от подобной наглости. Да и у Халльфрид, худенькой и безоружной, на лбу вовсе не написано было, что она ведьма. Здоровым нордским ребятам бояться тут совершенно нечего! Видимо, они и сами пришли к такому же выводу: схлынуло первое удивление, и норды зримо расслабились.  
  
– Слушай, серый, – начал было один из них, опустив свою лапищу на рукоять топора, – ты бы тут не выёживался без дела! А то так недо…  
  
Если бы Лларену не довелось видеть Кера в деле, он бы и сам не упустил возможности съязвить по такому шикарному поводу. Но сэра Тирано знал своего товарища, как облупленного. И когда его меч-бастард вдруг вылетел из ножен и на полуслове срубил собеседнику голову, Лларен был более чем готов.  
  
Резко вывернувшись из хватки своего тюремщика, данмер со всей дури боднул «Ничего личного» в солнечное сплетение и тут же подсёк ему ноги. Норд рухнул на спину, и Лларен, не теряя времени даром, стянул с его пояса охотничий нож и перерезал стягивающие запястья верёвки.  
  
– Ничего личного, – не думая бросил он, заодно перерезав и чужое горло. Лишние противники им были сейчас совершенно без надобности.  
  
Освобождение заняло  _без четверти пять секунд_ , что в зависимости от точки зрения могло бы казаться и чудовищно долгим, и молниеносно быстрым. К счастью для Лларена, Халльфрид и Кер отвлекли всё внимание на себя, а Боргар, верно, был не только болтливым, но и довольно тугим. Только сейчас он наконец-то сообразил, что происходит. С силой швырнув Марция о землю, норд достал из ножен свой меч и развернулся к Лларену. Впрочем, он так и не успел ничего сделать: сгусток багрового пламени, прорезав вечерний сумрак, облепил ему плечи и голову — и через каких-то  _полторы секунды_  горелое тело Боргара осело в траву.  
  
Лларен повернулся вполоборота и успел заметить, как подмигивает ему Халльфрид; Кер уверенно теснил парочку нордов, и ещё двое уже лежали на земле. Всё прошло, как по накатанной...  
  
Негромко застонал рядом Марций, и Лларен моргнул: как только схлынул азарт, его снова чудовищно замутило. Уверенный, что индорилец и в одиночку запросто справится с парочкой нордских дурачков, он уже было почти позволил себе осесть на землю. Но Кер, который в этот момент мощной контратакой заставил одного из противников отшатнуться назад, а другого полоснул по незащищённому, бездоспешному животу, рыкнул вдруг:  
  
– Ещё один, сзади!  
  
Халльфрид сноровисто развернулась и отпрянула назад, к Лларену. Он и сам уже углядел бегущего к ним мужика с полутораручником наизготовку, а ведьма, не теряя времени даром, тут же запустила в нового противника огненным заклинанием.  
  
Но сполохи пламени схлынули с него, словно вода, а брошенный под ноги лёд рассыпался с сухим треском. Норд же выбросил вперёд свободную левую руку… и Лларен не стал дожидаться, каким заклинанием он вздумает угостить свою противницу. Данмер рванул вперёд, сшибая девчонку с ног, и рухнул на пару с Халльфрид на землю.  
  
«Что это за хруст? – думал он в томительные мгновения своего полёта. – А, кажется, это моя нога зацепилась за труп». А через какую-то  _треть секунды_  Лларена догнала боль, и места для мыслей в его голове совсем не осталось. Оставшаяся часть боя прошла для него как в тумане. Кажется, лларенова спина покрылась вдруг тонкой корочкой льда. Кажется, Халльфрид выскользнула из-под него, точно угорь. Кажется, кто-то орал…  
  
Кажется, этим «кем-то» был Лларен. Когда он немного очухался, внутренние часы сообщили, что минуло примерно  _шесть с половиной минут_. Его голова лежала на чём-то костлявом и жёстком; Лларен открыл глаза и встретился взглядом с Кером. Подсохшие струйки крови, изрезавшие его лицо, напоминали Лларену красные сопли.  
  
– Хэй… чего это у тебя вся рожа в крови, Индорил? – спросил он, с трудом шевеля губами.  
  
– Магию пережёг, – отмахнулся рыжий. – Всё в порядке. Отдыхай.  
  
«Моя голова лежит у него на коленях», – понял Лларен. Он скосил глаза и увидел, как Халльфрид водит над ним светящимися ладонями; Марция рядом не было. Странно умиротворённый, Лларен закрыл глаза, пока эта парочка продолжала негромко журчать над его головой.  
  
– Что с ним?  
  
– Нога всё-таки сломана, а так — ничего страшного. Но здесь я больше ничего не сделаю, я совсем пустая. Нужно донести его к лошадям.  
  
– Девка дело говорит! – вмешался вдруг Марций. – Давайте скорее валить отсюда, пока новые не понабежали!  
  
Лларен скорее почувствовал, чем услышал, как Кер вздохнул.  
  
– А что с телами? – спросил индорилец  _три полных секунды спустя_. – Так их и оставим?  
  
– А что ты предлагаешь? – удивилась Халльфрид. – Не думаю, что у нас есть время всерьёз всех обыскивать.  
  
Лларен, не сдержавшись, громко фыркнул: пусть даже нордка почти забралась (уже забралась?) Керу в штаны, она его совершенно не понимала.  
  
– Мне впадлу такое признать, но  _этот_  прав, – подал он голос. – Их будут искать… их в любую минуту могут начать искать! Не дрейфь, Индорил… Свои похоронят их, как полагается.  
  
И этого довода ожидаемо оказалось достаточно. Халлфрид наскоро соорудила вокруг пострадавшей ноги подобие шины, и они с Кером поволокли Лларена к лагерю. Наверное, нордка всё же успела что-то такое наколдовать, потому что боли он совсем не чувствовал, зато постоянно проваливался в зыбкое забытьё. Впрочем, данмер не только прекрасно ощущал время, но и слышал все разговоры своих спутников.  
  
– Может, оставим его пока здесь? – предложил вдруг  _на середине пятой минуты_ Марций. – Ушастый нас только задерживает! Лучше скорее найдём остальной наш отряд… А потом возьмём лошадей и вернёмся за ним! Талос мне свидетель, так будет всем только лучше!  
  
Данмер ни капли не удивился подобному предложению: после того, как Марций попытался откупиться от Гирцина ллареновой жизнью, от него можно было ожидать чего угодно. Однако его спутники к подобному паскудству оказались совсем не готовы.  _Одиннадцать_  полных секунд они продолжали молча идти вперёд, прежде чем на предложение Марция откликнулся Кер.  
  
– Позвольте мне для начала кое-что уточнить, господин Стальной Кулак, – начал он — медленно, и тягуче, и совершенно спокойно — словно бы и не нёс, петляя между вайтранских холмов, своего раненного товарища. – Я не испытываю к вам ни малейшей приязни, однако заключённый с вами и вашим братом договор накладывает на меня определённые обязательства. Например, я готов рискнуть ради вас своей жизнью — иное поведение стало бы для меня бесчестием. Однако не обманывайтесь, – и в его голосе отчётливо послышалась угроза. – Если мне придётся выбирать между благополучием господина Тирано и вашим благополучием, я сделаю выбор не в вашу пользу. Так что если вы позволите себе ещё одно замечание подобного рода… или совершите поступок, заставляющий меня усомниться в ваших намерениях… Что ж, в таком случае я буду готов пожертвовать своей честью, и к господину Хёгни ваша голова доберётся отдельно от тела.  
  
–…А почему голова-то отдельно? – через долгих и напряжённых  _семь с половиной секунд_  поинтересовалась Халльфрид.  
  
– Потому что тело мы бросим здесь, – спокойно пояснил Кер. – Тащить его целиком вышло бы слишком накладно. А так мы сможем убедить Хёгни, что нашли его уже мёртвым, и никому из нас не придётся возвращаться в Вайтран, как мы договаривались на случай исчезновения Марция.  
  
– Но тогда можно отрезать, например, руку? – предложила Халльфрид. – Голову труднее перевозить. Не к седлу же её приторачивать?  
  
– Нет, – возразил ей Кер, – по-другому не выйдет. Голова – это не только самая узнаваемая часть, но и верное подтверждение смерти. Если на его руках нет никаких приметных родимых пятен, то верить нам на слово было бы глупо. Да и отрезать руку можно у ещё живого человека; это не станет нам защитой от обвинений в формальном нарушении контракта.  
  
– Звучит разумно, – с наигранной серьёзностью согласилась нордка. – А между тем, я не уверена, что Хёгни обрадуется, если мы привезём его кузена по частям. Давайте не будем до этого доводить, Марций?  
  
Марций полузадушено что-то пискнул и к предложениям бросить Лларена он не возвращался все остальные  _двадцать девять с третью минут_ , что заняла дорога до лагеря. Впрочем, всё, что он знал о Хирсине, оборотнях и культистах, Кер довольно быстро из него вытянул: «господин Стальной Кулак» стал на удивление покладист.  
  
А после, вернувшись к кострищу и стреноженным лошадям, их небольшой отряд стал собираться в путь. С пугающей жадностью выхлебав три флакончика с восстанавливающим магию зельем, Халльфрид взялась за ллареново лечение. В один момент зарастить перелом она была, конечно, не в силах, но Лларен наотрез отказался возвращаться в Вайтран и неизвестно сколько ждать своего компаньона, а вместе с ним – и доли от заработка. Никто не взял на себя смелость его отговаривать, и Халльфрид вызвалась так зафиксировать и подлатать его ногу, чтобы данмер мог худо-бедно держаться в седле.  
  
– Будет больно, – предупредила она.  
  
Лларен в ответ только пожал плечами. Его аккуратно уложили на расстеленный тюфяк, и Халльфрид, снова растормошив свою седельную сумку, устроилась подле своего пациента с целой шеренгой зелий.  
  
– Займи его разговором, – негромко скомандовала она индорильцу. – Пусть отвлечётся, так нам обоим будет полегче.  
  
– А стервочка превосходно умеет командовать, – негромко (и предусмотрительно по-данмерски) проговорил Лларен, когда рыжий послушно уселся рядом.  
  
– Ты рискнул своей жизнью ради неё, – всё так же на данмерском отозвался Кер. – Почему? Она ведь даже тебе не нравится.  
  
– И чем ты недоволен? – Лларен пожал бы плечами, но двигаться было до невозможности лень. – Она нравится тебе… и этого достаточно.  
  
«Потому что мне на тебя не плевать, рыжая ты скотина, – подумал он, не найдя в себе силы произнести подобное вслух. – И потому, что если ты что-то такое в ней разглядел, то эта женщина стоит спасения».  
  
Но индорилец, кажется, понял его безо всяких слов. Кер дрогнул, по лицу его пробежала судорога; только через  _одиннадцать_  полновесных секунд он всё-таки раскрыл рот, и с его губ слетело вполне ожидаемое:  
  
– Лларен, я так перед тобой…  
  
– Не извиняйся, – резко оборвал его крагенмурец. – Не надо. Лучше скажи… – на полных  _четыре секунды_  Лларен замялся и, с трудом подбирая слова, наконец произнёс: – Ты правду тогда сказал? Про честь и прочую лабуду… пока тащил меня сюда?  
  
– Я не подумал, что ты… – он осёкся. – Хотя не важно… Да, ложь не чужда мне, но есть слова, которыми я никогда не стал бы впустую разбрасываться, – твёрдо, пусть и немного уклончиво прозвучало в ответ. – А заткнуть эту падаль можно было бы и иначе. Впрочем, надеюсь, что до отрезанных голов у нас с ним всё-таки не дойдёт, – бросил он вслед  _две с третью секунды спустя_. – Я и правда совершенно не представляю, как её правильно перевозить и хранить. Да и Потеме с Катарией вряд ли придётся по вкусу такое соседство.  
  
И пусть даже эти его шутки, произнесённые строгим серьёзным голосом, были, по правде сказать, откровенно плохонькими, но Лларен всё равно засмеялся — громко и искренне, почти что до слёз.  
  
– А ты превосходно заговариваешь зубы! – похвалила рыжего Халльфрид. – Буду знать. Я закончила, Тирано, – бросила она Лларену. – Полежите пока, пусть мои чары пустят в вас корни.  
  
Лларен, так и не дождавшийся обещанной боли, хотел уже было сказать, что как-нибудь лучше и без корней спокойненько проживёт — но Кер его опередил.  
  
– Спасибо, Халльфрид.   
  
– Пожалуйста. Я пока пойду, начну перевьючивать лошадей.  
  
И данмеры впервые с той ссоры оказались наедине — насколько это вообще возможно, когда в десятке шагов маячит парочка нордских полукровок, три лошади и, может быть, целые табуны (косяки? вереницы? ватаги? стаи?) злых и голодных оборотней.  
  
– Прости меня, – снова завёл свою старую песенку Кер. – Я повёл себя недостойно, я…  
  
И снова Лларену пришлось оборвать его на середине фразы.  
  
– Ты что же, теперь ни спать, ни есть, ни бабу тискать не сможешь, пока передо мной не покаешься, а, Индорил? Завязывай! Я же сказал, можешь не извиняться.  
  
«Как по мне, ты вполне доказал, что не веришь во всю эту поебень — в то, что кроме нужды нас больше ничего не связывает… – подумал он. – А значит, и извиняться тебе передо мной не за что. К чему на словах обмусоливать то, что и так всем ясно?»  
  
– Ты взрослый мужик, и я не стану учить тебя жизни, – осклабившись, произнёс он вслух. – И если твоя подружка выкрутит тебе яйца, справляйся самостоятельно, а я тебя предостерёг.  
  
Но Керу этого было, конечно, мало.  
  
– Нет… нет, ты был прав тогда: я  _повёл себя как мудак_ , и стыд теперь лишает меня покоя, – Кер невесело усмехнулся. – Ты никогда меня не обманывал, никогда не давал повода в себе усомниться. И пусть даже я не привык, что кто-то искренне обо мне заботится, но это меня не оправдывает.  
  
– Ты многого обо мне не знаешь, – хмыкнул Лларен, – а то таких поводов было бы с избытком.  
  
– Зато я знаю  _тебя_ , – возразил ему Кер. – И этого вполне достаточно.  
  
Лларен не нашёлся, что на такое ответить: он ведь и сам не раз и не два думал об индорильце в точности то же самое. И как бы по-бабски это в его голове ни звучало, менее правильным оно ему не казалось.  
  
– Ладно, – подобрался его приятель. – Ты отдыхай, Лларен Тирано. А я пока помогу Халльфрид со сборами.  
  
Прежде чем встать, Кер вложил ему что-то в ладонь. И только  _через восемь секунд_  Лларен понял: это была рукоять его счастливого серебряного меча.


	7. Большой куш (часть четвёртая)

Пусть даже сэра Тирано, родившись седьмого Середины года, и получил небесное покровительство созвездия Коня, но особого родства с лошадьми он никогда за собой не чувствовал. В бытность свою крагенмурским бандитом Лларен видел их только мельком и обычно – с довольно неблизкого расстояния. Когда он пустился в бега, то судьба, вознамерившись, видимо, наверстать упущенное, пустилась сводить его с лошадьми слишком часто и слишком близко; по крайней мере, так постоянно казалось самому Лларену.  
  
Поначалу его общение с конским племенем ограничивалось тем, что он, судорожно вцепившись в поводья, старался не вылететь из седла и — по возможности! — направить лошадь в нужную сторону. Лларен был убеждён, что только неверная, ветреная удача уберегла в те дни от конских копыт его шею, хребет и другие столь же полезные части тела.  
  
Первый не слишком удачный опыт верховой езды навсегда отучил Лларена садиться в седло пьяным и преподал немало других полезных уроков. Со временем он научился сносно разбираться в верховых: без этого не обойтись, когда приходится постоянно их покупать и перепродавать. Да и тело немного свыклось с седлом, и теперь, садясь на лошадь, Лларен даже перестал сам себе напоминать мешок с картошкой, по чьей-то прихоти взгромождённый на конскую спину. Но всякий раз, пуская лошадь в галоп, он всё ещё мысленно взывал к Предкам, АльмСиВи, Девяти и всем другим божествам и духам, что пожелали бы оказать ему покровительство; вся его жизнь —  _двадцать четыре года десять месяцев и пять дней_ , если считать по сегодняшнему — проносилась у незадачливого наездника перед глазами.  
  
Даже сердечная дружба с бывшей Лошадью номер шестнадцать, которая с лёгкой руки Кера сделалась Потемой, не смогла изменить положение дел. Конечно, Лларен не на шутку привязался к серой скотине — к обеим серым скотинам, если уж быть до конца откровенным. Но оттого, что он оплачивал своей девочке тёплое стойло и с удовольствием подкармливал её сахаром и морковью, ездить верхом легче не становилось.  
  
То, что Лларен умудрился на ровном месте сломать себе ногу, и скакать ему приходилось, так до конца её и не залечив, тоже не слишком-то радовало. Конечно, Халльфрид неплохо выложилась, и боли он почти не чувствовал — как и самой ноги. Ведьма обновляла свои чары на каждой стоянке и заверяла данмеров, что кость потихоньку срастается, но пациент не особенно к ней прислушивался: в такие минуты больше всего на свете ему хотелось просто закрыть глаза, свернуться калачиком и не подниматься дней эдак двадцать.  
  
Впрочем, Лларен не жалел о том, что они пустились вдогонку за караваном. Возвращаться в Вайтран, где по-прежнему могли ошиваться недобитые культисты Гирцина, было по-настоящему страшно — даже в компании Кера. Да и контракт со Стальными Кулаками, на который данмеры потратили столько времени, сил и здоровья, было бы жалко бросить на полпути. Но Маркарт манил Лларена Тирано не только блеском кровно заработанных дрейков: когда отыграет Большая маркартская ярмарка, он собирался всласть позлорадствовать над заказчиками.  
  
Лларен нисколько не сомневался, что его расчёты верны, и Хёгни с Марцием никак не отобьют ту прибыль, на которую они раскатали губу. До первого норда особого дела сэре Тирано не было: Хёгни ничего ему не сделал и со стороны казался вполне себе сносным мужиком. Но неминуемое злосчастье, что поджидало в Маркарте заносчивого и крысоватого полукровку, грело душу. Марций был дважды готов бросить его на поживу сумасшедшим даэдрапоклонникам, и Лларен бы ни за что не упустил возможности лично полюбоваться на неудачи этой паскуды.  
  
Поэтому он почти не жаловался, когда их маленькая компания пустилась догонять караван — во всяком случае, не больше обычного. Остальным тоже приходилось несладко: три лошади на четыре всадника и поклажу оказались не самым удачным раскладом. Лларена и Потему не трогали, но Катарии и кобыле Халльфрид, равно как и их наездникам, повезло меньше. Большую часть пути нордке приходилось делить седло с Марцием, а Катария несла на себе не только хозяина, но и двойную долю поклажи. Время от времени Халльфрид подколдовывала над лошадьми, чтобы они не так уставали, а Кер вылезал из седла, усаживал на своё место Марция и бежал рядом, держась за стремя. Но усталость брала своё, и, как бы они ни хотели побыстрей поравняться с товарищами, приходилось давать себе и коням роздых.  
  
Лларену было непросто это признать, но Марций Стальной Кулак оказался небесполезен. Видимо, маковая настойка не успела ещё до конца сгноить ему мозг: маршрут каравана, что был известен только кузенам-заказчикам, не вытравился у нарколыги из памяти. Где-то  _к полудню четырнадцатого Руки дождя_  — точно Лларен сказать не мог, но наблюдения за закатами помогли ему хоть немного сориентироваться во времени — их небольшой отряд догнал караван на дневной стоянке. Погоня за ускользающими товарищами наконец завершилась.  
  
Лларен был счастлив видеть их всех, даже бешеную кошку Шавию. Не потому, конечно, что он, упаси АльмСиВи, соскучился — просто эта встреча сулила ему долгожданный отдых. Скормив любопытным ушам загодя приготовленную историю о том, как они отбивали Марция у отряда разбойников, «геройская троица» разошлась в разные стороны. Халлфрид потянулась к костру и еде, Кер заявил, что ему нужно переговорить с господином Хёгни наедине, а Лларен, наскоро расстелив свой тюфяк, рухнул на него и проспал  _девяносто восемь_  сладостно-бестревожных минут.  
  
Его бы не разбудило и извержение Красной горы, но индорильцу сей подвиг удался без особого труда: Лларен проснулся, когда в его руки вложили призывно звенящий монетами кошелёк.  
  
– Хэй… а это что за херня? – сонно спросил он, приподнимаясь на локтях. Не дожидаясь ответа, Лларен тут же распустил завязки и заглянул внутрь, пусть в этом и не было никакой нужды: бездумно прикинув в уме вес и объём, он и так уже знал, что внутри будет сотня дрейков.  
  
– Господин Хёгни Стальной Кулак любезно вызвался хоть как-то возместить тебе понесённый на службе ущерб, – ответил, пожимая плечами, Кер. Он сказал это как нечто само собой разумеющееся, но Лларен почти не сомневался, что Хёгни решил расстаться с деньгами не из любезности — и уж точно не по собственному почину. Рыжий же, не размениваясь на объяснения, размеренно и деловито проговорил: – Мы освободили тебе место на одной из телег. Если хочешь, я помогу тебе туда перебраться.  
  
И больше трястись в седле Лларену не пришлось. Удобно устроившись между тележным бортом и клеймёнными серо-стальным кулаком ящиками, данмер подумал было, что ради такого стоило что-нибудь себе сломать… Впрочем, каких-то  _четыре с третью минуты спустя_ , когда повозка подпрыгнула на коварной кочке, и левую ногу пронзило острой, отчаянной болью, Лларен стремительно передумал. Уж лучше отбить себе зад в седле, чем терпеть такое паскудство!..  
  
– Как вы там, сэра?  
  
Внезапный вопрос вырвал Лларена из тенет тягостных мыслей.  
  
– Бывало и получше, – сдержанно ответил он едущему рядом с телегой Этьену Тибо; маленькая зубастая подружка держалась чуть позади.  
  
То, что бретон обратился к нему на данмерском, настораживало: Лларен предчувствовал, что дальнейших их разговор будет не предназначен для посторонних ушей. Но что бы Тибо ни собирался выпытывать у раненого, его опередила Шавия. Хаджитка-омс, — омка? омчанка? омчиха? — подавшись вперёд, недоверчиво и будто бы даже немного сердито спросила:  
  
– Ногу сломал, да, тёмный эльф? И как же ты так умудрился?  
  
Лларен не сразу нашёлся, что на такое ответить: от бессчётного множества превосходных, на диво уместных фраз у него разбегались глаза. «Тебе-то какое до этого дело, киска? Переживаешь?», «Простите, ваше хаджитское высочество, что оскорбляю ваш взор своими страданиями!», «Иди-ка ты в жопу, блохастая стерва!»...  
  
Но Кер избавил его от мук выбора.  
  
– Наш товарищ пострадал оттого, что закрыл сэру Халльфрид от заклинания, – отозвался тот с противоположного конца каравана.  
  
Сэра Халльфрид, верно, услышав среди непонятных для неё речей своё имя, тут же взяла индорильца в оборот; Тибо присвистнул.  
  
– У него слух, как у летучей мыши! – всё так же недоверчиво — но уже полушёпотом, а не полукриком — воскликнула Шавия.  
  
– А ты не обратила внимания, что он прикрывал глаза, когда со мной дрался? – спросил у неё Тибо. – От света тогда и правда было немного толку, но без длительных тренировок подобного трюка не провернуть, и для такого юного...  
  
Шавия подчёркнуто громко фыркнула, оборвав бретона на полуфразе.  
  
– Делать мне... – девчонка осеклась, – делать Шавии больше нечего, кроме как тёмных эльфов рассматривать! – сердито заявила она, хмуря густые светлые брови.  
  
А между тем взгляд её, разительно расходясь со словами, тут же метнулся вперёд — туда, где один тёмный эльф о чём-то негромко, но оживлённо беседовал с Халльфрид из Рорикстеда.  
  
– Если не хочешь, чтобы я обращался с тобой как с ребёнком, то и веди себя по-взрослому, – невпопад укорил её Тибо. Кобыла бретона, лениво переставляя ноги, вторила речам своего хозяина размеренно-тихой дробью — цок-цок, цок-цок, цок-цок...  
  
Лошадь Шавии нервно стригла ушами и то вырывалась вперёд, то замедляла шаг и отставала, словно бы нарочно напрашиваясь на понукания, и чем-то неуловимо напоминала свою хозяйку.  
  
– А почему имперец теперь от него шарахается? –  _шесть с половиной секунд спустя_  обратилась девчонка к Лларену; друга-бретона она демонстративно не удостоила даже скользящим взглядом.  
  
Лларен не сразу понял, что она имела в виду Марция. Конечно, имя и рожа сразу изобличали сиродиильское происхождение его мамки, однако думать о нём как об имперце было... странно. Даже маленьким детям известно, что глас материнской крови всегда будет громче, чем глас отцовской, но Марций Стальной Кулак держался, как норд, и говорил, как норд, и был нордом во всём, кроме расы.  
  
Особой нетерпимостью к чужакам Лларен не отличался. Конечно, данмеры казались понятнее, и привычнее, и во всех отношениях лучше — хотя бы потому, что к ним принадлежал и сам сэра Тирано. Родная раса служила тем образцом, с которым он сличал все остальные. Но что касалось отдельных меров, людей и прочих условно-разумных обитателей Тамриэля, то Лларен не доверял никому, пока его не убеждали в обратном — вне зависимости от цвета кожи и формы ушей.  
  
Данмеров он опасался даже сильнее прочих: бывшая крагенмурская никс-гончая прекрасно знала, на что способны её соотечественники.  
  
Но девка и правда до странности сильно цеплялась за эту хрень. Она и Лларена с Кером иначе как «тёмными эльфами» ни разу не называла. Впрочем, может быть, всё потому, что в ней самой от хаджитки было только одно название?  
  
Она говорила на данмерском чисто и живо, намного лучше Этьена Тибо — быть может, даже лучше, чем Лларен говорил на сиродиильском. Шавия казалась совсем девчонкой… сколько же лет она провела в Морровинде? И сколько ей было лет, когда она там очутилась? Да ещё и в рабском ошейнике, если Кер не ошибся…  
  
Лларен поморщился: как-то совсем он размяк, раз жалеет вздорную девку, которая каких-то  _шестьдесят шесть часов назад_ готова была выцарапать ему глаза. У Шавии вот для «тёмного эльфа» сострадания что-то не находилось!   
  
Но он всё равно передумал на неё огрызаться. Пусть уж получит, что хочет, и быстрее отвяжется, и дело с концом.  
  
– Этот пиздюк всего-то да увидал, как Индорил нарубает людей в салат, – с ухмылкой протянул Лларен. – А это, скажу я тебе, зрелище не для таких писькоструев, как наш наниматель. Вот и дрожит теперь, сыкло! – презрительно припечатал он.  
  
О том, что Кер угрожал отрубить голову самому Марцию, если тот только даст ему повод, Лларен благополучно умолчал.  
  
– Ну что, ты по-прежнему не хочешь выйти против его клинка, Шави? – со странной весёлостью спросил у своей подруги Тибо. – Не передумаешь?  
  
Парочка переглянулась, и у Лларена возникло странное, дикое ощущение, будто бы он подглядывает за ними в замочную скважину. Впрочем, он всё равно нихрена не увидел и совершенно не представлял, почему девчонка пришпорила вдруг коня и рванула прочь.  
  
– Ох уж эти девицы! – заявил, добродушно посмеиваясь, Тибо. – Сами не знают, чего хотят.  
  
Лларен кивнул для вида, изобразив на лице что-то похожее на понимание, и мужик, хвала АльмСиВи, наконец от него отстал. Суровая школа нижнего Крагенмура приучила Лларена засыпать где и когда угодно, и эти уроки он поспешил воплотить в жизнь.  
  
После всего того, что Лларену и его товарищам довелось пережить в первые дни пути, остаток поездки прошёл по-хорошему скучно. Даже когда нога почти зажила, и данмер больше не боялся упасть и вспахать носом землю, справляя нужду, на лошадь его никто не пересаживал. Пока остальные охранники отбивали задницы в седле или месили сапогами грязь, Лларен спокойненько ехал в телеге и жалел лишь о том, что никому не дано отоспаться впрок.  
  
Пятнадцатого Руки дождя, _примерно в час и сорок минут пополудни_ , Лларен с сожалением признал, что Кер не может развлекать его всю дорогу, остальные – не особенно этого и хотят, а кроме минут, и миль, и редких встречных телег считать ему особо и нечего…  
  
И вот тогда-то ему пришли на помощь «Оттенки пепла». Дурацкая книжка, которую он позаимствовал у Сольвейг, пропутешествовала с Ллареном от самого Рифта. Старательно пряча свою добычу от Кера, он временами почитывал труд таинственного — или таинственной? — Э. Леонар. Поначалу им двигало только желание выяснить, отчего индорилец так полыхнул при виде этой кокетливой розоватой обложки: Лларен знал, что в лучшем случае свой прямой вопрос он обменяет лишь на уклончивую полуправду.  
  
Но после случилось страшное — Лларен втянулся. Его по-прежнему раздражали и поросший густыми лесами Вварденфелл, и кучеряво-цветистые речи Ночного волка, и все эти дикие (и излишне детальные) сексуальные фантазии Анжелины, в которых её эшлендерскому проводнику отводилась главная роль. Но приключения в диких морровиндских джунглях оказались на редкость увлекательными, а главные герои хоть и вели себя как кретины, но против воли Лларен к ним привязался.  
  
О том, что книга напоминает ему о Сольвейг — и о времени, что они проводили вместе, — Лларен старался не думать.  
  
Анжелина была неплохой бабой, но ей бы не помешало немного напора Халльфрид из Рорикстеда. Иногда Лларену хотелось схватить героиню книги за плечи и вбить ей в голову хоть немного ума. «Дорогуша, – сказал бы он, – я сомневаюсь, что твой дружок умеет читать мысли. Чего ты жмёшься и сохнешь по нему в тишине? Если судить по твоим хотелкам, то ты у нас точно не невинная девка... Возьми себя в руки! Хватит уже пожирать его взглядом, злиться и ждать непонятно чего. Подойди к нему, выскажи всё напрямую! При худшем раскладе вы просто останетесь при своих. Но если учесть, что ты тут – единственная женщина на много миль вокруг, то я бы не побоялся поставить на тебя денег, красавица!»  
  
Несмотря на то, что Анжелина Синэ оставалась глуха к этой мудрости, из окружающих Лларена баб она казалась самой разумной. Халльфрид липла к Керу, как кровососущий гнус, Шавия непрестанно пыталась скогтить своих спутников взглядом, и, как оказалось, обе друг друга на дух не переносили. Каждая стоянка грозила превратиться в представление почище тех, что устраивал Кер, фехтуя со всеми желающими; сшибки Халльфрид и Шавии казались куда как более смертоносными. Не иначе как вмешательством страстотерпицы Мерис девки не поубивали друг друга к концу дороги!  
  
За время пути Лларен всерьёз истосковался по спокойным и рассудительным женщинам, которых, как ему стало казаться, в этом мире почти что и не осталось. А между тем, с каждой минутой, и милей, и редкой встречной телегой данмер всё больше убеждался, что наёмничья доля порядком ему опостылела. Ему приходилось поочерёдно то рисковать своей задницей ради всяких засранцев, то маяться от скуки в их тухлой и мутной компании. Так себе удовольствие!  
  
По правде сказать, Лларен и сам не знал, чего хотел. До встречи с Кером он болтыхался по Скайриму, как говно в проруби, ошиваясь в тавернах и обыгрывая простаков в карты. Не то чтобы ему  _нравилась_  подобная жизнь, но другой у Лларена Тирано не имелось и не предвиделось. Он ничего не умел, кроме как красть, грабить и мошенничать, но после бегства из Крагенмура возвращаться к былому ремеслу не осмеливался. Даже тишайший шёпот в мире воров разносится на многие мили, и Лларен меньше всего хотел, чтобы этот шёпот достиг ушей кого-то из Камонны Тонг. И когда у его страха давно уже должен был бы истечь срок давности, он всё равно продолжал бояться, бояться слепо и неразумно.  
  
А когда этот страх неожиданно чуть поутих, Лларен вдруг понял, что… отвык? Он так долго и упорно пытался сбежать от призраков, заполнивших улицы нижнего Крагенмура, что неожиданно для самого себя убежал и от старого Лларена Тирано. Тысячи невидимых нитей по-прежнему привязывали его к родному городу:  _четверть добычи на ханскую мзду, три крапинки родинок на плече у бретонки-горшечницы, две тысячи триста двадцать семь шагов от дома детства до храмовой школы_ … Но Лларен знал, что не может туда вернуться — да и, по правде сказать, не слишком-то и хотел возвращаться.  
  
С тем, чего же он всё-таки хотел, определиться было намного сложнее: ответ ускользал из рук, как слоадский обмылок. Для начала сгодился бы и Маркарт, а там – будь что будет!  
  
В столицу Предела их караван прибыл примерно  _в семь часов вечера двадцать первого Руки дождя_ , накануне Большой ярмарки. Охранять Стальных Кулаков в Маркарте или на обратной дороге данмеры не подписывались, так что контракт был на этом благополучно закрыт. По условиям договора заказчики должны были расплатиться с ними в тирдас, двадцать шестого, а до той поры приятелям предстояло обживаться в городе.  
  
До этого Лларен бывал в Маркарте два раза, но нынче многое перевернулось с ног на голову. Прежде ему, например, не приходилось думать о том, куда пристроить лошадей. Они с Кером потратили где-то  _час и сорок три минуты_ , прежде чем отыскали подходящую конюшню, и во время этих поисков Лларен невольно подметил ещё одно изменение.  
  
Маленькие зловещие глазки-бусинки следили за сэрой Тирано пристально и недоверчиво. В предместьях Маркарта, на городских окраинах, а порой – и в самом сердце города Лларену без конца попадались они...  
  
– Куры, блядь... откуда здесь столько этих шарматовых выкормышей взялось, едрить их в четыре угла?! – не выдержав, сорвался он, когда очередная крылатая бестия нагадила ему на сапог и с мерзким кудахтаньем занырнула в дыру ограды.  
  
Особых кур заводчицы Чёрный вереск Лларен узнал бы повсюду.  
  
– Они напоминают мне ординаторов, – заявил вдруг Кер, – особенно самцы. Глядят свысока, щеголяя своими роскошными гребнями, и неусыпно следят за нами, ничтожествами.  
  
И Лларен неожиданно представил себе ординатора в полном индорильском доспехе — квохчущего, гадящего повсюду ординатора, готового вот-вот снести очередное яйцо. Так сильно он не смеялся, пожалуй,  _дней восемнадцать_ , и даже мысли о Сольвейг надолго покинули его разум. Минуты веселья снова сменились минутами забот: лошади, точное время в Гильдии магов, крыша над головой…  
  
В Маркарте жила ещё одна лларенова вдовушка, пусть даже с этой он никогда не спал. Лларен не знал, сколько лет было Грете Гудмундсдоттир (и уж подавно не собирался спрашивать), но выглядела она годов эдак на восемьсот. Несмотря на все знаки старости, одинаковые для большинства тамриэльских народов — седина, морщины и пятна, чуть согнутая спина, — Грета была хозяйственной и бойкой бабой. Впрочем, в ллареновых глазах самым главным достоинством госпожи Гудмундсдоттир было то, что она снова согласилась сдавать ему жильё за жалких два дрейка в день.  
  
Соседи Грету не слишком любили. Говорили, что старуху давно уже поцеловал Шигорат, что в её жилах течёт гнилая эльфячья кровь, что она практикует чёрную ворожбу и ворует детей. Лларен считал это редкостной чушью: Грета, конечно, была с придурью, но вполне себе в здравом уме, а поиски выдуманных заговоров и тайн явно интересовали её куда как сильнее, чем нежная детская плоть.  
  
Время от времени слушать хозяйкину болтовню и с умным видом кивать ей в такт казалось Лларену вполне себе умеренной платой. Но нынче он с чистой совестью мог натравить Грету на Кера и при желании наблюдать за их балаганом со стороны.  
  
– Слышали, мальчики, что ярл Сиггейр женит своего младшего сынка на ричменской принцессе? – завела она свои речи на следующий же день после того, как данмеры у неё поселились. – Чуете, к чему всё идёт-то, а?  
  
Времени было  _восемь часов и где-то шесть с половиной минут_ , Лларен вовсю наворачивал кашу со шкварками, и меньше всего ему бы хотелось сейчас отвлекаться на склоки народов Предела. Но приходилось хотя бы слушать, потому что сбежать он уж никак не мог: каша остынет!  
  
– Леди Майрэ – единственное дитя вождя Конхиана, – отозвался Кер, приопустив ложку; не уступая Лларену в прожорливости, он умудрялся даже во время еды чесать языком с умным и вдохновенным видом. – В будущем её детям предстоит возглавить ричменов, а в жилах этих детей будет течь кровь нордских ярлов Предела.  
  
Грета, странно довольная, широко улыбнулась, и её маленькое морщинистое лицо ещё больше стало напоминать сушёное яблоко. Впрочем, зубы, крепкие, ровные зубы были по-прежнему при ней, и один только вид этой улыбки прекрасно убеждал Лларена, что слухи о плотоядности Греты выросли не на пустом месте: такими зубами можно было бы запросто грызть кости.  
  
– Толку-то от этой крови! – воскликнула она, чуть подавшись вперёд. – Детки-то всё равно по мамке будут, бретонами.  
  
– А иначе бы ричмены не согласились на подобный союз, – пожал плечами Кер. – Но истинный компромисс – это ситуация, когда обе стороны в равной степени недовольны... что, собственно, мы и видим сейчас. Наследники Конхиана родятся подлинными ричменами, но узы крови и родства накрепко свяжут их с ярлами Предела. Пока обе стороны будут об этом помнить,  _угли застарелой вражды вряд ли сумеют разжечь новый пожар войны_. Впрочем, – он хмыкнул, – у людей на подобные вещи короткая память. Посмотрим, что будет твориться в Пределе лет через двести.  
  
– Не слишком ли ты задираешься, когда на нашей, на человечьей-то земле стоишь, а, тёмный эльф? – с едкой усмешкой спросила тогда Грета.  
  
– Я не слеп к различиям наших рас, только и всего, – не согласился Кер, чья каша магическим образом испарилась из тарелки даже раньше ллареновой. – У людей короткая память, но иногда подобное только во благо. Иногда помертвелые воспоминания сковывают вернее любых цепей — и утягивают на дно. У людей короткая память, но этот новорождённый мир обещает быть долгим… по вашей, по человеческой мерке.  
  
– А ваши эльфячьи мерки нам без особой надобности.  
  
– Пусть так. Я и не думал с вами об этом спорить.  
  
– Умный мальчик, – одобрила, хохотнув, Грета. – Не глупее, думаю, тех шкурорезов, что заварили всю эту кашу с нашенским перемирием.  
  
– Шкурорезов? – не понял Лларен.  
  
Кер, не отрывая пытливого взгляда от нордки-старушки, бросил рассеянно:  
  
– Так иногда называют имперскую разведку.  
  
– Клинков, что ли? А при чём здесь вообще Клинки?  
  
– А, думаешь, ричмены сами решили с нами вдруг замириться? – усмехнулась Грета. – Эти-то только и могут, что с голой задницей по горам скакать, куда им вести переговоры? Да и у нас немногие так уж хотели мира. Доблесть в бою где же ещё показывать, как не в стычках с ричменами?.. Вот имперцы и подмахнули тому, кому надо, чтобы они ради мира начали суетиться.  
  
Видеть, как эти двое перекидывают друг другу мячик, было… странно. Лларен знал, что Грета частенько находила страшные тайны даже в том месте, где тайнами и не пахло. Он давно привык и к тому, что Кер начинает говорить о политике по поводу и без повода — да так, что ход его мыслей, каким бы запутанным и мудрёным он не казался Лларену поначалу, в итоге делался вполне себе понятным. Но то, как эта до смешного несхожая парочка спелась, немного пугало.  
  
Рыжий, откинувшись на спинку стула, спросил у него:  
  
– Помнишь, как мы обсуждали с тобой Симулякр, Лларен? Перед поездкой в Маркарт? Сейчас Империи как никогда нужны мир и покой в пределе своих границ. Вялотекущий конфликт между нордами и ричменами необходимо было прекращать, а династический брак – проверенное, надёжное средство. И это сработало, разве не так? – проговорил он задумчиво. Прикрыв  _на пять с половиной секунд_  глаза, Кер улыбнулся и мягко, будто бы даже мечтательно произнёс: – Должно быть, имперцы чудовищно много ресурсов влили в Предел, раз сумели добиться подобного результата. И всё – быстро, и эффективно, и в строжайшей тайне… Это воистину достойно восхищения.  
  
В те минуты Лларен был по-настоящему горд собой: он не забыл, что «Имперский Симулякр» – это период владычества лже-Уриэля! А вот в могущество вездесущей разведки данмеру верилось слабо. Не они ли прокараулили фальшивого императора? Но кто бы ни был в ответе за заключённый зимой мир, а он и правда держался крепко. Объявление же о помолвке Сигмунда Сиггейрссона и Майрэ Ни Конхиан ещё верней убедило Предел, что никаких перемен в ближайшее время здесь не предвидится.  
  
Лларен, конечно же, оказался прав, и на Большой маркартской ярмарке цены на оружие и доспехи не просто не поднялись, а рухнули ещё ниже. Охранники их каравана, подписавшиеся на долю от прибыли, вместо обещанных двенадцати сотен дрейков получили лишь пять с половиной. Лларен же торжествовал:  _двадцать шестого Руки дождя, в двенадцать часов и приблизительно три с четвертью минуты_  они с Кером — прямиком из трясущихся марциевых ручонок! — получили по девятьсот девяносто восемь септимов на каждого.  
  
Лларен был настолько собой доволен, что даже не стал особо злорадствовать. Он только бросил Марцию на прощанье, что, мол, любой недоумок должен был понимать: не стоило нынче надеяться выгодно сбыть в Маркарте оружие; слова индорильца о том, что победитель может позволить себе великодушие, были тут, конечно, совсем ни при чём.  
  
Несмотря на чудовищный переизбыток даэдровых кур, Маркарт виделся Лларену вполне себе сносным местом. Цельнокаменный город, раскинувшийся в горном ущелье, был холодным и стыло-тенистым в любое время года. Но никто без нужды не лез здесь в твои дела, и даже на оживлённой Сухой стороне дышалось легко и свободно. Да и впервые бывать здесь не в одиночестве оказалось по-особенному приятно. Бурливый маркартский рынок, и дымные маленькие трактиры, и даже долина реки Карт вдруг засверкали, как спинки шалков на солнце.  
  
В среднем Лларен пускал по воде в пять раз больше блинчиков, чем Кер, и он не стеснялся напоминать об этом при каждом удобном случае: великодушие Лларена-победителя имело свои границы…  
  
Нередко приятели расходились по разным углам. К примеру, каждое утро, не подчинённое распорядку дороги, Кер посыпался в свои неизменные  _пять часов сорок две минуты_ , тогда как его товарищ не выползал из кровати раньше половины девятого. Лларен никогда не высчитывал, сколько времени рыжий тратит на тренировки. Кер наставил ему немало синяков, с усердием помогая  _восстановиться после ранения_ , но в одиночестве индорилец всегда тренировался намного больше и дольше, чем со своим товарищем, а в Маркарте повадился упражняться в компании Этьена Тибо и его кошки. Лларен не ревновал: ему с лихвой хватало и своей доли истязаний, да и гомон торговых рядов прекрасно излечивал его от скуки.   
  
Он смотрел, слушал, сравнивал и запоминал, и в эти уютные числа — в цены, в длину-ширину-высоту, в вес и в количество — он заворачивался, как в одеяло.  
  
Нордская кухня пресная, специй привозят мало, и покупают их только те, кто желает щегольнуть своим богатством. Цены ведут себя соответственно:  _сорок три_  дрейка за унцию корицы,  _пятьдесят один_  – за мускатный орех,  _пятьдесят шесть_  – за гвоздику… хорошая гвоздика оставит маслянистые пятна, если сдавить бутон…  
  
Горшечники на пару со своим немудрёным товаром будили у Лларена непрошенные воспоминания о Крагенмуре. «А ты не знаешь, зачем мы говорим это покупателям? – улыбалась ему подруга — вдова при живом ещё муже, готовившая лучший на свете илиакский рыбный суп. – Что синие тарелки красивые, но коричневые прослужат дольше? Мнимое различение делает выбор весомее, и люди… люди и эльфы расстаются с деньгами охотнее».  
  
Как она? Жива ли, здорова?   
  
Мысленно возвращаясь в свой родной город, Лларен уже не боялся на каждом углу напороться на нож. Впрочем, что делать с подобным открытием, сэра Тирано не представлял. Сейчас он смотрел не назад, на восток, а на запад – в сторону Солитьюда. Лларен не знал, почему туда так рвётся его приятель. На все свои расспросы — на все  _одиннадцать_  этих расспросов — он всякий раз получал в ответ такую же уклончивую полуправду, что и  _восемнадцатого Утренней звезды_ , в день их первой встречи: культурная столица, прекрасные рассветы и уникальные городские архивы… Но, несмотря на всё своё любопытство, Лларен не слишком пытался дорыться до правды. У него с избытком хватало и собственных тайн — хватало вещей, о которых рассказывать было и слишком больно, и слишком стыдно.  
  
В конце концов, мерам, обложенным хворостом, не стоит бросаться огненными шарами, разве не так?  
  
Было понятно, что Кера вытравило из Морровинда какое-то редкостное дерьмище: уж этот-то запах Лларен узнавал повсюду. Рыжий любил свой Дом и всё ещё жил как часть своего Дома, пусть даже и говорил, что право рождения не имеет в реальности никакого веса. Не от хорошей жизни отправился он в Скайрим — без денег и без нормального плана, — и не от хорошей жизни принимал любую заботу за попытку надеть на него ошейник.  
  
В голове у Кера было полно всякой мути, и Лларен хотел бы ему помочь, но абсолютно не представлял, как. По правде сказать, он и себе самому помочь был не в состоянии. Но пока они с Кером торчали в Маркарте, свободного времени было вдосталь. Рыжий поочерёдно обхаживал то акавирскую книжку о фехтовании, то Халльфрид из Рорикстеда, и Лларен благоразумно не лез ни в первое, ни во второе. Вместо этого он в одиночестве гулял по торговым рядам; он смотрел, слушал, сравнивал и запоминал — и замечал возможности, совладать с которыми ему было не по силам.  
  
Ещё  _двенадцатого Руки дождя, примерно без десяти минут до полудня_  Лларен решил, что если бы оказался на месте торговца, пожелавшего нагреть руки на мире, то стал бы скупать меха. Грета, конечно, была несправедлива к ричменам: они могли не только лишь с голой задницей по горам скакать, но и, например, превосходно охотиться на пушного зверя. Теперь, когда их без всяких препон пускали за городские ворота, меха и шкуры хлынули в Маркарт бурным потоком — и обрушили цены. Скупить бы побольше да повезти куда-нибудь в Даггерфолл, вот был бы навар!  
  
Но сэра Лларен Тирано был не единственным, кто додумался до подобного плана. Ещё в сандас, двадцать четвёртого числа, он окончательно убедился, что какая-то хаммерфелльская торговая компания — да как их вообще занесло в Маркарт? — с подозрительным жаром скупает и перекупает пушнину...  
  
То, что кто-то другой мог воспользоваться его замечательной схемой, лишало Лларена сна и покоя. Он и двадцать седьмого Руки дождя проснулся в невероятную для себя рань, где-то  _в шесть часов и три с половиной минуты_. Грета сдавала данмерам весь второй этаж, — ну, или чердак, в зависимости от точки зрения, — прохладный, и сыроватый, и отчего-то до ужаса пахнущий копчёной рыбой, хотя никакую рыбу хозяйка здесь отродясь не коптила. Но за два дрейка в день условия были поистине королевские: много места, бесплатная, хоть и скромная, кормёжка и даже приятные излишества вроде кувшина-умывальника и старого треснутого зеркала.   
  
Именно там, возле зеркала, Лларен неожиданно отыскал своего приятеля. Остатки сна облетели с него, точно листья по осени: тусклого света, пробивавшегося через оконца, вполне хватало, чтобы оценить открывшееся ллареновым глазам зрелище.  
  
Скрестив на груди руки, он широко ухмыльнулся и издевательски протянул:  
  
– Если ты вздумал отрастить бороду, чтобы порадовать свою нордскую девку, то лучше и не старайся. Этот твой рыжий мох выглядит попросту жалко.  
  
– Всё настолько плохо? – переспросил, и бровью не шевельнув, Кер.  
  
Лларен ещё раз внимательно осмотрел его подбородок и без малейшей тени сомнения подытожил:  
  
– Да. Со стороны это больше похоже не на щетину, а на какой-то лишай. Сбрил бы ты его подобру-поздорову, пока от тебя прохожие шарахаться не начали.  
  
Кер повернулся к нему и, по-птичьи склонив голову набок, вдруг улыбнулся — так, словно знал какую-то тайну, словно услышал понятную только ему одному шутку.  
  
– Не одолжишь мне, пожалуйста, свою бритву? – попросил он  _без четверти четыре секунды спустя_. – Я был бы тебе очень признателен.  
  
Позже, примерно  _через шестьдесят два часа_  Лларен по-настоящему ужаснётся своей слепоте. Как  _за три месяца и больше, чем одиннадцать дней_  их знакомства он не сумел сложить два и два? В конце концов, Лларен даже ни разу не видел, как его компаньон брился...  
  
Но в тот момент он спросил только:  
  
– Может, мне ещё и трусы тебе одолжить? Свою-то ты куда подевал?  
  
Кер ответил ему лишь тенью полуулыбки и лёгким пожатием плеч. И Лларен, для виду ещё где-то  _двадцать секунд_  поворчав, поделился с приятелем всеми своими запасами: и имперской новацилой, из хорошей стали, выторгованной в Вайтране за  _девятнадцать_  дрейков; и кремом, который даже на лларенов нос смердел тухлым жиром, но всё же очень облегчал процесс; и дешёвенькой, но в меру действенной мазью от порезов.  
  
– Ты так когда-нибудь голову где-нибудь потеряешь! – шпынял его Лларен, но рыжий даже не пытался оправдываться или извиняться. Одно только это должно было насторожить, ведь Кер извинялся за всё, даже за чужие проступки! Но Лларена отвлекали другие мысли.  
  
_Девять минут и где-то двадцать четыре секунды спустя_ , когда приятели, примостившись на керовом топчане, грызли лежалые предельские яблоки, Лларен спросил осторожно:  
  
– Так ты не передумал мутить с ней, нет? С ведьмой своей?  
  
– Отчего же мне передумывать? – Кер пожал плечами. – Я не буду спорить, у неё и правда есть корыстные интересы. Но Халльфрид и не скрывает, что в первую очередь хочет подучиться у меня Колдовству, а мне по душе эта честность. И мы достаточно привлекаем друг друга, чтобы...  
  
– И что, – осклабившись, перебил его Лларен, – тебя, я как вижу, уже не тревожит, что человеческие женщины – волосатые, а, Индорил?  
  
Кер поперхнулся, закашлялся и на неполных  _девять секунд_  потерял интерес и к беседе, и к яблокам; Лларену даже стало немного стыдно — было бы несподручно угробить своего компаньона какой-то там маленькой неудачной шуткой.  
  
– Ты мне что, до следующей кальпы собрался об этом напоминать, Лларен Тирано? – выдавил наконец, прокашлявшись, Кер. – У глупостей, что я спьяну наговорил тогда, давно уже вышел срок давности.  
  
– Это было всего лишь три месяца, восемь дней и каких-то десять часов назад, – не согласился с ним Лларен. – И глупость настолько сочную и мясистую я просто не в силах просто так взять и забыть.  
  
Зато он забыл, что такое «кальпа»… но сэра Тирано предусмотрительно решил не заострять на этом внимание.  
  
– Что ж, красота принимает разные формы, – немного невпопад отозвался Кер. – И иногда бывает непросто приучить себя не только смотреть, но и видеть… а, увидев, не побояться действовать. Однако лорд Вивек недаром учит нас считать только счастливые часы — ибо для смертных их и без того слишком мало.  
  
С этой мудростью Лларен был не совсем согласен: он считал все часы, вне всякой зависимости от счастья. Впрочем, на самом деле и Кер, и Вивек, имели в виду ведь нечто иное? Время течёт, оно ускользает из рук и неизбежно подводит всех к смерти. И разменивать этот дар на пустую дешёвую жизнь было бы как-то... глупо?  
  
– Знаешь что, Индорил, – несмело затянул Лларен, – у меня тут назрела одна вот такая схемка...  
  
И он рассказал приятелю весь свой полубезумный план — без утайки и без прикрас. Кер слушал, как и всегда, с неотрывным вниманием и искренним интересом. Он уточнял, рассуждал и расспрашивал, но под конец, глядя Лларену то ли в переносицу, то ли прямиком в мозг, выдал вдруг:  
  
– Я предлагал тебе это и раньше. Почему сейчас? Что изменилось?  
  
Лларен не знал, что тут можно ответить.  
  
– А ты-то разве не рад, что я наконец послушался твоего совета? – сказал он  _одиннадцать долгих секунд спустя_  и, метко зашвырнув свой огрызок прямиком в умывальный кувшин, старательно не встречался с индорильцем взглядом.  
  
Впрочем, он всё равно без труда заметил, что Кера такой ответ по-настоящему расстроил. Рассеянно перекатывая в руках своё недогрызенное яблоко, он с видимым усилием подыскивал правильные слова… и неожиданно с силой швырнул несчастный плод в стену.  
  
– Хэй… Кер, ты чего?  
  
Рыжий вздрогнул и встретился с Ллареном взглядом — взволнованным, невесёлым, каким-то даже тревожным взглядом. Кер нахмурился, устало потёр переносицу; его обманчиво-полудетская физиономия выглядела в тот миг лет на четыреста старше.  
  
– Я… неплохо читаю чужие души, – сказал он почти что  _полных пятнадцать секунд спустя_. – Прости за дешёвый пафос, но я не знаю, как это обозвать по-другому. Я не всегда верю тому, что вижу. Не всегда правильно истолковываю увиденное и не всегда знаю, что с этим делать. Иногда ошибаюсь, – Кер хмыкнул и, искривив в диковатой улыбке-гримасе губы, продолжил: – Иногда я чудовищно, головокружительно ошибаюсь!.. Но всё же я слишком часто оказываюсь прав. Я прав и сейчас, разве не так? Я хотел помочь, но сделал только хуже — как и всегда. Я… – он вдруг осёкся и резко, зло тряхнул головой. – Но хватит обо мне. Я совсем другое хотел бы тебе сказать, хотя от себя мне сейчас не уйти… как и от повторения прописных истин. Я верю в тебя, Лларен Тирано, и знаю, что ты способен на поразительные вещи. Но за мою веру ты вовсе не должен испытывать благодарность. Не должен возводить меня за неё на пьедестал: в этом лишь твоя заслуга. Я не определяю тебя, не наполняю тебя, не делаю тебя больше, лучше или значительнее, – твердил он, рубя ладонями воздух. – Ты ценен, сам по себе ценен — и в бездну чужое мнение! В бездну всех, кто приучил тебя думать иначе. Я готов пройти этот путь бок о бок с тобой, но я не желаю гнать тебя плетью, Лларен. Ты свободен, так не разменивай эту свободу на новые цепи. План, что ты предлагаешь… Ты хочешь этого? Не ради меня, или моего одобрения, или другой такой ерунды. Ты сам, Лларен Тирано из Крагенмура, хочешь этого?  
  
Тишина расползалась по закуткам и углам, а время струилось медленно и почти лениво:  _один, два, три… пятнадцать, двадцать… тридцать…_  В морозный вечер восемнадцатого Утренней звезды четыреста пятого года жизнь Лларена Тирано изменилась резко и необратимо, но подлинное осознание догнало его только сейчас.  
  
– Да, – ответил он наконец, встретившись с Кером взглядом. – Хочу.  
  
И тот, услышав, верно, всё то, что Лларен не мог или не умел передать словами, неожиданно улыбнулся — так широко и беспечно, что Лларен даже немного испугался: сейчас у приятеля с непривычки треснет лицо. Но керова физиономия стойко перенесла это испытание, и тот, посерьёзнев, кивнул и спокойно, неспешно проговорил:  
  
– Хорошо. Тогда… приступим?  
  
И они занялись подготовкой, что растянулась  _до фредаса, до двадцать девятого Руки дождя, до часу и тридцати минут пополудни_  — вплоть до того момента, когда данмеры, принарядившись и подсобрав наличности, явились в «Серебряную кровь» на встречу с господином Хафизом из Рихада и его племянником Аласуром.  
  
Это было самым обычным делом: снимать для подобных встреч комнаты в трактирах, и на ничейной земле спокойно вести себе переговоры. Лларену с Кером приходилось делать в точности то же самое ещё совсем недавно — каких-то  _без получаса восемнадцать дней назад_ , когда они выбивали у Стальных Кулаков  _правильные_  условия контракта.  
  
Да, Лларен старательно отвлекал себя поиском даже самых крохотных сходств: стоило только мельком подумать обо всей громаде различий, как нутро у него смерзалось в одну большую ледышку. Никто, например, не представлял его раньше как «господина Индорил Лларена Тирано, моего поверенного по торговым делам». И господин Тирано очень боялся, что любое его неосторожное слово сдует с редгардских ушей лапшу, что так основательно развесил там Кер.  
  
Хафиз, старший редгард с проседью в волосах и цепким тяжёлым взглядом, был хоть и холодно-осторожен, но вполне учтив. Однако его племянник хорошими манерами не отличался: Аласур глядел на данмеров с неприкрытой враждебностью, и не прошло и пяти минут с момента их встречи, — ч _етыре минуты и где-то пятьдесят три секунды_ , если быть точным, — как он повернулся к своему дяде и горячо, пусть и негромко заговорил, обращаясь к нему одному. Мелкий редгард произнёс что-то резкое, и гортанное, и явно не сиродиильское, но его неприязненный взгляд был для Лларена красноречивее всяких слов.  
  
– Ваши опасения выглядят вполне обоснованными, господа, – отозвался вдруг Кер, со льдистой полуулыбкой глядя на Аласура. – Но если вы только выслушаете наше предложение, то поймёте, что наши намеренья более чем чисты, а вы, в свою очередь, ничем не рискуете. Не стоит преждевременно опускаться до оскорблений — по крайней мере, в нашем присутствии.  
  
Аласур взглянул на него так, словно бы Кер отхлестал его по лицу: с удивлением, злостью, обидой и красными пятнами на щеках. Хафиза же эти слова как будто повеселили.  
  
– О, так вы говорите на йоку,  _мутсэра_? – с улыбкой, похожей на искреннюю, поинтересовался он.  
  
– Что вы, господин Хафиз! Это было бы сказано слишком громко. Я знаю пару расхожих фраз и немного понимаю язык на слух, только и всего, – и Кер картинно развёл руками. – Однако я не хотел бы поставить вас с племянником в неловкое положение, услышав ещё что-то, не предназначенное для моих  _острых ушей_. Да и честность – это товар, что нынче редок, но оттого особенно ценен, разве не так? А нам с господином Тирано скрывать от вас нечего.  
  
– И что же вы с господином Тирано хотите нам предложить? – спросил, сплетая пальцы в замок, Хафиз.  
  
– Мы хотели бы вложить небольшую сумму в ваше торговое предприятие, господа, – неспешно, немного растягивая слова, проговорил Кер. – И, разумеется, на условиях, которые подлежат взаимному обсуждению. Мой поверенный придерживается мнения, что при нынешнем положении дел торговля пушниной выглядит весьма перспективно.  
  
Редгарды молча переглянулись.  
  
– А вы не любители ходить вокруг да около, господа! –  _четыре с четвертью секунды спустя_  откликнулся Аласур, выигрывая для дяди минуты на размышления.  
  
– Мы не хотели бы понапрасну тратить своё и чужое время, – пожал плечами Кер, – поэтому, изменив обычаям своей земли, я выскажусь открыто и прямо. Вы нас не знаете, вы нам не доверяете, и это вполне справедливо. Мне неизвестно, насколько хорошо вы осведомлены о положении дел в морровиндской политике… но, думаю, мне следует начать с того, что я представляю здесь интересы своего двоюродного деда, советника Гарина Индри из Великого дома Индорил.  
  
– Полагаю, что о морровиндской политике я знаю достаточно, – заметил, прищурившись, Хафиз. – А вы далеко забрались от дома, мутсэры.  
  
– Как и вы, – не выдержал Лларен.  
  
– Ха! Справедливо, – неожиданно добродушно откликнулся Аласур, и переговоры постепенно начали набирать обороты.  
  
– Мы с мутсэрой Тирано действительно забрались далеко от дома, – рассказывал Кер, – однако на то есть веские основания. Мой род – прямые потомки одного из троюродных братьев госпожи Альмалексии, но в нынешние времена и какое угодно высокое родство не гарантирует благополучия. Замыкаться в границах своей земли было бы недальновидно, опасно даже, и поэтому мы…  
  
Когда данмеры обговаривали детали плана, то всю заготовку лапши Лларен оставил на откуп Керу. Его куда больше волновали вопросы поиска денег, и достать в такой срок семь тысяч септимов золотом оказалось весьма непросто: Лларену даже пришлось до крайности проредить свой «запас блестяшек на чёрный день». То, что Кер по собственной воле сплавил книготорговцу хренейчи-сиродиильский словарь, выручив за него пять сотен, оказалось не лишним; а вот на фехтовальный трактат Лларен даже не стал покушаться…  
  
Господин Индорил Лларен Тирано, поверенный господина Индорил Кериана Индри по торговым делам, прилагал ну просто невероятные усилия, чтобы не пялиться на своего компаньона с открытым ртом. Он, конечно, знал, что пыль в глаза Кер пускал превосходно. Вот только и сам Лларен не мог сейчас отличить правду от вымысла. Всё, о чём раньше рассказывал индорилец, и всё, о чём он красноречиво умалчивал, на удивление гладко укладывалось в его теперешние речи. Но… Альмалексия? Советники? Интересы двоюродного деда? От этого голова шла кругом: Кер, которого он знал, был таким же беглецом, как и сам Лларен — беглецом, которого вытравило из Морровинда какое-то редкостное дерьмище…  
  
Или нет?  
  
– Возможно, это станет началом куда более тесного и, безусловно, взаимовыгодного сотрудничества, – разглагольствовал между тем индорилец. – А сейчас… сейчас вы ничем не рискуете, но при удачном раскладе можете приобрести себе — и даже своим потомкам! — ценных друзей. У моего народа крепкая память.  
  
Редгарды снова переглянулись, и долгих, томительно долгих  _двадцать четыре секунды_  общались между собой без слов. И наконец Хафиз воскликнул, хлопнув в ладоши:  
  
– Что же, вы были достаточно убедительны, мутсэра! У нас в Рихаде есть поговорка: кто нашёл друга, тот нашёл клад. Время покажет, были ли мы сегодня настолько удачливы… Но не пора ли нам обсудить детали?  
  
И следом они обсуждали детали, подписывали бумаги, а Кер оставлял на всех договорах аккуратные оттиски индорильской луны и звезды. Перстень-печатка, что он всегда носил на витой цепочке, нынче впервые на ллареновой памяти красовался у него на пальце…  
  
Когда они вышли из «Серебряной крови», Лларен, уставший, словно бы он на своих двоих пробежал дорогу от Маркарта до Рихада и обратно, спросил только:  
  
–  _Советник Индри_ , а, Индорил?  
  
– Лучшая ложь – та, что неразрывно переплетена с правдой, – отозвался Кер, и звучал он так же измученно, как чувствовал себя его собеседник. – Обсудим всё дома? Пожалуйста.  
  
Лларен не стал спорить. Приятели загодя запаслись горячительным — или праздновать, или топить горе, — и эта закладка из разномастных бутылок манила с неодолимой силой. Оказавшись на своём чердаке, Лларен первым же делом открыл бутыль какой-то ричменской хреновины на можжевельнике и сделал девять бодрящих глотков прямиком из горла.  
  
Кер, как и подобало напыщенному дворянчику, начал с вина и даже раздобыл себе кубок.  
  
– Я не хотел рассказывать о своей семье, – заговорил он медленно и негромко. – Сначала – из недоверия, а позже – из-за стыда.  
  
– А чего же тебе здесь стыдиться? – не поверил ему Лларен. – Твой двоюродный дед и правда – индорильский советник?  
  
Кер молча кивнул.  
  
– А про Альмалексию, что, тоже правда?  
  
– Да, но...  
  
– Тогда что за херню ты пытаешься мне загнать, а, Индорил? – перебил его Лларен. – Какой нахрен стыд, серджо Я-родился-с-серебряной-ложкой-в-жопе?  
  
Кер вздохнул, устало потёр переносицу и, в три глотка осушив свой кубок, сказал невесело:  
  
– Всё не так просто. Когда мы впервые встретились... помнишь, я говорил тебе, что верхушка нашего Дома когда-то складывалась из родичей госпожи Альмалексии? Даже сейчас во многих из нас можно с лёгкостью проследить кровь её братьев или сестёр. Поэтому пресловутая альмалексийская рыжина... – Кер, не сдержавшись, самым что ни на есть простецким образом фыркнул и тыкнул пальцем в свою волосню, – поэтому, как считается, этот кошмар и встречается среди нас столь часто. Но речь не о том... Я не соврал, когда говорил, что у меня в роду одни только младшие ветви и младшие сыновья, – заявил он, по новой плеснув себе вина и тут же вобрав в себя добрую треть кубка. – Семьи моих родителей получили кресла советников после Договора о перемирии. Слишком многие из наших родичей не смогли тогда смириться с позором и предпочли сбежать от Земли и Закона в смерть. А мои предки оказались слишком упрямы, чтобы сдаться без боя. Но когда Дом столетиями переживает упадок, такое упрямство дарует не много радости.  
  
Данмеры выпили, помолчали и снова выпили, где-то  _четыре минуты и двадцать одну секунду спустя_  Кер продолжил:  
  
– Мой отец был младшим внуком предыдущего советника Индри. Его семья никогда не славилась особым богатством, а мой прадед не собирался ни умирать, ни баловать родичей преждевременной раздачей фамильного достояния. Серебряных ложек у меня никогда не было — как и многого другого... Знаешь, как поженились мои родители? – спросил он вдруг, подавшись вперёд и хищно сверкнув зубами. – Они были знакомы довольно давно, но никогда не испытывали друг к другу особой приязни. А тут — свадьба общего родича, и куча ворчливых стариков, сокрушающихся об утраченном величии Дома, и они – молодые, скучающие и пьяные… Когда обнаружилось, что моя мать беременна, скидывать ребёнка было уже слишком поздно: это могло или убить её, или покалечить. К её чести стоит сказать, что она не пыталась обвинить отца в изнасиловании, как делают многие девушки в таком положении, – заметил он с удивительным хладнокровием. – Думаю, не хотела в чужих глазах становиться жертвой — на неё это очень похоже. А семьи... семьи не мешкали, устраивая сей  _богами предначертанный брак_ , и матери не пришлось плодить на свет ублюдков.  
  
Лларен только моргнул, тщетно пытаясь переварить услышанное, и снова припал к бутылке.  
  
– Ты… ты не обязан мне всего этого рассказывать, Кер, – нашёлся он  _девятнадцать секунд спустя_. – Да, я хотел докопаться до правды, но я не хотел… не хотел… этого вот всего, – и он неловко взмахнул руками, не в силах выразить через слова всё то, что его сейчас переполняло: смущение, злость и чужую боль, бередящую душу верней своей собственной. – Можешь не продолжать.  
  
Кер покачал головой.  
  
– Я бы хотел пройти этот путь до конца, – сказал он, глядя куда-то сквозь Лларена. – Мне многие говорили, что я не знаю, когда следует остановиться, но жить по-другому я не умею. Так что тебе придётся послушать мою тоскливую повесть ещё немного, – добавил он вслед; спорить Лларен не стал, и Кер продолжал: – Отца я почти не знал. Когда мне было четыре года, он отправился в Паломничество Семи добродетелей, но его след затерялся на Вварденфелле. Через год отца признали погибшим, и мать вернулась в родительский дом. Но так как высокородная дама из дома Индорил не может попросту взять и забыть ненужного ей ребёнка у двери ближайшего храма, ей всё же пришлось взять меня с собой.  
  
– Ты так говоришь, будто… – Лларен замялся.  
  
– Знаешь, какое правило я для себя вывел? – проговорил Кер, открывая меж тем кувшин с какой-то подозрительной бормотухой, которую данмеры получили бесплатно, в нагрузку к пяти бутылкам кислого нибенийского вина. – Надо смеяться над тем, что тебя мучит, а иначе мир сведёт тебя с ума. Не всегда получается, но без этого я бы, наверно, не справился. Непросто смеяться над тем, что мамочка меня никогда не любила, но я упорный, – он дёрнул уголком рта и залпом влил в себя добрых полпинты своего пойла. – Я даже могу её понять, – признался он всё с той же кривой усмешкой. – Умом, пусть и не сердцем. Я ведь ей жизнь сломал! Да и любить меня было непросто, и даже гордиться мной – не получалось. Угрюмый, некрасивый и неуклюжий ребёнок, какое головокружительное разочарование!  
  
– Да ты загоняешь! – не поверил приятелю Лларен.  
  
Да, он с лёгкостью мог представить Кера мелким умником, слишком погружённым в свои мысли. А если уж начистоту, то красавцем рыжего и сейчас не получалось назвать, не покривив душой, и кто там знает, каким он был в детстве. Но неуклюжий? Это уж точно совсем про другого мера, ведь кого-то уклюжее Кера нужно ещё поискать! Да и каким надо быть жопоглазым дебилом, чтобы не замечать в нём всех прочих поводов для гордости?  
  
– Я вырос, – спокойно и просто откликнулся Кер. – Я изменился. И я почти не встречался с матерью и её роднёй с той поры, как мне исполнилось одиннадцать. Это оказалось очень полезно для моего душевного равновесия. Меня забрал к себе прадед — дед моего отца, предыдущий советник Индри. Он был непростым мером, суровым и требовательным. По-другому и быть не могло: ответственность перед Землёй и Законом свалилась на него без предупреждения, и с этой ношей он управлялся так, как умел, – при этих словах Кер улыбнулся, и впервые за вечер – с чем-то, похожим на искреннюю радость. – Но он был мудр, и он был по-настоящему великодушен. Дед учил меня, что каждый из нас несёт в себе искру божественного творения — то, чего лишены даже самые могущественные даэдра. Каждый из нас – ценен, каждый – по-своему интересен, каждый – в чём-то талантлив. И он помогал мне искать себя, как бы пошло это сейчас ни прозвучало… А потом мой прадед умер, и отношения с его преемником у меня, мягко сказать, не заладились. Я оказался тогда почти без денег, поэтому продал всё, с чем сумел расстаться, и отправился в своё великое путешествие. Остальное тебе известно.  
  
Он замолчал и, закаменев лицом, уставился в стену; этот рассказ словно бы выпил из Кера все силы. А Лларен… Лларен прекрасно знал, что рыжего вытравило из Морровинда какое-то редкостное дерьмище, но с таким вот особо зловонным сортом он повстречался, пожалуй, впервые в жизни.  
  
А следом в дело вступила одна на двоих бутылка местного самогона, и Лларен, всегда уважавший обмен баш на баш, спросил у приятеля:  
  
– Ты же, небось, давно догадался, с какого перепугу… с чего бы я сам оказался в Скайриме?  
  
Оба они к этому времени —  _семь часов и где-то сорок восемь с третью минут двадцать девятого Руки дождя_  — успели знатно набраться. Лларен довольно смутно помнил, как они переползли на пол, и откуда вокруг взялось столько разномастных пустых бутылок. Но в тот момент это совсем не казалось важным.  
  
Он покосился на Кера; рыжий медленно моргнул и, оторвавшись от своего кубка, проговорил осторожно:  
  
– В тот день… когда мы впервые встретились… ты думал, что я собираюсь тебя убить. Кому в Крагенмуре ты перешёл дорогу, Лларен Тирано? Кому-то опасному, верно?  
  
– Камонне Тонг.  
  
– А ты не мелочишься! – с усмешкой похвалил его Кер.  
  
– Ты же, наверное, понял, что я бандит… – снова попробовал Лларен, но рыжий его не дослушал.  
  
– Был бандитом, – сказал он веско.  
  
– Чего?  
  
– За всё то время, что мы знакомы, ты ни разу не совершил ничего незаконного. Какой же ты бандит? Только мы сами решаем, определяет ли нас наше прошлое, – с глубокомысленным видом выдал Кер, и только разъезжающиеся в разные стороны глаза портили впечатление: чары, что позволяли протезу «зеркалить» зрячий глаз, всегда капризничали в такие минуты.  
  
– Хотел бы я, чтобы всё было так просто…  
  
– А всё действительно просто, пока мы не начинаем сами себе выдумывать лишние сложности. Поверь мне, уж здесь-то я – настоящий мастер.  
  
В эти мгновения всё действительно показалось Лларену очень простым и ясным — впервые за много лет. И тогда он закрыл глаза и, привалившись к холодной стене, стал путано и несвязно рассказывать то, чего и сам лишний раз  _старательно не вспоминал_ :  
  
– Ты знаешь, мои родители были хорошие меры. Они жили бедно, но честно. Любили друг друга. Были, казалось, счастливы… отец – грузчик, а мать – портниха. Да, мы хорошо жили… А потом мой папаша погиб — плохо закреплённый груз прошиб ему череп. И мы с матерью остались вдвоём. Она была хорошая, честная женщина, но с горем справиться не сумела. Сначала – суджамма, потом – скуума… Когда она заболела, я ушёл из школы. Ты знаешь, а ведь меня хвалили! В сравнении-то с остальными… Но две тысячи триста двадцать семь шагов – это слишком много, а нужно было тогда и за мамой смотреть, и деньги нам находить. Она заболела и не могла уже работать в полную силу, а я – не мог, ничем не мог ей помочь!.. А потом мы потеряли свой дом, а потом… Я брался за всё, что приносило быстрые, лёгкие деньги, я брался за любое дерьмо, что мне поручали — но этого оказалось мало!  
  
Лларен не выдержал: уткнулся головой в колени да так и просидел  _секунд эдак сто двадцать пять_. Кер, приобнимая его за плечи, молчал; для мера, что так любил потрещать, он удивительно хорошо понимал, когда слова становятся не нужны, и Лларен был ему по-настоящему благодарен.  
  
– Я помню, как она умирала, – шептал он потом, вцепившись Керу в рукав. – Как мучилась, как смотрела на меня, не в силах сказать ни слова… Как молча молила: освободи меня! Я помню всё, каждую эту секунду помню! Помню эту подушку… Но я не решился, я струсил. Я просто смотрел, как она умирала — пока она всё-таки не умерла.  
  
– Ты не ошибся, – покачал головой Кер.  
  
– Почему ты так говоришь?  
  
– Нельзя ошибиться там, где нет и не может быть верного выбора. Ты бы ненавидел себя, если бы убил её. Ты ненавидишь себя сейчас… не надо! Я не скажу, что ты всё сделал правильно. Я не совру тебе: я не знаю. Но я знаю, что ты не ошибся. Отпусти себя и прости себя. А уж родителям прощать тебя не за что — ты перед ними не виноват. Они гордятся тобой, можешь не сомневаться. Ведь, несмотря на все испытания, ты вырос достойным и мужественным мером.  
  
Лларен прикрыл глаза и словно сквозь толщу воды услышал вопрос:  
  
– Как их звали? Твоих родителей?  
  
– Альдис, Альдис и Нариса Тирано… – он сглотнул подступивший к горлу комок и сказал чуть слышно: – Спасибо.  
  
– Не за что.  
  
Следом Лларен поведал и всё остальное: о том, как окончательно прилип к крагенмурским Никс-гончим, и обо всём, что делал и что не делал с ними бок о бок; о том, как банда по глупости грабанула Камонну Тонг, и спастись удалось только  _мелкой паскуде Лларену Тирано_ … А потом бутыль самогона внезапно кончилась.  
  
– А почему Солитьюд? – спросил тогда Лларен.  
  
– Ты будешь смеяться.  
  
– Наверное, – он пожал плечами. – Но разве тебя это когда-нибудь останавливало?  
  
– Ха, и то верно… Знаешь, всё дело в Потеме.  
  
– Чё? – не понял Лларен. – А при чём здесь моя кобыла?  
  
Кер, откинув голову, засмеялся, и Лларен был даже немного рад, что тот приложился рыжей башкой о стену: и поделом!  
  
– Я о другой Потеме, я о Потеме Септим, – сказал индорилец, рассеянно потирая затылок. – Ты знаешь, что в Сиродииле до сих пор стоят памятники третьему Уриэлю? А его мать – одна из величайших злодеек в истории. Меня всегда занимало это противоречие... Был ли Уриэль всего лишь марионеткой для властной матери? Или он сам – кукловод, заставлявший мать брать на себя все его прегрешения? Или они – партнёры, поровну разделившие бремя власти, но исполнявшие в этом театре разные роли?  
  
– А на меня ты чего смотришь? Я обо всей этой кровоалмазной херне с твоих только слов и знаю!   
  
Кер усмехнулся.  
  
– Когда умер мой дед, я думал: почему бы не уйти в Вечные стражи? Что может быть достойней, чем посвятить свою жизнь защите родной земли? Но Тамриэль удивителен и прекрасен, а я за всю свою жизнь почти и не выбирался из Дешаана. Когда я принесу обеты, дороги назад не будет. И если уж любоваться Красой рассвета, так почему же не в Солитьюде? Говорят, там чудесные городские архивы…  
  
– Странный ты всё-таки, Индорил, – беззлобно кольнул его Лларен. – Слушай, а ты никогда не думал заняться политикой? – спросил он вслед, вдруг осенённый воистину гениальной идеей. – Ты вроде неплохо так шаришь во всей этой хренотени. Чем не возможность… служить Земле и Закону, так? И не коптиться при этом у Призрачного предела?  
  
– Когда-то я думал об этом, – дёрнул плечом Кер, – но ничего не выйдет. Знаешь, я ведь из тех, у кого есть своё мнение по любому вопросу! И я не всегда понимаю, когда следует остановиться... А старые пни только тогда готовы прислушаться  _к сопляку, которому нет ещё и двадцати_ , – проговорил он, изображая чей-то надтреснутый и скрипучий голос, – когда сопляк во всём с ними соглашается.  
  
И тут только что-то наконец щёлкнуло у Лларена в голове, и он спросил, холодея:  
  
– Хэй, рыжий… а сколько тебе сейчас?  
  
Кер замолчал на  _без четверти восемь секунд_ , прежде чем добить своего приятеля окончательно:  
  
– Девятнадцать. Было восемнадцать, когда мы с тобой встретились.  
  
Лларен застонал и уронил голову на руки.  
  
– А говоришь, родители мной бы гордились… Влажная киска Дибеллы, я ведь споил малолетку!  
  
– Ты старше меня всего лишь на пять с половиной лет, – с наигранным раздражением отозвался на это Кер. – Через десяток-другой такое крохотное различие будет совсем не важно, а через сотню лет ты о нём даже не вспомнишь.  
  
– Это если мы проживём так долго… – отмахнулся Лларен. – Гони-ка теперь мне точную дату!  
  
И, несмотря на то, что у Кера уже где-то  _тридцать четыре минуты_  явственно заплетался язык, он без запинки оттарабанил:  
  
– Четвёртое Восхода солнца триста восемьдесят шестого.  
  
Лларен мог им по-настоящему гордиться.  
  
– Пять лет и без трёх дней восемь месяцев… – запоздало поправил он приятеля… но тут до него дошло и всё остальное. – Всеблагие АльмСиВи, так ты у нас ещё и Любовник! – воскликнул он, тщетно борясь с удушливым смехом. – Вот так номер!  
  
– Ну, а ты – Конь, да и ржёшь точно так же, – лениво отозвался Кер. – И что с того?  
  
– Уел, малыш… Но как родня вообще отпустила тебя из дома? У вас же все эти церемонии-хреномонии только после двадцати одного, разве нет?  
  
– Любовь, что испытывает ко мне моя семья, прямо пропорциональна расстоянию, что нас разделяет, – он покачал головой, вслепую пошарил рукой в поисках недопитой бутылки и, верно, не найдя ничего подходящего, но и ленясь вставать, спокойно продолжил: – Окажись я в Акавире, так они, небось, воздвигнут в мою честь памятник. Так что некому было меня останавливать.  
  
– Вот злоебучие пиздогляды… – буркнул себе под нос Лларен.  
  
– Не стоит на это так реагировать. Не надо меня жалеть, – рыжий хмыкнул. – Оставь мне хотя бы немного гордости: я сегодня и так почти целиком слил её в отхожее место.  
  
– Да не в этом дело! Просто из всех, кого я знаю, ты последний мер, заслуживающий такую хрень.  
  
– Ты мне льстишь, – устало выдохнул Кер. – Это, конечно, приятно, но бесполезно. Я скверный мер, Лларен Тирано. Я тщеславен, себялюбив и эгоистичен, и мне  _нужно быть нужным_ … Ну не смешно ли? Ты даже не представляешь, сколько внутри меня грязи и ненависти. Я – скверный мер, но я хорошо наловчился скрывать свою гниль за фальшивым блеском.  
  
– Да кончай уже городить всю эту херню, Кер, – окоротил его Лларен. – Непорочные витязи в белых плащах встречаются только в сказках. А я от своих слов не отказываюсь.  
  
– Спасибо.  
  
– Не за что, – отмахнулся Лларен. – И вообще… если всю эту пакость держать в себе, голова когда-нибудь попросту лопнет. Я не стану думать о тебе хуже, если ты время от времени будешь вываливать рядом со мной немножечко грязи... Ну и чего ты лыбишься, как каджит на лунный сахар? – осёкшись, проворчал смущённый своим словоблудием Лларен.  
  
– Подумал, что жители славного Рихада – мудрый народ, – мягко откликнулся Кер. – И что из меня получился не самый плохой кладоискатель.  
  
Лларен в ответ закатил глаза и лягнул индорильца в лодыжку.  
  
Впереди их ждало и чудовищное похмелье, и на редкость дерьмовый месяц Второго зерна, но здесь и сейчас Лларен, пожалуй, был по-настоящему счастлив.  
  
За всю свою жизнь он ещё не срывал такого большого куша.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Рихад - крупный портовый город на юге Хаммерфелла.
> 
> "Краса рассвета" - значение слова "Тамриэль" на альдмерисе.


	8. Игра теней (часть первая)

Лларен Тирано был не из тех, кто подолгу размышляет о смысле жизни или другой такой чепухе. К чему впустую терзать себя вопросами, не имеющими правильного ответа, когда в это время можно было бы сделать что-то толковое? Лларен считал отвлечённые умствования бесполезным и даже вредным занятием. А знакомство с Кером ещё больше укрепило его в этом мнении: рыжий болван обладал редкой способностью любую проблему раздуть до всетамриэльских масштабов и, размышляя о ней, самого же себя довести до отчаяния.  
  
Нехотя, но Лларен всё-таки признавал — вынужден был признать! — что время, проведённое рядом с этим недоразумением, не прошло для него даром. Он нахватался от Кера не только заумных слов наподобие «симулякра» или «метафоры», но и других, куда как более неприятных вещей. Одной из них, несомненно, оказалась и проснувшаяся вдруг тяга мучительно перебирать последние события своей жизни, пытаясь найти тот единственный скоротечный момент, когда всё окончательно пошло под откос.  
  
Это открытие Лларену довелось совершить при самых что ни на есть паскуднейших обстоятельствах. Времени было немногим больше  _четырёх часов пополудни девятого Второго зерна_ , — почти что ровно шестнадцать недель с той поры, когда в полутёмной «Медвежьей берлоге» дороги двух данмеров впервые пересеклись, — и чужая кровь подсыхала у него на руках, и бурое с тёмно-серым сливалось  _в чёрный_ …  
  
Впрочем, доведись ему самому говорить об этих событиях, он начал бы свой рассказ немного иначе. Не с описания тёмной и затхлой нордской гробницы, куда их с Кером приволокла судьба — такое вступление было бы, верно, слишком туманным и вовсе не вдохновляющим. Не  _с самого начала_  — слезливые истории из их детства рассказывать или слушать на трезвую голову было попросту невозможно. И даже не с осторожных намёков на чужую тайну, затянувшую данмеров в бездну — тайну настолько древнюю, страшную и попросту невероятную, что даже после всего пережитого она не укладывалась у Лларена в голове… Нет, сам он был убеждён, что всё началось с  _похмелья_ , похмелья из тех, что каждый раз заставляли его напрасно обещать самому себе с этой поры не брать в рот ни капли спиртного.  
  
Похмелья, что стало первым куплетом в их с Кером тоскливой песне о снежной лавине из неудач и несчастий.  
  
_Ночь с двадцать девятое на тридцатое Руки дождя_  была одной из самых чудных во всей ллареновой жизни. Ни от кого он прежде не выслушивал подобных признаний, ни перед кем не выворачивал так свою душу и никогда не подозревал, что простым словам под силу окажется сотворить что-то настолько сложное. Той ночью Лларен въяве почувствовал это странное, ослепительно-яркое облегчение: словно бы лопнул нарыв у него в груди, и жёлто-зелёный, густой и смердящий гной хлынул наружу, а рана, очистившись, наконец начала заживать…  
  
Метафоры, мать вашу…  
  
Кроме удачно провёрнутого дельца с редгардами, гордиться в тот день Лларену было особо нечем. Кажется, ночью он даже плакал, как девка, и загонял приятелю какую-то кучеряво-слащавую чушь, которую постеснялись бы произносить даже Ночной волк и Анжелина Синэ. По правде сказать, воспоминания у него остались довольно туманные, и Лларен очень надеялся, что воспоминания Кера окажутся им под стать. Но по большому счёту сложилось всё очень даже неплохо — если забыть о караулившем их за углом похмелье.  
  
Лларен был не дурак выпить, но с тем, чтобы худо-бедно удерживать себя в узде, он обычно вполне справлялся. Однако на этот раз чувство меры ему изменило — чувство меры призывно расставило ноги, словно гулящая девка! — и последствия не заставили себя долго ждать.  
  
Из мягкого пьяного забытья Лларен вынырнул где-то  _в пять часов тридцать три минуты тридцатого Руки дождя_ , и раннее утро было к нему безжалостно. Трещащая по швам голова оказалась меньшей из его забот: Лларен и глаз не успел открыть, как его тут же принялось выворачивать наизнанку. Не помогало делу и то, что заснул он прямо на холодном полу, и, верно, за эти  _приблизительно пять часов_  успел застудиться. Хриплый кашель и подступавшая к горлу рвота навалились на Лларена с обеих сторон. Он чудом не заблевал тогда весь чердак и кое-как дотянул до умывального кувшина, но всякое чудо имело свои границы: из цепких лапок похмелья за тот отвратительный день Лларен так и не вырвался. И даже то, что страдал он не в одиночестве, не слишком-то утешало. Скорее наоборот: то, что на них двоих не набралось ни капли здравого смысла, по-настоящему удручало.  
  
Страдали приятели хоть и вместе, очень по-разному. Пока Лларен ползал от койки к отхожему месту и от отхожего места к койке и страстно обнимался с любой свободной посудиной, Кер, завернувшись в стёганое одеяло, стонал, невидяще пялился в потолок и всем своим видом напоминал фуражира квама.  
  
– В такие минуты я очень жалею, что всё-таки появился на свет, – выдавил он  _где-то в семь часов двадцать одну минуту_ , и Лларен не знал, плакать ему или смеяться: рыжий звучал в тот миг как обиженный пятилетний ребёнок.  
  
Как Кер столько времени умудрялся дурить приятеля своим возрастом, казалось тогда настоящей загадкой.  
  
Грета, эта святая женщина, не осталась глуха к их мучениям. Сполна окупилось всё то время, что данмеры потратили, развлекая хозяйку беседами и одаряя её вниманием! Она терпеливо носила страдальцам огуречный рассол и куриный бульон, и опорожняла ночные горшки, и, изменяя своей всегдашней привычке всласть потрещать, не донимала их ни болтовнёй, ни упрёками. Грета гладила Кера по всклокоченной голове, и влажным полотенцем оттирала с лларенова лица подсохшую рвоту…  
  
Покидая Маркарт, они подарили госпоже Гудмундсдоттир черепаховый гребень и флакон даггерфолльских духов.  
  
Тридцатое Руки дождя было богато на муки, но на следующий день перед данмерами, кое-как оправившимися от последствий своей несдержанности, встали и другие проблемы. Лларен не сомневался, что они поступили мудро, вложившись в редгардов: он рассчитывал на как минимум  _десять с половиной тысяч_  навара. Вот только вся эта сладкая прибыль —  _четыре седьмых_  для Лларена и  _три седьмых_  для Кера — поджидала их в лучшем случае месяца через два. А вот наличность… с наличностью у компаньонов было довольно-таки туго. И как бы Лларену ни опостылела горькая наёмничья доля, но кушать ему хотелось с не меньшей силой, чем раньше. Да и висящая на его шее троица отличалась немаленьким аппетитом. И если Потеме с Катарией хватало воды и сена, то Кер был куда как прожорливей.  
  
Данмерам до зарезу нужен был новый приработок, и когда  _утром третьего дня Второго зерна, примерно в десять часов и двенадцать минут_  Халльфрид из Рорикстеда предложила им прибыльную, непыльную работёнку, Лларен с радостью за неё ухватился.  
  
– Мне нужно доставить посылку в Картвастен, – рассказывала она. – В Пределе, конечно, нынче потише, чем было какой-нибудь год назад, но мне не хотелось бы путешествовать в одиночку. Могу обещать вам двести септимов на голову. Думаю, получатель не поскупится нам на награду.  
  
Дельце сразу показалось Лларену мутноватым. Халльфрид не называла ничьих имён, отделываясь словами о «друзьях семьи», и утверждала, что содержимое свёртка и ей самой не известно. Но нордка сулила им неплохие деньги за то, что при должном старании вполне могла получить и бесплатно: попроси она Кера об одолжении, и рыжий бы точно вызвался проводить её за спасибо, а Лларен бы ни за что не отпустил его одного. Да и Картвастен лежал от Маркарта к северо-востоку, в той же стороне, что и Солитьюд. Чем не возможность и малость подзаработать, и немного приблизиться к цели? Что бы ни скрывали Халльфрид или её заказчики-получатели, а прямого риска Лларен в этой затее не видел. Да и, в конце концов, деньги лишними никогда не бывают — а подаренному рабу зубы не пересчитывают.  
  
Что до самой дороги из Маркарта в Картвастен, то Лларену она показалась одновременно и лёгкой прогулкой, и тяжким испытанием. После их предыдущего заказа — склочные спутники, стычки с культистами и медленные, неповоротливые телеги —  _четыре дня и примерно семь с половиной часов_  в компании Кера и Халльфрид даже на работу не слишком-то смахивали. Не было никакой нужды ни торопиться и гнать лошадей, ни изображать уважение или неусыпную бдительность.  
  
Нет, это путешествие ни капли не походило на настоящую работу, но для Лларена оно сделалось подлинным испытанием.  
  
– Сыграй-ка мне что-нибудь! – на каждом привале заводила привычную песню Халльфрид из Рорикстеда, всовывая Керу свою лютню. И тот, не вступая с ней в спор, послушно играл: и с детства знакомые Лларену данмерские баллады, и песни на сиродиильском, бретонском и нордском, немалую часть которых, он, должно быть, подцепил от своей подружки.  
  
Это будило в душе странные, неприятные мысли, и вовсе не потому, что слушать рыжего было в тягость: если начистоту, то он бы с лёгкостью заткнул за пояс  _девять десятых_  всех встреченных Ллареном бардов и менестрелей. Нет, дело было в другом... но как же к этому подступиться?  
  
Лларен был как никогда благодарен за строгое индорильское воспитание своего приятеля. За всю поездку Кер ни разу не позволил себе ничего  _неподобающего_. А между тем и невинных жестов оказалось более чем достаточно: касания, длящиеся на доли секунды дольше необходимого; улыбки и взгляды, предназначавшиеся только друг другу; согласие, говорившее больше, чем все слова...  
  
Не было никаких сомнений, что эти двое давно переспали, и от одной только мимолётной мысли об их близости Лларену страстно хотелось засунуть голову в сугроб. Но на дворе стоял месяц Второго зерна, и снега в окрестностях Маркарта не наблюдалось — разве что высоко в горах. Приходилось терпеть.  
  
Что-то похожее Лларен испытывал по отношению к матери и отцу. Его появление на свет красноречивее всего свидетельствовало о том, что как минимум раз, но близки супруги Тирано всё-таки были. Лларен любил своих родителей, но думать о том, как они  _любили_  друг друга, было… не то чтобы мерзко, но как-то... дико? И Лларен не думал: за свою жизнь он превосходно наловчился сбегать от нежеланных мыслей. Вот только от Кера с Халльфрид и их молчаливой, сдержанной нежности сбегать ему было некуда.  
  
«Наверное, то же чувствуют старшие братья... – с тоской размышлял Лларен, пока зубастая нордская ведьма в очередной раз пожирала глазами играющего на лютне Кера, – когда их мал _ы_ х... таким вот манером, и...»  
  
То, что обманчиво-полудетская физиономия этого мера на самом деле вовсе и не обманывала, ещё сильней осложнило Лларену жизнь. Сам он был виновен в том, что споил своего малолетнего приятеля, но вот Халльфрид из Рорикстеда бесстыдно того совращала. Знала ли она, сколько Керу было на самом деле? Люди, нечасто сталкивающиеся с мерами, довольно скверно определяли их возраст, и всякому незнакомцу готовы были щедро накинуть сто-двести лет сверху: «Он выглядит таким юным, но кто их там, остроухих, да разберёт? Что для нас – двадцать, для них, может быть, и добрых четыре сотни!»  
  
Но Керу не было даже и двадцати, и он мог сколько угодно твердить о том, что их с Халльфрид связал большей частью голый расчёт... но, кажется, не мог обмануть и самого себя. Лларен не очень-то разбирался во всех этих нежных чувствах, но даже ему было видно, что приятель крепко залип, и запросто разбежаться с зазнобой у него уже не получится.  
  
Лларен предчувствовал здесь беду, но он чудовищно просчитался с её размерами.  
  
– Я встречусь со своим знакомцем и вечером отыщу вас на постоялом дворе, хорошо? – предложила Халльфрид, когда они подъехали к Картвастену и спешились, давая лошадям роздых.  
  
От этого неопределённого «вечером» Лларен не мог не закатить глаза, но Кер между тем согласился на всё за них обоих. Так данмеры и отправились искать постоялый двор — или же то, что в этой дыре за него сходило.  
  
Времени было примерно  _три часа и тридцать одна минута_ ; восьмое Второго зерна, хороший и светлый день в небольшом приречном посёлке. Когда-то Картвастен был деревенькой в четыре двора, но после того, как неподалёку нашли месторождение серебра, сюда потоками хлынули новые поселенцы…  
  
– Но почему этих блядских кур тут больше, чем, разъебись оно диким гуаром, людей? – негодовал Лларен. – Откуда?  
  
Данмеры вели своих лошадей под уздцы и никуда особенно не спешили. Но уклоняться от наглых и вездесущих кур, кур столь знакомого Лларену даэдрового помеса всё равно было непросто. Кер же, и бровью не поведя, — даже когда очередная пернатая тварь бросилась прямо под ноги им с Катарией! — проговорил вдруг задумчиво:  
  
– А ведь это по-настоящему интересно. Почему же твои любимые птицы так часто встречаются именно здесь, в Пределе? На противоположном от Рифтена конце Скайрима? – спрашивал он, глядя куда-то сквозь Лларена. – Почему госпожа Чёрный Вереск в недавнем прошлом… настолько старательно завозила сюда своих кур? Что такого особенного в Пределе — кроме извечного противоборства нордов и ричменов? Ты никогда не думал, что это может быть как-то связано?  
  
– Ты видишь какую-то связь даже там, где связями и не пахнет. Слишком много общался с Гретой, а, Индорил? – отозвался Лларен — и куда как резче, чем собирался.  
  
Но думать о Сольвейг было… не то чтобы больно, но как-то… тоскливо? Слишком много осталось между ними недосказанного и неизречённого, слишком многое Лларен боялся открыть ей — или боялся услышать из её уст. Думать об этом он не хотел и поэтому старательно  _не думал_. Вот только Кер всколыхнул внутри него всю эту муть, и Лларен нехотя, но озлился.  
  
– Скорее всего, ты прав, – не стал с ним спорить приятель. – Но это действительно странное совпадение, разве не так?  
  
Лларен фыркнул, тряхнул неверяще головой и  _через без четверти пять секунд_  проговорил, ухмыляясь:  
  
– Ты тут ещё скажи, что куры следят за порядком и соблюдением перемирия!  
  
– Как и положено доблестным ординаторам, – кивнул ему с заговорщицкой полуулыбкой Кер, и Лларен, коротко хохотнув, тут же повеселел.  
  
Им, по всему видать, не скоро ещё надоест эта прекрасная, козырная шутка...  
  
Вместо конюшни в Картвастене отыскалась одна только коновязь под навесом, а вместо постоялого двора – набитый народом трактирчик, где сдавались не комнаты даже, а койки. Поэтому данмеры не стали спешить с обустройством ночлега и решили дождаться Халльфрид внизу, в общем зале. Они цедили не самый плохой нордский эль и коротали время за легкомысленной болтовнёй — пока  _в четыре часа и где-то двадцать одну с половиной минуту_  в «Медведя и деву» вошли вдруг их старые знакомцы: Шавия и Этьен Тибо.   
  
Странная парочка была, казалось, удивлена не меньше самого Лларена, но от подобного совпадения у него засосало под ложечкой.  
  
– Вот так встреча! – воскликнул Тибо, проворно устремившись к занятому данмерами столу; Шавия, скривив в недовольной гримаске губы, плелась за ним следом. – Не ожидали мы здесь вас увидеть! Позволите нам присесть, господа?  
  
– Конечно, Этьен, присаживайтесь, – отозвался на это Кер, и голос его звучал так любезно и важно, словно бы он самолично владел и этим столом, и трактиром, и всем Картвастеном. – Места здесь хватит на всех.  
  
Места и правда хватило, пусть даже данмерам и пришлось слегка потесниться. А вот беззаботной, непринуждённой беседы как-то не вышло.  
  
– А вы и не говорили, что собираетесь в Картвастен, господа, – примерно через  _без девяти секунд пятнадцать минут_  заметил Тибо.  
  
Несмотря на его слова, глядел он на Кера — и обращался только к нему. Отчасти это было понятно, ведь с рыжим Тибо и Шавия пересекались намного чаще и даже тренировались вместе, пока были в Маркарте. Однако чутьё подсказывало Лларену: что-то здесь было нечисто.  
  
С вежливо-отстранённой полуулыбкой на тонких губах Кер посмотрел на Тибо и ответил:  
  
– Вы уехали из Маркарта раньше, чем Лларен и я решили податься на север. Но и от вас, Этьен, я не слышал о планах отправиться в Картвастен. Вы ведь собирались в Морфал, разве не так?  
  
Шавия, гонявшая по опустевшей миске единственный уцелевший рыжик, подняла голову.  
  
– А нам было по пути! – сказала она развязно. Широко улыбнувшись, — выставив напоказ полный рот мелких и острых, совершенно не босмерских зубов, — девица добавила: – Отчего же не заглянуть, не заехать? Хорошее место.  
  
– Место и правда достаточно интересное, – тут же подхватил Кер. – В конце концов, из всех серебряных рудников Предела только Картвастенский принадлежит ричмену.  
  
– На всякое правило могут найтись свои исключения, мутсэра, –  _шесть_  полновесных секунд спустя проговорил Тибо — многозначительно и туманно, и пряча улыбку за чашей с элем.  
  
– Однако это не делает каждое исключение менее примечательным, – пожал плечами Кер. – А местный рудник не может не привлекать внимание. Не напомните мне, когда господин Рондах получил во владение эти земли?  
  
– Где-то на рубеже Утренней звезды и Восхода солнца, если я не ошибаюсь.  
  
– Вскоре после того, как ярл Сиггейр и вождь Конхиан подписывают своё соглашение, известный сторонник мира получает императорскую дарственную на небольшой, но крайне доходный участок земли, – расслабленно и неспешно проговорил Кер. – Участок, где только нынешней осенью нашли месторождение серебра, – веско прибавил он  _без четверти три секунды спустя_ , не спуская с Тибо внимательного, тяжёлого взгляда. – Но в выигрыше здесь не только господин Рондах и ричмены из партии мира. Ярл Сиггейр, думаю, тоже не слишком-то недоволен сложившейся ситуацией. Теперь, когда клан Серебряной крови не держит в своих руках всё серебро Предела, им станет намного труднее влиять на Маркарт.  
  
– Говорят, что в политике ничего не случается просто так, – Тибо переплёл костистые пальцы в замок и покачал головой. – Но вам, я думаю, правила этой игры знакомы куда как лучше, чем мне, мутсэра. Мы с Шави – простые наёмники и предпочитаем не лезть в подобные вещи.  
  
– Ну разумеется… – немного рассеянно отозвался Кер. – К слову, как вы находите местный эль? Быть может, нам следует повторить?  
  
И всякие разговоры о рудниках и перемириях были благополучно оставлены за спиной. Ещё где-то  _без четверти двадцать восемь минут_  компания просидела за одним столом, лениво перекидываясь ничего не значащими словами. Данмеры ни словом не обмолвились о Халльфрид, а их собеседники не особо спешили рассказывать, что их ждало в Хьялмарке. Взаимное умолчание клубилось над ними, как тучи назойливой мошкары в густой крагенмурский зной, и Лларен вздохнул с облегчением, когда Тибо принялся за прощания. Они с Шавией остановились у какого-то знакомого и должны были туда вернуться; впрочем, бретон утверждал, что знаком и с владельцем «Медведя и девы» и пообещал по дружбе выбить для данмеров комнату.  
  
– А за это спасибо! – радостно воскликнул Лларен, и его хорошее настроение не поколебало даже немного пугающее предостережение, на которое расщедрилась Шавия.  
  
– Будьте здесь осторожны, – негромко сказала она, пристально глядя Керу куда-то в солнечное сплетение. – На рубеже Предела и Хьялмарка стали исчезать путники. Не стоит зевать в дороге.  
  
И, развернувшись, девчонка неслышным кошачьим шагом скрылась за дверью… но Лларен, как выяснится чуть позже, уже успел прозевать всё на свете.  
  
В одном бретон точно не соврал: трактирщик Эймунд, чем-то и сам смахивающий на медведя с вывески, заметно подобрел и свободную комнату, коих ещё недавно в наличии у него не имелось, уступил всего-то  _за четыре дрейка в день_. Но пусть даже Тибо и вёл себя очень мутно, Лларен поостерёгся в открытую обсуждать это с Кером: пока они дожидались Халльфрид в общем зале, вокруг было слишком много лишних ушей.  
  
Нордка показалась в дверях тогда, когда до семи часов оставалось  _примерно девять минут_  — с дорожной сумкой через плечо и лютней в руках.  
  
– Нам удалось снять себе отдельную комнату, – обрадовал девушку Кер. – Мы можем обсудить наши дела наверху, вдали от чужих глаз.  
  
Лларена невольно передёрнуло: Халльфрид, довольная, улыбнулась так широко, что запросто могла бы отхватить ему голову.  
  
Даже после всего, что они пережили вместе, повадки нордской ведьмы по-прежнему его настораживали.  
  
– Прекрасно! – сказала она. – Давайте сразу туда и поднимемся, а?  
  
И вскоре дерево лестницы громко, нетерпеливо заскрипело под их сапогами.  
  
Их комнатка, и без того не особо большая, казалась ещё теснее из-за того, что туда втащили вторую кровать. Видно, Эймунд очень хотел выслужиться перед друзьями Этьена Тибо. С чего бы оказывать такие почести простому наёмнику, пусть и с высоким гильдейским рангом, Лларен не представлял. Но он вполне себе понял, что Тибо совсем не так прост, как пытался казаться с первых дней их знакомства, и дело было не только в таинственной истории с его «дочуркой». Лларен не хотел бы уподобиться Грете, но количество неожиданных совпадений даже его уже проняло.  
  
Пока данмеры принялись разбираться со своими сумками и куртками, Халльфрид уселась на ближнюю к двери кровать, отставила в сторону лютню и заявила:  
  
– Не буду кошку тянуть за хвост — вот ваши деньги!  
  
И, достав из собственной сумки парочку одинаково пухлых, призывно позвякивающих мешочков, выставила их подле себя. Не мешкая, Лларен взвесил их заработок в руках и тут же расплылся в улыбке: ему не было нужды заглядывать внутрь, чтобы высчитать  _дважды по двести пятьдесят дрейков_.  
  
– Щедро! – сказал он, спрятав пока свою долю за пазуху. – Держи-ка твои две с половиной сотни, Индорил!  
  
Кер, без труда поймав свой мешочек, не глядя кинул его куда-то к остальным вещам. Усевшись напротив Халльфрид, он придавил её взглядом и проговорил негромко:  
  
– К слову, о кошках... Ты знала, что в Картвастене сейчас гостят и наши старые товарищи, господин Тибо и его компаньонка?  
  
У Халльфрид из Рорикстеда было подвижное, выразительное лицо, и Лларен без труда прочёл на нём смесь удивления и неприязни.  
  
– Неужели? – нахмурившись, переспросила она. – Я их ещё не встречала… Что им здесь, мёдом намазано? Что они здесь забыли?  
  
Кер только пожал плечами.  
  
– У всех нас бывают дела, о которых не стоит рассказывать. Мы не расспрашивали друг друга о том, что привело нас в Картвастен — это казалось честным. Но встреча с заказчиком, вижу, прошла удачно? – резко перевёл он тему, не озаботившись тем, чтобы хоть как-то прикрыть свой манёвр. – Ты обещала нам меньшие деньги.  
  
– Да, – девушка с искренней радостью улыбнулась, – всё хорошо прошло. Я не знала, кто именно меня встретит, а это оказался Флоки. Старый друг, знаю его почти всю свою жизнь… А он ещё и принёс мне вести о брате.  
  
– Сэра Флоки бывал недавно в Йоррваскре? – спросил вдруг Кер.  
  
Халльфрид растерянно моргнула, словно бы не понимая вопроса, но рыжий не стал дожидаться её ответа.  
  
– Может быть, ты об этом не помнишь, – сказал он, развернувшись вполоборота, Лларену, – но сводный брат Халльфрид – один из Соратников.  
  
Лларен и правда совсем об этом забыл, забыл о том разговоре  _в первом часу двенадцатого Руки дождя_ , когда индорилец рассказывал ей о Великих домах Морровинда и Колдовстве, а Халльфрид упомянула вскользь о брате и о своей учёбе в Коллегии Винтерхолда. Эти воспоминания выцвели и поблекли в сравнении с остальными обрывками того дня. Рядом с «Битвой при Молаг Беране», которую Кер пел намного искусней, чем Альдис Тирано, и рядом с уродливой ссорой, ошпарившей Лларена до костей… рядом с пленом, и страхом, и болью…  
  
Какую песню пела им Халльфрид в тот день? Лларен вспомнил — и вздрогнул невольно, напуганный эхом зловещих слов:  
  


_И рухнул мне под ноги брат обагренный,  
И крик бесновавшихся птиц  
Метался над камнем, где стыл побежденный,  
Сочась пустотою глазниц…_

  
  
–…вернулся не так давно из Вайтрана, – меж тем говорила, опомнившись, Халльфрид; впрочем, начало её речей Лларен благополучно прослушал. – Отдал мне его письмо, поведал о том, о чём не доверить бумаге. Весточка от родных всегда в радость.  
  
– Ну разумеется, – с вежливым равнодушием отозвался Кер, но Лларен, нынче вооружённый новым, болезненно-острым знанием, догадывался, о чём тот подумал.  
  
Он молча, но оттого не менее искренне и горячо пожелал всем родным индорильца ядрёной, не затухающей несколько дней дрысни.  
  
– И что ты думаешь делать теперь? – спросил у магички Лларен. – Мы-то вдвоём в Маркарт уже не вернёмся. Дальше теперь на север уйдём, поищем работы где-нибудь в Солитьюде. А ты что теперь? В Пределе задержишься?  
  
Халльфрид замялась, неловко заправила за ухо прядь своих чёрных почти что до синевы волос. «Словно бы подбирает по случаю подходящую ложь», – подумалось Лларену. Не похоже было, что она врала, когда говорила о Шавии и Тибо. Но в том, что касалось правдивости всего остального, Лларен сильно сомневался: слишком нервной она была, слишком дёрганой. Кер, конечно, не мог этого не заметить, но виду не подавал и на лжи её не ловил. Отчего бы не подыграть? Он, верно, знает, что делает.  
  
– Ну, есть тут у меня одно дельце… – несмело сказала Халльфрид ни много ни мало  _одиннадцать с третью секунд спустя_. – Семейное и довольно простое, но, знаете… – она закусила губу, – скажем так, щекотливое.  
  
– Рассказывай, – мягко проговорил Кер, накрывая своей ладонью её дрожащие бледные пальцы.   
  
Девушка улыбнулась ему: не обнажая в оскале  _двадцать четыре зуба_ , как обычно она улыбалась по всякому поводу — и безо всякого повода вовсе! — но ласковым взглядом тёмных глубоких глаз и нежным изгибом губ… Наверное, в этот момент впервые за всё их знакомство Халльфрид из Рорикстеда показалась Лларену по-настоящему красивой, и это открытие вылилось ему на голову ведром ледяной воды.  
  
Ему, всё ещё подпиравшему дверь, остро захотелось выскользнуть прочь и оставить этих двоих наедине. Но Лларен, примороженный к полу, стоял и слушал, не в силах оставить Кера расхлёбывать всё дерьмо в одиночку.  
  
– Брату нужна от меня одна небольшая услуга… – медленно, осторожно проговорила магичка. – И я не хотела бы впутывать в это тебя, Кериан, но без помощи обойтись не удастся. Мне нужно… вскрыть одну старую гробницу — и пробраться внутрь.  
  
Он шарахнулся от неё так, будто Халльфрид с размаху лягнула его ногой в живот.  
  
– Нет, –  _две с половиной секунды спустя_  отбрил её Кер, одинаково деревянный и голосом, и лицом. – Нет, на это я не пойду.  
  
Нордка явно не ожидала подобной вспышки и, кажется, даже не поняла, в чём тут дело. Кер прекрасно владел лицом, но Лларен знал, как и куда смотреть, и видел, как еле заметно морщится длинный нос, и сходятся на переносице рыжие брови… А самое главное, он  _понимал_ , что именно видит: отвращение и брезгливость, непримиримо-жёсткие и идущие из глубины сердца. Поэтому Лларен взял загибающийся разговор в свои руки.  
  
– Знаешь, подруга, у нас в Морровинде с этим довольно строго, – издалека начал он, искоса посматривая на Халльфрид. – Куда как строже, чем здесь или в Сиродииле. Конечно, я не пытаюсь тебе втравить, что, мол, вы, норды, относитесь к мертвецам совсем без почтения. Но в том, что касается наших покойников... мы, прямо тебе скажу, весьмааа щепетильны, – протянул он, осклабившись. Девка смотрела на него, не отрываясь; впервые за вечер Лларен единолично купался в чужом внимании, и его предсказуемо понесло: – Даже непогребённые трупы врагов – позор и бесчестие. Что уж говорить обо всём остальном? Святость захоронений – это, скажу я тебе, серьёзно. Но вот ведь где заковыка... Многие говорят, что это, мол, лишь для своих, для данмеров. А с чужеземцами разговор короткий, что с мёртвыми, что с живыми. Но ты же не думаешь, что Индорил… – и Лларен мотнул головой в сторону Кера, – что Индорил – из тех, кто будет следовать этим правилам только наполовину? Кто заткнёт свою совесть такими вот отговорками?  
  
Халльфрид, моргнув, наконец отвела от Лларена взгляд и вернулась к своей прежней жертве.  
  
– Не знаю, поможет ли это, – сказала она несмело, – но та гробница принадлежит нашим собственным предкам, и я не хочу ничего осквернить. Только забрать амулет, с которым был похоронен мамин прадедушка...  
  
Кер молчал — долго и тяжело, почти что  _пятнадцать полных секунд_ , — пока наконец не ответил коротко и отрывисто:  
  
– Хорошо.  
  
– Хорошо? – переспросила его подруга. – То есть, ты согласен завтра отправиться мне на помощь?  
  
– Да. Ты ведь знаешь, что я всегда готов помочь тебе, Фрида? Что ты всегда можешь мне довериться? – проговорил он устало, но веско; ведьма кивнула. – Приходи утром: возможная встреча с нежитью требует от меня подготовки.  
  
– Ты что же, гонишь меня? – проворковала мигом повеселевшая Халльфрид.  
  
– А ты предлагаешь Лларену постоять тут тихонько и подержать нам свечку? – откликнулся Кер. – Или попросим об этой услуге любезно приютившего тебя Флоки? Завтра нас ожидает долгий, тяжёлый день. Лучше бы нам хорошо выспаться.  
  
– Воля твоя, – пожала плечами Халльфрид.  
  
Вспорхнув с кровати, она легонько клюнула Кера в щёку и, рукой отогнав Лларена прочь, — точно надоедливую курицу! — взялась за дверную ручку.  
  
– Ты забыла здесь свою лютню, Фрида, – бросил ей в спину Кер.  
  
Она обернулась через плечо и, подмигнув, промолвила:  
  
– Я никогда ничего не забываю… так что береги мой подарок, Кериан. И хорошенько выспись — завтра ты мне за всё отыграешься!  
  
И с этими словами Халльфрид из Рорикстеда выскользнула за дверь. Кер обмяк, словно бы из него вытянули хребет; Лларен, сгрузив его новую лютню на пол, плюхнулся на свою кровать.  
  
– Ты же понимаешь, что милка твоя тебя дурит, Кер?  
  
– Конечно, – ответил он, устало потирая переносицу. – Я всё-таки не совсем дурак.  
  
– И что ты собираешься с этим делать? – не отставал Лларен.  
  
Кер глубоко вздохнул, повёл плечами и встретился с собеседником взглядом. Индорилец — болезненно-прямая спина, решительно сжатые губы — медленно покачал головой и ответил, но вовсе не на вопрос, который ему задавали:  
  
– Она попала в беду, Лларен.  
  
– Чего?  
  
– Я не знаю, в чём дело, – признался Кер. – Давно уже пытаюсь узнать — безуспешно. Даже мне она боится довериться. Я не дурак, я понимаю, что Халльфрид обманывает меня. Но я не могу от неё отвернуться.  
  
– А слепо идти в хрен его знает какую ловушку – можешь? – не поверил Лларен.  
  
– Не слепо, – Кер усмехнулся невесело и пятернёй взъерошил себе волосы. – Я ведь прекрасно знаю, на что иду. Думаю, это как-то связано с её братом… Что с ним, сбежал из Йоррваскра? Угодил в неприятности? Может быть, недруги держат его в заложниках? Я не знаю, в чём дело. Но если Халльфрид и правда боится за его жизнь, то я не вправе заставлять её выбирать между нами. Поэтому я подчинюсь  _имитации погружения_ * — и попытаюсь помочь ей так, как сумею. Я не смогу жить в миру с собой, если поступлю иначе.  
  
– Лады, Индорил, я тебя понял. И как мы тогда будем к этому ко всему готовиться?  
  
Кер медленно, удивлённо моргнул — правое веко  _на пятую долю секунды_  запаздывало в сравнении с левым… — и проговорил осторожно, словно боясь спугнуть:  
  
– Мы?  
  
– Ну, ты же не думал, что я отпущу тебя одного? – отмахнулся Лларен. – Не для того я вложил в тебя столько времени, денег и сил! Что мне прикажешь делать? Ждать тебя, как жена караванщика? Крестиком вышивать? Нет, без присмотра взрослых ты никуда не пойдёшь, и не надейся, мелкий.  
  
– И что же, ты правда готов слепо идти за мной  _в хрен его знает какую ловушку_? – переспросил тогда Кер, мастерски повторяя лларенов удивлённо-неверящий тон. – Ты снова собираешься рисковать жизнью ради женщины, к которой не чувствуешь никакой особой приязни. Почему?  
  
– Любишь ты, чтобы тебе разжевали всё, а, Индорил? – проворчал Лларен. Он нахмурился, поскрёб подбородок и, старательно избегая глядеть Керу в глаза,  _через без трети восемь секунд_  сказал наконец: – Ради твоей подружки я подставляться не собираюсь. Но и не в ней-то дело… Да и вообще, с чего бы ей не помочь? – пожал он плечами. – В конце концов, Халльфрид, видать, вполне себе сносная баба, раз ты от неё так раскис. Если судить по мне, то губа у тебя не дура: компанию ты себе подбираешь что надо.  
  
– Ты мне льстишь, – хмыкнул Кер. Впрочем, со всем остальным он спорить не стал — только откинулся назад, и прислонился спиной к стене, и  _на четвёртую часть минуты_  прикрыл глаза. – Я напишу для Этьена записку, – сказал он, встретившись с Ллареном взглядом. – В меру туманную и интригующую, чтобы он сам захотел нас найти, если с любезной Халльфрид всё сложится плохо. Утром оставлю своё послание у хозяина. Сэра Эймунд, кажется, по-настоящему дорожит расположением сэры Тибо. Мы можем смело рассчитывать на его исполнительность.  
  
– Думаешь, можно ему довериться? Мы ведь думали, что тёплое место в Нарсисе этот Тибо оставил, чтобы помочь своей «дочке» сбежать из Морровинда? И что он ныкается в Скайриме вдали от врагов, так? Но что-то нечисто тут, Кер, нутром чую, – рассуждал, скрестив на груди руки, Лларен. – Да и вёл он себя сегодня ещё страннее обычного. К примеру, вот… Тибо ведь не звал тебя раньше «мутсэрой», нет?  
  
– Не звал, – согласился с ним Кер, – и это стало одним из первых тревожных знаков. Для простого наёмника сэра Этьен Тибо осведомлён до неприличия хорошо. Гильдия бойцов – это, думаю, просто ширма, и по-настоящему он работает на кого-то или что-то куда влиятельней. Судя по всему, за время, что мы не виделись, он успел узнать обо мне слишком много. А это неплохо характеризует его источники.  
  
– Так… – поморщился Лларен. – А теперь то же самое, но в переводе с индорильского на данмерский, будь уж любезен!  
  
Он понимал, что рискует нарваться и разбудить в приятеле ментора. Но разобраться в происходящем было для Лларена до зарезу важно — слепо блуждать во тьме ему не слишком-то улыбалось.  
  
Кер, к счастью, не слишком-то разошёлся… по керовым меркам.  
  
– Даже те, кто интересуется морровиндской политикой и знает о существовании советника Индорил Гарина Индри, вряд ли станут меня с ним связывать, – объяснял он со всей свойственной ему обстоятельностью. – В нашей стране полно всяких Индри, Индарисов, Индрионов, Индрано, Индаленов и Индавелей. Все эти родовые имена – бастардизация имени Дома, но нынче к этому Дому они в большинстве своём никакого отношения не имеют. Что до меня, – Кер дёрнул уголком рта, – то я, мягко сказать, не самый известный член своей славной семьи, и за её пределами обо мне особо никто и не слышал.  
  
– Но скользкий типок Тибо с какого-то перепугу вдруг вздумал «мутсэрой» тебя честить, – подхватил Лларен. – Может быть, мы и случайно пересеклись в Картвастене… но что-то тут точно нечисто. Хотя как по мне, то Тибо поступает глупо, – тут же озвучил он промелькнувшую в голове мысль. – На его месте я бы не стал так светить своими новыми знаниями.  
  
Кер согласно кивнул.  
  
– На этот счёт у меня есть своя теория. Сэра Тибо, очевидно, осведомлён о моей родословной. Но не похоже, что ему известны и прочие обстоятельства… то, например, что серджо советник на дух меня не переносит. Неважно, из Дешаана ли долетели известия, или от наших редгардов, – рассуждал он, сцепив в замок пальцы и обхватив колено. – Но, думаю, перед его глазами сложилась та же картинка, что мы рисовали любезным рихадским негоциантам. Лучшая ложь – та, что неразрывно переплетена с правдой, разве не так? Этьен и его наниматели обманули себя без моего участия. Они, кажется, убеждены, будто советник Индри и правда решил прощупать Скайрим — и не прочь с ним сотрудничать.  
  
Тогда-то Лларен и распутал клубок керовых мыслей.  
  
– И для этого ты нужен ему живым и здоровым. Так, что ли? – уточнил он на всякий случай.  
  
– При условии, что я не ошибся в его мотивах, – нахмурился Кер. – Но рассчитывать только на сэру Тибо было бы глупо. У меня в запасе есть ещё парочка небесполезных идей.  
  
– Что, например? – переспросил ничего не подозревающий Лларен — и получил неожиданный, но вовсе не неприятный подарок.  
  
– Только не шевелись, –  _девять минут и где-то двадцать восемь секунд_  спустя наставлял его Кер, застыв наготове с кисточкой и чернилами.  
  
– А то что?  
  
– Ну, в худшем случае тебе может оторвать руку, – сказал он торжественно и серьёзно. – Будем надеяться, что до этого не дойдёт.  
  
– Ну и шуточки у тебя, Индорил! – буркнул Лларен.  
  
Впрочем, руки своей он не отнял, и Кер осторожно, чуть приоткрыв от усердия рот,  _четыре минуты и сорок восемь секунд_ аккуратно переносил на лларенову ладонь метку-маяк для даэдрического кинжала. А потом пришёл черёд самого заклинания, и пусть даже Лларен видел это уже  _в седьмой раз_ , ему впервые довелось ощутить на себе холод и жар Колдовства, заползающего под кожу…  
  
– И что теперь? Как мне его призвать-то? – спросил он  _сорок одну секунду спустя_ , с осторожностью разминая чуть онемевшие пальцы.  
  
– Никак. Это ведь всё ещё моё заклинание — и мой маячок. Но если нас с тобой вдруг обезоружат, а я сумею правильно подгадать момент, то этот кинжал непременно придёт тебе на выручку.  
  
– Ну вот, – немного разочарованно усмехнулся Лларен, – а я-то уже возомнил себя чародеем!..  
  
Они помолчали: тревога словно бы догнала их обоих только теперь и, распалённая жаром погони, тут же вцепилась приятелям в глотки.  
  
– Слушай, Кер… – протянул Лларен. – А что будет дальше? Ты ведь не думаешь надолго засесть в Солитьюде? Архивы архивами, но в этаких ебенях… чего тебе там делать?  
  
Рыжий прикрыл глаза.  
  
– А ты не хочешь вернуться в Морровинд? – спросил он  _восемь_  томительно-долгих секунд спустя.  
  
– Знаешь, это ведь даже как-то смешно, но от Скайрима я видел намного больше… больше, чем от Морровинда, – немного неловко признался Лларен. – Я нигде толком не был, кроме Нарсиса да Крагенмура… ну, и всего того, что там между.  
  
– Можно поехать в Вивек, – с мечтательной полуулыбкой сказал ему Кер. – Или в Морнхолд… Или в Суран, почему бы и не в Суран, в самом деле? В конце концов, во всей полноте добродетель мы познаём лишь тогда, когда имеем возможность сличить её с маской порока.  
  
– Главное – не перестараться, – мудро заметил Лларен. – А то если слишком бурно сличать, то хер потом вылечишь сыпь на яйцах.  
  
– Доверюсь здесь вашему опыту, сэра Тирано. Благодарю вас за наставление! – со смехом выдал в ответ рыжий.  
  
Глядя на без дураков счастливую и беззаботную физиономию Кера, Лларен и сам не смог удержать до безобразия глупой, широкой улыбки. Что бы ни караулило их за углом, вместе они сумеют надрать судьбе задницу!..  
  
Когда примерно  _в двенадцать часов и пятнадцать минут девятого Второго зерна_  Лларен поймёт, что Халльфрид чем-то траванула их суп, он неожиданно вспомнит об этом мгновении — и тут же провалится в зыбкое, мертвенно-мрачное забытьё.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * «An imitation of submersion is love's premonition, its folly into the underworld, by which I mean the day you will read about outside of yourself in an age of gold».  
> V., 35/36


	9. Игра теней (часть вторая)

В жизни Лларена Тирано насчитывалось немало херовых дней, и каждый из них был херов по-своему. Ему приходилось и голодать, и подставлять под кулак лицо, и даже смотреть, как медленно и мучительно угасает его мать. Лларен считал, что вряд ли грядущее сможет его удивить, но  _девятое Второго зерна четыреста пятого года_  сумело подкинуть ему парочку неприятных сюрпризов.  
  
Начиналось всё плохонько, но довольно обыденно: где-то  _в семь часов и тридцать две минуты_  Лларен выполз из комнаты, чтобы позавтракать вместе с Кером. За немудрёной трапезой из козьего сыра, хлеба и порядком им поднадоевших, но зато дешёвых и сытных куриных яиц данмеры большей частью молчали: всё важное было сказано ещё вчера.  
  
А уже  _в две минуты девятого_  в «Медведе и деве» нарисовалась Халльфрид. Нордская ведьма была не одна: она притащила с собой «старого друга Флоки» — угрюмого громилу с двуручником и до странности легкомысленной кучерявой шевелюрой — и какого-то Харальда, белобрысого парня с не по-нордски куцей бородёнкой, которого куда как более грозный на вид «старый друг» якобы нанял себе в охранники.  
  
– Компания у нас подобралась что надо! – восклицала довольная Халльфрид, но Лларен её восторгов не разделял.  
  
Это должна была быть очень большая гробница, если девка не опасалась, что им придётся толкаться локтями — и наверняка опасная. Вряд ли Халльфрид решилась собрать туда столько народу из одной только предосторожности. Но если она и знала, что внутри завелась какая-то хрень, то почему-то и не подумала об этом рассказывать. Такой поворот казался Лларену настораживающе-подозрительным — как и то, что данмеры теперь оказались в меньшинстве.  
  
Лларен чуял ловушку жопой и Лларен знал о ловушке умом; это вселяло в него надежду, что застать их с Кером врасплох у Халльфрид из Рорикстеда не выйдет. Непросто надуть того, кто не ждёт от тебя ничего, кроме надувательства. Впрочем, как выяснится чуть позже, когда противнику  _известно_ , что тебе известно об обмане, это уже совершенно другой расклад…  
  
Выехав из Картвастена, их разномастный отряд двинулся в горы, к северо-западу от посёлка.  
  
– Где-то к полудню мы уже доберёмся до места, – уверяла их Халльфрид. – А там уже перекусим, вскроем охранную печать, быстро найдём прадедушкин амулет… и в обратный путь!  
  
Нынче она врала уже намного убедительней, чем вчера. Лларен почти что готов был поверить женщине, бок о бок с которой они дрались с культистами Гирцина и убегали из не особенно гостеприимных предместий Вайтрана. Халльфрид была обязана Лларену жизнью и, как бы дико об этом ни было думать,  _очень неровно_  дышала к Керу. Зачем ей их обманывать? Но Флоки, глядевший на данмеров с неприкрытым презрением, путал своей сообщнице все карты.  
  
В его водянистых глазах плескалось что-то куда как более ядовитое, чем обычная, привычная Лларену неприязнь к тёмным эльфам.  
  
Харальд в сравнении с Флоки казался вполне себе сносным парнем. Даже когда он сказал, что «ваше племя не так уж и часто можно увидеть в Пределе», в его словах звучало скорее любопытство, чем недовольство. Кер, ухватившись за эту возможность, сумел вовлечь его в разговор, выменивая рассказы о знаменитых ричменских и нордских кланах на поэтичные описания дешаанских равнин… Лларен не знал, зачем на самом деле Флоки потащил за собой Харальда: охранником тот, жизнерадостно развесивший уши, казался так себе. Но не похоже было, что младший норд знал, как обстоят дела на самом деле — если только за маской добродушного простака не скрывался талантливейший лицедей.  
  
– Тебя, кажется, не слишком волнует, что мы собираемся вскрыть гробницу? – осторожно прощупывал его Кер.  
  
– Но мы же не собираемся разрывать могилы! – отозвался Харальд. – Госпожа говорит, что амулет её предка должен лежать отдельно. На постаменте каком-то, что ли? Там разберёмся... Да и не то чтобы мы вправду собирались кого-то ограбить. Госпожа просто возьмёт своё, и дело с концом.  
  
– Ну-ну, – хмыкнул Лларен. – Всё действительно очень просто. Войдём, по-быстрому кончим дело и тут же выйдем, так оно всегда у вашего племени и бывает. Никаких сложностей! Ничего подозрительного!  
  
Ехавший впереди Флоки обернулся и ожёг его злобным взглядом, но Лларену было плевать. По-хорошему никто бы не смог доказать, что даже если байка про амулет правдива, то его владелец и правда приходится Халльфрид из Рорикстеда прадедом. Лларен не собирался притворяться мером, способным купиться на эдакую историю: слишком унизительно. Хватало и того, что они с Кером не пытались загнать Халльфрид в угол…  
  
Сама дорога измотала Лларена не меньше, чем тяжёлые мысли. Несмотря на то, что высоко в горы отряд не забирался, она была непростой: неровной, узкой и виляющей так же непредсказуемо, как пьяница после бутыли местного самогона; приходилось и спешиваться, и идти друг за другом гуськом. Лларен был рад, что в одном Халльфрид точно не обманула: у нужного места они оказались уже в  _без двадцати пяти минут двенадцать_.  
  
– Вот мы и добрались, – заявила вдруг она, остановившись напротив глухой скалы.  
  
– Но тут же нет ничего! – не поверил Харальд, и его вороной жеребец, словно бы соглашаясь, кивнул и положил хозяину голову на плечо.  
  
Но его сомнения довелось развеять именно Керу.  
  
– Защитные чары, – сказал индорилец, прикрыв глаза. – Надёжная защита: гробницу не разграбят, если никто не сумеет её найти.  
  
– Ты прав, Кериан, – мягко отозвалась Халльфрид.  
  
Она глядела только на своего любовника, и улыбалась только ему одному, и будто бы даже светилась от удовольствия — и Кер улыбнулся Халльфрид в ответ. Как бы Лларен ни относился к нордской врунье, а она делала рыжего счастливым…  
  
Лларен отвел от парочки глаза и увидел вдруг, как Флоки аж передёрнуло, — словно бы прямо ему под ноги навалили кучи десять дрыстучих гуаров. Лларен не очень хорошо разбирался в чувствах, но даже ему не под силу было бы спутать его отвращение с ревностью или смущением. Флоки явно знал про Кера и Халльфрид — и так же явно их не одобрял.  
  
А Харальд, казалось, совсем ничего не заметил.  
  
– И что, тут и правда запрятан вход? – спросил он с жадным любопытством. – Прямо здесь?  
  
Вместо ответа Халльфрид, дёрнув плечом, зашептала длинное —  _на одиннадцать с третью секунд_! — заклинание. А следом ведьма взмахнула рукой, и морок рассеялся. Вместо цельной скалы перед отрядом предстали тяжёлые стальные ворота.  
  
Лларен никогда не имел дела с нордскими могильниками. Однако кое-что он всё-таки знал: то, например, что местные любили насыпать своим мёртвым курганы или же возводить для них каменные крипты. Но зачем самому создавать холмы, когда природа щедро одаривает тебя горами? В Пределе нередко устраивали гробницы в пещерах и эта, верно, была как раз из таких.  
  
– Давайте-ка перекусим, прежде чем лезть внутрь? – предложила Халльфрид. – Всякая ноша на сытый желудок становится легче.  
  
Лларен, до прискорбия близко знакомый с голодом, любил при всякой удобной возможности знатно покушать. Он мог бы поспорить с нордкой: порой после особо сытной трапезы впору было не ноши таскать, а лечь и не шевелиться часа эдак полтора. Но спорить с керовой подружкой желания нынче у Лларена не было. Поесть и правда бы не помешало, а Халльфрид из Рорикстеда готовила очень даже неплохо.  
  
– Не вздумай тянуть в свой рот хоть что-то, – предупредил на родном языке он Кера, – чего не отведали прежде наши приятели.  
  
Тот коротко кивнул и отправился таскать для Халльфрид воду, а Лларен меж тем занялся лошадьми. Несмотря на созвездие своего рождения, особого родства с конским племенем он никогда не чувствовал, но долгая жизнь в бегах и путешествия в компании Потемы и Катарии многому его научили. Вороной жеребец Харальда выглядел вымеском, а не чистокровным верховым, да и выхолощен он не был — не самый обычный выбор для нордских наёмников, не очень-то любящих сражаться верхом. Впрочем, ллареновых девчат мужская стать воронка явственно заинтересовала, а вот от мерина Флоки они старались держаться подальше — как и от его хозяина. Лларену на язык так и просилась шутка о том, что даже их лошади видят обманщика-норда насквозь. Вот только и конь у Флоки был странный: слишком тихий и слишком смирный даже для мерина, словно бы спящий прямо на ходу. Да и кобыла Халльфрид сама на себя не походила и тоже была вся как будто варёная.  
  
Предчувствие чего-то паскудного мокрым пером прошлось у Лларена по хребту.  
  
– Не нравится это мне, – шепнул он Керу, когда отряд рассаживался вокруг котелка с похлёбкой. – Не только хозяева, но их лошади очень странно себя ведут.  
  
Ведьма, не перестав помешивать своё варево, откликнулась недовольно:  
  
– Это не слишком-то вежливо... в компании говорить на том языке, который не все понимают.  
  
– Если тебя так интересует сыпь на крупе у моей лошади, Фрида, то после обеда я с удовольствием всё тебе расскажу и покажу, – соврал, и глазом не моргнув, Кер.  
  
Халльфрид, в хищной улыбке обнажив  _двадцать четыре_  зуба, почти пропела:  
  
– Но я бы всё-таки предпочла полюбоваться на круп у кое-кого другого!  
  
– Ты ужасная женщина, – укорил её Кер.  
  
– Тебе же это нравится? – со смехом переспросила Халльфрид.  
  
Флоки же, морщась, как от зубной боли, выдал вполголоса длинную фразу на нордском, из которой Лларен узнал и расслышал одно только «блевануть». Данмер даже нашёл в себе мужество на полных  _четыре секунды_  посочувствовать Флоки – вплоть до того момента, как тот шёпотом бросил что-то о «серожопом выблядке». Халльфрид и Харальд, кажется, ничего не услышали, но Лларену хватило и пары разобранных слов, чтобы взбеситься.  
  
Кер, поймав его взгляд, отрицательно мотнул головой. И Лларен сдался приятелю безо всякого боя, удерживая на кончике языка цветистую фразу о том, как он вчера чпокался с мамкой Флоки во всякой мыслимой и немыслимой позе. Сейчас и правда было не время вцепляться паскудному норду в горло…  
  
Пришло время обеда. Лларен не слишком любил Халльфрид из Рорикстеда, но одного у неё было не отнять: почти что из ничего нордка могла наготовить вкусной и сытной еды. Дождавшись, пока они с Флоки отведают похлёбки, Лларен и сам с облегчением взялся за ложку. Суп оказался что надо: после второй добавки данмер, довольный и сытый, хотел даже расщедриться Халльфрид на похвалу. Лларен уже открыл было рот, но язык, налившийся вдруг свинцово-чугунной тяжестью, отказывался шевелиться — как и остальное тело.  
  
– Кажется, действует, – услышал он мрачно-довольного Флоки и с ужасом понял, что их перехитрили.  
  
В варево Халльфрид и правда была подмешана какая-то хрень. Но, несмотря на все предосторожности, Лларен всё-таки траванулся. Неужели Халльфрид с дружком умудрились им незаметно что-то подсыпать? Или же их отрава действует только на данмеров… а такое вообще бывает? Или они успели выпить противоядие?  
  
Из последних сил Лларен скосил глаза на приятеля и увидел, что тот медленно оседает на землю. «Неужто мы с Кером так и не попадём в Вивек?» – подумал он неожиданно для самого себя… и тут же,  _в двенадцать часов и пятнадцать минут девятого Второго зерна_ , моментально вырубился.  
  
Первым, что Лларен Тирано услышал, очнувшись в болезненно-тёмном безвременьи, стало жалобное:  
  
– Кериан, просто выслушай меня!  
  
– А разве у меня есть выбор? Ты хорошо потрудилась, Фрида. Мне не по силам не только встать и уйти, но даже заткнуть себе уши.  
  
– Не надо… Поверь, мне всё это тоже не в радость. Если бы у меня только был выбор, я никогда бы…  
  
Лларен не вслушивался в её оправдания: животная жуть пронзила его от пяток и до макушки. В том, что касалось неприятных пробуждений, Лларен был настоящим докой, и немало тоскливых, скорбных сюжетов ему доводилось переживать раз за разом. И это вот  _тоже было — без трёх дней полный месяц назад_ , когда он, обвязанный, словно дичь, оказался во власти опасных нордских безумцев.  
  
Только тогда во рту у Лларена не оказалось кляпа, а по соседству – такого же беззащитного Кера.  
  
– Если у тебя и правда не было выбора, тогда перестань оправдываться, – оборвал тот свою вероломную бабу. – Рассказывай, что хотела. Я слушаю.  
  
Лларен медленно, осторожно приоткрыл глаза, стараясь не выдать, что очнулся. Углядел он немногое: слева виднелась Халльфрид, на корточках сидящая перед Кером, а справа – такой же бездвижно-повязанный Харальд. Кажется, у него тоже был кляп во рту, но света от факела, что держала в руках проклятая ведьма, недоставало, чтобы всё разглядеть. Лларен не мог бы даже поручиться, что они и правда оказались в гробнице: холодные камни, затхлый воздух и странное эхо изобличали только пещеру.  
  
–…Мой брат гордился тем, что был принят в ряды Соратников, – рассказывала меж тем Халльфрид, – как и вся наша семья. Как же мы с Хрёреком горевали, что родители не дожили до того дня, как братец стал и частью Круга!.. – девка хмыкнула и, тряхнув головой, с ядовитой насмешкой выплюнула: – Величайшая честь, свидетельство небывалой воинской доблести! Как мало мы знали тогда, как были наивны. Знаешь, Кериан, что на самом деле значит стать частью Круга Соратников? Отдаться во власть Хирсину! Сделаться оборотнем.  
  
– Оборотнем? Ты говоришь, что верхушка Соратников – это оборотни?  
  
– Какая польза мне врать об этом? – переспросила Халльфрид. – В моих словах нет обмана. А в слухах, что кружат в Вайтране, Пределе и даже Морфале, куда больше правды, чем кажется на первый взгляд… Хрёрек и правда стал частью Круга — и угодил в волчью яму, усаженную кольями.  
  
В рядах Соратников – оборотни? В сердце Вайтрана – и культ Гирцина? Это казалось Лларену слишком диким, слишком невероятным, чтобы быть правдой. Но слухи об оборотнях, что никогда не переводились на западе Скайрима, на удивление ладно ложились на дикий, невероятный рассказ Халльфрид из Рорикстеда. Соратники, покидавшие Вайтран, были не такой уж и редкостью, а в этом году по всей округе судачили о том, что Йоррваскр оставило сразу несколько именитых воителей.  
  
Но даже если Кера и мучили сходные сомнения, вслух он спросил другое:  
  
– И что же, твоего брата силой заставили пообещать свою душу Гирцину?  
  
– Нет. Но и всей правды ему не раскрыли, – сказала, как бы оправдываясь, Халльфрид. – Хрёрек и его друзья получили обещанную им силу, впустив в себя дикого зверя. А Соратники посадили и их самих, и этих зверей на цепь.  
  
– Поэтому они оставили Йоррваскр?  
  
– Да.  
  
– И убивали людей — тоже поэтому?  
  
Девка вздохнула.  
  
– Поверь, они не гордятся тем, что творили. А я не горжусь, что обманывала своего… – Халльфрид замялась, сглотнула громко и, переложив свой факел из правой руки в левую, продолжила  _через пять с половиной секунд_ : – Не горжусь, что обманывала тебя. Но когда они покинули Соратников, метка Хирсина медленно принялась пожирать их изнутри. Участь, что ждала моего брата, была куда как страшнее смерти. Хрёрек терял себя, не в силах бороться с волком, которого он по глупости впустил в свою душу. Я должна была помочь ему!  
  
Голос у Халльфрид срывался, а руки дрожали; мерцающий факельный свет казался таким же жалким и неуверенным, как и она сама.  
  
– Фрида... – мягко и осторожно, словно бы обращаясь к раненному животному, проговорил Кер: – Фрида, что ты затеяла? Ты узнала, как лечить ликантропию?  
  
Она отрицательно качнула головой, но только через  _одиннадцать_  полновесных секунд ответила:  
  
– Нет, это не в моей власти. Но я помогу им избавиться от болезни, я отыскала способ. Мы... мы призовём Молаг Бала и, совершив ритуалы Холодной крови, получим в подарок от князя бессмертие.  
  
Лларен подумал, что ослышался. Настолько бредового плана он даже не мог себе вообразить: искать подмоги в Доме Забот? Пытаться проклятием вытравить из себя другое проклятие? Девка совсем рехнулась?! А Кер... Кер через долгих  _двенадцать с половиной секунд_  сказал вдруг на данмерском, чётко и ясно, одно лишь короткое:  
  
– Блядь.  
  
Халльфрид, видно, не знала этого слова — или решила не обращать на него внимания.  
  
– Кериан, – сказала она негромко, – я понимаю, как это всё звучит. Но ты только выслушай! Я ведь и правда отлично продумала этот план.  
  
– Даже если превращение в вампира действительно способно избавить твоего брата от ликантропии... Фрида, ты понимаешь, что даэдрические князья – это не скампы, которых мы с тобой призывали в подвале? Они опасны и непредсказуемы, и за всякую помощь требуют непомерной платы. И даже если, явившись сюда, Молаг Бал согласится сделать вас вампирами... ты понимаешь, что это будет для тебя значить? – с отчаянием в голосе спрашивал у неё Кер. – Для твоей души – значить? Для твоего тела?  
  
– Это нелёгкий выбор, – не стала с ним спорить Халльфрид. – Но для меня это единственный способ остаться с любимыми людьми. Разделить с ними вечность... Кериан, я люблю тебя! – с ужасным акцентом сказала она вдруг на данмерском. – Прошу...  
  
– Хватит уже унижаться перед этой ушастой дрянью, – раздался вдруг откуда-то из темноты голос Флоки. – И без того довольно, что ты раздвигала для него ноги. Опустилась, связавшись с эльфя…  
  
Если бы во рту у Лларена не было кляпа, он непременно отбросил бы всякое притворство и, даже рискуя схлопотать сапогом по зубам, сказал бы что-нибудь о данмерах хороших кровей, опустившихся до брехливых человеческих сучек. Но пусть даже кляп и мешал Лларену окоротить мерзавца, трепался тот недолго: глухой звук удара прервал его на полуслове. Флоки глухо застонал, и Лларен наконец разглядел его — или, вернее,  _две_  пары светящихся в темноте глаз. Кляп всё же пришёлся кстати, ведь иначе удержаться от вопля было бы сложно; Харальд, доселе беззвучный и неподвижный, испуганно замычал.  
  
_Без четверти восемь секунд спустя_  какой-то незнакомый мужик сердитой нордской скороговоркой потребовал что-то от Флоки, и тот выдавил из себя вяловатое «прости».  
  
– Спасибо, братишка, – откликнулась, развернувшись вполоборота, Халльфрид. – Прошу, позволь мне и дальше самой всё разрешить, хорошо?  
  
– Хорошо.  
  
– Не обращай на них внимания, – сказала она, вновь обращаясь к Керу. – Я заслужила право жить без оглядки на их недовольство. И то, что ты эльф…  
  
– Не надо, – перебил её Кер. – Не обесценивай эти слова, изрекая их в тот момент, когда я, связанный, нахожусь в вашей власти. Сначала закончи свою историю, Фрида. Расскажи мне о ритуале.  
  
– Я воссоздала его из книг, что оставил мне после смерти отец. И книг, что я позаимствовала из Коллегии, – прибавила Халльфрид  _две с половиной секунды спустя_. – До знакомства с тобой у меня не хватало умений и знаний, чтобы провести ритуал. Но я всегда знала, что он работает, и не только в сказках про конунга Харкона.  
  
– Знала? Откуда? – недоверчиво переспросил Кер.  
  
Нордка пожала плечами.  
  
– Когда-то в нашей земле было куда больше магов, практикующих некромантию и магию призыва. Но после всего, что устроила Королева-Волчица, имперцы всерьёз взялись  _за очищение Скайрима_. В своей обычной, имперской манере, – хмыкнула Халльфрид, – сжигая книги, запрещая практики, искореняя традиции. Они даже истребили все вампирские кланы, жившие в Пределе... Но память о них осталась — как и их записи.   
  
– Откуда они у тебя?  
  
– Мой отец прекрасно слышал горы. Ещё в юности он нашёл немало нетронутых тайников, набитых сокровищами. Теперь же эти сокровища послужат и мне. Я никогда не думала, что такова будет моя судьба. Но ради Хрёрека я готова немного рискнуть. Мы вызовем Молаг Бала и примем из его рук дар вечной жизни. И я предлагаю тебе разделить этот дар со мной, Кериан.  
  
– Дар вечной не-смерти, Фрида, – глухо поправил её индорилец и, не давая возможности ничего произнести в ответ, тут же спросил: – Зачем было брать нас в плен?  
  
– Я не могла подвергнуть опасности тайну моего брата. Они согласились принять тебя только так, чтобы в случае твоего отказа ты никому не сумел её рассказать.  
  
– А остальные? Лларен? Харальд?  
  
Халльфрид вздохнула.  
  
– Плата за ритуал исчисляется кровью. Я не была уверена, что Тирано отправится с нами, и на него не рассчитывала. Мы хорошо подготовились: ещё пять пленников ждут в другом зале.  
  
– И что же, ты хочешь теперь, чтобы я обрёк на смерть шесть незнакомцев и моего друга? – сухим, ничего не выражающим голосом спросил у неё Кер.  
  
– Если ты поможешь мне с ритуалом, трогать Тирано нам не понадобится. Оставшихся шестерых должно нам хватить с лихвой. Потом ты можешь и посвятить его, если захочешь… Кериан, соглашайся! – упрашивала Халльфрид, и Лларен, настолько охеревший от этого поворота, что мысли смёрзлись в его голове в недвижимый ледяной ком, только сейчас оттаял. Ладно, сама она оказалась настолько пустоголовой, что прельстилась на бессмертие нежити, но предлагать подобное Керу? Однако девка, словно бы не сознавая, чем она просит ради неё пожертвовать, всё продолжала впендюривать рыжему в мозг: – Ты говорил, что всегда готов мне помочь, Кериан. Обещал, что я всегда могу тебе довериться. Не оставляй меня, пожалуйста! Я…  
  
Халльфрид, казалось бы, не понимала, что требует от него невозможного, но и не ожидала, что получит желанное без борьбы. Впрочем, Лларен прекрасно знал: Кер, даже загнанный в угол, не станет сдаваться без боя. Поэтому Лларен ни капли не удивился, когда индорилец прервал уговоры своей любовницы, сказав ей негромко, но веско:  
  
– Хорошо.  
  
– Хорошо? – не поверила Халльфрид. – Так ты согласен?  
  
– Да. Я помогу тебе, Фрида: так, как могу, и так, как умею. Я не прощу себя, если поступлю иначе. Даже самая эгоистичная страсть заключает в себе обещание жертвенности… – добавил он вслед на данмерском.  
  
Но Халльфрид, безмерно собой довольная, не обратила внимания на эти слова. Она подозвала своего брата, всучила ему факел и тут же принялась распутывать Кера, шепча ему на ухо какую-то неразборчивую чушь.  
  
_Без четверти сто тринадцать секунд спустя_  рыжий поднялся на ноги, размял затёкшие кисти… и в ладони у Лларена появился даэдрический кинжал.  
  
Оружие просто  _возникло_  в его руке — приятной, вещественной тяжестью, без всяких там искр, или холода, или покалывания на кончиках пальцев. Но на разочарование не было ни единой лишней секунды.  
  
– Пойдём, я познакомлю тебя с остальными, – трещала Халльфрид, пока она тащила Кера в сторону нордов-сообщников, а Лларен резал верёвки.  
  
Против воли он даже отметил, что «братец», державший теперь факел, был, несмотря на разных отцов, до боли похож на сестрицу… а в свете пламени оборотнические глаза уже не светились звериной желтью. Обычные норды, каких в Скайриме полно, куда ты не плюнь.  
  
«В какой сейчас фазе Массер с Секундой? – подумалось Лларену вдруг. – И как же они, даэдра их всех побери, влияют на оборотней?» Но голова была звеняще пустой, а стягивающие запястья верёвки наконец-то ему поддались.  
  
Кер, остановившись, ухватил свою девку за тощее плечо и развернул её к себе лицом.  
  
– Фрида, – сказал он мягко, – помни, ради чего я иду на это. Я тоже люблю тебя, – добавил он вслед на данмерском и, притянув подружку к себе, крепко поцеловал её в губы.  
  
Будь на месте Лларена Тирано кто другой, он мог бы сказать, что время в этот момент словно бы втрое ускорило бег и закружило его в безумной, безудержной пляске. Но Лларен знал, что время струится со скоростью, не зависящей от воли смертных, и каждая из этих мучительно долгих секунд отпечаталась у него на внутренней стороне век.  
  
Лларен, рождённый под знаком Коня, умел быстро думать и быстро действовать: расправившись со своими верёвками, он тут же метнулся к Харальду.  
  
Кер, рождённый под знаком Любовника, умел парализовывать поцелуем. Он не соврал своей девке ни словом, ни жестом, вот только любил индорилец так же, как дрался — свободно и безо всякой жалости. А Лларен… Лларен знал своего друга, как облупленного. И пусть всё случилось меньше, чем  _за полторы секунды_ , и одновременно, и в обжигающе-ледяном полумраке, Лларен был готов.  
  
Бездвижное тело парализованной Халльфрид полетело навстречу братцу: не думая он ловит её, но пошатывается, подаётся назад и выпускает из рук свой факел.  
  
Даэдрическое копьё Кера полетело навстречу Флоки: грудью норд принимает мощный удар, и наконечник, показываясь из-за спины, делается глашатаем быстрой смерти.  
  
Факел полетел навстречу полу: он гаснет.  
  
Опускается тьма.  
  
– Другие пленники! – вместе со свистом призванного клинка доносится голос Кера. – Здесь я разберусь.  
  
– Ну и тварь же ты, – рычит второй оборотень, – женщиной, как щитом прикрываться! Влюблённой женщиной! Хадвар* был прав... За то, что ты сделал с ним и с моей сестрой, ты будешь долго мучиться, серожопая мразь.  
  
Голос «братца» наполнен холодной, сдержанной яростью, и оттого слова его бьют по ушам сильнее любого крика — и пугают почище глаз, горящих злобным жёлтым огнём. Меньше всего на свете Лларен хочет сейчас бросать Кера наедине с взбешённым оборотнем. Но в темноте от незрячего, словно новорождённый котёнок, данмера будет больше вреда, чем пользы.  
  
У Кера слух, как у летучей мыши, а у Лларена – тускленький, милипиздрический огонёк на кончиках пальцев и до смерти перепуганный Харальд, которого надо тащить за собой.  
  
И Лларен тащит его вверх по ступенькам, надеясь, — веря! — что Кер отобьётся от всякого елдака, который ему захочет всадить судьба. Думать иначе было бы слишком страшно, и Лларен не думает.  
  
Сердце его отстукивает примерно  _по три удара на две секунды_.  
  
– Что… что здесь вообще творится-то? – трясущимся голосом спрашивает Харальд.  
  
– А то ты не слышал! – обрубает его Лларен. – Не время для болтовни.  
  
И они бегут дальше, плутая в петлистых каменных норах. Наверное, здесь и правда когда-то была чья-то семейная гробница: она огромна, извилиста, и даже неверный лларенов нос чувствует запах смерти. Но оборотни ныкались здесь явно не первый день: если здесь когда-то и обитала нечисть, они давно её всю повывели.  
  
Лларен чуть было не спотыкается о вделанный в стену саркофаг и решает завязывать с пустыми умствованиями. Прямой коридор, ведущий наружу, они уже отыскали, но где, Молаг Бал отлюби их своей булавой, могут быть остальные пленники?  
  
– Здесь наше оружие!  
  
Лларен вздрагивает, и пламя в его руке вздрагивает в ответ. Сэра Тирано знает полтора заклинания, и чародей из него довольно-таки хреновый. Маленький огонёк, что теплится на кончиках пальцев, грозит через три-четыре минуты пережечь без остатка всю его магию.  
  
Он добросовестно смотрит туда, куда его тянет Харальд, и видит на выступающем из полумрака каменном алтаре и керов бастард, и свой счастливый серебряный меч; норд же уже ухватил собственную железку.  
  
– Ну, хоть какой-то от тебя толк, – рассеянно хвалит его Лларен.  
  
Где-то  _шестнадцать секунд назад_  призванный Кером кинжал вернулся обратно в Забвение, и ллареновы пальцы слегка дрожат, смыкаясь на рукояти клинка, который прошёл с ним весь путь от Крагенмура и до кишащей оборотнями пещеры.  
  
Лларен встретился с ним  _два года восемь месяцев и пять дней назад_ , — целую вечность назад! — и этот счастливый меч ещё ни разу его не подводил.  
  
«Мне пригодится немного удачи, дружок… – думает он мимоходом, делая Харальду знак идти за ним следом. – Где ж эти грёбаные пленники?»  
  
Завернув за угол, беглецы наконец-то их видят — но вместе с очертаниями скорчившихся на полу людей их привечает и пара горящих во мраке глаз.  
  
– Чё за херня? – произносит растерянно-полусонный норд, тряся лохматой белёсой башкой, и ллареново сердце начинает стучать ещё быстрее, чем прежде.  
  
«Я познакомлю тебя с остальными», – обещала Керу Халльфрид. С кем, с остальными? С «Флоки» они уже встречались; тогда остаётся один её брат и…  
  
Третий оборотень, продрыхший, видимо, всё веселье, почти что  _полных четыре секунды_  просто пялится на Лларена — и Лларен пялится на него в ответ. Но когда испуганно всхлипывает один из пленников, белобрысый норд вздрагивает и, наконец-то дотумкав, чем пахнет дело, тянется к своему мечу.  
  
Лларен оказывается быстрее: быстрее врага и быстрее собственных мыслей. Размашисто-резко он швыряет норду в лицо остатки колдовского пламени, и тот пронзительно, громко кричит, вскидывая вверх руки. Лларен не размышляет и не колеблется, а просто делает то, что должно.  
  
Повторяет движения, что ещё каких-то  _четырнадцать дней назад_  отрабатывал с Кером в Маркарте: остриём своего меча вспарывает оборотню горло.  
  
А следом он в слабом подобии курценшверта* перехватывает клинок ещё и свободной левой рукой и с силой вгоняет противнику в грудь полтора локтя доброго серебра.  
  
Лларен не замечает, как разжимаются его пальцы. Тело врага оседает на каменный пол, и в обступившей его темноте данмер думает, прикрывая глаза: «А хули теперь кто поверит, что Лларен Тирано сам, без чьей-то подмоги вот просто взял и завалил оборотня! ..»  
  
Но пленники, не желая проникнуться величием этого момента, мычат — отчаянно и даже немного сердито.  
  
– С-час, – доносится откуда-то справа харальдов голос. – Я видел здесь факелы на стене. Сейчас… Сможешь зажечь? – интересуется он у Лларена  _тридцать четыре секунды спустя_ , суя ему в руки промасленную паклю.  
  
Лларен морщится, коротко выдыхает, но всё-таки призывает на помощь ворох колючих искр, а Харальд зажигает от первого факела и второй. Позаимствовав у убитого норда кинжал, они начинают освобождать пленников. Лларен с трудом различает их лица, сливающиеся в его глазах в неразличимые белые пятна. Их голоса бьют ему в уши, как гвозди.  
  
– Выведи их отсюда, – говорит он Харальду — с уверенностью, которой вовсе не чувствует. – Если снаружи всё еще остались лошади, наших с Индри не трогай. Бери остальных и снаряди кого-то гонцом в сторону города. Давай-давай, не стой на месте! Катись отсюда!  
  
– А ты?  
  
– Я должен ему помочь, – немного невпопад отзывается Лларен.  
  
У него нет никаких сомнений, что Кер расправился со своим противником — думать иначе было бы слишком страшно, — но друг может быть ранен, или без сознания, или… Лларен старательно отсекает все лишние мысли. Он знает одно: нужно быстрей найти Кера и хоть бы за волосы, но вытянуть его из дерьмища, в которое они оба вляпались.  
  
Лларен не сможет жить в мире с собой, если поступит иначе. И он возвращается, с факелом в левой руке и трофейным кинжалом в правой: его счастливый серебряный меч намертво засел в норде-покойнике, и сил, чтобы высвободить его, у Лларена не осталось.  
  
Он возвращается, медленно, осторожно ступая по скользким, поросшим каким-то гадостным мхом камням. Гробница – прямая кишка, от которой по разные стороны отрастают залы, и закутки, и коридоры. Иной бы запутался в этом уёбищном лабиринте, но Лларен Тирано помнит каждый свой шаг и с лёгкостью находит дорогу.  
  
Он возвращается, снова спускаясь в сердце каменного могильника. Кровь стучит у Лларена в ушах; он очень надеется, что в пещере не притаился четвёртый оборотень — во второй раз свой трюк ему провернуть не удастся. Найти бы Кера и рвать поскорее отсюда когти…  
  
Лларен слышит за поворотом эхо чужих торопливых шагов и, окрылённый, спешит вперёд. Вот только навстречу ему вылетает не Кер, а Халльфрид из Рорикстеда.  
  
Не так уж давно, часов эдак  _двадцать_  назад — точнее Лларен, отравленный ведьминым пойлом, сказать не мог — он впервые посчитал эту женщину красавицей. Теперь же она кажется ему по-настоящему безобразной.  
  
С улыбкой-оскалом, и с раздутыми от гнева ноздрями, и с глазами, до краёв наполненными безумием, на оборотня Халльфрид похожа куда как больше, чем тот бедолага, которого продырявил Лларен. Но она всё ещё человек, пусть и расцелованный Шигоратом – женщина, пережившая смерть... любовника? брата? обоих сразу?  
  
Халльфрид из Рорикстеда всё ещё человек, но оттого она не становится менее опасной.  
  
Ведьма не тратится на угрозы или пустые проклятия: она впивается в данмера взглядом и швыряет в него сгусток багрового пламени. Лларен уходит из-под удара, вжимаясь в стену, но и Халльфрид не мешкает. Молния, ледяное копьё, снова молния… Лларен скачет по залу, словно блоха, не в силах ни подобраться к ведьме, ни убежать. Он уклоняется от очередного её заклинания, уходит назад и вправо — и левая нога, скользнув по склизкому моховому ковру, теряет опору.  
  
Лларен падает на спину, и удар вышибает у него весь дух. Каким-то чудом он даже не выпускает факел из рук и видит всё в мельчайших подробностях. Пустой, помертвелый взгляд Халльфрид из Рорикстеда. Её кривая ухмылка — словно бы свежая рана на бледном бескровном лице. Грязь на одежде, кровь на одежде, тёмные синяки на лице…  
  
Молнии, змеящиеся на кончиках пальцев, по первому зову готовы вцепиться Лларену в грудь, или в шею, или в лицо. А Халльфрид — улыбается, улыбается широко и беззаботно. «Помнишь, как я спас тебе жизнь?» – хочет сказать ей Лларен, но губы словно бы заледенели в предсмертной маске. Да толку: услышит ли? Шаги за спиной она не услышала.  
  
Лларен не выпускает факел из рук и не закрывает глаз, пусть даже от этого зрелища у него и немеют кончики пальцев. И он глядит, как молнии пляшут в ладонях у Халльфрид из Рорикстеда, а сама она — улыбается, улыбается широко и беззаботно. Она улыбается даже тогда, когда кровь начинает струиться у неё изо рта, а глаза стекленеют.  
  
Она улыбается, когда чёрная даэдрическая сталь пронзает ей грудь — и когда медленно, с влажным хлюпаньем оседает на землю. Лларен вовремя отползает, и Халльфрид падает  _рядом с ним, а не на него_. Чужой кинжал давно уже выскользнул из его пальцев, а вот за факел Лларен Тирано упрямо держится — как за канат, висящий над пропастью.  
  
– Вставай, – говорит полушёпотом Кер, протягивая ему руку, и Лларен не может сдержать рвущуюся наружу тревогу.  
  
– Ну и хреново же ты выглядишь, рыжий! – произносит он с чувством.  
  
На правой щеке у Кера – глубокие следы от ногтей, а куртка на левом боку набухла, намокла от крови. Даже стоя на месте, он сильно припадает на правую ногу, но хватка у него железная, как и всегда. Вцепляясь ему в предплечье, Лларен поднимается на ноги. Он старательно не смотрит на мёртвое тело Халльфрид и на очертания медленно тающей в воздухе… дайкатаны?  
  
Получается плохо.  
  
– Видел бы ты того, другого парня, –  _восемь_  тяжёлых секунд спустя откликается Кер. – Пойдём отсюда.  
  
– А…  
  
– Некогда! – отрезает он и тянет приятеля в сторону выхода. Лларен подлезает упрямо хромающему индорильцу под руку, и тот, опираясь на него, словно на костыль, объясняет негромко: – Защитные чары, с которыми… – он осекается, и Лларен делает вид, что не замечает слёз, текущих из его зрячего глаза. Рыжий закусывает губу — сильно, до крови — и ч _ерез пять с половиной секунд_  продолжает, тщетно пытаясь играть в бесстрастие: – Забавы с защитными чарами, эксперименты с Колдовством, потревоженные духи. Это не прошло даром. Заклинания Фриды... они вросли в эти стены, сплелись в единую сеть. Но она... она разрубила узел, скреплявший чары. Ты слышишь, как они рассыпаются?  
  
Лларен не слышал ничего, кроме своего бешеного сердца, и хриплого дыхания Кера, и керова усталого голоса. Но он неожиданно почувствовал: странная тяжесть в воздухе, жадные щупальца тьмы, мелко дрожащий пол…  
  
– Валим отсюда, – согласно кивает он, ускоряя шаг.  
  
С потолка начинает сыпаться каменная крошка. «Дурная трактирная байка, ебись оно диким гуаром, – думает Лларен. – Ещё бы там пол под ногами начал обваливаться...»  
  
– Мы с Харальдом освободили пленников, – произносит он вслух, размеренно переставляя ноги.  
  
Со стороны долговязый Кер часто кажется тощим, но это не так. Лларен прилежно кормит своего компаньона: он крепкий, словно бы отлитый из стали — и такой же, блядь, тяжелучий.  
  
– Хорошо… Это хорошо…  
  
– Там был ещё один оборотень, прикинь! И я его завалил. Распотрошил, как рыбу! Всё, как ты меня учил, можешь собой гордиться.  
  
– Я никогда в тебе не сомневался… – шепчет Кер, и Лларен явственно слышит улыбку в его словах.  
  
– Давай, потерпи-ка немножечко, а, Индорил? – упрашивает он; глаза начинают слезиться от дыма. – Ещё чуть-чуть, и мы драпанём из этого злоебучего места, как западный, мать его, ветер. Лады?  
  
Лларен скорее чувствует, чем видит, как Кер кивает ему в ответ. И они продолжают брести вперёд — медленно, но уверенно, шаг за шагом приближаясь к заветной цели. Но когда впереди показываются широко распахнутые двери гробницы, и улыбка плющом расползается у Лларена по лицу, мирозданье вдруг стягивает штаны и ссыт ему прямо в душу.  
  
Камень, некрупный продолговатый камень  _дигита* два длиной_ , срывается с потолка и ударяет Кера по голове.  
  
Лларен плохо запомнит то, как последних  _тридцать локтей_  притащит вперёд обмякшего Кера. Но никогда в жизни он не забудет то опустошительное, рвущее в клочья отчаяние, которое испытал, не увидев снаружи своих лошадей.  
  
Ход времени от сотворения мира находится вне власти смертных, но Лларену всё равно казалось, что каждую секунду он переживает, как целое десятилетие.  
  
– Всё будет хорошо... – бормотал он, пока полосками рвал на себе рубаху. – Ты только не отрубайся, а, Индорил? Понял меня?  
  
– Ага...  
  
Сколько же было крови! Вся голова у Кера была в крови, и под пальцами, сжимавшими рану на боку – кровь, и на ноге – кровь… Лларен не знал ни одного целительного заклинания, но он отчаянно пытался сделать хоть что-то: слоями счищал с Кера одежду, перевязывал ему раны, не давал заснуть. Ещё от Ковила-костоправа, лекаря крагенмурских Никс-гончих, Лларен слышал когда-то, что отрубаться с прошибленной головой охренеть как опасно. Поэтому он и трещал без умолку, пусть даже больше всего на свете ему хотелось глухо завыть и свернуться в комок... ну, или вернуться на день назад и так глубоко затолкать всю эту поебень Халльфрид в глотку, что все её сраные тайны вместе с дерьмом попрут прямиком из задницы!  
  
Или лучше было бы откатиться ещё пораньше? До того, как поганая стерва пролезла Керу в штаны? Или хотя бы прежде, чем она забралась ему в душу?  
  
– ...Когда окажемся в городе, то купим тебе новый меч, – с притворной бодростью обещал ему Лларен. – Деньги как-нибудь да найдём. Хочешь, мы даже цапнем эту... как там её... дайкатану?  
  
И Кер умудрялся поучать его даже сейчас — израненным и с головой на ллареновых коленях.  
  
– Дайто... – шептал он чуть слышно. – Правильно будет «дайто»... Но лучше уж шлем, хорошо? Шлем мне больше пригодится...  
  
– Вот уж точно! – Лларен попытался выдавить из себя смешок, но получилось что-то больше похожее на всхлип. – Хотя, с твоей-то удачей тебе бы не только в карты не играть и шлем даже в сортир надевать. Я бы на твоём месте и вовсе из дома не выходил!  
  
Кер слабо улыбнулся и сжал лларенову ладонь.  
  
– Безличное выживание... не для таких, как мы, – проговорил он, с трудом шевеля губами. – Ибо мы идём... – Кер вдруг запнулся, вздрогнул всем телом и вдруг спросил, глядя куда-то сквозь Лларена: – Ты знаешь, почему у Мефалы чёрные руки? Её любовь намного губительнее, чем ненависть...  
  
Кер закрыл глаза; пальцы у него разжались. Дышал он медленно и прерывисто, но всё дышал! А вот Лларену казалось, что сам он дышать попросту разучился — каждый вздох резал его, как горсть битого стекла, а каждая безобразно долгая секунда тянулась, как сраное тысячелетие.  
  
Времени было немногим больше  _четырёх часов пополудни_ , — почти что ровно  _шестнадцать недель_  с той поры, когда в полутёмной «Медвежьей берлоге» дороги двух данмеров впервые пересеклись, — и чужая кровь подсыхала у Лларена на руках, и бурое с тёмно-серым сливалось в чёрный…  
  
И никогда в своей жизни Лларен Тирано не слышал звука прекраснее, чем разорвавший с ума сводящую тишину  _цокот копыт_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * В данном случае «Флоки» (от др.-нор. flóki – кудрявый) – не настоящее имя.
> 
> * Курценшверт («короткий меч») – одна из фехтовальных техник, о которых сэра Индри рассказывал во второй главе.
> 
> * Дигит – мера длины, равная приблизительно 1, 85 см.


	10. Игра теней (часть третья)

Лларен Тирано был простым мером, ценившим простые радости, вроде вкусной еды или мягкой постели. Вот только жизнь ему досталась какая-то не по размеру сложная, и подогнать её под себя у него отчаянно не получалось.   
  
Лларен помнил, что в детстве, ещё до смерти отца, ему доводилось испытывать простое, ничем не замутнённое счастье. Но он совершенно не помнил,  _как_  это – быть настолько счастливым, чтобы паскудная муть, поднимаясь со дна души, нет-нет, да не потравливала мысли. Даже простые радости, вроде вкусной еды или мягкой постели, не заглушали в нём до конца этот странный сосущий голод. Собственная жизнь, не по размеру сложная, сидела на нём довольно паршиво, но Лларен давно уже свыкся с тем, что иногда она жала в подмышках или болталась мешком. Он уже много лет не рассчитывал вытянуть у судьбы что-либо сверх выживания.  
  
Но нынче, примерно  _в четыре часа пополудни девятого Второго зерна_  Лларен отчаянно торговался — за каждый вздох, за каждую секунду, что Кер оставался в живых. Он попытался вспомнить хоть какую-нибудь молитву, но все святые слова, слышанные сэрой Тирано в школе, от мамы или от Кера, слипались в его голове в густую комковатую кашу. Тогда он просто мысленно принялся обращаться ко всем богам и святым со своими отчаянными, горячими просьбами. Он вымаливал милость у Матери, и чудо у Сета, и покровительство от столь любимого Кером Поэта-Воина. Он взывал к могуществу Предтеч. Он упрашивал откликнуться всех святых, от Капитана до Ллотиса, патрона портных и красильщиков. Следом, обезоруженный внезапно иссякшими именами, Лларен не растерялся и принялся перебирать имперское девятибожие… так, на всякий случай, почему бы и их не вспомнить? Вкладывать все свои деньги в один караван – это ведь глупо!  
  
Сэра Тирано был счастливо избавлен от того, чтобы клянчить помощи и поддержки и у князей даэдра: дойдя до Тайбера, он вдруг услышал прекрасный, до слёз прекрасный стук лошадиных копыт по камню. Будь его слух таким же острым, как у Кера, он, верно, ждал бы появления всадников много дольше — и весь бы извёлся, тщетно пытаясь высмотреть их за поворотом извилистой горной тропы. Но Лларен услышал цокот достаточно поздно, и долго томиться ему не пришлось. Через каких-то  _восемьдесят четыре секунды_  он наконец увидел своих «гостей»: Харальда, Этьена Тибо, Шавию, троицу чужих лошадей, Катарию и Потему…  
  
Лларен почти что готов был их всех расцеловать — даже вероломных кобыл, что повелись за чужаками.  
  
Даже суку Харальда, который хуец положил на ллареновы просьбы и умыкнул у него коней, пока они с Кером рисковали ради других пленников жизнью!  
  
О том, что, даже будь у него целый табун лошадей, он бы вряд ли сумел довести товарища до целителя, Лларен старательно не думал. Да и вообще, думать о чём-то, кроме керовой крови, подсыхающей у него на руках, оказалось практически невозможно. Лларен совсем не услышал тех слов, которыми обменялись Шавия и Тибо. Он едва заметил, как девка пришпорила коня и рванула прочь. Её компаньон вылетел из седла и подскочил к Лларену; Харальд, так и не спешившись, мялся сзади.  
  
Не размениваясь на вопросы, приветствия или какие-то объяснения, бретон оглянулся через плечо и голосом, не терпящим возражений, скомандовал:  
  
– Харальд, идите к ручью, наберите воды.  
  
И тут же, словно бы напрочь позабыв и о норде, и о своём приказе, Тибо опустился на колени и принялся водить над раненым ладонями. Из-под его худых узловатых пальцев заструился блеклый голубоватый свет, и Кер, и без того не пышущий здоровьем, стал и вовсе походить на упыря: весь бледно-серый, с густыми сизыми тенями, залёгшими вокруг глаз…  
  
– Успокойтесь, Тирано. Всё не настолько плохо.  
  
Лларен, которого эти слова застали врасплох, вздрогнул и недоверчиво покосился на Этьена Тибо.  
  
– Да неужели? – вяло огрызнулся он. На большее его не хватило.  
  
Бретон, укоризненно покачав головой, вцепился в Лларена взглядом и медленно, размеренно проговорил:  
  
– От паники толку не будет, Тирано. Мне сейчас пригодится ваша холодная голова. И вашему другу – тоже. Вы готовы собраться и помочь нам обоим?  
  
Лларен, наскоро оттерев рукавом всё ещё слезящиеся от дыма глаза, молча кивнул.  
  
– Хорошо. Тогда читайте, Тирано, читайте, – и с этими словами Тибо достал откуда-то из-за пазухи свиток, перевязанный синей ленточкой, и всучил его Лларену.  
  
И данмер принялся начитывать незнакомое заклинание, не особенно представляя, чего он этим добьётся. Любой дурак, худо-бедно знающий грамоту, может воспользоваться магическим свитком. Это даже нельзя назвать настоящим чародейством — если, конечно, не ты самолично зачаровал пергамент. Маг-начертатель, создавая свиток, вкладывает в него свои силы, а тот, кто свиток читает, всего-то лишь извлекает чары наружу, как убранную в подпол квашеную капусту.  
  
Лларен послушно читал, — первый свиток, второй, третий, четвёртый… — пока Тибо колдовал и вместе с Харальдом менял Керу повязки. А через  _тридцать четыре минуты и где-то двадцать восемь секунд_  с той поры, как Лларен, дрожащими грязными пальцами распустив первую ленточку, принялся полушёпотом пробуждать чужие целительные заклинания, Тибо отряхнул руки и со спокойным довольствием произнёс:  
  
– Мы сделали всё, что смогли. Остальным займутся целители. Выдохните, Тирано. Умойтесь. Вашему другу ничего не грозит. Он будет жить.  
  
И Лларен – выдохнул. Он чувствовал себя так, словно бы на своих двоих преодолел всё расстояние от Телванниса до островов Саммерсет, и выглядел, наверное, соответственно. Но зато Кер, пусть он и всё ещё не очнулся, перестал наконец походить на выползшего из могилы покойника. Они успели переместить его с ллареновых колен на тюфяк, и рыжий, казалось бы, просто спал. Да, чистый, подлеченный и перевязанный тем, кто действительно знал, как это правильно делать, Кер уже не выглядел так, словно в любую минуту готов отправиться к Предкам. И Лларен – выдохнул, и ополоснул остатками воды лицо и руки, и дал себе обещание, что непременно запасётся целебными свитками и попытается выучить хотя бы одно, самое простенькое заклинание Восстановления. В конце концов, раньше ему и свечу удавалось с трудом зажечь, а нынче собственные немудрёные чары помогли ему завалить оборотня! Может быть, в магии он не совсем безнадёжен? Стоило бы хорошенько потренироваться…  
  
– А теперь, пока нам всё равно больше нечем заняться, кроме как ожиданием, – заговорил вдруг Тибо, – расскажите-ка мне, господа, обо всём, что здесь произошло.  
  
Лларен вздрогнул и распахнул глаза: он и сам не заметил, как начал клевать носом. Усталость от этого пиздоблядского дня давала о себе знать, и даже если бы перед ним возник очередной, ебать его об Йоррварскр, оборотень, Лларен не смог бы не просто отбиться или хотя бы сбежать, но даже пошевелиться. Однако голос Тибо вырвал его из блаженно-пустого бездействия. Лларен моргнул; его ошалелый взгляд заметался по округе, заскользил по холодным камням, стреноженным лошадям и бледному, безгласному Харальду. Только сейчас Лларен заметил, что у Тибо, на диво спокойного, собранного и сосредоточенного Тибо, не оказалось с собой излюбленного посоха: вместо него у бретонца на поясе висел меч. Бывший член крагенмурских никс-гончих не слишком хорошо разбирался в оружии, но очень неплохо – в ценностях, и такие клинки ему не раз доводилось видеть. По одной только рукояти Лларен узнал легко серебряный меч морровиндской ковки, по-братски похожий на тот, что сгинул в обрушившейся пещере на пару со сражённым им оборотнем.  
  
С чего бы Тибо решился вдруг переменить оружие? Настороженный, Лларен подобрался и аккуратно, тщательно выверяя каждое изречённое слово, ответил:  
  
– Халльфрид… Ты помнишь же Халльфрид из Рорикстеда, Тибо? Мы ещё вместе с ней путешествовали из Вайтрана и до Маркарта? Так вот, эта Халльфрид наняла нас помочь ей с поисками клада… Так ведь, Харальд?  
  
Харальд, до этого мига старательно изображавший большой бестолковый булыжник, дёрнулся и встретился с данмером взглядом. Лларен же уставился ему в переносицу и попытался глазами сказать всё то, что поостерёгся произносить вслух: «Посмеешь мне противоречить, говнюк, и я накормлю тебя твоими же собственными кишками!»  
  
Норд, как оказалось, прекрасно это послание понял и, дёрнув плечом, выдавил из себя что-то похожее на согласие.  
  
– Да, – сказал он негромко, – всё так и было, – парень отвёл от Лларена взгляд и, тут же попавшись в ловушку цепких совиных гляделок Этьена Тибо, прибавил  _шесть с половиной секунд спустя_ : – Только вот не одна только девушка со мной договаривалась. В Картвастене с ней ещё один был дружок. Он-то меня и нашёл, и денег мне заплатил.  
  
– Да? – оживился Тибо. – И как его звали?  
  
Пока дурачина Харальд не наболтал слишком много лишнего, Лларен решил вмешаться.  
  
– Паскуда представился нам как Флоки, – сказал он тогда. – Но, по всему видать, что настоящим именем это не было.  
  
– Хм… А как он выглядел?  
  
И Лларен подробно и обстоятельно —  _на сорок восемь с третью секунд_! — его расписал: от светлых кудрявых волос и до ступней примерно  _пятнадцать дигитов в длину_. Тибо, с жадным, неотрывным вниманием вслушиваясь в эту характеристику, выглядел, как Лларену показалось, даже как будто довольным.  
  
– И что было дальше? – поинтересовался неугомонный бретонец, когда его собеседник наконец замолчал.  
  
Лларен, не став ломаться, открыл Этьену Тибо и то, что было дальше, стараясь не врать напрямую, но и не говорить лишнего. Он рассказал, как отряд на этом же самом месте устроил привал и как Халльфрид и Флоки усыпили всех остальных какой-то паскудной дрянью. Описал, как пришёл в себя и как услышал часть разговора ведьмы и своего приятеля. О том, что на самом деле связывало этих двоих, умолчал — но сказал и об оборотнях, и о Молаг Бале. Упомянул, что для виду Кер сначала согласился помочь ведьме с призывом даэдра, а потом незаметно передал Лларену кинжал. Вскользь бросил, что пока сам он выручал Харальда (не забыв со значением на того посмотреть), Кер обезвредил Халльфрид, убил одного оборотня и втянул в драку второго. Но когда Лларен скупо пересказал, как сам он завалил третьего, Тибо снова оживился.   
  
– А как он выглядел, вы не припомните, сэра Тирано? – спросил он вкрадчиво.  
  
– Темно было. Я мало что успел разглядеть, – не без раздражения отозвался Лларен. – Да и не до того мне было, чтоб пялиться по сторонам или покойниками любоваться. Мы сразу же стали освобождать пленников. А потом я пошёл искать, где там запропастился… – Лларен не удержался: осёкся, вздрогнул и метнулся невольно глазами к Керу. Что бы там ни замышлял скользкий типок Тибо, кому бы он ни служил, чего бы от них ни хотел, а данмеры нынче числились у него в должниках. По всему видать, что многие в этом краю слишком легко забывали о долге крови, но Лларен был не из таких. И отвечать на все вопросы – не самая тяжкая плата за своевременное спасение. – А потом я нашёл раненного Индри и выволок его наружу, – закончил он скомкано, но  _через две с половиной секунды_  всё же докинул сверху: – Когда мы почти что вышли, пещера начала рушиться. Так ему и прилетело по голове камнем.  
  
– Может быть, у того человека были какие-нибудь особенные приметы? – не сдавался Тибо. – Родимые пятна?.. Шрамы?  
  
Лларен прикрыл глаза, пытаясь мысленно ухватить хотя бы что-то определённое из бледного желтоглазого пятна, отпечатавшегося в его памяти.  
  
– Был там приметный шрам, – сказал он  _девять с третью секунд спустя_. – Косой, через левую бровь. Дигита полтора длиной? Наверное… Точнее сказать не могу.  
  
По лицу у Тибо тенью пробежало что-то, похожее на довольствие, но вслух он сказал только простое:  
  
– Ладно, сэра Тирано, довольно об этом. А…  
  
– Она говорила, что это Соратники, – оборвал его Харальд — бледный, какой-то как будто гудящий от напряжения, но, видно, вбивший в свою белобрысую голову то, что нужно непременно докопаться до правды. – Что Соратников возглавляют оборотни, обещавшие свою душу Хирсину. Соратники! Что же это… как такое вообще возможно?! Это правда?  
  
Тибо, не теряя ни капельки хладнокровия, пожал плечами.  
  
– Мы вряд ли когда-нибудь сможем проверить рассказы Халльфрид. Они и правда звучат совсем уж невероятно. Думаю, что для всех вас было бы лучше никому не говорить ни о Соратниках, ни о Молаг Бале, – заметил он, со значением поглядывая то на Лларена, то на Харальда. – Так у ваших слов будет куда больше веса. Отправились в горы за кладом, наткнулись на логово оборотней, освободили пленных. Как вам такая история? Думаю, вы согласитесь, что остального картвастенцам знать будет вовсе не обязательно. Это станет для всех самым разумным исходом, а лишних проблем нам не с руки искать. Правильно я говорю?  
  
– Да… Да, наверное… – неуверенно отозвался Харальд.  
  
– Что же, договорились? – дожимал их Тибо. – Всю эту лишнюю мистику с Молаг Балом, Хирсином, чарами-ритуалами и Соратниками оставим за скобками, так?  
  
– Ну, хорошо?.. – проблеял норд. – Так и правда, наверное, будет лучше?  
  
Лларен в ответ кивнул, не желая ни спорить, ни давать обещаний. И без того он не собирался особо общаться с местными, пока не очухается его компаньон. А уже после Лларен непременно обсудит с Кером, что, и когда, и кому говорить — и что эти мутные намёки Этьена Тибо значат на самом деле. Осталось дождаться, когда же рыжий очнётся…  
  
Ждать Лларену Тирано пришлось по-настоящему долго — примерно  _до полдевятого вечера десятого Второго зерна_. К этому времени они уже успели перевезти Кера в Картвастен, а один из пленников, оказавшийся племянником какой-то местной шишки, уговорил дядюшку расщедриться для данмеров на просторную, светлую комнату в своём собственном доме. Целитель, которого притащила откуда-то Шавия — чернявый бретон с водянистыми глазками и козлиной бородкой, — заглядывал к Керу каждые два-три часа и, неизменно натыкаясь на Лларена, бурчал, что жизни больного ничто не грозит и лишние люди только мешают лечению. Но сэра Тирано не был ни лишним, ни человеком, и от постели товарища он отлучался лишь для того, чтобы отлить или по-быстрому перехватить что-нибудь из съестного.  
  
Терпение Лларена было вознаграждено сполна. Когда он увидел, как Кер открывает глаза, — правое веко  _на пятую долю секунды_  запаздывало в сравнении с левым… — то испытал настолько прочное, нерушимое счастье, что из него запросто можно было бы строить дом.  
  
Он запрещал себе думать о том, что Кер, вопреки уверениям лекаря, может и не проснуться. Но эти мерзкие мысли расползались в его душе, как какая-нибудь злоебучая плесень. И для Лларена ошалелый, рассеянно мечущийся по комнате взгляд приятеля, приправленный вяловатыми попытками приподняться на локтях, стал самым что ни на есть прекрасным зрелищем.  
  
Целитель предупреждал, что, отходя от зелий, его пациент может вести себя  _странно_  и даже бредить, и держаться с ним нужно будет осторожно и терпеливо. Поэтому Лларен, успокаивающе вскидывая руки, проговорил полушёпотом:  
  
– Хэй, Индорил… Ты лучше лежи, хорошо? Не дёргайся.  
  
– Ладно… – ответил ему, широко улыбаясь, Кер. Откинувшись назад на подушки, он вдруг нахмурился и, выпростав из-под одеяла правую руку, принялся ощупывать свою голову. – А где волосы? – спросил он  _где-то тринадцать секунд спустя_ слабым, каким-то даже испуганным голосом.  
  
Язык у него заплетался, словно бы он весь вечер глушил суджамму. И Лларен, старательно выметая из головы всякую мысль о том, что зелья тут ни при чём и Кер, не оправившись, так навсегда и останется дурачком, сказал ему осторожно:  
  
– Ну, обкорнали тебя чутка, –  _почти что обрили наголо_ , но этого Лларен благоразумно решил не уточнять, – чтобы рану получше обработать. Так что не лезь туда пальцами, Кер. Повязку ещё собьёшь, заразы какой занесёшь. Оно тебе надо?  
  
Кер в ответ послушно одёрнул руки. Но вид у него был, как у пятилетнего ребёнка, которого незаслуженно поставили в угол, да ещё и лишили на месяц сладкого. И Лларен никак не мог хоть как-то не попытаться взбодрить своего болезного приятеля.  
  
– Не дрейфь, Индорил! – ухмыльнулся он, старательно изображая весёлость. – Волосы – это не яйца. Отрастут обратно, как миленькие. Всего делов – немного да подождать.  
  
– Когда ещё это будет! – буркнул, прикрыв глаза, Кер. – Если они короткие, то уши ещё больше торчат. Как лопухи, – пожаловался он, обиженно скривив губы. – А когда чуть отрастают, то вьются намного сильней, чем обычно. Буду как одуванчик… как грёбаный одуванчик, Лларен!  
  
– Не ругайся, – не думая ляпнул Лларен.  
  
Кер приоткрыл глаза, покосился на него из-под ресниц и…  _хихикнул_?  
  
– Кто бы говорил! Мерам, обложенным хворостом… – начал он нараспев говорить свою любимую поговорку — но Лларен не стал дослушивать.  
  
–… Да-да, «не стоит бросаться огненными шарами», я помню. Но ты всё равно не ругайся, лады? Не отбирай у меня мой хлеб.  
  
– Ладно, – послушно отозвался Кер. Но, помявшись  _где-то секунд девятнадцать_ , он снова заныл про свои волосы: – Теперь до следующей кальпы придётся отращивать, чтобы можно было стянуть их в хвост… Или лучше выбрею себе индорильский гребень! – заявил он вдруг, сразу повеселев. – Буду как Неревар!  
  
Лларен, представив такую картину, не смог удержаться и прыснул со смеху.  
  
– Скорее как петух, – сказал он, широко ухмыльнувшись.  
  
– Доблестным стражем Империи? Нет уж, благодарю покорно.  
  
– Чё? – не уследил за приятелем Лларен.  
  
– Я вот лежал и всё понял, – немного невпопад откликнулся Кер и следом несвязно, не слишком разборчиво зачастил: – Логистика! Идеальное прикрытие — торговцы бывают везде и всюду. Прятать секреты среди товаров… А куры – в самых важных узлах, и ричмены…  
  
Что там Кер собирался сказать о ричменах, его растерянный слушатель так и не узнал: рыжий, трепыхнув ресницами, снова закрыл глаза и сонно, размеренно засопел.  
  
Лларен подоткнул ему одеяло и постарался как можно тише выскользнуть из комнаты. Кер, в полубреду плачущийся по потерянным волосам, был, конечно, невероятно забавным, — Лларен уж точно будет припоминать ему все эти одуванчики и лопухи куда как дольше, чем мохнатых человеческих женщин! — но стоило бы и правда найти целителя. Лучше уж перебдеть, чем недобдеть. Что, если он и правда слишком серьёзно стукнулся? Что, если он..?  
  
Лларен зажмурился и тряхнул головой, отгоняя похожие на кровососущий гнус мысли. Целителя он нашёл через каких-то  _восемь с третью минут_ , но бретонец, проблеяв, что пациенту нужен здоровый и крепкий сон, от ллареновых тревог отмахнулся и пообещал зайти завтрашним утром. Пришлось возвращаться обратно с пустыми руками.  
  
На следующий день,  _примерно в четверть восьмого_  целитель и правда к ним заглянул: растолкал Лларена, который вчера отрубился прямо на стуле, и осторожно, даже как будто нежно разбудил Кера. Последовал осмотр, ради которого Лларен упрямо отказался выходить за дверь — и не в последнюю очередь потому, что после сна в такой неудобной позе лишних телодвижений ему совершать не хотелось. И пока он пялился из окна на полусонный, вялый Картвастен, мессер Эвеллах (так, по крайней мере, бретон… ричмен?.. представился Керу) без устали тормошил своего пациента: ощупывал, осматривал и заставлял шевелить руками-ногами.   
  
А после целитель принялся за расспросы. Кер хоть и звучал устало, но мыслил вполне себе ясно. Он без ошибки назвал и собственное имя, и нынешний месяц, и правящего императора, и даже столицу холда Вайтран.  
  
– Мы закончили, – где-то  _семнадцать с третью минут спустя_  заявил мессер Эвеллах.  
  
Лларен повернулся к ним лицом, и козлобородый бретон смерил его взглядом, который красноречивее всяких слов твердил: «Я же тебе говорил!».  
  
– Благодарю вас, мессер, – отозвался Кер. – Ваше мастерство пришлось весьма кстати.  
  
Целитель важно кивнул, пообещал, что пошлёт к ним служанку с куриным бульоном, и на прощание сунул Лларену пузырёк с зельем, строго наказав дать его пациенту сразу после еды. «А кто ему, интересно, платит?» – мелькнуло у данмера в голове — и тут же выскочило.  
  
Как только за мужиком захлопнулась дверь, Лларен вернулся на свой пост и, поколдовав с подушками, помог приятелю принять полусидячее положение. Кер благодарно ему улыбнулся, но тут же поник, придавленный, видно, своими нелёгкими мыслями.   
  
– Я ведь и правда убил её? – медленно, тяжело спросил он, глядя куда-то в пустоту. – Мне это не приснилось?  
  
Лларен напрасно пытался почти полных  _десять секунд_  найти в своей голове хоть сколько-нибудь подходящий ответ, но разродился в итоге словами, которые даже в его ушах прозвучали жалко и неуместно.  
  
– Нет… нет, не приснилось. Мне… мне очень жаль, Кер. Прости меня.  
  
– Тебе не в чем передо мной извиняться, – он покачал головой, по-прежнему не встречаясь с Ллареном взглядом; ленивый утренний свет, льющийся через окно, высвечивал его бледное, бескровное лицо, и жёсткую складку у губ, и нахмуренные брови. – Ты сделал для меня больше, чем я когда-либо смел просить. Ради меня ты сунул голову в петлю, а, выбравшись, вернулся…  _За мной_  вернулся! – повторил он неверяще и, повернувшись к Лларену, проговорил несмело: – Спасибо.  
  
Теперь уже Лларен не находил в себе силы не отводить глаза. Его взгляд, стремглав пробежавшись и по оконной раме, и по потолку, и по четырём царапинам на лакированной спинке кровати, остановился в итоге где-то у керовой длиннопалой ладони, комкающей одеяло.  
  
– Не раздувай из этого не пойми чего... – откликнулся  _через двадцать восемь секунд_  Лларен. – Как будто я мог поступить иначе! Я знал, на что иду, но я не хотел... не хотел заставлять тебя выбирать между нами. Но тебе пришлось — и ты убил её, чтобы спасти мне жизнь.  
  
– Ты ни к чему меня не принуждал, – отрезал Кер, и сталь, вернувшаяся в его голос, стала для Лларена приятной неожиданностью. – Не так, как Халльфрид... Она заставила меня выбирать, и я выбрал. Я любил её и убил её, – он хмыкнул и с горькой насмешкой воскликнул: – Но хотя бы не дал ей осквернить своё тело и навеки проклясть свою душу! Слабое утешение, но другого у меня не предвидится. Эти чувства послужили мне скверной защитой от горизонта...  
  
Лларен не нашёл в себе ни единого слова, способного подарить утешение. Поэтому он лишь стиснул нервную, холодную руку друга и, сделав вид, что не обращает внимания на его слёзы, застыл так  _на восемнадцать с четвертью_  долгих минут.  
  
Потом пожаловала девка-служанка с обещанным куриным бульоном, и Лларену ничего не оставалось, как, несмотря на вялые возражения Кера, немного поизображать из себя заботливую мамашу. А следом он вкратце пересказал приятелю всё, что случилось, пока тот валялся в беспамятстве.  
  
Как Харальд вместе с остальными пленными стыбзил всех лошадей, драпая из гробницы. Как беглецы подозрительно своевременно наткнулись на Этьена Тибо, Шавию и какого-то их приятеля из местных. Как они разделились, и пока этот типок отводил до Картвастена пятерых бывших заложников, бретонец с подружкой, прихватив с собой Харальда в качестве провожатого, отправились данмерам на выручку. Как Тибо вытащил индорильца с того света и после долгих расспросов принялся убеждать их с Харальдом молчать о Соратниках…  
  
А где-то через  _две третьих часа_  явился и сам сэра Этьен Тибо.  
  
– Доброго дня, господа, – приветствовал их бретонец, аккуратно притворяя за собой дверь. – Нет-нет, не вставайте, сэра Тирано. Вашего времени много я не отниму.  
  
Лларен, конечно же, и без того вставать не собирался, но прозвучавшие — да ещё и на данмерском! — обещания пришлись ему по душе. Целитель присоветовал Керу побольше спать и поменьше болтать, а Лларен и без того успел уж втравить приятеля в долгие разговоры. Тибо же, облокотившись на стену напротив керовой кровати, спросил учтиво:  
  
– Как ваше самочувствие, мутсэра? Я слышал, вы идёте на поправку?  
  
– Я бы слукавил, если бы утверждал, что здоров и полон сил, – откликнулся Кер. – Но, кажется, мне всё-таки удалось более-менее благополучно пережить сие приключение.  
  
– Рад это слышать, – с чем-то похожим на искренность улыбнулся Тибо.  
  
– Лларен любезно уведомил меня, что подобный исход стал для меня возможен… – заговорил, ещё сильнее обычного растягивая слова, индорилец, – не без вашего деятельного участия, сэра Тибо. Примите мою благодарность.  
  
– Не стоит, – отмахнулся его собеседник. – Любой на моём месте поступил бы так же.  
  
Кер, словно хищник, почуявший в воздухе кровь, вмиг оживился. Он улыбнулся и, чуть подавшись вперёд, вкрадчиво поинтересовался:  
  
– Но вы очень вовремя очутились на этом месте, разве не так? Неужто одна лишь моя записка возымела такой эффект? Но к правде о Халльфрид и её клыкастых друзьях послание, что я оставил у сэры Эймонда, никак не могло вас подготовить. Не поделитесь ли своим секретом?  
  
Тибо смотрел на него долго, пристально, но, как показалось Лларену, без настороженности или враждебности.  _Через пятнадцать с половиной секунд_  бретон сложил на груди руки и наконец ответил, располагающе улыбаясь:  
  
– Что вы, мутсэра, какие секреты! Простая предусмотрительность да старое-доброе наёмничье чутьё.  
  
Лларен, услышав такую отчаянную брехню, просто не мог сдержаться.  
  
– Так это чуйка тебе подсказала серебряный меч вместо посоха взять? Ты что, за кретинов нас держишь? – воскликнул он обвиняюще. – Ты знал об оборотнях, хорош пиздаболить!  
  
– Кажется, я недооценил вашу наблюдательность, сэра Тирано, – усмехнулся Тибо. Но больше он ничего так и не выдал, как будто бы выжидая, что же ему приготовят за поворотом.  
  
– У меня сложилось впечатление, – многозначительно протянул индорилец, – что вы прекрасно осведомлены о сокровенных тайнах Йоррварскра. Больше того, – и Кер чуть заметно нахмурил брови, – вы, кажется, очень заинтересованы, чтобы эти тайны так и остались тайнами… и неплохо ради этого потрудились. Вы говорили мне, что вы с Шавией – простые наёмники. Но даже если это и правда, то наниматели у вас – совсем не такие простые. Кому же вы служите, Этьен? Неужели Дракону?  
  
Эти слова удивили Тибо намного меньше, чем Лларена: лицо у бретона по-прежнему оставалось бесстрастным, а голос – ровным, когда он  _без четверти восемь секунд спустя_  наконец-то откликнулся:  
  
– Можно и так сказать. Однако я сам ничего говорить не имею права.  
  
– Меня не слишком-то удивляет, что Империи известно о тайне Соратников, – продолжал, как ни в чём не бывало, Кер. – Несмотря ни на что, я не склонен недооценивать профессионализм её разведки. Но что мне по-настоящему любопытно, так это то, почему вы решили перед нами раскрыться. Тогда, в таверне, – пояснил он скорее для Лларена, чем для Тибо. – Сначала я думал, что вы прельстились обманчивой выгодой, проистекающей из моих родственных связей. Но, получается, вам от них не было никакого толку. Так в чём же дело?  
  
– Личную симпатию вы, кажется, не рассматриваете как достаточно вескую причину, мутсэра? – переспросил, усмехнувшись, Тибо.  
  
Деланное равнодушие Кера уступило под натиском раздражения.  
  
– Полноте, сэра, не держите меня за идиота, – ответил он, дёрнув уголком рта. – К чему этот балаган? Вы ведь взялись за меня из-за Халльфрид, разве не так?  
  
Тибо укоризненно покачал головой.  
  
– Ох уж эта категоричность, шагающая бок о бок с юностью! – воскликнул он, добродушно посмеиваясь. – Вы разве забыли об обстоятельствах нашего знакомства? О том, как вы устроили Шавии выволочку? О нашем первом бою? Ведь это случилось ещё до того, как сводная сестрица печально известного Хрёрика из Рорикстеда начала питать к вам такой живой интерес. Не скрою, что ваша связь не осталась незамеченной. Но вы… и я сейчас, сэра Тирано, и к вам обращаюсь… –  _четыре секунды спустя_  добавил, точно опомнившись, излишне словоохотливый для своего ремесла бретонец, – но вы и правда нам с Шавией глубоко симпатичны.  
  
– Лучшая ложь – та, что неразрывно переплетена с правдой, – хмыкнул Лларен, припоминая услышанные от Кера слова. В этом деле Тибо оказался подлинным мастером!  
  
– До нас с Шави дошли вести, что возле Картвастена видели Соратника-ренегата по имени Хадвар. И когда мы увидели в городе вас… Мы с ней сошлись во мнении, что стоило бы вас предупредить. Как оказалось, не зря. Вы наделали много шума, но сделали за нас всю работу. Всё обернулось не так уж и плохо.  
  
– И теперь вам нужно обеспечить наше молчание, – сказал вдруг Кер, и Лларен вздрогнул от неожиданности; Тибо, казалось, был удивлён не меньше него. – Вопрос в том, сколько вы готовы за него заплатить.  
  
– Не ожидал от вас такой меркантильности, сэра Индри.  
  
Кер дёрнул плечом и, приняв донельзя высокомерный вид, — немалый подвиг, когда ты лежишь, весь обмотанный бинтами! — проговорил негромко:  
  
– Представление, что члены моего дома брезгуют размышлять о презренном злате, в корне ошибочно, сэра. А значительная часть нашего с сэрой Тирано имущества сгинула в логове ваших любезных оборотней. Вы сами сказали, что мы с компаньоном наделали много шума. Убрать нас сейчас было бы слишком накладно: проще откупиться.  
  
– И сколько же вы хотите? – хмыкнул бретон.  
  
– Сэра Тирано, не будете ли вы так любезны обсудить с сэрой Тибо наши финансовые дела? – откликнулся Кер, повернувшись вполоборота к Лларену. – По правде сказать, все эти разговоры чрезвычайно меня утомили. Если позволите, я бы хотел немного поспать.  
  
И после этого Лларен, немного испуганный, не мешкая выставил бретона за дверь. Сэру Тибо, как казалось, такой поворот изрядно повеселил, но сэра Тирано чувствовал себя так, словно бы он заблудился в дремучем лесу.  
  
Лларен решил не рисковать и скрыться и от излишне острого керова слуха, и от всех прочих досужих ушей и глаз. Через каких-то _семьдесят шесть секунд_  он наконец-то вывел Тибо на улицу и протащил в один из тихих окрестных проулков. Картвастен, по правде сказать, был той ещё дырой — соломенные крыши, дерево, грубый камень, — но Лларен был этому даже рад. Ничто не мешало поговорить им с Тибо с глазу на глаз.  
  
– А хватка у вас обоих стальная, – беззлобно усмехнулся Тибо. – Чего вы хотите, Тирано? Требовать от меня денег?  
  
– Знаете, срал бы я с Красной горы на всю эту вашу шпионскую поебень, – брякнул Лларен. – Проку трепаться об тайнах Соратников я всё равно не вижу.  
  
– Рад это слышать.  
  
– Постойте, – Лларен с досадой взмахнул рукой, – дослушайте до конца. Вы спасли ему жизнь, и я никогда этого не забуду. Но он свою жизнь сейчас не особо ценит. Не злитесь на него, хорошо? Ему и без того несладко.  
  
– Я понимаю, – вздохнул Тибо. – Мне и правда жаль, что всё так обернулось.  
  
– Вы неслабо на нас потратились, – продолжал меж тем Лларен. – Чего только стоят все эти свитки… Спасибо, правда!  
  
– Пожалуйста. Но вы же меня не для этого сюда привели?  
  
Шалая курица, заглянувшая было за угол, заквохтала сердито, нахохлилась, но, напоровшись взглядом на данмера, вдруг развернулась и зашагала обратно. Посчитав торжество своей воли над этой даэдровой тварью хорошим знаком, Лларен решил попробовать понаглеть. С фальшивой задумчивостью он поскрёб подбородок и протянул, глядя Тибо в глаза:  
  
– Если начистоту, у нас-то и правда ведь нет теперь ни оружия, ни наличности. Клянчить денег у вас я не буду, сэра. Но если вдруг кто-то захочет вознаградить доблестных победителей нежити, знайте: от лишних денег мы не откажемся.  
  
– Буду иметь в виду, – кивнул, улыбнувшись, Тибо. – Берегите себя, Тирано. До встречи.  
  
И, коротко взмахнув рукой, бретон развернулся и зашагал прочь.  
  
По правде сказать, сэра Тирано не слишком лукавил, жалуясь на безденежье. Халльфрид и её молодцы постарались намного лучше, чем те вайтранские деревенщины, что взяли Лларена в плен в прошлый раз. Оборотническая шайка избавила данмеров, и от оружия, и от цацок, и от большей части заначек. Уцелело лишь кое-какое добро, что они не потащили с собой и оставили у трактирщика — вроде той лютни, что вероломная ведьма всучила в подарок Керу. При себе у Лларена оставались лишь две сотни дрейков и золотое колечко с рубином, что он загодя вшил себе за подкладку куртки, да вещи из седельных сумок, на которые не польстились их нордские неприятели.  
  
Среди последних числился и экземпляр торгового договора с редгардами из Рихада, и старые-добрые «Оттенки пепла» за авторством Э. Леонар. Поэтому  _где-то в половину пятого одиннадцатого Второго зерна_ , когда его раненный друг благополучно сопел в две дырки, Лларен Тирано, дурея от скуки, пытался себя развлечь скабрёзной книжонкой. Конец уже отчётливо замаячил на горизонте: несмотря на все злоключения, Ночному Волку и Анжелине всё-таки удалось не только выбраться из Затерянного Когоруна в целости, но и прихватить с собой таинственный Гримуар Тайных Трехгранных Врат.  
  
И после  _двухсот девяноста шести страниц_  мытарств и страданий Анжелина сумела-таки затащить своего эшлендера в койку — Лларен почти что готов был расщедриться ей на аплодисменты. Впрочем, счастье продлилось недолго.  
  
_« – Ни одну женщину я никогда не любил так, как тебя, Анжелина, и мне кажется, что я любил тебя еще до того, как узнал. И когда я увидел тебя…  
  
Он замолчал, и на его красивом, мужественном лице проступила давняя, затаённая мука. Дурное предчувствие сжало сердце Анжелины в стальных тисках, но она всё же нашла в себе силы, чтобы шепнуть чуть слышно, коснувшись ладони своего возлюбленного:  
  
– Что бы ты ни хотел мне сказать, любовь моя, говори. Я всегда тебя выслушаю.  
  
Печальная улыбка изогнула его губы, когда Ночной Волк встретился с её голубыми, затуманенными от волнения глазами.  
  
– Ни одну женщину я не ждал так долго, ни с одной не проявил столько терпения, – признался он, и его пепельно-серую кожу раскрасил нежный стыдливый румянец. – Раз двадцать я уже готов был взять тебя силой, но мне было нужно не только твое тело, но и твоя душа. И теперь, когда сокровеннейшая моя мечта наконец исполнилась, это счастье отравлено неизбежным и сокрушительным поражением. Любовь моя, мы не можем быть вместе.  
  
Словно кривой хаммерфелльский меч вонзился Анжелине в живот, когда она услыхала эти слова.   
  
– Это потому, что я – человек? – спросила она, с трудом сдержав подступившие к горлу слёзы.  
  
Волк покачал головой и коснулся губами её руки. Анжелина снова почувствовала, что теряет себя. Этот мужчина и правда заполучил не только её тело, но даже душу. Губы, уже однажды пленившие Анжелину, снова повергли её в водоворот смятенных, мятежных чувств. Да, вся её страсть, вся её нежность вновь пробудились от одного только лёгкого, невесомого прикосновения!.. Но глухая тоска, плескавшаяся на дне возлюбленных алых глаз, украла у Анжелины надежду на счастье.  
  
– Это потому, что я – лжец, душа моя, – сказал Волк. Он глубоко вздохнул и продолжал глухим голосом: – Ты знаешь меня под фальшивым именем. На самом деле я даже не эшлендер! Чувства к тебе – самое светлое и искреннее, что было в моей жизни, но мне эта жизнь не принадлежит. Долг перед Домом принуждает меня отказаться от счастья, любовь моя. Вырвать своё живое, трепещущее сердце… но я не могу поступить иначе!  
  
– Долг перед Домом? – прошептала вмиг помертвевшая Анжелина.  
  
– Моё настоящее имя – Кериан Индорил, и я – наследник герцогской короны дома Индорил…»_  
  
Лларен моргнул и четыре раза перечитал последние строчки. Но ему и в самом деле не почудилось: знакомое имя так никуда и не исчезло. Кериан Индорил, наследник Великого Дома, соблазняющий честных бретонских девиц и играющийся в эшлендера… Лларен Тирано напрасно кусал себе губы, пытаясь сдержать рвущийся наружу смех: в итоге он так оглушительно расхохотался, что даже сполз со стула.  
  
– Сэра, с чего бы это вы ржёте, как конь? – полусонно пробормотал разбуженный этой вспышкой…  _Кериан Индорил_.  
  
Лларена снова скрутило смехом. Он не заметил даже, как Кер, окончательно распрощавшись с остатками сна, закопошился и, приподнявшись на локтях, решил посмотреть, в чём же дело. Приступу конского ржания смогло положить конец лишь слабое:  
  
– О, АльмСиВи… где ты вообще откопал эту дрянь?!  
  
Лларен оттёр проступившие на глазах слёзы и, не выпуская из рук заветную книгу, заполз обратно на стул. В отличие от своего тёзки, его приятель не щеголял «нежным стыдливым румянцем»: он весь пошёл неровными красными пятнами; его затравленно-окосевший взгляд отчаянно заметался по комнате.  
  
– Там же, где и в первый раз, – ответил, опомнившись, Лларен. – Одолжил у госпожи Чёрный Вереск. Уже шестнадцать недель и больше чем сутки с собой таскаю. Даже почти прочёл, чтоб вы знали… – и, усмехнувшись и выдержав  _пять секунд_ , Лларен добил его, –  _серджо Кериан Индорил_.  
  
Сержно Индорил застонал, спрятал лицо в ладонях и пробурчал что-то отчаянно-неразборчивое.  
  
– Да ладно, чего ты так кипешишь? – фыркнул Лларен. – Ну, затаил на тебя автор зуб, чего уж этого так стыдиться? Зато в историю войдёшь!  
  
– Этой книге как минимум лет двадцать пять, – сдавленно отозвался его приятель, отъяв наконец руки от раскрасневшегося лица.  
  
– Чего?  
  
– Моя мать – очень… интересная женщина, – взялся за объяснения индорилец, – с весьма специфическими литературными вкусами и не менее специфическим чувством юмора. Я испортил ей жизнь, заточив в браке без любви, да ещё и родился под знаком Любовника. И новоявленная госпожа Индри весьма изобретательно со мной поквиталась. К моему сожалению, вовремя эту шутку никто из родственников не разглядел. Так что я и правда ношу имя героя известной в узких кругах порнографической книжки.  
  
Лларен не нашёлся, что на такое ответить, кроме простого и всеохватного «блядь».  
  
– Ты спрашивал у меня когда-то, почему я не слишком люблю своё имя, – продолжал, избегая встречаться с ним взглядом, рыжий. – Вот она, главная причина. Теперь ты доволен?  
  
– Ну, мне, по правде сказать, в целом похрен, – признался Лларен. – И без того найдётся тебя чем подкалывать, не беспокойся.  
  
– Ну спасибо!  
  
– А интересно, что подумала Сольвейг, когда ты ей представился? – задумался вдруг Лларен. – Она-то, наверно, читала «Оттенки».  
  
Впервые за долгое время имя его подруги не отозвалось в душе глухой, щемящей болью. Хотя бы перед собой, но он теперь мог признать, что по-настоящему любил её, и внезапное осознание словно бы освободило Лларена Тирано из плена. Он любил её, и им не суждено было быть вместе. Такое случается, но это не делает его чувства менее настоящими.  
  
В конце концов, любовь принимает разные формы…  
  
– Боюсь представить, – Кер кривовато улыбнулся и прикрыл глаза. – Я это убожество тоже читал… не подумай, исключительно из научного интереса! И на изображённого там героя-любовника похожу достаточно скверно.  
  
– Невелика беда! – хмыкнул Лларен.  
  
– В Даггерфолле говорят, что тем, кому не везёт в карты, должно непременно везти в любви. Но я это правило опровергаю с лёгкостью. Знаешь, кем была моя первая юношеская влюблённость? Аферисткой, которая соблазнила меня, чтобы ограбить моего деда.  
  
– Тебя просто тянет на злобных зубастых стерв, которые так и норовят откусить тебе голову, – не согласился с ним Лларен. – Попробуй хоть раз найти себе добрую, порядочную бабу. А в сторону Рорикстеда вообще лучше не смотреть! Я не рассказывал тебе о тамошней замужней сучке, которая натравила на меня четверых своих братьев?  
  
И Лларен рассказал, в красках расписав и свою злополучную подружку, и крайне болезненное знакомство с Лошадью номер один. Его старания были вознаграждены сполна: рыжий отвлёкся и зримо повеселел.  
  
– И как мне тебя теперь называть? – спросил у него тогда Лларен. – Думаю, даже «Кером» теперь не смогу, с таким-то тёзкой.  
  
_Кер_  искоса глянул на Лларена и вдруг улыбнулся — светлой, широкой, по-детски беспечной улыбкой.  
  
– Не разочаровывайте меня, сэра Тирано. Я был лучшего мнения о вашей изобретательности, – сказал он с напускной строгостью. – Вы и раньше прекрасно могли обходиться без имени, разве не так? Но вы всегда можете называть меня своим другом.  
  
– Этот вариант неплохо звучит, – важно кивнул Лларен. – Как пожелаете, серджо.  
  
Серджо в ответ пихнул его кулаком в бок, и Лларен, уже много лет не рассчитывавший вытянуть у судьбы что-либо сверх выживания, почувствовал вдруг самое что ни на есть настоящее счастье…  
  
Когда сэре Лларену Тирано представится возможность рассказать об этом периоде своей жизни другому близкому другу, он не упустит возможности сострить.  
  
– Знаешь, Ратис, – заявит он, пряча свою ухмылку за бокалом красного вина, – всё началось с того, что серджо Индорил вознамерился прожечь мне взглядом затылок.  
  
Они будут пить топальское красное урожая четыреста пятого года — винтаж, ещё не успевший взлететь в цене, но оттого не менее  _ценный_  для них обоих. Этот довольно-таки заурядный год третьей эры был беден на значимые события и не оставил в истории Тамриэля сколько-нибудь заметный след. Но судьбы мира и судьбы меров не слишком-то часто подчинены одной хронологии.  
  
– Я мог бы начать эту байку иначе, – протянет, качнув головой, сэра Тирано. – С того, например, что мне в очередной раз решили подправить физиономию. Но если учесть, сколько моих историй начинаются с мордобоя или же мордобоем кончаются, то для удобства следует выбрать другую точку отчёта. Мы с тобой будем плясать от взгляда — взгляда тогда ещё незнакомого мужика, что смог вдруг прямо из Рифта заслать меня аж к Солитьюду!  
  
Лларен, пребывая в приятном подпитии, никак не сумеет сдержать в себе сентиментальность. Он будет смотреть на кувшин с вином, и думать, что этот рубиново-красный нектар – словно четыреста пятый год, любезно разлитый для них по бутылкам и бочкам… и чувствовать на языке  _пряную сладость_.  
  
– Да, мы отправились в Солитьюд, а очутились – в заднице, – скажет тогда Лларен, тщетно борясь с расплывающейся на лице улыбкой. И пусть даже его жизнь тогда изменилась резко и необратимо, но ни на десятую долю секунды Лларен Тирано об этом не пожалел…  
  
До Солитьюда они, конечно же, тоже доберутся. Но это будет уже совсем другая история.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * «Make of your love a defense against the horizon».  
> V., 35/36
> 
> ["Рапсодия" на Фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4284927), с перекрёстными ссылками и проч.
> 
>  
> 
> [Тематический плейлист](https://playmoss.com/en/aldariel/playlist/x)


End file.
